Water of life
by Girl Of Chaos
Summary: Modern P&P with Lizzy as a promising Olympic swimmer. Jane is her coach. William Darcy is the star of the swimming world and follows Charlie to the US! They met, they fight, they hook up. Can they survive their own past secrets and the attention they get?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be gentle. :P It's based on a idea I had when I was watching the Beijing Olympics. And Michael Phelps.**

English is not my native language, so I'll apologies in advance for any Grammar or Spelling mistake that might exist in my text.

Hope it's not too difficult to read. :-D

Reviews are much needed and appreciated.

* * *

"Come on, Lizzy!! You can do it!! Come on!!"

Those were the only things I heard and even then I didn't hear them until the end. I had put together what I heard between breaths. And it was soothing me.

Au contraire to what you might think, putting together what the crowd yelled for cheering me up got me more focused on the task ahead. What was the task? To win of course…to win and qualify in the national swimming team.

Umm yeah…you thought right. I was a swimmer. And my dream for the last four years was to be part of the team that went to the Olympic Games next summer.

As I was between strokes, I looked to my right. The girl that always competed against me was there, hard on my tail. But I was ahead. I could see I was easily one stroke ahead.

"Come on, Liz, you can keep the pace like this and you'll win". I found in my short experience that although I found it really idiotic and self centered to speak about you at the third person, it helped me keep me motivated during races. I was beginning to loose my breath, so I turned my head left and got the much needed air.

When I looked to my left, the lane was free. "Hmm did Charlotte passed me by or what?" Just so you know, Charlotte is my best friend and of course we train with the same coach. And usually are adversaries in competitions.

I was keeping my breath underwater and thinking where Charlotte is, when I noticed the T on the bottom of the pool. Finally! It felt like forever. For all you out there, every swimmer knows that the T on the bottom of the pool means there are just a few strokes left before you reach the wall.

But I must've done a pretty lousy job. I started to pick up the pace and in three well calculated and trained strokes, I touched the wall. I was still with my back to the time board but I heard cheers. The stadium that was hosting the competition was roaring with the cheers from the people. I turned and I was speechless – and I must tell you there aren't many things that leave me speechless.

I had finished first. My name, Elizabeth Bennett, not only had the number one in front of it, but if you had the patience to look at my finish time, it had a big WR in front of it. Those letters are what every athlete aspires to, after a gold Olympic medal of course. It was a new World Record for the 200 m freestyle Women race.

I turned to the stands and I saw my whole family there. Like always, the only one cheering was my dad. I knew for a fact that my mother was there just to please my dad and my younger sisters – I have three younger ones and a older one – where there only to spot the guys in speedos.

I looked at the board again just to be sure and I saw that second after me was Caroline. And third had come Charlotte at a good 1'34'' after me.

I could only smile. I felt somebody hugging me and I saw it was Charlotte.

"Goddammit Lizzy, you were like a torpedo. I tried to catch up but you simply were too fast. Jane must be thrilled. Ohh...and check out Caroline…she is so mad."

We both started laughing as we looked at the girl and saw her normally pale complexion red with anger.

"Nice race Caro. You did OK." I told her as I went pass her to get out of the pool. She hated me when I called her Caro. But I did it for a good reason.

"Not as good as yours, Eliza." I heard her mumble in her chin. Oh god I hated people calling me Eliza. Since I was a child it was always Lizzy or Liz or Elizabeth.

We got out of the pool and I heard someone screaming. I turned around and got clamped into a tight bear hug along side Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Lizzy!! I can't believe you two." It was our coach, of course.

"Jane!! You're making it hard for me to breath." I said smiling.

"Oh, sorry Lizzy, but I can't help it!" she said while she let us go, "Did…did you see that? Did you see what you did?"

"Umm yeah…but I like it being confirmed. Did I just set a new World Record? Or was I dreaming?"

"You're so silly. Your sister is…"

"My coach is…" I corrected her.

"Sorry", she said while starting to blush, "your coach is so proud of you. But you did it alone. I didn't help." She looked at Charlotte and me with a loving face. "I'm so proud of both of you. You were extraordinary out there."

That's my sister for you. A very good swimmer until she had her accident, a brilliant coach after that, but so modest and loving the entire time.

"I know it's futile to argue with you." I told her, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

As I was preparing to ask Jane the dreaded question, I heard Charlotte beat me to it.

"Do you think we made it to the Team? Oh Jane, I so hope we did. We worked so hard for it. Lizzy deserves it more than me."

I looked at Charlotte and this time I let my urge act freely. I punched her in the arm and stuck my tongue at her.

Jane answered though without hesitation: "Well I pretty much believe you two have done it. But don't get your hopes up YET! Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're just heading for the showers and we're gonna have a party there." I responded and started laughing.

Jane gave us a disbelieving look. "What?! Party without your coach?" and before we had a chance to respond she showed us her back while announcing "Girls, I'll see you two in the changing room."

I picked up a towel and turned to go change and wait for the award ceremony where I would also find out if we did in fact made it to the Olympics or not.

I was looking after Jane and I saw her talking to one of the male swimmers that looked really nice in his LAZR whole Speedo swimsuit, but at the same time he looked familiar and I was trying to figure out where I know him from – you have to understand that if the guys or girls aren't from you swim club, or you haven't met them at competitions then you sure as hell don't know them – when I walked straight into a wall. I fell backwards grabbing my nose and I felt human arms catching me before I hit the ground.

Confused, because as far as I know there aren't any walls in the area and even if there were, walls don't have arms, I opened my eyes and I was speechless for the second time in 15 minutes – a record breaking day for me indeed.

In front of me was the most spectacular torso I had ever seen. He was a swimmer no doubt. He wore the new LAZR Speedo swimsuit, but the pants-only model, leaving his toned, and tanned I might add, abs, with a small waist line and broad muscular shoulders, discovered for all the girls present there to admire. I felt his hands leaving me and I looked up at him.

That's another thing that astonished me. He was much taller than me, and I'm not someone that people would call short. He had short black hair, that looked almost too black to be true, and blue eyes. My heart stopped. He was totally my kind of guy.

"Where have you been hiding?" I almost asked out loud. The guy Jane was talking to was nothing compared to the tall greek statue that was in front of my eyes. And since my mouth must've been open and looking a bit odd, I checked myself and said: "Hi I'm Lizzy. I just finished a race."

I extended my hand for a shake and to make it clear I expected an answer, but all he did was look at me for a bit – trust me, for me it felt like ages and I could feel the rage building in me because he didn't seem to be bothered much by the silence – then he said in a cold, british accent: "You should watch where you're going and you wouldn't bump into people."

And then he turned and left me shocked, mouth agape at a peculiar angle. That guy, whoever he was, had managed to leave me speechless in a matter of minutes, not once, but twice. Who the hell did he think he is?

I started to feel my cheeks burning with rage and the words coming back to me. The bastard!! I was following him with my eyes when I heard Charlotte by my side "Liz, whoever he is, drop it. He's not worth maybe getting disqualified because he's a jackass."

It took a while for her words to penetrate my thinking but when they did, I saw her point: "Umm yeah. Guess you're right."

"Let's go and change the swimsuits." Charlotte pulled my arm towards the changing rooms.

"Umm yeah, let's." I followed her obediently, thinking I better not have another opportunity to show that moron a piece of my mind.

Who died and made him king over the swimmers and give him the right to treat people like that? It would turn ugly if we met again. Trust me. Don't you hate people that don't bother to get to know others? They just judge based on first impression? I know I do. It's like you already start in second place and try hard and fail to advance to first place.

As we were changing, Jane walked in, a happy smirk on her face. "Girls, you should get ready. They said it won't be long and they'll begin the award ceremony. The last race, 200 butterfly Men, just ended."

I looked with a raised eyebrow at her while I was trying to get my hair to obey me. I swear it has a life of it's own. It never sits like I want it to. I have below shoulder length red hair. I inherit after my father. The rest of the family has a rather Cajun color hair. Except Jane, she has a superb brown blond. The problem with my hair is that when it get it contact with the pool's water, it gets too curly for my taste. And it get's that way every day of the week.

"Yeah, yeah. They wouldn't start without us. Although I'm sure Caro…" I say as I look at Charlotte and roll my eyes, "would be really happy to get my medal too. Anyway tell me details about the guy I saw you talking to."

Jane's face turned red for a moment and her eyes expressed a smile, but then she was her own self, hoping that no one saw her little slip. But I was her sister. Which one of you have brothers or sister know what I'm talking about. You can feel your sibling emotions.

She asked with a faint smile. "What guy?"

I rolled my eyes and poked Charlotte. "Can you believe her? You saw her too Charlotte didn't you? The tall guy, with his auburn hair, that couldn't take his eyes off of her?"

Charlotte started laughing "Sorry Jane, but you better confess. Lizzy doesn't appear to give it up and the guy looked so familiar, like I saw him before."

"You two are unbelievable." She already sported a deep red on her cheeks. "You have eyes like a hawk. And you bet he seems familiar. He's Caroline…or as you two call her…Caro's brother. His name's Charles Bingley."

"WHAT?!" both I and Charlotte asked at the same time. "The Viper" - just so we're clear, the animal, not the car - "has a brother?" Charlotte rolled her eyes theatrically as I continued: "For the sake of mankind I hope he's not like her."

"Come on. You two are mean! I don't see anything evil in the girl. She's just too shy and you have to get to know her."

"OK Jane! You sound like an 60 year old grandma, defending your small niece." I stuck my tongue out and with one last hand through my hair to give it volume, I declared I was ready.

"Anyway, Charlie is a great guy. He asked me if I was a swimmer because I looked very familiar and he didn't know where he had seen me before."

I gave Charlotte a meaningful look and proceeded to imitate my sister: "What guy?"

Charlotte started laughing at the sight of my little performance, but Jane was not amused. Or at least, if she was I can't explain the below waist attack she directed against me.

"Ohhh…youuu…", it was a cowardly attack because she started tickling me. and I can't respond to that.

"Nooo Jane!! Stop! Please. I can't take it any longer. Have mercy on your little sister."

"More like little devil. I'll stop only if you promise to stop imitating me. And Charlotte is the witness."

"NEVER! I'll never give in to the mental pressure you're putting on me." The brave heart in me replied.

"I can go like this all day trust me."

When I felt I can't breath because I was so tensed, I surrendered to her.

"Ok, ok! I give up! You win!! I take Charlotte as my witness and I swear."

"Good." My sister said in a triumphant tone.

Mel Gibson would've been so disappointed in me. But I can't stand to be tickled.

Two minutes later, we were called for the ceremony. I must confess that as I was getting closer to the podium, my knees started shaking. 'Oh God. What am I going to do if I don't get selected?' a voice kept ringing in my head.

After a while it started to get a rhetoric answer: _What are you going to do if you get selected?_

My mind was having a debate on its own, inside my head.

When I got in the back of the podium and looked and saw my dad there cheering and the rest of the family, although reluctantly, they had come. A voice started ringing 'NOOOOO Lizzy!! Stop!! You'll start to cry.' For the first time I did not listen to the voice. I hoped I could cry.

I was furiously blinking now, but no moisture was forming. I wanted to cry because I realized I had never wrote my name in the World Record holders. And that for the first time I was really close to getting dreams fulfilled. Getting to the Olympics.

I heard Charlotte's name. I saw her climb on the podium and get her third place award. I saw her parents next to my family, cheering and clapping. The Lucas's were always a cheerful family.

I heard Caroline Bingley's name being spoken and I saw her climb on the podium and get her second place award. She wasn't showing any emotion. Her face immobile. People cheered like on all competitions. I love the crowds. They have the true fair play spirit.

And then I heard my name. As I climbed the podium, I looked at my parents, at my dad, and I waved at him. I caught my sister, sorry coach, eyes and she was crying. I closed my eyes and it was like I saw her here on the podium. She once did it. Two years ago. She had everything, but God decided she had too much.

I got a flowers bouquet and a symbolic medal. The president of the comitee congratulated me and whispered that after the men's ceremony they will announce the Olympic Team.

I thanked him and of course I hugged Caroline – a short demanded hug – and Charlotte – a warm, tight hug. Then we got off. I went with the bouquet and gave it Jane. I hugged her.

"Oh Lizzy, but it's yours."

"Don't be silly. You earned it training me so well." I kissed her cheek and turned to look at the guys that had won the races.

"So tell me, is your guy, umm Charlie was it, on the podium?"

"Lizzy, he's not my guy. But he's on the podium of course. Another swimmer got first place I think, though."

"Well your guy or not, coach, if I may say so, he looked rather good in those LAZR suit. But I need to talk to him to give my approval." I looked cheeky at her.

"If I remember correctly, you were my athlete. I was the coach. COACH as in the person that knows more than the athlete he's preparing."

"I thought you were…"I looked at her wide eyed.

"Now shut up and lets see the guys getting their awards." She put her hands on each side of my head and turned me to the podium. I hate it when people act like I'm a five year old.

We watched in silence and soon we heard the proof I needed to believe Jane about Caroline having a brother. They had the same last name: Bingley. So unfortunate. My sister, sorry coach, started clapping and cheering for the guy. He looked so innocent. Not like his sister at all. He had a nice, warm face and he was smiling with all that he got.

He got his second place awards and then the announcer said:

"And now, the young hope at the upcoming Olympics, William Darcy."

To my total surprise, I saw the jackass I had met earlier, climb the podium to occupy the first place. Damn it! I had been speechless three times, in one day, because of this guy. This was too much.

This time it was a bit different as I watched the swimmer, apparently named William Darcy – what kind of American pompous name is that? – get the same things I received. I looked at the time board and the last race results were still there. His name was first and as I looked further on his line, I found the fatal WR letters in front of his time. The presenter's words rung in my head: "…young hope at the upcoming Olympics…"

My only response to that was "CRAP!!"

* * *

**Hit the green button and leave me a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. This is my first attempt ever to write a story, so i need encouragement. And criticism. The first chapter was a bit confusing. I wanted to write at the first person, but make the character interact, on a basic level with the reader. Something like in the movie Alfie...Nevermind :-P**

**I hope you like this chapter. I had something else written, but i didn't like it anymore. I wrote this today, had no sleep, it's three a.m. so be gentle if you find many, many, many spelling or grammar mistakes. I just finished it and wanted to post it.**

**Review people and tell me what you like and dislike, what i do ok and what i don't do ok.**

**Now I'm going to bed. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Previously: **

This time it was a bit different as I watched the swimmer, apparently named William Darcy – what kind of American pompous name is that? – get the same things I received. I looked at the time board and the last race results were still there. His name was first and as I looked further on his line, I found the fatal WR letters in front of his time. The presenter's words rung in my head: "…young hope at the upcoming Olympics…"

My only response to that was "CRAP!!"

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I realized I had just met one of the US most precious swimmers. And I wanted to pick on him? Well, probably, he was used to people handling him with gloves. But we all worked hard to get here. No need for Mister high and mighty.

I looked at him as he was standing there. Basking in all the attention the crowd was giving him. A calculated look on his face. Jeez! Does the guy ever smile?! He looked more like Caroline than Charlie did. But that confidence wins people over. I felt myself resisting the urge to start clapping for him.

I turned to Jane and saw that Charlotte had joined us. I looked at the latter and smirked: "He he, at least we now know who he is." And I'm glad you stopped me from doing something foolish. The last thought went unsaid.

Jane heard my line and saw the look of relief on Charlotte's face.

"You two have met the guy? Everybody's talking about him like the next great athlete. He has established World Record after World Record. He has his spot in the Olympic Team since two years ago." A shadow of sadness passed on Jane's face, visible only for a trained eye like mine.

"Well I haven't met him, but Lizzy did. Earlier, when we were heading to the changing rooms." Charlotte was satisfied to answer.

"Umm yeah…but I haven't met met him. Let's say we ran into each other…" I started blabbering.

What the hell? Liz, get a grip on yourself. You're turning crimson. And Jane and Charlotte are looking at you waiting for more explanation.

But I was saved by the bell. Well actually the presenter voice.

"And now I'm happy to pass the microphone to the president of the Olympic comitee and he will announce, based on previous deliberations, the swimmers that will participate for the US at the next Olympics."

We were called one by one: me, Charlotte, unfortunately Caroline, and a few other girls. Some of them I knew from previous races. After they called the women that will be part of the team, he continued with the men. First name was of course: William Darcy.

The stands started clapping and cheering furiously. I saw him shaking hands with Charlie Bingley. I saw a faint trance of a smile on his lips. His bright blue eyes had sparks in them. But it all disappeared when his gaze met mine.

I could swear he looked at me and he just changed into the guy I had seen and met before. I decided to ignore that. Maybe it was just a coincidence. I smiled at him as he stopped to my left.

He gave me a blank look and I just said "So, you're William?" He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the presenter:

"….Charles Bingley"

A small smile crept on the Greek Statue's face. I admired the warmth that was on Darcy's face until I felt my knees turning to mush. His smile, although barely noticeable, was heart melting. I shook my head and focused on giving Charlie a closer look. After all, my sister seemed interested in the guy.

He pulled Darcy in a tight hug, one that was beyond borders of male friendship. Darcy pulled away as I started chuckling, trying not to burst out laughing. Men and their awkward hugs are hilarious.

Darcy gave me a 'Drop dead' kind of look, then addressed his friend: "Will you get a grip?! It's not like you didn't know you would be selected."

Charlie's usually smiling face turned to sober. "Yeah, you're right. I knew deep down inside, but still I'm so happy. I'll be spending time with you, my sister will be here too. So great!"

When Darcy heard that, his face, only for a tiny little moment, expressed a total feeling of shock.

My sister came rushing towards us and hugged me and Charlotte.

"Oh…I'm so happy. We're going to the Olympics!!"

She released us from the hug. "Dad told me to tell you he's really proud, Lizzy. He's proud of both of us. And your parents were ecstatic, Charlotte."

Jane turned around, spotted Darcy and Charlie and blushed a bit. Bingley just kept smiling, his eyes never leaving Jane's.

"Jane, did I understand correctly? You're coming to the Olympics too?" Charlie inquired.

Before Jane could answer, I responded: "Of course she is, she's the best coach ever. She's currently training me and Charlotte over here."

Charlie smiled, looking at me and Charlotte.

Darcy's face was a cold, hard mask. I wonder if the smile I saw earlier was enough to last him a week. I guess it was, maybe even longer than a week. Come to think about it, maybe a whole year.

"I see. And you're Elizabeth Bennett right?" Charlie asked me. "Jane's sister?"

"Yeah. And please" I said as I felt someone start to drag me away, "Call me Lizzy, Elizabeth is too long and dull." I looked to see who was pulling me away and it was Charlotte, trying to make it to our families.

I told Charlie and Will "Nice to meet you two." then I turned around and jumped on my father.

"Oh, Lizzy bear, I'm so proud of you. And your sister too. The whole family is very proud of you."

With a questioning look on my face, I turned to my mother, who was talking to Jane. You have to understand I never was one of mother's favorite daughters. Don't know why, but we never saw eye to eye on things.

Anyway, my mother was talking, in her usual loud matter, to Jane. "Oh darling, I'm so proud of you. You were a great swimmer and you're a great coach."

"Mum, please, lower your voice. Plus Lizzy did all the work. She did all the swimming, not me."

I approached them just as mother was saying: "Jane dear, you're too modest. Lizzy just listened to you, so don't be silly."

"You're right mother. I told her the same thing. She's too modest. If it wasn't for her or dad to support me, I would never be where I am now."

"Oh, Elizabeth. Congratulations. You did good out there." The smile on mother's face was gone. That was the usual reaction when it I was around.

"Ohh thanks mother! You're the best ever." I said sarcastic. I turned around and walked off. At first it hurt when clearly realized that my mother was different when I was around. Different in an unhappy, bad, moody way.

As I was walking, thinking I was very close to making my dreams come true, my cell beeped. i pulled it from my pocket and I read the text.

"Lizzy, you know the tall, raven haired hunk? Can I meet him? Kitty wants to meet him too, but she's not that pretty for him."

Lydia…my youngest sister. I never understood why she has to text me when I'm in the same place as her. She's just too lazy. I read the text again. "…tall, raven haired hunk…" I was smiling; she really had captured his essence in four words. Who's essence? William Darcy's, of course.

When I looked better, I was behind the guy. And Charlie was talking with him.

"Darce, what you think about the team mates?"

Ok, ok, I know…I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I was right behind them and Charlie was speaking so loud.

"I can't give an opinion yet, Charlie" I heard Darcy's serious, british voice, "we haven't met everybody."

He had a point there, but Charlie's next question took me by surprise.

"Come on, you must have an opinion already. Anyway, you already met some people. Like Jane and her swimmers, you remember? The girls who competed against Caroline?"

"What about them, Charlie? Jane seems like a nice girl and I think I heard about her when she was a swimmer."

"She's extraordinary, admit it. But what you think about her sister, Lizzy?"

I was feeling my cheeks starting to burn until heard his answer.

"Jane smiles too much. And Elizabeth…she's too loud and should stick to people her age. Earlier ran into me and can you believe she wanted me to have a conversation with her? The nerve on that girl...Charlie, I'm tired and I hate all these girls that use all kind of "tricks" to gain my attention."

I was in shock, and looking at Charlie, he was too.

"Will are you for real? Where are you? Middle Ages? She's a cool girl, with a vivid personality and I like her and her sister very much." Bingley defended my and my sister's honor. "Plus you sound really old."

Darcy just looked at him with a gaze that didn't show any emotion. My gaze, on the other hand, was trying to burn a hole in Darcy's skull. The jackass. And to think I was prepared to put aside what had happened before his race. What I heard now just goes to show he's always like this. IDIOT!!

"Lizzy, I've been looking everywhere for you! I saw the little 'talk' with your mum and I wanted to calm you down." Charlotte said coming towards me.

And I wasn't the only one that heard her. The two friends I had eavesdropped on turned around and saw me behind them. Charlie was red with embarrassment, but Darcy's face was still the same. Only his eyes were a shade lighter.

We looked at each other for a second, not saying anything, not paying attention to Charlotte. I broke the gaze and turned to my friend and said: "You'll not believe what I just heard…" and started pulling her away.

I heard Charlie tell Darcy: "Will I think you should apologies. She heard you."

And I could faintly hear Darcy's reply: "Why should I? She has no manners. Didn't her parents ever tell her she should not eavesdrop on other people conversations? She's rude AND clumsy..."

I was furious. He made it sound and actually he acted like Mister Know it All. And nobody was able to know more than him.

I told Charlotte what I overheard and she was speechless. She tried to find him an excuse, but she couldn't.

We dropped the subject when our families joined us to go home. We spilt in the cars and Jane got me as a car mate. There I told her about Darcy and Bingley's discussion.

"Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry you heard that. And it was really wrong of him to say what he did."

"Well I'm not searching for your apologies. He should've said something when he realized I overhead him. Bleah! Never mind! I'll just avoid being in his presence."

"Hhhhmmm…"

"Yeah, Jane? You want to say something?"

"Lizzy, umm I don't know how to tell you this but your resolution to not be near Will Darcy again…it's not going to happen."

"Why do you say that? You know I never go over my word. And I'm determined to not talk to him again."

"Well you know Charlie asked me and you, and Charlotte if she wants, if we want to go out with them and Caroline and just hang out."

"Nooo…Jane please tell me it's just a date between you and Charlie and the words 'you', 'Charlotte', 'Caroline' and especially 'them' as in Charlie and DARCY were just in my imagination…"

"Sorry sis! But I promise I'll make it up to you! Pleassseee!! I really like the guy. And I'll make it up to you. And I promise you won't have to talk to Will."

"Jane, if I do this, you'll owe me big time. You understand that right?"

The car swirled dangerously as Jane started screaming with delight. "I love you Liz. Thank you."

"Yeah…Jane can you watch the road? Please. I'm about to make my dream come true over here."

A smile stuck to my sister's lips until we got home. I went straight to my room. I was too tired to resist my younger sisters winnings and request. I jumped in bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Two weeks passed normally, but one morning, someone came screaming in my room and jumped over me. I needed every moment of sleep because the trainings were getting harder and harder, Jane working us until we felt like we can't move anymore. On top of all that, I was trying and successfully avoiding Darcy. And Charlie seemed to forget about his offer to go out together. After all, him and Jane spoke every day.

"Whoever it is, I'm not interested. Go away! I need to sleep!"

"Liz, come on! Wake up!! Charlie called!! I'm so excited."

"Jane, go burn your adrenaline somewhere else. I'm really tired." I looked at the clock. "Jane, it's barely 10:00 a.m. Is Charlie insane to call at this hour? If I remember correctly, he trains like me. And I'm just drenched of power right now." He's as excited as she is I guess. I wonder if Charlie is bugging Darcy like Jane is bugging me.

That last thought woke me up. "Ok, I'm up. Jane, I'm up! Get off me!" How could I think about him? Jesus!

"So, since you're up, Charlie said we'll meet at the swimming pool and we better get our swim suits. At 20:30 to be there. He was very criptic."

"Jane are you sure it's not a date? I'll feel so awkward."

"Yes I'm sure. So until then you should get ready."

I looked quizzical at her. "Are you kidding me? I'm going because I'm your sister. I won't be there to impress anybody. But I'll take a relaxing bath. Tell the others not to disturb ok?"

Jane agreed and left my room. It was a sunday morning and I was up at 10. God is just mean right now. I stumbled to the bath, met Lydia on the way and she started bombarding me with questions about Darcy. I just yelled NO and closed the bathroom door.

I felt all my muscles relaxing as the warm water surrounded my body. Then I fell asleep. That's a natural occurrence for me.

I woke up, the water was cold and someone was banging at the door.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing in there?" Great, my mother.

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking a bath that's all."

"Ok. But Jane needs to use the bathroom. She's having a date tonight."

I got out of the bath, rapped the towel around me and opened the door. "It's not a date mother." I slipped past her. "I'm going too." I reached my room and slammed the door.

I looked at the clock. It was barely noon. I slipped in a loose t-shirt and some shorts. I took my book on the terrace and I just laid there, in the sun, reading. That's my favorite way of spending my free alone time.

I stayed there in complete silence until I was joined by Jane.

"Remind me not to tell mother again when I'm going out. She's driving me nuts. You know I nearly escaped a hair saloon day? And you should get ready because I want us to be there on time."

I smiled at her and reluctantly I stood up. "I'm going, I'm going."

I reached my room, got dressed and decided to wait for Jane downstairs. She was already there. We got to the car and Jane drove there. The pool was a far from our house, but we made it in time.

They were there. I saw a superb Mitsubishi Evo X in the parking lot. I loved that model. We pulled in the parking spot next to their car, got out and to my surprise I saw that Darcy was getting out of the driver's seat. He looked as much as I was wishing to be here. We saluted each other.

Charlie was smiling broadly when he saw Jane. Darcy's eyes were a dark blue and Caroline was as dull as ever.

Bingley took Jane's hand, "I hope you didn't forget to take your swimsuits. Come on, follow me."

We followed Charlie and I found myself walking alongside Darcy. Caroline was clinging to his other arm and saying something. He looked like he wanted to shake his arm from her embrace. Hell, he looked like he wanted to be miles away. And I sympathized with him.

From time to time I felt his eyes on me. Sometime later, even Caroline stopped talking. And the silence got hard to take. Jane and Bingley were walking in front of us. So I decided to go over my promise to myself and speak.

"So, Darcy, how are the practices going?" he jumped when he heard my voice. But before he could answer, Caroline spoke.

"Like you haven't seen him every day. He's great." I wanted to laugh so hard. He had his own PR agent. And she was vicious and free of charge.

"Thank you Caroline!" I heard his exasperated voice. "But I'm perfectly able to talk myself." He pulled his arm from her embrace and looked at me. "I work as hard as you Elizabeth."

"How…" but I was interrupted by Charlie, who was turned towards us, still holding Jane's hand.

"Guys, you haven't noticed where we are? We're on the beach. If you had any wonders where we were going, I know a great, secluded beach here. And I think you'll like it."

The town where we lived was at the sea side.

"And here I was thinking you want us to train." I mumbled under my breath. The next thing I heard was Darcy. And he was laughing. The thing it he looked so good when he was smiling. His rough features were softened by the smiling. He looked human.

I smiled up at him, an involuntary smile. "So you laugh. Good."

He stopped. Looked down, his serious face already taking its place, "I laugh only when I have a reason. Did Jane drag you here?"

"Did Charlie drag you?"

"Actually I came willingly."

"And I did the same, Eliza. When I heard Will is coming, my brother didn't even have to ask me."

I nodded and silence fell on us again. We finally reached the beach Charlie was talking about. And he was right. It was a beautiful place. The best thing was he had everything planned for a picnic. A night picnic.

"But Charlie, " I asked smiling at the sight of my sister's face, "why do we need the swimsuits?"

"Did you ever swim at night in the sea? Swimming in a pool is nothing compared to this. Trust me."

We all sat down on the blankets. The beach was secluded but it had lighting so we weren't in total darkness.

Jane had already broken her promise to me and was only talking to Charlie, both immersed in their own world. I was left with Caroline and Darcy. He was again his own usual self, and being in the company of my least two favorite people wasn't good for my tiredness.

I heard Jane calling me to go in the water, but I was too tired. I was lying on my back, watching the starry sky. I saw Charlie and Jane going in the water. And Caroline soon followed them.

After she left, I had trouble deciding if I should rejoice because she went for a swim or be upset because she had left me alone with Darcy. The silence that was ever so present whenever he was around me, was on duty.

"So…" I said and heard an echo of his british voice. "By all means, Darcy, please continue what you wanted to say."

"No please, Elizabeth. You go first."

"What you're a gentleman now? Come on. Continue your thought."

He was lying on the next blanket, on his back, his head turned towards me. I returned his gaze. He didn't know what to say.

"Umm why didn't you go in the water with your sister and Charlie?" after a moment he added, "And Caroline?"

"Well to tell you the truth, Caroline isn't the person I like to spend time with. And that's no secret. But my first reason is I'm really tired. Jane has been working us harder and harder these past weeks."

"I noticed that."

"How did you…" But he interrupted me.

"Your sister was a swimmer right? A very good one if I recall correctly."

I turned my head to him and smiled "Not as good as you." I put a hand over my mouth, realizing what I just said. Lizzy, are you insane? His eyes got a little lighter, but I didn't admire them much because he turned his head away from me.

Of course. I compliment him, although involuntary, and he has trouble finding something nice to say about me. I hate him.

I got up and started undressing to my swimsuit. Wanting to join my sister and Charlie in the water, far away from Darcy.

I heard Darcy say: "Elizabeth, I wanted to…"

I didn't give him a chance to continue. I dreaded the words that would rumble out of his throat. He had insulted me enough then at the pool. I didn't want more tonight. So I started running to the water screaming "JANE I'M COMING!!" I turned my head to Darcy and just added

"Better not, Darcy..."

* * *

**Photos of Will's car and the place Charlie knows are on my profile!**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI everybody. Sorry for the long time it took me to put another chapter together, but I was busy with my university admission. Now I'm free. And after i rested for a few days, I wrote this. **

**i want lots and lots of reviews. What do you think made Lizzy so nervous? What did you think about the chapter? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I updated the chapter accordingly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously:**

I heard Darcy say: "Elizabeth, I wanted to…"

I didn't give him a chance to continue. I dreaded the words that would rumble out of his throat. He had insulted me enough then at the pool. I didn't want more tonight. So I started running to the water screaming "JANE I'M COMING!!" I turned my head to Darcy and just added

"Better not, Darcy..."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **

I stopped at the end of a lane and tried to remember why, from time to time, I would find myself thinking about that evening. Hmm, maybe the 'select' company I was in made the difference. Spending time with Darcy and Caroline...JOY!

Thank God, Jane and Charlie managed to go on the next dates without any help. Today their relationship was celebrating one year. I was happy for my sister. Charlie was a fun guy and seemed truly in love with Jane.

Darcy on the other hand, since that evening, I had managed to see him only when we practiced. Every time we met, he had an awkward look on his face.

I used to tell Jane that the smirk on his face only showed his deep dislike in me. She always disagreed and told me that he was a nice guy.

I look around the pool and I see my sister talking to one of the other coaches.

"Jane?! Are we done yet? Aren't you supposed to go and get all beatified for the big celebration tonight?"

"Shhh…do you want everybody to hear you? Well I think I can let you finish early today. But we'll work more tomorrow. Wait for Charlotte and then head for the showers ok? I'll wait for you."

I look for Charlotte and see her resting at the other end of the swimming pool. She's talking to some guy on the next lane.

I start jumping and splashing, trying to get her attention. "CHARLOTTE!! Get here immediately. Jane is letting us go home." I see Darcy two lanes away, stopping and looking at me.

"Whaat?? I'm trying to get her attention." He shakes his head and resumes swimming. 'Asshole' I mutter to myself.

Charlotte arrives and we both go to the changing rooms. There we find Caroline and another girl. I see them and turn around to exit. Unfortunately, Charlotte grabs my arm and yanks me back whispering "Don't be such a baby!" I can't stand Caroline, I want to spend as less as I can in the same room as her. I like Charlie, a lot, but his taste in sister and friends are awful. Well the sister he can't choose, but still.

I silently go to my locker, I find my stuff and head for the showers, hoping when I'm back Caro will be gone. No such luck for me. I start slipping really fast in my clothes, giving Charlotte death glares until I hear a some words of the conversation the two other girls are having. Actually it's more like a monologue Caroline is having. The other girl seems really interested.

"…and Charlie wants the house empty tonight."

I stop and look at Charlotte. Yeah, judging by the look on her face what I heard is true.

"Can you imagine he wants me to not be home this night? When you think how many rooms we have, they wouldn't even notice I'm there. But noooo!! He made it clear today when we were heading towards practice. In Will's car…" Caroline stops waiting for a reaction from the girl.

"Will's car...wow!" the girl imitates Caroline. "Can I…Can you introduce me to him?"

Poor girl. She's like Lydia and the 'raven haired hunk'. Why are girls these days so superficial?

"Louisa, please, you know he wouldn't notice you even if you were older. You're not his type. But I'll introduce you."

I open my mouth but I close it, the question running through my head remaining unsaid: "And you are?". I'm struggling to not laugh hard and loud. This is so entertaining. And it keep getting better.

"But you know what the best part is? I'm staying with him tonight. Charlie told me I'll be sleeping over at Will's place."

My, Charlotte's and Louisa's mouths open wide. I'm shocked. Darcy either likes dear Caro so much or he cares very much for Caro's brother. I tend to think the second option is truer.

"Caroline…You're so lucky. Half of the girls that tpractice here would die to be in your place." The smug look on Caroline's face gets me back to reality.

"The miserable half, Louisa," I say as I grab my things and motion to Charlotte to go. "Good luck tonight then, Caro." , is the last thing I say before I disappear from the room.

Looking back to see the shocked face of the two girls and the red face of Charlotte I start laughing and bang into something. It's hard but smells divine.

I feel two hands pulling me off the floor where I have landed very ungraceful. A sense of déjà-vu is running through me. I look up. Yeah, definitely déjà-vu.

"Darcy I'm so sorry. I…" He's smiling. His face is relaxed and his eyes carry a small light that's usually hidden. "…I…I didn't see you there. You…" I close my mouth realizing what I was about to say. Even if he smells nice, he's still the asshole from before.

"Elizabeth, I what?"

"Umm you…you wanted to go in the girls locker room? I mean, I always perceived you as a male, but it's really cool if you in fact are a girl." I slap my hand over my mouth. I have to get out. I'm saying nonsense.

"Well, actually I was waiting for Caroline. Is she in there? Charlie wants nothing to ruin his night with your sister." I wonder how can someone look so normal and nice one moment and the next be this cold, stony creature in front of me.

"I see. Good luck tonight then and I'll see you around." I wink at him and head off in search of my sister.

I can't wait to ask Jane what Charlie said about the date tonight, but I'm silenced by her.

"Liz, I know. You want to ask me about tonight."

"Yeah! Of course!! What…"

"No questions yet. I'll tell you home because mum will be probably waiting for me."

"Ohhh…Yeah…Mother" I say, rolling my eyes. We fall into silence until I break it again.

"I forgot. Guess who I pumped into today as I was searching for you!"

She looks at me concerned: "Liz, who? Tell me. It better not be Will. You two have started on the wrong foot already."

"Haha. How did you guess?"

"Oh man…Here we go again…"

I frown at her. "Hey, you're my sister. Older sister. When a mean, big I might add, guy picks on your poor, little sister, you're supposed to be on my side. Plus it's not my fault he's so arrogant."

"Liz, relax. I was kidding. So how did he react?" she asks as she pulls in the driveway of our house.

"You won't believe this." I get out and I take my bag ."He was nice. He even smiled."

Jane's face lightens. "Ha! I told you he's a good guy."

A shrill voice intervenes in our conversation. "Who's a nice guy? Charlie?! Oh yes, my dear Jane, he's the best."

"Mum, lower your voice. Our neighbors might hear you." Jane tries to temper her.

She notices me, grabs Jane by her arm and pulls her towards the house.

"Hello to you too mother." I mutter and slip past the front door to my room. Jane will have to tell me later about her date.

I'm sitting in my room later when I heard mother's loud voice echoing up the stairs. And Jane trying to talk some sense into her. Uhhh, this seems entertaining.

I go downstairs and I find the whole family in the living room. My dad is quietly reading a book, Lydia is typing something on her cell, Kitty is trying to see what Lydia is doing, the only persons who are not tranquil are my mother and Jane. They're both red faced.

"Jane, why won't you listen to me? I'm your mother, I know better than you. I have experience dear in these things."

"You have experience in what, mother?" I cut in, trying to rescue Jane.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I forgot you were here." My mother gratifies me with an answer. "I have experience in romance. And you and your sisters should listen to me. Although I think you're a lost cause."

I look at my dad and he only smiles and rolls his eyes. He's used to mother being like this, we're all used. The people we visit or come and visit us aren't used to her.

"I was just telling Jane that she should drive to Charlie's house. That way, she'll have to spend the night."

Jane opens her mouth to say something but my father intervenes: "Really?! How so my dear?"

"Frank, they're celebrating their first year as a couple. Jane will have to drink and you don't want our girl driving drunk right?"

"Sorry to break it to you mother, but usually a beer washes off in two hours. And Jane never drinks more than a beer or a glass of champagne." Mum turns towards me and if a look could kill, I'd be out of this world.

"Thank you Lizzy. So I'll go with a taxi but I'll probably be home later than usual." My sister smiles at me and the cold effect my mother's glare had on me washes away. I swear only she and Darcy can make my heart feel so abnormal. Both are so good at staring.

I hand my sister the phone and urge her to call the taxi before my mother snaps from her shock. Jane never disobeyed her before. But never say never…

Jane isn't that quick. Mother intervenes and grabs the phone. "Jane Bennett, my word is final. Get your car keys. You're driving there."

Even my father can't argue with her when she's in this mood. He sits up and with a wink to me and a 'Have fun' to Jane, he leaves the room.

I walk Jane to her car and tell her once again that it's not the end of the world, and after all she'll be spending her time in a very enjoyable company. And if she really wants to leave, I'm a phone call away. Although she and I both know I'm kidding.

I would do anything for the people I love and care about. Even for my mother. She's always been different with me than with Jane and the others.

I go inside and when I hear my younger sisters asking me of all the swimmers they've seen at the pool, or on TV, I can't take it anymore and I call Charlotte.

"Hola! Me wants to go out. You cares to join?"

"Sure. Gimme 15 minutes and wait for me outside."

Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting in Charlotte's car, heading uptown.

"So where to?" she asks me.

"Hmm…I've been longing for a dance. What do you say?"

"The club it is then…"

The club's almost full. We make our way to the dancing floor and start moving to the rhythm. Dancing is relaxing and fun. but looking around the dance floor, my eyes find a familiar figure. The girl Caroline was talking to earlier today. I motion Charlotte to come along and we walk to her.

"Hi Louisa was it?"

I had nothing to talk to her, but I hate it when people see other people they know, but act like they never met. It's not hard to say hello, then leave.

"Hello! Yeah, I'm Louisa. And you two are Charlotte Lucas and Elizabeth Bennett right?"

"Yup. Well it was nice to see you. We'll talk tomorrow at the pool."

Charlotte is already leaving and I try to catch up, but we're stopped by Louisa's yells.

"Girls, Caroline is around here somewhere. Why don't you stick around?"

Charlotte looks at me and starts shaking her head, "No! No no no!! Lizzy, don't even think about it. We're leaving her alone tonight."

"Come on, please. Do it for me. I'll have laughing material for weeks."

"Ok." She answers, walking towards Louisa. And mumbles to me, "and to think today I had to force you to stay in the same room as her."

Louisa guides us to a table where we find Caroline, another girl and three of the guys I've seen around the pool, hanging with Charlie and Darcy. To my complete shock, my eyes encounter a pair of blue eyes. I don't know if it's the shitty lighting in the club, or just pure nature, but they change the color from a dark blue to the light one I saw today when I pumped into him.

As we salute everybody, I mumble to Charlotte, "Okay, I've changed my mind. Get me out of here. Darcy and Caro are too much even for me."

"You wanted entertainment, you've got it!" it's her only response as she sits next to the guy I've seen her talking during practice. I make a mental note to ask her what's going on.

I receive a cold welcome from Caroline and a nod from Darcy. I look for a empty seat, but there aren't none. Fortunate for me, but unfortunate for Darcy, dear Caro finds a solution.

"Oh Will, you wouldn't mind sharing your seat with someone right?"

I glare at her.

"Sure I don't mind. But I think we can ask someone to bring another seat."

I glare at Darcy. Are they doing this on purpose?

Caroline sits up and ignores the space Darcy managed to make on his seat and she places herself in his lap.

His face is priceless. Why didn't I bring a camera?? Stupid, stupid me!! He goes from shocked to confused to raged in a matter of seconds. I sit on the now empty seat but I feel pity for the guy when I see Caroline putting her hands around his neck. He seems like he'd want to sit up and leave. So I do it for him.

"Caroline, you're sweet to make room for me, but there's no need. I'm here to dance, not sit at a table, you can have your seat back."

Darcy actually pushes her off and I grab Charlotte's hand to get her to join me to the dance floor. We're accompanied by her new pal and Louisa and the other guys. The two 'lovebirds' are alone…

I start dancing with one of the guys, looking quizzical at Charlotte as she dances pretty close to her 'pal'.

After a few songs, I'm swinging my hips on the rhythm of the music, eyes closed, feeling the beat, the guys hand on my hips when I feel a hand grabbing me. I snap out of the trance and I look straight into Darcy's face. And he's dragging me away from the dance floor. What the…?!

"Darcy, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

"Did you have a purse? A coat?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said let me go! And no, I only have my cell and some cash. You're robbing me?"

He drags me out of the club and toward the parking lot.

"Are you insane? Darcy where are you taking me? Let me go!! I promise I'll scream!!"

"Elizabeth, you're drunk. I'm taking you home. Get in the car please."

"Now it's please? And you're an idiot. I don't drink. I didn't drink."

He pushes me in and closes the door. He gets in and as I'm about to open my mouth and yell or something, I hear the engine starting. The sound is divine. I forget about everything, listening to the purr underneath the hood of the car.

I snap out of it and I realize we've stopped at a red light. I look at the dashboard, after all, I'm in my favorite car. The sound the engine is making is relaxing me, until I see the driver. A wave of killing rage washes over me and I just smack him in the head.

"What the…That hurt! Why did you do that?"

"You're a moron, you know that? I was having fun and you had to come and spoil it for me. You know I can report you? Kidnapping is a felony as far as I know. And I have a whole club full of people as witnesses."

His eyes are almost dark. I can see only a faint trace of blue as he looks at me. "I'm…I'm…"

"Say it, Darcy…You're a moron! You hate it when people are having fun around you."

"Can you please not interrupt me?", wow, his eyes are even darker. I wonder if he's a mutant or something. "And would you mind giving me some directions to your house? I don't know the way."

I open my mouth when my cell starts ringing. I answer, not looking at the caller id.

"Yeah?"

"Lizzy?!" Horray!! It's Jane.

"Sis, who else could it be?"

"Lizzy, where are you?"

"You won't believe this, but I'm being kidnapped!!" I feel the car approaching the speed limit.

"WHAT?!" Even Darcy hears my sister. He looks quickly at me then again on the road.

"Jane relax. Darcy's the kidnapper."

Ok…we're over the speed limit as I peek at the speedometer.

"Darcy, slow down for Christ sake!! Jane knows I'm kidding. If you dragged me out of the club, please try to get me home in one piece."

I see him relaxing and speed dropping.

"So…Jane…What's up? Why did you call me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favor. Can you two go and pick some food and come here? Charlie tried to cook and we almost had to call the fire department."

I turn to Darcy and put a hand over the speaker. "Let's find a place where we can get some food."

"Ok Jane. We won't be long."

"Thanks sis."

To the quizzical look on Darcy's face my only response is "Charlie burned the food."

"Oh…" and a smile appears on his face. It's kinda funny actually. Poor Charlie. Poor Jane.

We find a pizza place, get some pizzas, and some drinks and head to Charlie's house.

"Darcy…"

"Can't you call me Will? Or William at least?" He looks at me, his serious face on again.

"Well, why won't you call me Lizzy?"

"Oh God! Ok. Lizzy, what did you mean to ask me?"

For some reason I liked more the way Elizabeth sounded coming from his mouth, in the deep, perfect English voice.

"I was wondering…umm… could I drive your car? When we get to Charlie's place. I just want to see how it feels."

"Do you have a driver's license yet?"

"Darcy, again with the stupid questions. I'm not 14. I'm 19 actually. I just don't drive since…"

He stops at a red light and turns to me, "Since when? And please it's Will."

"Since…never mind! I just haven't been driving. But this engine sounds so cool. You can ask Jane about my driving license. And for the millionth time, I'm not drunk. I don't drink. And I like calling you Darcy, not Will."

"I see. Well, I'll think about giving you the keys." It's his only answer when he passes two big iron doors and follows a path towards the house.

Charlie doesn't have a simple house. He has a mansion. Wow!

"Great, thanks Darcy!"

He stops the car and gets out.

I look at the house and it's really nice. It's big but not too big. With greek columns marking the entry, with architecture that represents a mix between renaissance and baroque periods. It's a big colonial mansion.

My sister runs down the front steps towards the car and hugs me and salutes Darcy.

"I didn't realize you were that hungry." I say jokingly.

She rolls her eyes at me. "We're not. I'm just happy to see you. Charlie's talking to his sister for the moment." She turns to Darcy. "Will, she was scared something might've happened to you." Then back to me. "And missy, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll…I'll…it will be bad."

I look smiling at William then at Jane. "Together they were too cute. When he kidnapped me, I took pity on poor Caro so I didn't harm him. And at first I really thought he's gonna rob me or something."

He looks serious at me then disappears in a room that I think it's the kitchen to bring some plates for the pizza.

Charlie comes in the room. "Good! You're here. So what is this thing about you being kidnapped? And where's Will?"

"Kitchen, grabbing plates and knifes. Well I went to the club with Charlotte…" and I proceed to tell them the story.

When I get to me smacking Darcy, I hear his voice behind me.

"Charlie, can you believe she smacked me?"

My sister looks in horror at me and Charlie is turning red with laughter.

"You rock Lizzy! And that reminds me, my sister said she'll be here soon."

Jane comes with the idea of sitting around and waiting for Caroline before we begin to eat.

I talk with Charlie and Jane and Darcy just sits and watches. I don't understand the sudden mood swings.

He finally gratifies us with his cool voice.

"Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Will. Go ahead ask."

"Lizzy has a driving license?"

I turn red and empty my glass of water, trying not to catch my sister's eyes.

She stumbles a bit then with a shaky voice she answers: "Umm yeah. She took it three years ago. Why?" She turns red herself.

Darcy seems interested in the subject and my hand begins to tingle, feeling I might get up and smack him again if he asks more. Why did I have to be so dumb and ask to drive his car? Why?

"Oh no reason! Just wondering."

He's staring at me, I'm staring at him and I feel like he's trying to find out something. I break the gaze. I have to get out. I look at him again and I see the car keys. He throws them to me.

"Come on. Take it for a spin. Can I join as copilot?"

"YYYeesss…" I respond with a shaky voice.

I hold the keys in my hands. I look at him, Jane turns her head between us, a bit flushed, and Charlie shows he doesn't understand much.

I pick up my courage and go out, followed by the three of them.

I get in the driver seat and Darcy gets to my right.

"Elizabeth are you ok? Is there something wrong?"

My hands are shaky when I put the keys in ignition and start the engine. I see in the back mirror how Jane becomes white and she holds Charlie's hand. I must've been out of my mind. I can't! I can't drive!!!

"Lizzy, come on. Drive. I never saw the dashboard from this perspective. I want to see how you drive."

Darcy takes my hand and puts it on the stick. His hand pushed my hand and the stick in first gear and I can't believe how calm it makes me feel. I give it gas. Being a bit rusty, I manage to drive off with a burn out. He takes his hand off mine and smiles.

"You can take it slower. I want to get back in one piece." Those two sentences block my mind.

I feel my pulse in my ears and I slam the brake. I'm breathing fast and swallowing hard.

"I was joking Lizzy. Come on! You were great!"

He touches my hand and I pull away.

"Ohh…it was a mistake!! A big, big mistake!!"

And I just get out. I must've looked like a lunatic.

I start walking toward the house, toward Jane. And I cry. Jane is white as a leaf, she's crying too. We hug each other and she tries to calm me down. I feel her heartbeat and I know that she's remembering the same thing I am. I never should've tried to drive again.

Darcy gets the car back and both him and Charlie look at us with questioning eyes. I open my mouth to start to explain when I see a taxi pulling up.

"Caroline has arrived."

I look at Jane and tell her I'll take the cab back home. But I'm stopped by Charlie who insists I stay with Jane and them.

I agree reluctantly and steal a glance at Darcy. His brows are knit and his eyes are dark blue again. He stares at me, not noting Caroline hugging him.

I decide then and there I owe him an explanation….just not right now.

* * *

** If you're curious about Charlie's house, check out my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: **

"Ohh…it was a mistake!! A big, big mistake!!"

And I just get out. I must've looked like a lunatic.

I start walking toward the house, toward Jane. And I cry. Jane is white as a leaf, she's crying too. We hug each other and she tries to calm me down. I feel her heartbeat and I know that she's remembering the same thing I am. I never should've tried to drive again.

Darcy gets the car back and both him and Charlie look at us with questioning eyes. I open my mouth to start to explain when I see a taxi pulling up.

"Caroline has arrived."

I look at Jane and tell her I'll take the cab back home. But I'm stopped by Charlie who insists I stay with Jane and them.

I agree reluctantly and steal a glance at Darcy. His brows are knit and his eyes are dark blue again. He stares at me, not noting Caroline hugging him.

I decide then and there I owe him an explanation….just not right now.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO **

Why can't he just forget it happened?! Why must he stare at me?! I mean, he even lets Caroline snuggle up to him and from what I know, he doesn't usually like that. As far as I know, he's so full of himself, he thinks every girl that talks to him is thinking on putting an end on his bachelor career…

I'm sitting in Charlie's living room, all curled up in a armoire, trying – and failing miserably – not to notice Darcy's look, pretending I'm hearing whatever boring thing Caroline is talking about. There's nothing much left of the pizzas we brought. I think no one realized we were so hungry. My thoughts are interrupted by Darcy's voice.

"Lizzy, are you all right? I mean…"

"Darcy, don't be stupid, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?!" I think I can say I have better ways disguising the way I feel. I can do much, much, much better that raising my voice and – judging after the way I'm feeling my cheeks starting to burn – blushing. All I'm praying for is that the stupid Mr. Darcy leaves me the hell alone the rest of this horrific night. "You should be a gentleman and not ask stupid questions!"

"I am a gentleman!! I…"

Oh shit! He's raising his voice. Why on earth would he do that?! I'm close enough to hear him. No need to attract the whole room's attention.

"Ok, if you say so…" Why did I have to say that?! Lizzy, focus and shut up! "But you have to admit the way you acted tonight wasn't really gentlemanly. Kidnapping me from the club…" Oh God! I'm such a big mouth!!

His eyes are starting to resemble two lines and his breathing is faster. I'm making him angry. And my sister and his best friend are watching. At least I made Caro stop talking…

"I already apologized for my behavior then, Elizabeth. I don't understand what I did wrong now."

"Yeah, Lizzy. Will is such a darling. He always takes care of people. I think he sometimes cares too much."

I give Caroline a killer look. I hate that girl. But she apparently makes 'Dear Will' shut up.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't apologize. You just avoided the subject. And accused me of being drunk." It's a total nightmare. Darcy shuts up, but my mouth keeps expelling words.

That's when Jane intervenes.

"Lizzy, can you help me carry these dishes in the kitchen?!" she's looking at me, trying to force me, but I'm all too glad to leave the room.

"Jane, I'll help you. Let Lizzy stay where she is." Charlie gets up, but he's pushed down by a rough Jane.

"Baby, you're very kind. But I asked Lizzy to help me, ok?"

I get up fast and grab some dishes on my way out of the room, looking straight forward. I feel Jane behind me. When the door closes behind us, I already hear her starting to talk, but I'm in no mood to have to explain myself.

"Lizzy, what…"

"Jane, you never told me Charlie's pet name was baby! That's so sweet…" I turn around and look at her smiling.

"Elizabeth Bennett, don't try and change the subject!!" No use denying because her cheeks are burning. What followed made me doubt my ability to make my sister forget something.

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, Jane. I was just curious." I try my innocent look, but she just grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Lizzy, what happened just now?"

"Well I just found out Charlie's pet name. Me and two other people. Why?"

"Lizzy, please, don't play with me. What was that all about with you and Will? I never heard Will yelling. And you seemed like you liked making him mad."

I roll my eyes. "Oh that…Umm, to tell you the truth, I don't know what has gotten into me. It's been a long night and he was bugging me with questions about the whole driving thing. I…"

"Oh Lizzy." I love my sister. She knows how to make me feel good. She hugs me, pulling me close to her, and to my complete embarrassment, I start to quietly cry.

"Jane, I don't know what I was thinking. I…I thought I have gotten over all that happened."

She stares into my eyes, rubbing my tears away. "Lizzy, you have to stop blaming yourself about that. It's was just meant to be. It was just a mistake."

I can't look into her eyes when I know she's just saying that to make me feel good.

"Hey, don't avoid me. Liz, you know I'm saying that because I believe it. I always did."

"Apparently, I don't believe it. That's why when my butt hit the driver seat, I started to hyperventilate."

"But you seemed to do ok in my eyes…" she's laughing!! "Charlie told me Will has never left another person drive his car."

"He never left a person because of what a stuck up snob he is. I was surprised he gave me permission to sit in his car, let alone drive it."

"Lizzy, you're just mean. I spend some time with him and he's an ok kind of guy. A bit weird, but ok. You two have more in common than you know."

"Jane, wipe that look off your face. Maybe he's ok around you, but with me, he's an asshole."

"LIZZY!! Have you even taken the trouble to talk normally with him? It seems to me he likes you."

"Sure he does, Jane. Remember?! I'm just one of the numerous girls that bump into him trying to hit on him…I repeat: SNOB!!"

That does the trick. I'm laughing. She's laughing. I want to get out of this house!

"Jane, I think you should get back. I'll just stay a bit and call a cab to come and pick me up. Surprisingly, I want to go home."

"I'll wait with you. And we'll go back together."

As I wait for the operator to find me a taxi, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in one of the kitchen window.

"Jane, will you be a dear sister and go get my coat and say good bye to all for me? I'm a complete mess. I can't go in that room, looking like this. My eyes are swollen. Pleeeaaassseee!!"

Jane rolls her eyes at me as she arranges the dishes in the dishwasher. Looking at her, I get the strange feeling she's home.

"Lizzy, don't be absurd. You're beautiful as ever. Your eyes are a bit red and swollen, but other than that, you look perfect."

I listen as the operator tells me the cab will be here in 5 minutes and I close my phone.

"Honestly, you should let me teach you how to lie and how to make people believe you. When you're done with the dishes, I'm ready to go."

I get close to her and give her a peck on the cheeks. Since she is the older sister and my mother doesn't quite like me, Jane used to always be around me, and the first thing I understood as a baby was that when I was doing something good or making people feel good, I would get a kiss on the cheeks. I was like a dog – repeat the action enough and I learn it. In no time, I was giving kisses away left and right.

Jane stops at my gesture and hugs me another time. "Lizzy, I'll always be there for you!" and then she straightens up, picks an invisible hair off her shirt and goes to the door, "I'm all done. Let's go to the others, they might be wondering what we're doing."

We exit the kitchen, walk through a big hall towards the family living room. As we get close to the doors, we hear voices. Jane moves to open the door, but is stopped partially by me and partially by Charlie's voice.

"And is it true what she said?! I can't believe you Will! What has gotten into you?"

The question was followed by a pause. I was looking at Jane, she was looking at me. We were trying to figure out what were talking about.

"I…", we heard Darcy low voice, "Charlie, I don't know. You should've seen the way she was dancing. And that guy was keeping his hands on her. She seemed drunk to me."

I felt the rage – which had become a common occurrence around Darcy – build up in my chest. I was right. He was a snob and a moron. He had something against people having fun. And he had a bad effect on me – I was feeling my tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You are such a moron…", Charlie was agreeing with me. Jane was shocked hearing Charlie talk like this. "All the poor girl was doing was having fun. Will, you…" and then it was silence.

Me and Jane were trying to catch any words that were spoken between the two friends and we heard a shallow wisper. It sounded like Charlie's voice but we couldn't be certain. We couldn't make what he was mumbling, but sure as hell Will wasn't agreeing.

"Charlie, you're totally wrong. You're imagining this only because you're with her sister."

What?! Oh God, even Jane looked like she would die if she did not hear what Charlie was mumbling.

"Will, no need denying. You're starting to like Lizzy."

I was speechless. Jane told me that before, but she always say that when I was having an argument with a guy. Charlie on the other hand…Damn! I still wouldn't believe that.

"Charlie, you can't know me better than myself. How many times do I have to say this: I – DO NOT – LIKE – ELIZABETH…" Apparently, Darcy didn't believe this either. "She's aggressive and she…" And he was making bad publicity for me – again.

I put my hand on the door knob and Jane turned my head towards her and smiled reassuringly as we interrupted the two friends talk.

They turned towards us as Charlie said to Jane "I was wondering where you two were. Caroline has gone to bed.", and Darcy looked at me and said "Are you crying?!" He made a move to come towards me, but I had enough of him.

"No, I'm not. I just…" I was interrupted by a honk coming from outside. "Right on time. That's my ride home."

I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye to Darcy and Charlie and kissed my sister and wished all of them a good night. Charlie made a move to escort me out of the house, but I motioned for him to stay where he was. I knew my way out of the house.

I got in the cab and I was telling the driver my address, when the door next to me opened and the last person I was prepared to see told me to make room for him. Darcy was getting in the cab with me.

"What?! Your car isn't starting? You don't have money for a cab and wanna share?"

His eyes were dark like the night. Only a faint trace of the blue they usually are was noticeable in his eyes. He smelled so so nice. I was starting to lean closer to him.

"Where are you going?!" I was woken up by the cab driver, God bless him.

"She isn't going anywhere."

I looked at Darcy, trying to imagine I had the power to burn a hole through his head. "Darcy, get out. I'm going home. It was a way too long night for me." I tell the driver my address and he starts the engine, waiting for Will to get out.

"Come on Darcy, will you please get out of the car so I can get home?"

"Only if you're coming with me back in the house."

"Ok then…." I turn towards the driver and tell him to go. "We'll drop you off when you make your mind about me accompanying you anywhere."

"Jane told me…" Those words coming from him make my heart stop.

"Told you what?"

"She told me you heard me and Charlie talking. I wanted to say I'm sorry about everything I did tonight. I was an ass…"

"As much as I like hearing that from you, that doesn't change anything."

He puts his hand over mine and I feel a warmness going through my veins from my hand. I look up at him, a tall, strong figure next to me. I hate the fact he made me feel protected and I hate myself because I was starting to think it would be nice if he liked me. The next things he said made me rethink my last thought.

"Ok, I can respect that. But can't we try to be friends? Try to get to know each other?!"

"You truly want to be friends? And stop considering me just another of your thousands groupies that are trying to hook up with you?"

"Yes, I want to be friends. Don't you think we'd do Charlie and Jane a favor if we get along? As far as I know, you're the closest person to Jane, and I'm the closest person to Charlie."

My next move is involuntary. I just notice my hand moving in the air and hear the noise of my skin touching his cheek.

"Charlie was right. You are a moron! You want to get to know me just so you don't get a headache everytime all of us meet. Sooo convenient…."

"Can you please stop hitting me?! It came out the wrong way. That wasn't the only reason I want us to get along." For some strange reason, the last words are whispered, feeling his breath on my face and my eyes locked to his.

"Look, we…we can start with you telling me why you reacted the way you did when you drove my car." There he goes again, breaking the magic! MAGIC?? Lizzy, there was no magic. You heard him, no reason why he would like you.

I pull away to the other side of the car bench, far far away from him.

"I would prefer if our new found friendship wouldn't start with me telling you that…"

"Why not?! Elizabeth, please, I'm a trustworthy person. And you were driving my car. I want to know more about you. Maybe I can help you overcome this problem." Thank god I see the familiar fence of my parents house, because if I stay one more minute with him, I'll smack him.

"JUST NOT!! OK? It had nothing to do with your car. And what about you?! I know about you as much as you know about me…Or less if I think that you spend time with my sister."

I feel the cab coming to a stop and I jump out of the car, but I'm pulled back in by a strong hand on my arm. He's going over the edge.

"Darcy, I swear to God, let me go or I'll hurt you really bad!! Can't you get it into your thick head of yours that I don't want to talk about it?!"

But his grip on my hand just tightens as I hear him talking nonsense and coming closer to me.

"I like to listen to music. Rock music especially. I have a small tattoo. I have a younger sister. I am british, I was born in London. I moved here 3 years ago. I am afraid of deep water. I'm ashamed to admit this, but Charlie is my only true friend. I am overprotective to the people I care about. I hate how Caroline constantly hits on me, but I feel bad towards Charlie if I reject her completely. I'm obsessed with comic books. I started swimming after the pediatrician told my parents I have ADHD. I know Charlie since I was 10. I tend to act bossy."

This is when he leans so close to me I almost feel his lips. And I'm scared. My heart is pumping fast and my mind is blocked only on his voice and on his eyes.

"And I fail to recognize true beauty when I see it and I end up insulting the person. And I lied…" My heart is ready to jump out of my chest. There is a thin space between us.

"Lizzy…" I vaguely remember hearing my name. And answering to it. "I lied to Charlie when I said I don't like you." And then I felt his lips on mine. And I'm ashamed to admit I was in heaven.

As always, the cab driver, with the usual good nature, started honking because he wasn't getting any directions. And he managed to ruin a perfectly romantic moment. A moment between two person that a minute ago hated each other, but still a romantic moment nonetheless.

We broke the kiss and Darcy turned to the cab driver.

"I hate your kind, you know that?! Shut up and let the meter run, you'll get your cash."

I wake up and put a shaky hand on Darcy's arm.

"Darcy…I… I don't…" He turns to me, his eyes once again mesmerizing me. But I must stay strong.

"Lizzy, please. Don't apologize for nothing. I am the only one that must apologize."

"Darcy, don't. It's too…too…sudden. I can't…not…not right now. I'm sorry." I say and quickly get out of the cab and hurry to the front door.

I feel tears forming in my eyes and I touch my still tingling lips. I can't believe I was just kissed by William Darcy. Thank God, no one saw it.

Before I reach the house, the front door is opened violently and Lydia gets out screaming.

"Are you insane?! Did you just kiss Will Darcy?! The Will Darcy? Was he drugged? Drunk?"

I stop shocked and turn to see the cab driving out into the open road again. My cheeks start to burn when I realize Darcy witnessed my little sister lack of confidence in my ability to attract guys. Cute guys like him. Oh God, I'm a total failure. I turn to Lydia.

"For Christ sake, Lydia, lower your voice" I grab her arm and start dragging her inside. "What are you doing up so late?! It's almost morning!" And I close the front door.

* * *

**So so sorry for the big delay of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Tell me what I'm doing wrong...what I'm doing right. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really really sorry about the long wait. I've been through some rough times the last couple of months, and the story was the last thing on my mind. I have a one week break and I used it to update everything I have. **

**I lost two of my best friends in a motorcycle accident and the shock of their death was too great. It's still pretty hard for me and my friends to think of them at a past tense. They were trully amazing, caring, lively people and when we think we never had a chance to say goodbye is...heartbreaking. It all seems too sureal.**

**I don't know how it is in your countries, but where I'm from, motorcycles are considered a pest. Car drivers don't even act like they share the road with the two-wheelers. It's horrific! It's the image imprinted in the public's mind that bikes mean speed. And biker most often mean trouble. Well my friends weren't speeding, they were actually driving under the normal speed limit, minding their own business and still a truck driver killed them. **

**Anyway, I will be updating more often, having already written three chapters in advance. I will change them of course accordingly to your critics! Which I hope to receive many (hint, hint)...Again, a million sorry-s for this delay.**

**As an token of gratitude for all the things my friends did and all the ways they affected me, I dedicate this chapter in their memory. You two will never be forgotten!**

** And as an advice to all of you out there in the world I give you the advice the mother of one of the two friends told us at the funeral: "You should live life just the the way it is because it was given to us without asling for it and it will be taken from us without being asked."**

**Hope you don't kill me. If you do, or don't, still write a review and tell me.**

* * *

**Previously:**

I feel tears forming in my eyes and I touch my still tingling lips. I can't believe I was just kissed by William Darcy. Thank God, no one saw it.

Before I reach the house, the front door is opened violently and Lydia gets out screaming.

"Are you insane?!! Did you just kiss Will Darcy?! The Will Darcy? Was he drugged? Drunk?"

I stop shocked and turn to see the cab driving out into the open road again. My cheeks start to burn when I realize Darcy witnessed my little sister lack of confidence in my ability to attract guys. Cute guys like him. Oh God, I'm a total failure. I turn to Lydia.

"For Christ sake, Lydia, lower your voice" I grab her arm and start dragging her inside. "What are you doing up so late?! It's almost morning!" And I close the front door.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I could barely get some sleep that night. My mind was full of images, both old and new. I kept remembering what happened two years ago, I kept reliving the horror and guilt I felt then and I felt tonight as I was in Darcy's car. I had vowed to myself I will never set my foot on the acceleration pedal of a car. I owed it to my family and to Jane especially. My sweet, kind, loving Jane…

Then my focus would shift on the sweet smell that had surrounded me in the taxi. I promised myself, then and there, that I would give Darcy a chance, that I would try my best to know him, to have a chance at becoming his friend.

I fell asleep with fresh tears in my eyes and with new resolutions in my mind.

Next morning I was woken up by the ringing of my cell phone. With my eyes closed, I reached to grab it on the nightstand, but managed to knock it down. With a loud thud on the carpet, it was reduced to silence. Good! God must love me today! I needed as much sleep as I could get.

A few seconds later, just as I was drifting off to dreamland, it started ringing again. AHHHH!!! Why God why?! Can't you show a little pity to me?! Considering this, with one eye opened, not fully ready to face the light full awake, I started rummaging for the phone with my hand over the edge of the bed. My fingers found something hard and vibrating – AHA! The machine designed to ruin my morning aka my cell – and just as I was bringing it to my ear and preparing to answer, it went silent again.

This time I was pissed. I was fully awake now, sitting in my bed looking at the phone, daring it to start ringing again. I checked the missed calls list and saw one try was from my sister and another was an unknown number. I pressed the call button to call Jane and as I was waiting for it to make the connection, it started ringing again. In MY EAR!

Instinctively I pushed the answer button, not checking the caller ID.

"What the -?! YES?!" I grumbled in the receiver. Whoever it is knows or will soon find out, it's not good to mess with me in the morning.

"Hello?" said a velvety british voice, "Can I speak to Elizabeth?"

Wait a minute…I know that voice. What the hell is Darcy calling ME at this early hour in the morning? Better yet, where the hell did he get my number from?

"Darcy, are you slow or something?! It's my cell phone. At this ungodly hour of the morning," I took a quick glace at the clock on my iPod – 7:30 a.m. – ", who do you think would answer? You're speaking to Elizabeth." I imitated my best English accent voice.

"Well good morning to you too." I heard a soft chuckle and I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face. "I just wanted to make sure Jane called you and told you that I'll be picking you up for practice."

"What?! Oh…ohhhh….she didn't come home last night…ohhh…" I know…I'm slow…I blame it on my deep sleep…

Another round of chuckles came through the phone. "No, she…she spend the night at Charlie's. And I got a phone call from him an hour ago asking me if I could pick you up when I come to practice."

"Now I know why Jane was calling me so early." I rolled my eyes thinking if my mind was any slower, I'd be dead.

"So I had the pleasure of waking you up. I'm sorry I stole that from Jane. Anyway, I hope I'm not going to rush you if I ask you to be ready in 30 minutes? I have some errand to make after I pick you up." He stopped talking and I could hear the rustling of keys and a door slam in the background.

"Umm yeah. I'll be ready. Just don't drive like a madman. See you in a few."

And as I was about to end the conversation, I heard it, a laugh. I glued the phone to my ear, not believing what I was hearing. It was the greatest sound ever…Whhhhooooaaaa! Lizzy!!!! I'm still sleepy…that must be it.

I shook my head trying to wake up from my daze enough to hear him saying "I won't! Goodbye Elizabeth." And then the line went dead.

As I was slowly crawling through the bathroom and bedroom, preparing my backpack with all the things I needed for the day, I couldn't shake out of my head the conversation I had with Darcy. Granted, it was elementary school basics, but his laugh…Why wouldn't he laugh more? Why was this man bipolar?!

As I was pulling my hair in a loose ponytail and zipping up my black skinny jeans, I heard my ringtone again. Answering the phone with a quick hello, I started looking through the mess that was my room for my converses.

"Lizzy! Good morning!" Ah…Jane.

"Morning sis! What's up?" Aha…I found them under the bed. I wonder how I managed to get them there.

"Nothing much. You, my little Olympic athlete, are going to meet me directly at the pool. I hope you don't mind Will picking you up."

"Whoaa! Someone's in a good mood! Yeah, I talked to him. It's ok. But don't you start thinking that just because you're not driving me to the pool, you're out of telling me how the rest of the night went. Ok, my little Olympic coach?"

My sister's delicate laughter reached my ears. The smile that was on my face now should hold its ground for the meeting with my mother, maybe my sisters, it could hold until I reached the pool if the gods were paying attention to me. It was a good morning indeed.

"Yes Lizzy. I promise to have an answer to all of your questions." I heard a voice in the background, "I have to go. Charlie wants to show me something."

"Ewww! JANE! Gross! Your little sister doesn't need to know that!" that was when I heard an engine revving and I knew it was Darcy.

"God Lizzy. Shut up! See you later! Love you!"

"Love sis. My ride is here."

I closed the phone, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to say bye to my family. As I descended the stairs, I noticed my father in the kitchen reading the morning paper and Lydia and Kitty on the sofa, looking out the window. As I went to tell my father that I'll be home later than usual because of a longer practice, I observed my sisters talking about the beauty in the driveway. As I heard them, I couldn't help a smile in agreement. That car really was beautiful.

I opened the door, wishing my two sisters a good day, and as I turned to the driveway after I closed the door, I couldn't help my disappointment. There was no red Mitsubishi in the driveway. I glanced at my watch and turned to enter the house to wait for Darcy. As my hand reached to door knob, I heard someone coming towards me.

"I know I woke you up, but will you ignore me the whole day for that?"

That someone had the greatest accent ever.

I turned around, meaning to say something, but I couldn't help the frown on my face when I saw him.

"Darcy, what are you wearing? Where did you come from? Did you park around the corner thinking you won't find a parking spot in my alley?"

"Stop!" he held up his hands defensively. "You saw no car because I didn't drive it here. And I forgot to ask you when we talked earlier, do you have a jacket? I prefer a leather one because they offer enough protection." He looked down at me and just shrugged. His eyes were two jewels reminding me of lapis lazuli, mesmerizing me.

I let my eyes take in his clothing. He had on skater shoes, black stone-washed jeans, I could make out a black faded T-shirt with a picture of some band on it and over he had a leather bike-jacket, also black, that further accentuated his body. I couldn't get why he would wear a jacket in the middle of the summer or why he would ask me to wear one too, but I found myself nodding and returning to the house to look for one.

As soon as the door closed to the outside, I was assaulted by my two younger sisters and my mother, who decided to wake up.

"Elizabeth, who is that charming man and what does he want from you?" my mother yelled from the living room, where she was stationed between Lydia and Kitty, the three of them absorbing every move Darcy made. I heard the responses of my sisters – not even trying to shield them from my ears – "don't be absurd, mum, I'm sure he's here with no business regarding Elizabeth."

I was vaguely aware that there was a possibility Darcy could hear the three women shrills and yells so I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to shut my sisters mouths, and hurried upstairs to grab my jacket.

When I went outside, the jacket over my hand, Darcy was leaning on the side of the door, his hands shoved deep into his jeans, his head resting back, his eyes closed. I couldn't help my mind wonder to this picture of Adonis the ancient greeks would worship. WHOA! STOP! Lizzy, Adonis? Worship? Get a grip woman! He's just Darcy. For the rest of people, he is a greek god, for you he is the guy that has to get you to practice.

"Ok Darcy I have my jacket, although God knows why I need it in this weather…Let's go because if we're late, Jane will make me do overlaps" I looked up at him smiling, both him and I knowing Jane would never do such a thing.

I heard him mumble something along the lines of "Always Darcy…never William" as he pushed himself away from the wall and his eyes met mine. And then I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk. All I could think about was the two deep blue pools that were inviting me, pulling me closer, and they belonged to one of the persons I couldn't stand.

I was vaguely aware he had extended his hand, waiting for me to take it, a small smile on his face, while my mind was reminding me last night resolution: befriend Darcy.

I slapped his hand away and I couldn't help laughing at his shocked expression.

"Darcy, I can walk just fine. Let's just…" and as I was walking I noticed it. It looked like a brand new bike. A super-sexy, super-bad bike. It was big – very big –, it was sleek, black, with no emblems or writings, it looked like pure muscle strength, and I loved it.

"Darcy…" I turned to him waiting for a confirmation that he indeed had driven that here.

"Elizabeth…" he responded in much the same tone. He was smiling, he was enjoying my astonishment.

As we reached the bike, he took the jacket that was flung over my arm and turned me around so I could put it on. I was looking at him, trying to understand his smile, his eyes, his actions. This man here was an enigma, but I felt more and more that I wanted to figure him out.

"Well, as we were talking this morning, you said something about speed and I remembered I haven't driven a bike in a long, long time" a shadow passed over his look, quick and undetected if you weren't looking at him too careful, and his voice cracked a bit.

He lowered his head to zip me up and I couldn't help my hands wrapping over his. I felt a jolt of electricity travel through my body from my hands. He looked up startled, his eyes dancing with some emotion unknown to me.

"Thank you, William."

He stepped back, his hands going automatically in his jeans, leaving myself to close my jacket. I could feel the heat of my blush turning more and more potent so I turned around and grabbed one of the helmets – black of course – from the seat and put it on. It was really, really big for me, but I guess with a few adjustments of the straps, it could be a loose fit. I felt Darcy behind me as he picked up the other helmet but didn't put it on.

"Elizabeth I know you're in a hurry but I'm not going anywhere until both of us have a helmet on." He was laughing at me. I'll show him.

"Really Sherlock? Well then why don't you put on the one you're holding and help me climb the black monster." I don't know if he understood everything I said with my helmet over my head, but I tried to talk as loud as possible.

"Lizzy…" and he couldn't continue his thought because he was laughing too hard. Now he was making me furious. Why would he laugh like that? And at me? "…I need yours so we can go." He still had a big smile; his eyes weren't even distorted by the black glass of the helmet.

"Oh no, my man…" I removed the helmet so he could understand me better. "I don't know how you do things over the ocean, but here…it's the rule of the jungle." He raised one eyebrow questioningly at me, daring me to continue. His soft chuckles filled the air. "Finder's keeper's, d'oh!!!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you found my helmet." And he pushed over my head the one he was holding and took the one I was holding. "I'm sure this one fits better." He put his helmet on top of his head like a hat and continued "You still want my help with climbing 'the black monster'?" He was chuckling again.

"No thank you!" I yelled at him, but it was like mounting a horse. I couldn't get my leg over the side because the seat was too high. I felt his hand on my ankle and snapped "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you on of course." And as the five year old I'm not, I stuck my tongue out at him. Of course I forgot I was wearing the damn helmet. "Now if you put your leg here" and he guided my foot to the rest for the passenger. "Like that and now use it to climb on."

He was chuckling the whole time. I hate him! He took my hand in his so I could climb over the seat, and again I felt the electricity. It was dimmer now and I began to think I was imagining it when I looked at his hands and saw he was wearing gloves. Is something wrong with my hands with all this tingling stuff? I'll ask Charlotte to touch me and see if I feel the same.

When I was securely – as secure as you are on a two-wheel pure horse-power metal machinery – in place, he mounted it with ease, his helmet still on top of his head. He looked at me, flashing me a wide smile, even his eyes were smiling.

"Now, I'll have to ask you to hold on tight. Either to me or you have two supports on each side." And he pointed at two metal thingys on each side of my legs. As I was contemplating the idea of maybe holding onto him, and thinking what it would be like, I felt his helmet bump into mine. Then I heard his voice, through layers and layers of protection, still as velvety and deep as ever. "And you don't have to shout for me to hear you. I'm right here." He chuckled, retreated, pulled his helmet on and turned to the road ahead.

I heard his muffled voice from the front "Hold on tight. We're going!" and then the engine. Oh God….that engine. It was even better than with the car. It was a slow purr that hid the true muscle this bike possessed. I grabbed the supports – after he acted like Mr. Know-it-all, I wasn't about to touch him – for dear life and prepared for the road.

The black monster started moving slowly out of my driveway and…wait, my driveway…oh damn! I'm sure my sisters and mother are having a field day by now after watching Darcy and …why should I care? Why should I care what they think about him? About me and him?

All my thoughts fled from my mind when Darcy accelerated on the road. It was such a great feeling, to have the air rush over your body, not too cold, not too hot, feeling the engine – technically I wasn't feeling the engine, I was up over the back wheel almost but I could feel the small vibrations of the pistons in my legs – seeing the asphalt disappearing. I loved it!

And…my arms were giving away. I was holding on too tight and the air resistance was too great. When my arms were going to fail me, I was going to tumble backwards and die…Oh my God….I was going to die! By this point, I was holding onto the supports so tight, my knuckles were turning white. I was preparing to shout to Darcy to slow down when we came an abrupt halt. My fingers released the supports and my whole body slammed into Darcy's hard back.

I heard the air escape his lungs when I slammed both of us against the tank, then he straightened and his hands wrapped over mine that were flung over his waist. He turned his head to look at me. "Elizabeth?" I was feeling that tingling again in my arms and wasn't paying too much attention to him. "Elizabeth? Oh God…Are you alright? Jane and Charlie will kill me. Elizabeth hold on ok?" and I felt his arms tighten around mine and securing them around his waist. Somehow – and I blame the adrenaline from the thought that my arms will give way – in this position I felt more at ease and more protected.

"William, I'm fine. Stop worrying!" I said as I hugged him more and let my head rest on his back. I felt him relax and mutter "she's alright" with no intention of me hearing, I'm sure.

In this position, I could feel every muscle of his body move under the jacket, shifting gears, turning, making all the moves required to hold a 500kg monster on the road, and a small smile – involuntary no doubt – crept over my lips. What would Caro give to be me right now! Wait, what? Where did that come from? It's Darcy I'm hugging to dear life now. Get a grip!

Then I felt it. His hands were running over mine and he was saying something. On second thought, the bike wasn't moving again. I focused back on him, mentally scolding myself for blacking out like that, and I heard what he was saying.

"…let go. I'll just be a second. I have to mail something. I will be right back ok Lizzy?" he removed his helmet and again in his eyes I was seeing that thing I couldn't put my finger on. What were they expressing? Think, Lizzy, think!

Oups! Answer the man, Lizzy. He was looking at me waiting for a reaction. "Umm yeah sure. I'll wait here. Go do your thing." And maybe he would move if I would release my death grip on him. My brain relaxed, my arms sliding from around him and I straightened my back, trying to relax my whole body. He jumped over the seat and hurried in the post building.

I leaned forward so I could stretch and put my hand for support on the gas tank. I arched my back a bit and the thought to call Jane and tell her I'm already started the training session crept in my mind just as I heard the faint noise of my ringtone. I padded my jeans, looking for the phone, found it and pulled it out, answering.

"Yello!"

"Where are you? Are you talking in slang to me?" Charlotte's voice reached my ear.

"I'm in the hood…bea-"

"If you say that word, I'm seriously drowning you when you get here."ok…so she doesn't appreciate me talking dirty. I can get that. "Now where are you? Jane just arrived…with Charlie I might add…without you….she has a wide smile plastered on her face. And where are you?!"

"Char…you asked me three times already. Don't think that if you ask me enough, I'll tell you. I'm coming…hold your horses. Jane spend the night at Charlie, so I hitched a ride with someone else. He had to take care of some things. I'm stretching and preparing for practice as we speak."

"He?...Stretching?..." I could feel Charlotte absorbing every word I said and her voice increasing exponentially. "In a car?...With him? Wait…who's he?"

I was still doing stretches with my back when I heard a sharp gasp coming from my right just as I was prepared to answer Charlotte.

"Char…I have to go. I'll be there in 15 minutes tops." I closed my phone, straightened my back and looked smiling at William.

"You were fast, I gotta give you that. I barely had time to talk to Charlotte."

His eyes fixed on mine and they were a dark blue again. What is it with this man and changing shades of blue? I want that. Every thought I had was lost when he smiled and climbed the bike saying "I don't do all things that fast…" I pushed my helmet over my head as he started the engine. I could feel my blush already making its way to my face.

With a "Hold on!" we started again, this time, my hands firmly around his waist and my body glued to his.

In no time we reached the pool and he helped me climb off. Just as I was pulling my helmet I heard a voice that made me cringe. "Willlll….oh my God, I was so frightened. When Jane said she's driving us to the pool, I called you…but you didn't answer the phone. Where were you?" and that's the way things go…she comes, glues herself to him and doesn't even care I'm here.

What's wrong with me? I don't care about Caro. And a small voice – a new voice – inside my head asked the thing I dreaded to hear: 'It's not Caro that you care of forgetting or not noticing you is it?' I shook my head, silencing this new, spooky voice and turned to Darcy.

"Well Darcy, thanks for the ride. It was great! I…"

"Lizzy, wait. I…" he interrupted, but I didn't want to stick around Caroline anymore, so I continued "…will just give you this" and shoved in his hands my helmet, "and be on my way."

I turned to leave, but I stopped. I had to start my practice with a smile.

I turned around, I let my eyes wonder over Darcy, noticing the horror evident on his face and his locked jaw, and then Caroline who was trying to find a better position for herself to attach to Darcy's hip at the same time drilling him about what ride was I talking about. "And a good morning to you too, Caro."

With that, my training started. I rushed to change in my swimming gear, then out of the locker room to find my sister.

I spotted her crouched over the side of the pool, talking to a guy – ten guesses who that guy was – her face radiating joy.

I reached her just as Charlie was starting another set of laps and Jane was straightening herself. I hugged her from behind.

"I missed you so much last night. Good morning." I kissed her turning cheek.

"Lizzy, I missed you too! Oh I have so many things to tell you." She turned to face me and I saw her eyes were sparkling with joy. I haven't seen that eyes in two years. I cringed inwardly thinking I was the cause that vanished that for her.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" her voice brought me back to reality.

I looked along the lane and saw Charlie's moving form in the water. I would be eternally grateful to him for mending things back to the way they were before.

I kissed her cheek again and planted a smile on my face. "Nothing's wrong coach. I can't wait for you to give me all the juicy details." That's when I saw Darcy, in his speedos, his chest looking better than ever – and to think I was so close to him today – coming towards us. "And I have to tell you all about my ride with Darcy…"

Jane started frantically searching for something or someone just as Darcy reached us and stopped behind her to warm his muscles.

"Lizzy…oh no. I told Charlie it would be a bad idea to ask Will." That got Darcy's attention. He was looking curiously at Jane, then at me. I was grinning back. "I don't see him anywhere. Where is he Lizzy?" the look on my face must've worried her because what she said next shocked me. "Elizabeth Bennett! You killed him? Are you insane?"

I heard Darcy's chuckles from where I was standing. And I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Good morning Jane!" the velvety voice said.

My sister turned around "Morning Will." Then back at me "So Elizabeth, where is…" then her face changed in understanding, "Will…" she turned to him and started hugging him.

I was laughing so hard the same time Jane kept hugging Darcy and saying "She didn't kill you!" over and over again that we didn't even notice Charlie getting out of the pool and coming towards us.

"Aham!" I turned to him, small fits of laughter still rolling through my body. "Oh hey Charlie. What's up?"

As he was looking at Jane hugging Darcy for dear life, I got a good look at him. He was buff, he had a swimmer's body, but he held nothing to Will. I could tell , even if I didn't watch him compete, he was content to follow. Darcy had the body of a predator – if you might say so – he clearly enjoyed attacking a race, whereas Charlie, he was content to follow the leader – many times it was Darcy – and get the second place.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you are hitting on my best friend, Jane." Darcy had a horror look on his face, clearly all this intimacy with my sister was beyond his comfort zone.

Jane, realizing finally what she was doing, released Will and stepped in Charlie's awaiting arms. Aww…classic Kodak moment.

"Will, I'm sorry but I've never been more happy you're alive." A blushing Jane apologized. "Baby, I thought Lizzy killed Will." She whispered to Charlie, who burst out laughing.

"Lizzy…"and he pointed at me "killing Darcy?" then pointing at Will. "Baby, I know you keep your sister in high respect regarding her power…no offence Lizzy…" he turned to me.

"None taken." I waved my hands dismissively in the air.

"…but Will here is twice her size." and so Charlie started having another fit of laughter, only to be abruptly stopped by Jane's slap. "Aww…come on Jane. You know I was kidding!"

Now I'm offended. I'm strong enough to take down Darcy. He's not that big. I gave Will an appraised look and made up my mind.

"Charlie…" I looked at my sister's boyfriend with a mad stare, "Charlie, Charlie…you should not have said that."

"Oh no." Jane knew the look on my face, unlike the two victims here who were standing and staring at me. *evil internal laugh* "Now see what you've done? She's gonna kill Will and it's all your fault." Jane kissed Charlie on the cheek, slapped him and turned around saying she'll be expecting me in the massage room.

I nodded to her then turned my eyes to the boys. Charlie looked a bit scared, but Darcy had a concentrated look on his face, if he looked at me more it seemed like he would combust.

"So…you think I'm no match to your hulky friend here?" I asked Charlie while flinging my hands towards Darcy. His eyes scared me. They held something, it seemed to me like they were trying to convey a message, but I was just a bad receiver, so it was probably best to not look at him.

"I…"Charlie was definitely scared. GOOD! "I…guess…I mean…c'mon Lizzy…look at him and look at you." Ohhhooo, trust me I looked at him alright…

I shook my head, clearing it of the path my thoughts were leading to. "I propose a bet."

"No bet. Shouldn't I have a say in this? It's me you would be fighting after all." The british voice said. I was still looking at Charlie, trying to ignore Darcy. "Lizzy… "

Oh God why did I have to tell him to call me Lizzy. Elizabeth, coming from him, sounded so much better. I scolded myself and muttered 'Elizabeth'.

"I beg your pardon?" always the gentleman, I see.

"Darcy, this morning you didn't seem deaf. I said 'Elizabeth'. Not Lizzy." I fixed my eyes on his. Big mistake. I was sucked in a world of blue eyed gods, that I didn't even register the shocked look on his face.

"But I thought…"

"Will, be quiet please." Charlie had found his voice at last. "Lizzy, what are the terms of the bet?"

"Me, Darcy over here of course. Whoever manages to throw the other one in the pool, wins. If it's me, he'll be my personal driver for a week. If it's Darcy, he'll…" my mind was blank…he'll what?

"You will agree to be my date." I heard him respond.

WHAT?"What?" I exclaimed. A quick glace at Charlie didn't register the shock I was prepared to see, but a very concentrated look directed toward his friend.

"If I manage to throw you in the pool, you will go out with me. Do we have a deal miss Bennett?" Darcy stepped forward with his hand ready to seize mine and strike the deal.

I pulled my hand away. "Wait. If you put it that way, I have a rule. No attacks from the back. And throw must be interpreted metaphorically. Because I can't lift you even if my life depended upon it. And I'm not so light either. Ok?" I looked from Charlie to Darcy to be sure I made myself clear.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and excused himself "I am just a witness here, nothing more."

Darcy put his big warm hand in mine and pulled me to his chest. This closeness, although I should've been used to it since riding the bike, was breaching my comfort zone. He bent down and I felt his cool breath on my neck. Oh my God! I was melting and Darcy was the cause. I had to break free. I started pulling myself away, but his hand only tightened.

"Elizabeth, we have ourselves a deal." I heard his velvet voice, lower and huskier than normal, in my ear. We stayed like that for a few more seconds, me with each hair on my body raised in suspense and awareness to the closeness between me and William, him with his arm keeping me close to him, hearing him take deep breaths near my ear.

When I felt like I would explode, he released me and, with what I'm sure was my very red face, I ran to find Jane.

What was the matter with me? What was the matter with HIM? I know I promised I will take the trouble to get to know him, but I wasn't sure I was so keen on doing that now. I just agreed to go on a date with him if he wins. What is wrong with me? And if I win, he'll drive me around. Oh really?? Did I think hard about that? Or I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind? I was leaning on the second option. Well, I got myself in this mess, I'll fix it. If indeed he wins, I'll use the time to know the real him, the guy without worries that laughed at me when I couldn't climb on the bike, that was making fun of Jane, the guy that seemed to emerge from time to time, fighting the cool exterior that he had build around him.

I reached the massage room, opened the door, but saw it was already occupied. One of the two beds was occupied by the guy – I don't know his name – that Charlotte danced with last night.

I went to close back the door, but he called me back.

"Oh Lizzy right? Please come in." Who is this guy and how does he know my name?

"Umm yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing, it's just that my sister – err coach – told me to meet her here. Do you know where she is?"

He turned his head towards me and I could see a round, really greasy face belonging to the guy. He smiled at me and my insides turned. Not that I have something against guys like him, but something about him seemed slimy to me.

"Jane? Oh she had to go do some kind of exercise with Charlotte. She told me you have to have a massage for warming up and that she'll meet you here."

Like hell I'm staying in the same room as you are. I'm getting out of here.

But before I could say or do anything, the girl who usually does my massages appeared. She pulled me to the bed next to Slimy – since I didn't know his name – and pushed me to lie down.

"So…" Slimy was in a talkative mood. "You're Lizzy."

"No. I'm Elizabeth. Sorry. I'm Lizzy to friends and family. To people I don't know it's Elizabeth." I wasn't in the mood to make small chat when all I could think was a point moving back and forth on a lane in the exterior pool, a point with broad shoulders and well-defined muscles, a point that had abs a normal guy would die for, a point that seemed to have that perfect V crease on either side of his hip bones, a point that…

"Well Elizabeth I'm Colin" I gave him a appreciative look for stopping my trail of thoughts and grabbed his extended hand in a form of hello. I immediately wanted to retract my hand. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but his fingers were sweaty and had a yucky feeling about them.

"I saw you at the pool. You're quite good. I'm always trying to perfect myself. I want to be the best. And you could use some advice." Can you believe the guy's nerve? Who the hell is he? "A few changes here and there…Not much, just…" oh Jane, where art thou?

I let Colin talk beside me, almost lulling me to sleep with his nonsense. After a few minutes of continuous critics to my style and my speed and position in water, critics I dismissed without hearing, something he said bought my attention back. "…and my cousin. You must know him Elizabeth. Well, I don't mean know know…he's maybe too big to hang around common people", that sounds like a description of someone I know, "but I'm sure you heard of him. Every swimmer in the world heard of him.", yeah, definitely someone I know. It starts with D- and ends with -arcy. "We're very close you know, me and William" aha…BINGO "he loves my mother greatly. When we were little, he always stayed at my mother's house. He…"

"Colin," he looked at me so mean because I had interrupted his little speech that I couldn't help excusing myself. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but are you talking about Darcy?"

"Well of course, you silly." I frowned. I'm not silly, and even if I am, you're not the one to call me that. "Who else is the greatest swimmer of our times?"

"I don't know. I could think of a few. But wait. I thought he was british. That he moved here a couple of years ago." Three years ago to be exact, a voice in my head needed to remind me about our conversation – actually his confession – in the cab. And I couldn't detect an accent in Colin's voice, his supposedly close family.

"Oh you're a big fan of him huh?" Is this guy as stupid as he seems to be? What is Charlotte doing with a guy like him? "I might introduce you two the next time I see him." You do that, moron. "And yes, he moved here from London. I have been a student in the American learning system from a young age. But I kept my relations with the family across the ocean real tight. Mother always says she can never tell with whom she is talking to on the phone: me or cousin William."

Are you kidding? Is your mother deaf? There is no way I could mistaken his voice over yours. He is british. You're american. "So why did he move all the way to America? You Brits couldn't stand him anymore?" It's too easy getting information out of Colin. He's slimy and kinda dumb, but I'm curious enough to stand him and drill him with questions.

"Oh noo." He sounded like it would be impossible for someone to hate William. "He just told my mother he has a better swimming opportunity here than back home."

Hmm, that's curious. I mean the brits don't excel in swimming, but I'm sure they recognize a talent when they see one, and Darcy is one of the greatest swimmers of our times. I was making a mental note to try to get Will to talk about this, when the door opened and the person in question walked in.

He had just gotten out of the pool, he had a towel over his shoulder, his hair was wet, but was standing in every direction, dripping water onto his face. I followed – with my mouth agape like a teenage girl looking at a David Beckham Armani Underwear ad print – a droplet of water that fell from his face to his abs, it made its way down over his defined six packs, it continued lower and disappeared in the low waistline of his speedos. I was about to hyperventilate, I couldn't breath and for a split second the wildest thought crossed my mind: 'I want to be that drop of water.' As my eyes were glued where the drop disappeared, I noticed vaguely that my masseuse had stopped working on me and was watching Darcy with the same fascination I was, and I heard a small set of Hellos coming from both Colin and Will. I was trying to unglue my eyes away from his chest when I saw a faint glimpse of black ink right below the waistline of his speedos. A tattoo. There. Wow.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, determined to not let myself wonder again. His face, Lizzy, his face.

I tuned in to the conversation that was taking place between the two and made myself be attentive.

"Cousin, how was practice? Where you searching for me?" Colin, you said it yourself he doesn't hang with the commoners like you and me. Yet I was closer today to him than any girl could dream about.

I snorted a laugh at my thoughts and managed to get Darcy's attention. His eyes were glued to mine as he spoke, "I haven't finished yet, Colin, thank you. Actually I was looking for Elizabeth."

"Oh, sure I'll come…Wait what?" Poor Colin.

"Darcy, que paso? What do you need me for?" I was apprehensive of going anywhere with him after the bet. Who knows what he might be planning?

"Jane sent for you. He told Charlie to come and get you, but I finished before him. Come."

I adjusted the straps of my swimsuit, hopped off the table and with a smile and a wave goodbye for Colin, I followed Darcy out the doors.

I tried matching my footsteps to his and at the same time strike a conversation, "If I told you 'thank you', would you be able to understand?"

He directed his gaze at me and with a chuckle he responded "If I responded 'you're welcome, anytime' would you?" With his eyes boring into mine, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth. At least on Colin we agreed.

We reached Jane, Darcy nodded to me, then disappeared. My sister was helping Charlotte stretch a muscle that was making some problems. In the state we're in, any small mistake, any muscle that isn't warmed enough beforehand can cause serious problems. That's why we don't train solely in the swimming pool. Many days the trainings take place in the gym, doing tracks, jumping, lifting weights, etc; one of the newest stuff we're doing to help training is related to water – water gym. It's so much fun and you don't feel you're working at all.

We decided that the next few days we will meet at the gym and not the pool, then we began the actual water training. Jane gave us each a set of programs to follow today and she took her seat on a plastic chair at the end of the lane, timing us from time to time, watching our moves. She was one of the youngest coaches in our region, and now, with two Olympic athletes training under her supervision the spotlight was fixed on her. A former swimming star turned into a successful coach in a matter of years.

She worked us to death, it was twilight when we were allowed to go take a shower and then change and go home.

In the showers, I was finally alone with Charlotte and I had time to tell her all about my ride with Darcy and especially my bet with the guy. Her theories of course where way, way, WAY off base, but I always knew she was a romantic. I mean please, Darcy feeling something for me, pfff yeah sure.

I was done before her and was fanning my hair over my head, trying to get it dry, and waiting for her because I knew she usually comes home with me and Jane when she told me she had a ride from Colin.

"Charlotte please tell me you're talking about Colin Farrell? Pretty pretty please?" I gave her a pleading look and all I got back was her hairbrush thrown at me.

"Lizzy stop it. We can't all have a prince charming…or a prince Darcy…" Haha! Really funny Charlotte.

"Now I'm mad. There's nothing there. Darcy is just…was just…I don't know…biased. I looked too sexy in my swimsuit…" I was red as a tomato and couldn't believe I said that about myself. I slapped my hand over my cheeks and left before I could say any more rubbish. "I'm leaving. Don't do with Slimy anything I wouldn't do."

As I was closing the door to the locker room on a raspberry-blowing Charlotte, I saw Jane waiting for me outside.

"Sister dear, dreaded coach, I'm dead. My arms are killing me and my legs are wobbly. I can't wait to get home. Let's get a move on." I started walking but was stopped by a hand.

"Lizzy wait. There's something I have to ask you."

"Okkk…" that can't be good. And when my sister uses this super sweet voice on me, it scares me.

"Can you go with Will again? The boys just went in to shower and change." she wasn't looking at me.

"Jane…you want to drive Charlie. Is that it?" still not making eye contact.

"Maybe. So tell me…will you? I talked to him and he said he doesn't mind – if you agree of course. If you prefer tocome with me, of course, I'll tell Charlie to go with Will and…"

"Jane stop!" I put my finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "You like Charlie?" Furious head nods. "Is he good to you?" Again furious nods. "Then I ride with Will and that's final." I removed my finger only to be embraced in the tightest hug my sister could produce.

"You're the best little sister someone could ever ask for." I was laughing at that thinking about our other three, slightly odd, sisters we had home. "Lizzy, I think I love him." Whoooaaa! What?

"Jane, I'm sorry, you'll have to speak louder. And maybe let's go sit down on that bench over there." I pointed to one overlooking the entrance to the locker room so we couldn't be surprised by anyone coming or leaving.

"Lizzy, I said I think…I think I love him." And it was true. I could see it in her eyes. I could read it on her face. She was in love with Charles Bingley. And I couldn't be more happier for her. "I never felt for someone what I feel when I'm around him, when I think of him, when I talk about him. Last night…Oh Lizzy." She hugged my arm and rested her head on in. I could only smile. "Last night was the best night of my life. After Caroline went to sleep, and Will's car disappeared from the driveway," smart move, James Bond, I thought about Darcy trying not to further interrupt the couple, "we were alone in the backyard. Oh my god Lizzy, you should see the backyard, you would love it. He told me he wanted to show me something, he led me to a place on the grass, laid down and pulled me with him. He started showing me stars on the night sky. He said I was beautiful. And then…"

"If you stop now, I'll kill you. Then what?"

"He said he never met someone like me. And that he loved me." I felt one tear soak through my t-shirt as my sister recollected her dream night. I could only hope I would get at least a fraction of her luck.

"Oh Jane, I'm so happy for you. And Charlie. You two are perfect together. I love you my dear sister. But tell me, what did you respond?"

"I…didn't…I…I was silent." A new feeling crept in my heart. Of what was my sister afraid of? She admitted to me he was in love with Charlie, I could see it plainly from her actions around him, what was keeping her for professing this love?

My voice was void of any feeling when I asked her how did Charlie react to that.

"Oh, Liz, he was an angel. He said I shouldn't feel obliged to say it back. That he could hope it won't be long to hear those words coming from my mouth." Jane, you fool! Why should you feel obligated when you just confessed to me those feelings? Why, my dear sister? I hugged her and just stayed like that.

"Lizzy, you don't mind right? Driving with Will? You would tell me if you thought I'm abandoning you right?"

"Oh silly, silly Jane. Of course not. You need time alone with Charlie. And I know Caroline isn't helping much. And I would never feel abandoned by you. Just…"

She pulled away from the embrace to look at me, "Just what?"

I looked away, then back at her smiling, "Just promise me you'll take me as your kids babysitter. I know so many cool stuff the parents don't know. I'll even teach the babies how to swim."

She rolled her eyes and blushed. "Lizzy, I was being serious." Her eyes averted to the right and her whole face lit up, "Charlie!" she got up and walked to him leaving me alone.

"So was I, Jane…so was I." I shook my head clear of all the thoughts swimming inside, got up, plastered a smile on my face, skipped to Darcy side, pulled my jacket on and began walking towards the parking lot.

"So Darce, where are the helmets? I want mine though. Yours is too big. Your head is too big."

He looked at me funny for a split second then just pointed the way towards the bike.

"The Black Monster awaits you Miss Bennett."

He handed my helmet, made sure it was securely on, and then helped me straddle the bike. He jumped in his place, started the engine, grabbed my hands that were on each side on his waist and pulled them tight around him. This time, the position was old and I was used to it. I hate to admit I loved the way he felt as I molded myself to his back.

I rested my head on his back and looked to my right where Jane was looking wide eyed at us. The look on her face was part astonishment, no doubt to something Charlie was telling her, and part resolution. Before I could see more and figure out what was going on in that car, she turned to Charlie and started saying something.

Over the purr of the bike's engine I could only see Jane's lips moving rapidly and Charlie stealing a quick glance towards us. No doubt afraid we might hear their conversation – sneaky guy.

I felt Will's hand over mine as he backed slowly from the parked space, then he looked back to me, squeezed my hands around him and said "Elizabeth, don't let go!" as he started speeding out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Hit the green button below and write the first thing that comes to mind! :D**

**I updated my profile with new links for the bike and other things. Check it out! **


	6. POV

**Thank you all for your reviews. It was nice to see people haven't abandoned hope in this story. If you have any questions, any things you think might be better changed or removed, any ideas for making the plot more interesting, then do not hesitate to PM me. I'll try to make time to respond to everyone.**

**Okay so I was getting bored of writing only from Lizzy's point of view, so I decided to try my hand at another character. The first that came to mind was one of the obvious. Darcy. And although my story is slightly OOC, his mind is too hard to dechifer still. So I choose the other obvious choise. Jane.**

**This chapter is not a new chapter. It is merely an addition to the story. We have the way Lizzy perceives Darcy's actions, and Jane is just showing how the exterior world perceives the interactions between her sister and her boyfriend's best friend.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but this weekend I went snowboarding with a few friends and I didn't have Internet. And when I got home, I wanted to post this chapter, but ff wouldn't let me log in. Today the problem was fixed, so here's the POV.**

**Now read and then hit the green button to tell me how bad did I do... :) **

**More at the bottom.**

* * *

**JanePOV**

I rushed into Charlie's arms, barely realizing I missed his warm embrace all day long. My little sister, my brave Lizzy, was such a distraction. She took great care of everybody around her, making sure they are happy, yet could not fathom the idea that she will find happiness herself.

She still blamed herself for what happened in the past. It was nothing me, my father, or Charlotte could do to change her feelings. To make her stop pretending for the world. Oh and poor mother! As much as I loved her, she had hurt and was still hurting Lizzy. Her cold demeanor towards her second born child, all the critics directed towards her couldn't help bring Lizzy out of the guilt.

I could only smile remembering the other night. Three years I worried for Lizzy, watching her acting out her life, knowing – as only a sister could – that she was still guilty. And it took only one night for him to penetrate her defenses. The moment I saw Will giving her the car keys I understood the sensation that was bugging me for a while – change. And with that, a small chance of having my Lizzy back. It was a big battle, since I knew my little sister notorious pig-headedness, but it was a battle I was willing to help win.

I'm sure Lizzy thought I was too distracted by Charlie – oh, my wonderful, loving, caring Charles – but I would forever watch over her. I never, not even for a second, blamed her for the accident. It was just that. An error. It was just meant to be.

I felt Charlie's lips on my forehead, as his arm snaked over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. The warmth I felt was one I was much too willing to accept. Last night was the best night of my life. His words were the words every girl dreams of hearing. Yet, there was something stopping me from telling him I felt the same way. His three words wouldn't find an echo in my voice. I wasn't stupid. I wasn't blind. I saw the hope in his eyes the short seconds after he confessed. Yet, he found it in himself to allow me more time. I loved him, I never felt this way about any boy or man before, but I couldn't tell him. Something was stopping the words from escaping my mouth. But I am sure that my gestures were enough of a give away of my feelings. Surely my Charlie wasn't blind.

At that thought, I turned my head upwards and brushed my lips against his. His eyes turned to me, a little startled, a loving smile on his face. I just smiled my best smile, feeling I was getting lost in his eyes. I love you Charlie! Never doubt that. In this state of total bliss, walking to the car in the embrace of the man I loved, I fixed my eyes on the couple before me. They had more in common than they thought. He was towering over her, seemingly undisturbed by the company he had. But something in the way he was leaning towards her, his head turned to her, his long strides diminished so he could match her smaller steps, his tall frame towering over her - a gesture that looked more protective than manacing - spoke of something else. Something much too powerful for even the stubbornness they both possessed, something that couldn't yet be named.

I got in driver seat of the car, briefly wondering I never asked Charlie why he didn't have a car to drive. I glanced to my left, where Will's bike was, and I couldn't help the amazed look I had on my face. My most beloved sister was back only for the briefest of moments. Her eyes held the same shine I thought I would never get to see again. Her smile was the same smile that would force me - when we were little - to grant her every wish. I don't think she realized how she looked at him, absorbing his every stare, his every move. No, she was clueless. I knew my sister and I could clearly see she wasn't aware of how she responded to him.

My amazement grew more when I saw the closeness between them. I instinctively looked at her face, trying to read whatever emotion I would see there, but she was wearing her helmet. Never mind that! I know my sister better than she knows herself. Her head was leaning on his back, no awkwardness detected, her arms were snaked around his wait, slightly clinging to his jacket. From an objective point of view, on that bike were two people clearly liking each other. Granted it was the only way you could stand on a bike, but this was more. They were too blind to see it. That's when I knew.

I turned to Charlie and he was playing with the radio.

"Charlie, I think I got it!" I didn't even realize that I haven't said anything about the subject to Charles. He looked startled at me, and opened his mouth no doubt trying to ask me about what I was talking. But that could wait, so I continued, "Answer me this. Do you mean what I heard you ask William last night?"

He gave me a long look, it seemed he was trying to find something, then shook his head in resolution. "Jane, I asked Darcy many things, I'm sure you don't expect me to remember every question."

"Charlie!" I couldn't help feel frustrated. I wanted his honest, best friend, opinion. "You're his best friend. You have to guess what he's feeling towards Lizzy."

He averted his eyes from my face, looking out the window. I couldn't help the arguments that escaped my mouth. "Charlie, look at them. Look! What do you see?"

His eyes returned to my face, and I could see the surprise present. Oh, how I loved him! If only I could say it! My trail of thoughts was broken when Charlie answered, "Jane, I…I don't know what to think. Look, me and Will are childhood friends, he's probably my only true friend. But he's complicated. At late he may seem strange, but he always is, so it's no news there. You have to understand, he…" he stopped himself, probably deciding how much he could tell me without betraying Will's trust. "Whatever is going on in that mind of his is never easy to discover. Even if he likes Lizzy, he's too stubborn to admit it to himself, let alone to others."

I opened my mouth to give my arguments, but he stopped me with a kiss.

"Jane, I love you, but don't. I like your sister very much. She seems like the perfect match for Darcy. He's my best friend and he's been alone for a long time now. There would be nothing I would love more than to see him his own self again. But his mind works in mysterious ways. It's better to leave them be. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

His eyes were pleading me to drop the subject, and I was about to when a image of the laughing Lizzy from this afternood flashed through my mind. I opened my mouth to resume our discussion, when Charlie pulled my head towards his, crashing my lips on his. After a few moments, he pulled away and whispered to me "I love you." I was instantly reduced to a puddle on the driver's seat. "Can we talk about something not as complicated as Will's mind?" And with that he resumed his search for music.

"Ok." I didn't have much of a resolve after that kiss and declaration.

As I pulled the car out of the parking space, I couldn't help myself as I looked out the window at the fast retreating silhouette of the bike and shook my head. That's the thing, Charlie, it's his heart that's trying to speak now. And hers is responding.

* * *

**Now tell me if you want this chapter to continue, maybe every few normal chapters, or if it's better to drop it? Review! **

**Oh and check out my profile to see some photos that are used in the story. It's easier to show you than leave you with my poor description. :P **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola! I hope you like this chapter better than my last update :) and I hope you'll tell me all about you opinion *hint, hint***

**Anyway, enjoy your reading. More at the bottom.**

* * *

**Previous:**

I rested my head on his back and looked to my right where Jane was looking wide eyed at us. The look on her face was part astonishment, no doubt to something Charlie was telling her, and part resolution. Before I could see more and figure out what was going on in that car, she turned to Charlie and started saying something.  
**  
**Over the purr of the bike's engine I could only see Jane's lips moving rapidly and Charlie stealing a quick glance towards us. No doubt afraid we might hear their conversation – sneaky guy.

I felt Will's hand over mine as he backed slowly from the parked space, then he looked back to me, squeezed my hands around him and said "Elizabeth, don't let go!" as he started speeding out of the parking lot.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The drive home was uneventful. It was probably due to me starting to feel comfortable in this mean of transportation. Only when I saw the familiar fence of my home, my mind began swarming with scenarios of what awaited behind the front door.

In my mother and little sisters eyes, it was surely a mistake somewhere in the universe if I not only had Darcy drive me to practice, but back also. My only hope of salvation was Jane, but it was a hope in vain because she couldn't possibly had already gone by Bingley's house and dropped him home before Darcy's maniacal driving had gotten me home.

With what I'm sure was an audible sigh at the sight of the empty driveway, I felt the bike stop beneath me and Will's hands on mine. For a fleeting second – so short I still have doubts it wasn't my imagination – I was reluctant to pry my hands away from him. Before I dwelled too much on that thought, I jumped off the Monster and extracted my helmet.

With the corner of my eye, I saw one of the living room curtains move. I had an audience. Didn't my sisters know that curiosity killed the cat? The tiny voice in my head reappeared: _And why, pry answer truthfully, would you feel embarrassed of your sisters curiosity? _Finally at that I had a clear answer. They can make a dragon out of a small lizard if they have the chance and the opportunity and for an odd reason, right now escaping my mind, I didn't want to give it to them. It was best I get Darcy out of here pronto!

"Well gracias for the ride!" I turned to Darcy. I couldn't see anything through the black lenses of his helmet. I thrust my helmet in his arms, but he just pushed it back. I thrust it again, but I found the same resistance. What is he playing?

I was getting frustrated. He was acting like a five year old and now was not the time or the place. He should start that engine and be gone! I rolled my eyes and with what I hoped was a loud sigh, I reclaimed the helmet.

"Well, it's obvious you don't want it back, so I'll just keep it then. Ok?" I watched him closely, waiting for a response.

He opened his visor and I was met by his deep sapphire eyes that were claiming all my attention. Although that was all I could see from his face, it looked like he was smiling.

"I'll want it back eventually. It's just…" and he broke our gazing, his eyes shifting to a point behind me. They changed color again - much to my amazement – blackening slightly, and he let out a sigh. "It really bothers me to drive with the other helmet on my arm. So can you keep it for the time being?" His eyes were still locked on that spot, and I just prayed that my sisters didn't have anything to do with this.

"Umm…yeah. Sure, I guess."

Oh grow some balls, will you? Why are you so lost at words in front of him? With this mental slap, I straightened my back and with a wave to him, I turned around and started walking towards the house. As slowly as possible, trying to hear the motor exiting the driveway before I reached the door. I reached for the doorknob at the same time as I heard the bike speeding off. The guy sure took his time starting…

When the door closed silently behind me, I was assaulted with screams – much as I predicted.

"WHO IS HE?" screamed Lydia. "HE IS SOOO GOOD LOOKING! TOO MUCH ACTUALLY…" Young and naïve Kitty. "WAIT TILL MOM HEARS ABOUT THIS…"

"Sure Lydia. And while you're at it, why not post on the internet? 'Will Darcy taking pity on my sister'? It…"

"Lizzy, you're brilliant! It has a nice ring to it if you think for a second?" So now they think? Wow…

Before I start laughing uncontrollably, I assured the two gossipers they were going to be the next Perez Hilton and started towards my room. I didn't want to stick around and hear mother's opinion about Darcy driving me around. I would laugh too much and anger her I'm sure.

I opened my laptop, checked my e-mail really fast, then – much to my embarrassment – I logged on Perez. It was my guilty pleasure and – despite I wouldn't be caught dead admitting this – I rather enjoyed his view on a number of things. After that was done, I grabbed my iPod and a book I recently started reading and headed to the balcony. My father had his library, I had the balcony. It was the only place nobody would disturb me – unless they were suffering from a lack of brain.

I flopped in my favorite chair and searched the music library for the perfect song. _Viva la vida_ – _Coldplay_. Perfect! I pushed play and prepared for an evening of relaxation.

I was immersed in the action of the book when I felt a vibration in my pocket. What the hell? I stopped the music and that's when I heard my phone's ringtone. I reached for it and pressed Answer without checking the caller ID – a habit I was beginning to regret.

"Hello?"

"Are you asking me or greeting me?" his deep british voice invaded my ear. For an odd reason, the calmness I felt before answering went down the drain.

"Darcy, why are you calling me?" I snapped involuntarily. I really hated people interrupting my Zen moments.

"Am I interrupting something? I can call another time if you wish…" his voice – funny enough – was bringing back the calmness. I had no reason to hang up now and he made me curious as to why he would call me.

"You were actually." No harm in making him a bit guilty. It'll suit his big ego.

"Oh. I'm sorry then. I shall call you later I suppose." And he sounded really sorry. This guy never ceased to amaze me. WHAT? Mental slap! He's Darcy, stop it!

"Well you interrupted already. No point in hanging up now." I couldn't stop the giggles that accompanied the statement.

"Elizabeth, are you making fun of me? Because I'm really sorry if I ruined whatever you were doing." Great. Now he was making me feel bad for laughing at him.

"No problem. I was just reading a book and listening to some music. I wanted to relax." I made myself once again comfortable in the chair and continued. "Now, since my relaxation went out the window, why now explain to me why you called."

"Oh…" and that was followed by a silent pause. Did he hang up? I pulled the phone and looked at the screen. Nope. I could see I was still talking to him.

"Are you still with me Darcy? Or did you drop the phone?"

The loud breath I heard confirmed he could hear me. "Sorry. I just…gazed out for a second there." So this shows that even Gods have their human moments. "I called you because I wanted to thank you for keeping the helmet for me."

"Really? Well, it's not a big deal, you know?" It's just a helmet. He didn't leave with me his car or something precious like that. Jeez. "Maybe it doesn't seem like it, but I can assure you my room is big enough to house the helmet. It's sitting on my laptop, on my desk, safe. Do you approve?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't imply that you don't have enough room Elizabeth. Please don't twist my words around." I could picture his frustrated look right now. Muhahahaha! "It's just that..." and he stopped again. What is it with this guy and silent moments?!

"Darcy, please! Try and finish your sentences without these long pauses. I think you're smart enough to find your words without searching too much. And I'm a simple girl," your cousin reassured me, "and you don't need to impress me with big words."

I heard his laughter, so genuine that I had to smile myself. It was this William Darcy that I wanted to get to meet. Thinking about it, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "You're far from simple, Elizabeth…"

"What was that?" I didn't hear him right I'm sure.

"I didn't say a thing. Anyway, I wanted to thank you again."

"Ok, Darcy. Too many thanks for one day for me. Now, why is the helmet so important to you?" It's just a black helmet after all.

After a loud sigh, he began explaining. "I don't know if you know this, but I have a sister. Her name is Georgiana."

I didn't know there was a Miss Darcy. Hell, I knew as much as every single person who is interested in sports knew. He came from UK, was 22 years old and his parents were gone. I proceeded to tell him that. Maybe he's just testing me to see if I'm some sort of stalker-groupie. Wait! He called me, so I couldn't be stalking him. But I was curious about him. I shook my head, clearing the path my thoughts were heading on. I focused back on the conversation.

"Yes. Well, not many people know more about me."

And I will be included in this category? Before the curiosity took the better of me, I managed to speak. "Darcy, wait. Don't tell me anything. I don't want you to tell me something personal. I was just curious why you care about the well being of that helmet so much." I would hate it if he told me something then regret he ever opened his mouth. I wanted to know more of him, of course – I did not just think that! – but I didn't want to pull the information out. He should tell me when and if he was comfortable.

A moment of silence came next and I could just picture the look on his face, his eyes blackened just a tiny bit, his brows furrowed and his hand raking through his hair, trying to decide if I was to be trusted or not.

With a sigh from his part, his silky voice reached me. "She's younger than me. She will celebrate her 16th birthday this August." And I let out a ragged breath, startled because I didn't know why I had been holding my breath all along. My body does weird things independent of my mind sometimes.

"Oh, she's my sister Lydia's age. She's turning 16 this year also. She already is trying to make my father throw her a sweet 16 MTV birthday party." She's absurd like that.

"Interesting." Yeah, I'm sure it is. "Georgie dropped a few hints but I'm just pretending I don't know about that show." Clever Darcy. He really doesn't seem the type to know about this show, because I was prepared to explain it to him. "Anyway, as I was saying, that helmet is precious because it's hers. And she would probably kill me if anything happened to it."

I couldn't help laughing. "Come on. I can't imagine anyone being able to kill you. But if something does happen to the helmet, be sure I will take the full responsibility."

"If I remember correctly, not earlier than this afternoon you declared you could easily kill me." And I detected a cheerfulness in his voice that was rarely heard. "Or are you having second doubts about that miss Bennett?"

"I could harm you Darcy, not kill you. Please. You're gigantic compared to me. No offence." He was much taller than me and although swimmers are fairly well-build, he still had more muscle than me. Before I could continue on that trail of thoughts, something occurred to me. "But wait a minute. If Georgiana …"

"She prefers to be called George or Georgie or G or anything BUT Georgiana." Like I will ever get to meet her… "She thinks Georgiana is too long and pompous. And I hope Elizabeth you will allow me the pleasure of introducing you to my sister."

Oops! I had to learn to better control my mouth and my brain. I was talking without realizing what I was doing. Thank God we weren't having this conversation face to face or he would see that I had just invented a new shade of red on my cheeks.

"Umm…yes, of course." Say something fast. Continue what you were going to ask! "So, umm, if that's Georgie's helmet, why doesn't she have it with her? Why did she give it to you?"

And my answer was silence. But this was different than the other times. I could feel the tense atmosphere creeping over the conversation. I had just asked something that I shouldn't have. Typical Lizzy! You made the mess, you fix it!

"Oh, stupid me!" and I'm sure my laugh wouldn't fool a two year old, but I had to try. "She's still in England and the bike is here, so she has no use of the helmet!"

Darcy's reaction was again silence, and I was starting to feel regret – God knows why – that I had entered such dangerous waters when a loud sigh came through the receiver.

"She is currently in Europe, yes. And fortunately, she can't." His answer did nothing to cure my curiosity, but I understood it was not my business to further intrude on those matters. I was prepared to change the subject to a more amiable path when I was interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I have some business to attend to." His voice was low and filled with something that I could only detect as sadness. Why would he be sad?! But before I could voice even a goodbye, I heard the click of the phone shutting at the other end. What was the matter with this guy? He was surely bipolar. One minute he's laughing and the next he hangs up on people. Weird! And he only succeeded in making me feel like I have to know more about him. Dammit!

That night I wasn't summoned to lunch – not that I ever was, my family being content with each member having their meals whenever they wanted. I stayed on the balcony, watching the night set around me, contemplating everything that happened these last days. How I had reached that point where I promised to get to know him, why was I so intrigued about him, why was he so nice to me, yet so cold and distant? Why did his moods keep changing every other hour? I felt there was something that was missing, that didn't quite fit in this whole thing, but my mind was failing to grasp it.

Resolutely, I gave up and gathered my things to go in my bedroom. The house was quiet except for the faint noise of the TV coming from downstairs. Surely my mother or my father had yet again managed to fall asleep watching it. I plopped in my comfty bed, the coldness of the sheets engulfing me, instantly putting me to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining. I forgot to close the blinds once again. I got out of bed and as I opened the door to my bedroom, I was greeted by my older sister.

"Good morning sis." I grunted out. My voice was always raspy after I got out of bed. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as I squeezed past her on my way to the bathroom. I didn't manage to take more than a few steps before she was in front of me again.

"Not so fast Lizzy." What had I done now?! I just woke up for Pete's sake. She can't be serious.

"Jane, come on. If anything happened, you have three other sisters to blame. I just woke up. I still need to wash away the sleep." I moved past her yet again. I still didn't make it to the bathroom because what she said next froze me in mid step.

"I may have three other sisters, but from my knowledge, only you are on a talkative basis with Will." What?! What has William have to do with everything? I'm too sleepy and confused to think straight. I was still froze in my spot with what I imagine an expressionless face looking towards Jane.

"Are you sleep-talking? What has Darcy go to do with me? At this hour in the morning? When I haven't seen him since yesterday? I don't know what you're talking about Jane." And I turned around, meaning to continue my journey towards freedom and cold showers meant for waking up.

"Lizzy, Will just called me. He didn't make any sense. He said he had to apologies to you, so he's picking you up." I couldn't help my jaw hanging open like that. I'm a lady, but from my point of view, after last night, surely Darcy was going to go back to his morose self.

"I…he…you…WHAT?" Oh for crying out loud! No more need for a shower. That news woke me up for good. I shook my head and looked at Jane. "He said that? That's strange. I didn't even expect an apology. I…" and I could help shrugging my shoulders in surrender. "I just assumed we will go back to our normal self." But this guy was an enigma. I couldn't settle to what was normal by his book.

"What happened Liz? He sounded so in a hurry on the phone, like I was going to hang up on him any second. I never heard Will act like that." And her questioning gaze was burning on my face.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're not going to get any answer if you burn a hole through my skull." And I didn't have an answer for her. Darcy flustered? Why? How? "We just talked last evening. And he abruptly ended the conversation." No doubt I had to bare the blame here. If I didn't act against my mind and forced answers from him, we could've enjoyed the conversation further…Wait! Enjoy? No…the term I was looking for is hang out…not enjoy.

"Just talked? Oh Lizzy, you like him." And in no time she was pulling me against her in a tight hug. "And he likes you too! I can just tell."

I pulled her arms away. I searched her face so confirm she was laughing and all was a joke. What she just said was only a joke. It had to be. But sadly, the traces of dark humor I was searching for remained undetected. "Are you serious Jane?" her whole face was in a grinning position, and she just bobbed her head up and down real fast.

I think I laughed for a good five minutes before I was able to stop and talk some sense into her. She was my elder sister, but she was just so silly sometimes.

"Jane, you can't be serious. Come on! Think! He's an arrogant ass and I'm the attention seeker that happened to bump into him." Before I could start questioning my own words, I continued quickly. "He can't possibly like me. It would be against all that he lives by. And I don't like him. I admit it's intriguing trying to figure out how his mind works, but it's more of a…"and I tapped my finger against my chin, trying to find the perfect combination of words that could describe my current relation with Darcy, "…I've got it. It's more of a science project for me. To see if I can be strong enough to figure out the un-figurable."

I watched as Jane's happy face drop away, a blank expression taking its place. Oh my freaking God! She was hoping we shared those feelings. I was speechless as she hugged me once more and then was gone.

As I brushed my teeth, I couldn't help the occasional snorts that escaped my throat. Silly Jane! What was she hoping for…that was a good joke. The look of disappointment on her face made my heart cringe. She had to understand that I would never find that true love, happy love. I didn't believe in that any more. Everything was either black or white and the pink and fluffiness that came with love – in my book – were just something from my imagination. And I had stopped dreaming a while ago. I couldn't stop my fist colliding with the sink at that thought. She should know better than to hope that! She too should stop dreaming! Charlie won't wait forever for her!

Today I was in the mood for a skirt. But from what I gathered from Jane's little speech, Darcy was picking me over. I was damned if I rode the Black Monster wearing a skirt. So with a frustrated sigh, I made my way to the shelf that held all my pants and jeans and picked a pair of warn-out boyfriend jeans.

I wasn't very in tune with the latest fashion and although they were the latest trend amongst the celebrities, I had this pair for a long time. And I loved how good I felt in them. I pulled over my head a black oversized jersey top – a very special gift from Charlotte on my last birthday, special because on the back was inscribed my favorite quote from my favorite tv-show: "I know you're in there, I can hear you caring!" Yes, I was a sucker for genius, drugged, snappy doctors. After I found a pair of black ballet flats lying around the back of my closet, I fished out a scarf – beije, with an intricate dragon painted on it; it was my favorite – from my vast collection, wrapped it loosely around my neck and I was ready to hit practice. No make-up because firstly I was going to get it washed away quickly and secondly I never wore any.

Yesterday, Jane decided after watching me and Charlotte, that it was better to postpone the gym practice. She wanted us to try a few new things and she considered that gym was just too easy for us. Yeey, Jane!

I grabbed my bag and made my way to her bedroom. I knocked lightly, and then pushed the door open. Jane was all dressed and ready, whispering to someone on the phone. I looked at her bemused and decided it was time for payback.

"Jane, if it's you dear boyfriend, you don't need to be secretive. We all know you two are together." At my words, she turned bright red – blushing was a family trait – whispered something quickly, then shut the phone. To her murderous glance, I just shrugged my shoulders. "WHAT?! If you wanted to keep him a secret, now it's too late. Plus you're a grown woman, you should be proud to be talking to your man."

At my words, she averted her eyes and pushed up from the bed. "He's not my man Lizzy. Oh…that just sounds really medieval." Now she's being stupid!

"I beg to differ. He stated he is in love with you, so he is yours." If only you would man up and state his claim over your heart…Jane is just so silly sometimes. I wanted to continue my speech, but a loud screech flowed to the room from downstairs.

Afraid that something happened, we rushed down the stairs. What I saw left me speechless and bolted to the stair I was stepping on. My heart stopped beating and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

Before my eyes was the bipolar god also named William Darcy, being held in a death grip on each of his sides by each of my youngest sisters. Thank God Mary was too preoccupied with music to pay attention to boys.

But the next moment, I felt another warmth burn my cheeks. I was mad. The look he had on his face was too much even for my understanding nature. He looked like he wanted to run and disinfect himself through and through. And only because he was hugged the two silliest girls in the world. There was no need for that horrified look. This broke my paralysis and I made my way down the remaining stairs and stopped behind Jane. She was trying and succeeding in prying Lydia and Kitty's hands from around Darcy's waist. I hoped they gave him a few bruises. Jackass!

He allowed his blackened eyes to wonder around the hallway, no doubt taking in the poorness of the place. He had no business here and I could read all that just by looking at his face. Fine, I'll just provide him with the escape. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

I felt, rather than saw, his eyes snap to me. I bit my lip, trying to suppress the yelling that was demanding to come out of my mouth. I will act civil and very polite. Unlike him.

"Darcy, I would invite you in, but" you don't seem keen on staying another minute in this house, "I will be late, so if you want to drive me to practice, we should get going." I pushed past Jane, my eyes fixed on his. I will not break away, I will not be the coward! I saw him steal a glance towards my older sister, then back at me.

"But Lizzy…" I heard Jane's slow whisper. She knew I could never be late because my coach was still in the room restraining two crazy smaller girls.

"I have plans to meet Charlotte earlier Jane." I opened the door and held it open, giving Darcy the chance to escape. As I closed the door I assured Jane I'll see her there.

I turned and walked past Darcy towards his car. Apparently the Black Monster wasn't as popular as the Red Mitsu. We walked in silence to the car, him behind me, his eyes never leaving me as I felt his stare on my back. when I reached for the door handle, his hand shoot from behind me, opening my door.

I gave him a false smile. Darcy, you acted like an ass just a few seconds ago. No need to be gallant all of a sudden.

A few seconds after I sat on the seat, I heard the engine come to life. He smoothly pulled out of the driveway and away from my house towards the pool. He didn't talk and I was too pissed to give his the silence he seemed to need.

"So Darcy, you just enjoy waking up my sister and driving all the way to my house pretending you needed to talk to me?" I saw him moving around in his seat, his eyes fized on the road ahead like a responsible driver.

"Are you mad at me?" Me? Mad? Noooo! Never! I'll bursting of joy right now.

"No. You want me to be?" Because trust me you have a talent of making me mad.

"No, of course not!" and he seemed frustrated. "I just needed to give my apologies to my rude behavior yesterday evening." Ok.

"Ok. You've made them, you're conscience is clean." I hoped the sarcasm was evident in my voice. I let my eyes wonder to his lean frame in the driver seat. His eyes were narrow, his jaw set and his fingers were digging in the steering wheel.

"Why are you acting like this?" and for the first time since we were in the car, his eyes turned to me. They were two pools of never ending freezing black ice. The car came to a stop and I glanced around to see he had pulled over.

"I'm not acting in any way. I accepted your apology. And I will just give my sorry for meddling where I don't belong and we'll be on our way. Ok?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, his head resting back on the seat. I just kept looking at him, taking in every single small movement he made. But before I could register it, one of his hands were on my cheek and his eyes were like cold fire smoldering into mine, keeping me in a trance.

"You are mad at me." he whispered and if we weren't surrounded by the silence, I wouldn't have been able to hear him. His hand cupped my cheek, warm and gentle, yet so strong at the same time. My traitorous body again acted without my mind and I tilted my head in his palm. "Can you forgive me Elizabeth?"

"There is nothing to forgive, William. It was me who was too curious. And I'm sorry for that. I can understand your reaction really." I too have things I rather keep unknown from others.

I found his head inches from mine, his eyes running over my face. "Then forgive me for whatever I did that got you mad. It was not in my intentions, I can assure you."

I needed him far away from me. What I felt when he was this close was unknown and too scary for me. So I nodded my head, accepting his apology. His warm hand broke contact with my skin and I felt the car move again.

The rest of the drive was silent, and filled with an energy I failed to put a name on. It was so strong that I was almost hearing it buzzing in my ear.

He pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. We were both facing the front of the car. He reached across the seats and held my hand in his. I was to startled to make any move. I just sat there, still as a statue. I didn't know what more did he want from me. I forgave him, it was enough. What more could he possibly need from me?

"Can you give me a chance at becoming your friend?" he whispered, his hand heavy resting on mine. I felt the inexplicable urge to squeeze it with my own. It was my way of responding to his question. And it seemed to work because I heard him whisper a low "Thank you!" and then he was out of the car and opening my door.

We walked side by side through the gates and that's when I decided - it was really starting to get agravating how many things i would decide about Darcy, but for some strange inexplicable reason, i couldn't stop myself from making these kind of resolves - I would really work my hardest to be his friend.

* * *

**So... I tried to respond to some of the reviews you guys left me. For those of you whom I couldn't respond in private, here's your answers.**

**Jomo: **It would be nice, but I think it's best that Darcy's mind remains closed. At least for the time being... *hint, hint* Later...who knows?!

**MAB: **I assure you all will be explained. Either way, it wasn't really Charlie's story to tell. Bare with me here. :) And with Darcy's stubbornness!

**starpiratess: **Hehe...I know what you mean! It is so hard to make up my mind! I keep changing the winner!

**Anyway, it seemed to me that JanePOV wasn't that well received, so I'll stick to Lizzy. I dunno, I just felt I needed an exterior perspective on things. I'll probably do it again when I feel I need to. Or you guys can tell me if you want it, when you want it. That came out wrong... *blush***

**The obsession with House M.D. is true. My best friend and I are crazy about Hugh Laurie... :D And for her birthday I gave her a t-shirt with the exact same quote - a favorite of ours. :)) Also, I am obsessed with scarves, any color, any model...I have more scarves than I can imagine and still I can't go shopping without coming back with a new one. :D I go loco when I visit a foreign country. Last time I was in Munich, my mum had to literally drag me away. Hehe... :-"**

**Check out my profile to links towards things from this chapter. **

**Again, please**** hit the green button and review because I love to read what you think! **

**Until later... Adio!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm puzzled. I get more and more alerts but fewer reviews each chapter. **

**Pretty please read every chapter and tell me what you think. Your feedback is really important to me. Depending on your questions, on your opinions, I understand where the story is lacking and needs compensation. **

**Thank you all who reviewed and added this story to their favorite/alert list. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. **

**On a side note, I apologies to the long pause before this update. This tuesday I have a partial dead-line for my project at the architecture workshop. I tried in vain to come up with a good solution, but until tonight, it seemed to escape my mind. Now I two days to produce the floorplan, two views of the house and two sections. Ow and a scale model of the site. Yupee! I foresee two sleepless night before me. **

**But you know what would cheer me up and make me endure this much, much, MUCH easier? Reading your reviews. :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**CharliePOV**:

I was sporting what was no doubt a dumb look as Jane drove the car towards my house. I still couldn't comprehend what was the thing I just witnessed. I haven't seen my best friend so close to another person in a long time now. He denied having any kind of feelings towards her the other night when I mentioned it to him, but today was making me doubt him.

I closed my eyes in front of the flood of memories that came back to me. I just hoped that Jane won't be mad at me for avoiding a clear answer.

But Will, he…After his parents died, he shut himself away from everybody. He became this cold thing I still considered my best friend, a block of ice that I had tried in vain to melt away. He strayed away from Georgia, leaving her in pain of loosing not only her parents, but her brother too. I hated myself for not being there for them, for letting my best friend face all the tragedy alone, for being too late. When I arrived in England, after the news of the late Mr. and Ms. Darcy's passing, I found a broken Georgiana – who in time I had come to consider her my sister – and a tall, dark shadow prepared to leave for the States with me. I was shocked, I tried to talk to him, to make him see what a mistake he was doing, but it was too late.

I was more than happy to have him move in the US with me, but it wasn't the time for that decision. He was rushing things, like he always did ever since we were little, but this shouldn't have been rushed.

The same feelings I experienced back then were coming back to me. I rubbed my eyes in frustration, earning Jane's attention.

"Baby, are you not feeling well?" Her concern was visible in her tone. My sweet, sweet Jane. How I loved her. She was so kind, so caring, the way she took care of Lizzy it was just heart melting. I was lucky I had found her. I just hoped in time she will be able to make some room for me in her heart. It took me a great deal of time to be able to voice my feelings towards her and – I hate to admit it – I was a little hurt that she hadn't yet voiced her own. I would never pressure her, but in my book, what I did, without first consulting with my best friend, or my sister, was a leap of faith. I trusted Jane enough with my heart.

I had yet to find the opportunity to talk to Will about all this. I wanted desperately to get a second opinion, more objective, on my relationship. I knew I couldn't trust Caroline. Ever since Will came back with me, she only had one thing in mind and one thing only – getting him to ask her out, or at least I hope that was what she was craving.

I watched my beautiful girlfriend, her eyes on the road ahead, a little frown on her face. "Sweetheart, what's upsetting you?" If she was sad, I was sad. "Are you worrying about Lizzy? You don't have to. Darce will take care of her."

"You're silly. I'm not doubting Will's ability to drive that bike. I just have some things on my mind, that's all." I put my hand over her hand on the gear stick, interlocking our fingers.

"Anything I can do to take that frown of your face." She's too pretty to be sad.

Jane tore her gaze from the road and gave me a questioning look. I recognized immediately what she wanted answers to, but I couldn't tell her that. Jane didn't know what she was asking me. To judge Will's actions now was like trying to read blindfolded. What I could make out were bits and pieces of the former William Darcy, but I couldn't be sure what they meant right now, or how to piece them together.

How bold he was with the bet, how he snapped at me when I tried to talk to him in the locker room about the ride with Lizzy…Dammit! Must he always be this confusing? Sometimes I think that he only complicates things for his own well-being. I swear he is only comfortable in tensionate situations.

"Well…" Jane's voice brought me back to our current conversation. "Are you going to answer me? Or are you going to just stand there playing dumb?" She was mad. And I couldn't blame her. After all, this involved her sister. Despite this sisterly love, I detected a far greater care. Something happened with Jane and Elizabeth that had made them look after each other in this manner.

"Can I play dumb and can you pretend you're not onto me?" Well, screw Will. He's way to complicated for me right now and strangely enough, I don't want to continue to talk about him.

Her beautiful laugh made my heart swell and my stomach fill with butterflies. I swear I was a teenager all over again when I heard her. "Ok. You get of the hook this time. But don't think for a second I'm going to forget this, mister. Do we understand each other?" and her eyes locked with mine, sealing the deal.

"Darling, I wouldn't dream of it." It was understandable.

The car entered the wide path towards the house. It belonged to my family for generations, along with many other properties around the country. We didn't make a permanent residence here, since my parents were currently in LA, enjoying our house there, but I liked this house the most and had decided since I was a little boy that I will move in it.

It was nothing to Will's house in England, but it was the only place that I visited as a child and didn't manage to get myself lost in.

The car came to a stop and Jane killed the engine.

"Do you want to come and hang out for a bit?" I was aware of how fourteen years old I sounded, but I wasn't ready to be apart from her. Judging by her quick affirmative response, she was as reluctant as I was.

We stepped out of the car and I waited for her, making our way inside. Last night, for the first time, I felt the urge to have her over as much as possible, to make her feel at home inside, to know the rooms and to not feel like a stranger.

She began to pull her hand away from mine, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Where do you think you're going gorgeous?" I saw her cheeks redden as I pulled her for an embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Um…I don't…wait Charlie, where's Caroline?" Her shyness only made me love her more.

"Baby, she's probably off planning her next ploy on how to get Will. Relax, we're alone, plus we're together, so we can do whatever we want." I kissed her hair, my arms around her waist. I felt her relax. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat? Or something to drink?"

"Some juice would be great, thanks."

I released her and made my way towards the kitchen. Mid-way, I stopped and turned. "Jane, just meet me on the terrace. It's nice outside and the sun hasn't yet set. Let's enjoy the view." She smiled in response.

I quickly found two glasses and searched the fridge for some fresh juice I knew we had. I couldn't stop myself from humming happily when I made my way to Jane. She was breathtaking, the last rays of sun caressing her skin. I put the glasses on a table and plopped on the chaise lounge that my sister used to sit on to get her tan in order. I pulled Jane with me, placing her safely in my arms.

"Charles, can I ask you something?" She was fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, her head hid under the crook of my neck, so I couldn't look in her eyes. I guess she had me trapped. I could never refuse her.

With a sigh, I said "Of course, my dear. What is your question?"

"What hap…" and she seemed to change her mind, "Why don't you own a car yourself?"

I couldn't help laughing at her question. "I own one, Jane. What made you think I don't?"

She pulled away her head, now looking me in the eyes. "Um, I don't know…maybe the fact that Will or I give you a ride everytime?" Oh yeah. True.

"I own several actually. I just don't like to show off. Darce is much better at this than I am." I couldn't help snicker as I remembered that he helped me pick one of them. It was still in the garage at my parents house, because it would've drawn too much attention if I brought it here with me. "Here with me I only have one. The rest is back home with my parents. I think they agreed to keep them as a warranty that I will be back after them." I felt her small frame shake with laughter at my reasoning.

"I can't believe your mind sometimes."

"Come to think of it, it's really not that manly of me to let you drive me around. The boyfriend should drive the girlfriend, don't you agree, babe?" It was just convenient to have Darce driving me around because usually we went to the same places and I knew his passion to drive.

"No, please. I feel awful now. Don't think I asked you this as a form of complaining. I was just curious."

I pulled her chin up towards my face, so I could look her in the eyes. "Jane, nothing would please me more than for me to drive you anywhere you choose to go."

"Ok." And she gave me a brief kiss. "Plus it's really mean to say about Will that he is showing off, when you refuse to drive. He doesn't have anyone to drive him around if he chooses to not drive himself."

"Pretty much like you huh?" Apart from the whole driving Will's precious car fiasco the other night, I'm sure Lizzy hadn't looked at the road from a driver's perspective in a long time.

Jane frowned, her eyes momentarily turning to stone. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that Lizzy doesn't drive, although from what you told Will last night, she has a driver's license. Anyway, if you decide not to drive, there's no one to drive the two of you around."

She averted her eyes from me, a clear sign – I had come to know – of her trying not to lie to me. "Lizzy does drive. And she was pretty good at it actually, far better than I will ever be. She just…choose not to." This was related to the strange bond I felt between the two.

"Yet she tried to drive Will's baby. I was shocked when he gave her the keys you know? Caroline begged for them ever since he bought the car."

"Really?" and the look of awe on her face wasn't just from my statement as she continued, "I was shocked to see Lizzy taking them. It was the first time in a looong period that she ever even agreed to hold a set of car keys." I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but I knew that some of our problems would be solved if we talked about this.

"Hmm…You saw Will's bike today? I almost had a coronary when I saw him pull up in it." I figured information for information was the safest way of talking through this.

Jane bit her lip and I couldn't suppress from kissing her. But she pulled away, no doubt trying to decipher what I said. "What do you mean? Charlie, does William know how to safely drive that thing?" Oh my love, if you'd only know…

"Of course, baby. Lizzy is in good hands. Will just…refused to drive the bike. He…he choose not to." She said it better than me.

"I wonder what made him change his mind…"

"Don't think about it too much. He works different than us. I'm sure the same tactic won't apply to Lizzy. I'm sure they had different reasons for choosing not to drive anymore." I wondered breafly if they knew how much they had in common.

"Lizzy just stopped driving. She didn't give a reason to anybody. One day we were prepared to go out and she hopped in the driver's seat. Before I strapped myself in, she had exited the car, throwing the keys in my lap, yelling she will never drive again." Jane was looking at the garden and to my surprise I saw a small tear roll down her face. This wasn't the whole story.

I wiped away the straying tear, making her know that I figured she hadn't been completely honest with me. But sucker me was willing to take anything she gave me. "Will stopped driving the bike before he got here. When I went to get him, he already had purchased this car online. It was waiting for his arrival. I guess he didn't want to drive something that reminded him so much of his parents."

Jane looked at me, her eyes telling me not to stop talking, but I had already said too much. When she saw I wasn't going to continue, she sighed and asked me, "Then why did he brought the bike with him? If he didn't want to drive it, why waste the money shipping it from UK?"

Dammit! I wasn't willing to continue talking on my own free will, but I could never deny her an answer, however vague that would be.

I took a few moment to figure out the best way to answer. "This bike was the last thing his parents gave him. It was a present, they were proud of his achievements and he had a passion. They were wonderful people who loved their children very much. I felt at home with them every time I came to visit." Jane smiled and kissed me, her hand caressing my cheek. She leaned her head and placed it on my chest, making herself comfortable for the story I was about to tell. "Darce was ecstatic when they gave him the bike. It wasn't like he couldn't go and buy one himself, it was the fact that it was from them that mattered. It was the best way for them to tell him they were finally ok with this dangerous passion of his. When they died, he felt like he had let them down, so he decided to not indulge in the pleasure of driving the bike again." This much I had managed to get out of him on our way to the States. "He brought it here because it reminds him of home." And of everything he lost or was about to loose.

Christ, he loved feeling miserable ever since they died. Georgia's opinion was that he thought he didn't deserve to be happy anymore. I tended to agree with her.

A sniffled sob came from Jane. That's when I realized my shirt was wet and she was crying. "Charlie, that's so sad. He shouldn't blame himself." She pulled upwards, her puffy red eyes looking at me. Her expression changed and she went back to her former position. Her voice was a bit colder when she spoke again. "That's not the whole story is it?"

She figured me out. I was an open book to this woman. I sighed, "I can't tell you more Jane, I'm sorry. The rest is not my story to tell. Please understand that. I know you worry about Lizzy getting too close to Will, but you have to trust my judgment. She will be okay." I kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet perfume.

"I understand." And she seemed to make her mind about something, because the next thing I knew, I was being dragged to my feet by my lovely girlfriend. She giggled as she pulled me towards the stairs that led to the garden. "Let's walk for a bit. It's such a lovely evening." I couldn't agree more. Any time spent in her company was simply wonderful.

We walked hand in hand, talking for an hour or so. She asked me about my plans, about my goals, I tried to make her talk about why she had retired. It was a touchy subject – I knew that much – but I wanted to know every little detail of her life before I met her. And giving up a successful swimming career was a rather big detail of her life in my opinion.

I felt her immediately stiffen next to me, almost taking a few steps back distancing herself from me. I was already used to this reaction. Usually she acted like she didn't hear my question, but I guess tonight was an evening of confessions, however half-true they may be.

"It's so painful Charles…."her voice was filled with a longing and a sadness I had never heard from her before. "I…I don't blame anyone for what happened to me. God knows Lizzy blames herself enough for the both of us." Much like someone I knew…"It was just a stupid accident. It could've been anyone driving. It could've been her in my place." I stopped Jane and pulled her in front of me, engulfing her in my arms. I felt her small body shake with sobs. If I had known she will be in so much pain, I wouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid sometimes!

"Shh, baby, I'm here. It's alright. You're alright." I didn't know what else to say.

"I…can relate…to Will…" her speech was punctuated with large intakes of air. "I lost everything that night." And I felt her hands grab fistfuls of my shirt, she seemed like she was clinging onto me. I'm such a moron! "I lost my sister, Charlie! Lizzy was gone after the accident." Her voice was speedy, her words coming out in a fast pace. "She became a shadow that lives the way everybody seem to want her to live. To everybody, she's just old Lizzy, but for me…oh God!" I pulled Jane even harder against me, whispering comforting words in her ear. I wanted to take away every ounce of pain, every ounce of sorrow. I wanted my bubbly, happy Jane back. But I knew she had to get this out of her system. "Charles, I lost her! I don't know how to get her back!" I could feel my vision starting to blur with tears that threatened to spill over. "I want my little sister back Charlie! It breaks my heart when I see a glimpse of her old self. It's like it's only taunting me, reminding me of what I lost."

"I'm sure it's hard baby. Shhh, I'm here now with you. I'll do anything to help you and Lizzy. Shh…" I wish I had the power to take everything away. Her crying was breaking my heart.

"Mother never forgave her for what she did to me. I remember how she told Elizabeth she is not her daughter anymore. Why? Why Charlie? I don't care about not being able to be a professional swimmer. I don't care that my medals will never grow in numbers. I would trade everything to have my Lizzy back with me. I recovered from the accident. To what result? I now have scars that prove a part of my muscle is missing and I have a broken sister that refuses any sort of mending…."

By now my tears were running from my eyes. Jane's pain was something I never wanted to experience in my life. I understood in that moment Jane's care for Elizabeth, her questions, her need for me to reassure her that Will would never do anything to her. I really hoped I was right. I knew that from now on, I will watch over Lizzy, for Jane's sake.

"Nobody knows this Charles, except my family. She got hurt too. We all thought she was going to die. She was in a coma for two days. I had already received my verdict and I dreaded the moment Lizzy would wake up. The doctors didn't tell us a thing. They would just shrug their shoulders and say they can't be sure of the extent of damage she had suffered." A new fit of sobs came over Jane. I kept her close to me, supporting her best I knew how. "OH GOD! I don't wish, even for my worst enemy, the feelings I felt then. Charlie, it was horrible."

"Shh Jane, it's alright. She is fine now. Shh…"

"She is not fine! She is living! Just that! She was never fine again after!" Just like William. Another thing those two had in common. "The doctors said the coma was induced by the shock of the accident. Some people don't handle very well that kind of situation and when the body gets hurt, it seeps itself in a coma-induced state. They said we should be grateful because she didn't feel an ounce of the terrible pain that she should've experienced in those days."

"That's a good thing Jane. Lizzy is fine now. She will go to the Olympics and make you and your family proud of her. She will come back to her former self, you'll see. I'm sure of it." I will do everything in my power to help Jane get back her sister.

Jane shifted in my arms and I felt her lips right under my chin. "What would I do without you Charlie? I…" I closed my eyes, my heart already beating out of my chest anticipating the words that would come out of her mouth. "I'm glad I told you. I feel relieved somehow." My chest felt a short ache, but it was way too soon gone to even register the pain properly.

"I'm glad you trust me enough, sweetheart, to tell me about your past. I'll help you with everything, you know that right?" I looked in her eyes as she nodded affirmative. I kissed her flushed cheeks and started walking again, one of my hands around her waist, keeping her close to me.

We walked for a bit more, but the cheerfulness of the day was gone and not to be found this evening, so soon after Jane declared she was tired and wanted to go home. I walked her to the car, kissed her properly good night, and with a promise of talking tomorrow the first thing we get up, she drove away.

The house felt strangely empty without my girlfriend's presence. Not even Caroline's presence could compensate for Jane's absence now.

I grabbed a drink and something to eat, then made my way to the entertaining area, where the TV and all the DVDs were located. I know….watching TV isn't exactly the healthiest thing to do, but I was addicted. I wasn't an avid reader of books like Darce, I had my own library of course, but I didn't really enjoy reading. I would much rather watch a movie.

I settled down, watching for the one hundred times _Rush Hour 3_. I liked it the most of the series and I was at the point where I started to know the lines before the characters said them. Yes, I know, I'm a bit pathetic. C'est la vie!

At exactly the best scene, my cell phone started vibrating on the coffee table I had placed it. I ignored the call, Iwas in no mood to talk to anybody at the time. 5 minutes later, though, I heard the distinct sound of receiving a text message. Groaning, I grabbed the phone and went to the message archive.

**From: Darce**

**Charles, when you see this, call me. I need to talk to you. W.D.**

Damn him and his timing. I was too kind to ignore his call now. I paused the movie and searched for his number. I found it, pressed the send button and waited for Will to pick up. On the second ring I hear a distinct click and then a hoarse voice floated to me.

"William Darcy speaking. Who am I talking to?" Arrogant dude.

"Jeez, Will, get of your high horse. Don't you ever check the callers ID? Who do you think it is? Mother Theresa?"

"Charles…I can't tell you how happy I am you called me so soon." He did something he shouldn't have done. I could bet my right arm that's why he called me.

"Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm not that happy. You just know I'm too much of a push over to ignore your call. Plus I called you only because you sent me that message that said I had to call you asap. So what's up? Why do you want to talk?" Better he spills what he did wrong now. Not that he will try to amend his mistake…

"Am I interrupting something? Is Jane there?" How I wish she was… "If I remember correctly, you called me so you should be free to talk. You never told me how your big declaration went. Did she drop any hints that she now expects to be called Mrs. Bingley in the near future?" I can't believe he's bashing my girlfriend in my ear, on the phone.

"Look, Will, I'll choose not to answer that question. I'll just pass it off as a static interference…or that thing when you hear voices over the static…What was it called?" Charlie, what the - ? He just makes a mean joke about my beautiful, lovely girlfriend and I just change the subject? I'm such a woos.

"White noise…And I kept you as a smart guy." Asshole! And I'm allowed to say it because he's my best friend. He is always so nice and proper, but I swear sometimes I think he acts like an ass just so we stay away from him.

"This was the emergency? Then I'll hang up and we'll talk again when you're back to normalcy. Ok? Good…" I was on my way to end the call when I heard his low excuse. If I wasn't expecting it, I would've missed it.

"Charlie, don't. I'm sorry. I…you know how I am – moody. I fucked up!" This is bad. Whatever he did, he's punishing himself already. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he just continued talking, his voice a bit higher. "I talked to Georgie…" Great way to change the subject… "I called her because I posted a package for her today. She…" and that's how it is. Every time he talks to her. His voice breaks up and I'm pretty sure he sheds a tear or two because whenever I volunteer to come over, he refuses my offer.

"She misses you, by any chance?" It's pretty hard to see the almighty William Darcy so broken down. Everybody knows him for his cool demeanor, but he's a pile of mush whenever he calls home. Yes, home. He will never call this his home. "You realize it's a normal thing? You're her older brother, for crying out loud! OF COURSE SHE MISSES YOU! You haven't been home for what?! 1 year? 2?" It's really insensitive of me to hit him so low, but that's the only way to snap him out of it.

"6 months." Was his guarded answer. "6 months since I last saw her. I helped her move in the school's dorm." After a short pause, he picked his speech again, a new fondness and longing detectable in his voice. "She said she can't wait to see us at the Olympics. She instructed me," and she's the only living person I know who can instruct something to Will, "to tell you she misses you too." I couldn't stop smiling at his words. I was always as protective of Georgie as Will was. She was OUR little sister. I sincerely don't know if I have the same feelings towards my real little sister…

"Dear Georgie. I can't wait to see her too." I couldn't stop myself from asking Will for reassurance. "Bro, she…she's alright? She's safe?"

With a small sigh, Will assured me she seemed fine at the phone and 6 months ago when he went to visit. She managed to snap out of the state she was in and move on with her life. That should serve as an example for Will.

"You know you could learn a thing or two from her? I mean, you could stop acting like there's a sword above your head, ready to strike down, and start living?"

"I live. I don't act like that!" Keep telling yourself that dude. "We can't all find the love you seem to have for Jane" I could see the scary face that was Darcy right now.

"Jesus. Can you stop for a second this whole charade and look around you? Will, Lizzy is right in front of your eyes. Can't you see her?"

"Stop! You've said enough. Charles, refrain from ruling my life or professing opinions in regards to it. I do what I think is wise, when I think it's wise, with whoever I see fit. They are my bloody choices, my fucked up life!" His true british nature tended to come out whenever he was angry. "Good night!" and with that, the line went dead.

I might have pushed him just a little bit too far. I shouldn't have mentioned Lizzy. But his reaction only showed how right Jane was. My best friend was beginning to have feelings for the girl. I could only hope it will end with a happy ending. From past experience, I highly doubted it.

The conversation was like a 50 meter freestyle race. After you compete in one of those, you're a walking dead. I once almost fell asleep talking to the journalist at the press-conference after the race. And that's exactly what I did after Will ended the call. I managed to crawl to my bedroom and I fell asleep fully clothed on top of my bed.

I woke up the next morning when the door swung violently and in came a seething Caroline. Although she was younger than me, I couldn't help myself from flinching away from her gaze.

"ARGHH! CHARLIE?!" What did I do this time? Before I had the chance to ask her, she chucked an object towards me. Towards my face to be exact. "TAKE YOUR DAMN ANNOYING RINGING PHONE AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!" And with that greeting she got out of my room. Psycho!

I played her words over in my mind as I snatched my phone where it had landed on my bed. Ah, someone was calling me. I looked at the clock beside my bed and concluded it was Darcy. Only he could be up this early in the morning. A quick glance at the caller ID confirmed my suspicions.

"Morning Will." I greeted my friend as I pushed the answer button.

"Good morning Charlie." His voice was light and carefree. No doubt what happened last night was already gone and forgotten. No thing that a good night's sleep can't fix, I always say…

"What's up? Thanks for making my sister angry. She almost killed me with the cell phone." I laughed thinking that it wasn't really a joke. She really could kill me.

"I'm sorry, it was not in my intention, I assure you. I wanted to ask you if you can get a ride from someone else?" And he left it like that, not giving me any more info why I needed to ride with someone else.

"Actually I wanted to call you first thing I woke up to tell you I won't need your chauffeur services today. So it's ok. Why can't you drive me?" I was curious…

"Jane's giving you a ride?" He totally dismissed my question.

"I repeat – in case you haven't heard it the first time. Why can't you drive me today? And no, she's not. I'm happy to inform you that my legs will meet two pedals today: acceleration and brake."

"Ohhh…Charles? Are my ears deceiving me? Did you just tell me you'll be driving yourself today? The skies must've opened and the angels must've descended. The world stopped moving?" He was laughing at me. I choose to ignore it.

"This damn white noise…Anyway, Will you were saying something about why you can't drive me today…?" I won't give up.

He was still chuckling when he finally answered my question. "I have some things I need to do before practice today." No doubt trying to fix whatever he fucked up last night. That's the way Will functions.

"I see...Care to elaborate?" and frankly I wanted to prolong this conversation to no end because I was starting to feel nervous about driving. What was I thinking?!

"Charlie, if I didn't know better, I would say you're afraid to go and drive. Be a man, slap yourself a few times, drink some coffee, hop in the car and start the engine. The rest will come naturally, I'm telling you from experience." What is he talking about? He never stopped driving his car for a long period of time.

It seemed I voiced my last thoughts, because he answered my question. "Not my car Charlie. My bike." And with that his voice dropped to a mere whisper. "Did you fail to notice what I was driving yesterday?"

Ohh… "Ohh…sorry, Will. It completely slipped my mind." Great job, you idiot! He was doing fine before you had to ruin it again.

"No problem. Well then I guess I'll see you at practice later. I have to run." And I heard him open a door and closing it.

"I guess so. Keep your fingers crossed for me." And with that the call ended. I stayed for a few minutes, giving myself a pep talk, trying to work the courage to get the car keys and go to the garage.

When I was feeling I had the power to do it, I opened my phone and quickly called Jane.

Her sweet voice engulfed me, planting a smile on my face. "Good morning Charlie."

"Morning yourself gorgeous. What are you up to this fine morning?" I had to make sure she hadn't left the house yet.

"I just woke up actually. Will I be swinging by and picking you up for practice?"

"You don't have to, pretty lady. I'm all covered." And before her past words fully sunk in, she replied.

"How so? Will is coming over and picking up Lizzy." Wait. What?

"Jane how do you know this? I was just on the phone with him." The things he needed to do involve Lizzy? Interesting…

"I..umm…well…umm…"and after a short pause I heard her mumble something whispering in the phone.

"Jane, baby, you have to talk louder. I can't understand you."

"I said Will called me and told me he will be driving Lizzy to practice today." she told me, still whispering.

"Ahh, I get it now." Should I ask her more? "Anyway," no, it's better to leave Will and Lizzy alone, "I will be driving today, so will you do me the honor of accompanying me?" Please say yes, please say yes…

"Charlie, are you serious? Oh my God! Of course it will be my pleasure to accompany you." And she was still whispering?! Where the hell is she that she can't talk to me normally?

"Good. But Jane, why are you whispering?"

Before she had the chance to answer my question, I heard a door open on her side of the phone, then Jane telling me she'll be waiting for me so we can leave together.

I stayed silent for a few moments, looking at my cell phone's screen, trying to figure out what just happened. Is everybody today going to act weird? It's a special day or something?

I was fixing myself something to eat when my sister waltzed it, if that what you can call the way she ran into the kitchen.

"Good. You're up. I ate before you phone started ringing. Charles, I don't understand why you think we don't need a cook. Will has one. And I would love to have someone prepare for me every dish that I want." She keeps bugging me about that ever since Will moved here. Jeez, woman, I heard you the first time!

"Caroline, when my name will be William Darcy, I'll have a cook." It's not my fault the guy's too lazy to make his own meals. "And you can have yourself prepare for you every dish that your little" black "heart desires. Ok?"

And to emphasize the end of discussion, I started munching on my sandwich. Why is it that everybody thinks I'm such a push-over? I mean Caroline threw a fit when she found out that I won't be driving the car and I won't have her car being sent here. I'm her older brother. I think I know better what's best for her! Will makes me do whatever he wants and I always catch on to it when it's too late. Oh god! I'm so lame.

My face must've shown what I was thinking because for once Caroline seemed concerned. "Charlie, are you ok? Is the sandwich rotten or something?"

She waited for my response, and as I assured her I was fine, she went back to her happy place, all concern for my well-being laying forgotten.

As I was washing the dishes, I remembered I had yet to tell Caroline Will won't be coming over.

"Sis, I just remembered. Will was the one who was calling me this morning."

The look on her face was priceless. She confirmed my suspicions about her having a thing for my best friend when she mumbled "If I had known that, I would've answered the damn telephone!"

I managed to not start laughing uncontrollably. "Anyway, he's not going to drive us to practice. We…" before I had a chance to continue, Caroline started complaining.

"He's not driving us? Then I'm gonna go call Luiza. She can drive me there, because I swear to God, I'm not setting my foot in that junk Jane calls a car. Ok? Bye."

I didn't even try to tell her I was going to drive. She was too spoiled for her own good. Jane's blue Jetta wasn't a junk, it was just not that "high-class" as Caroline apparently liked to travel in. She's going to make me regret this later today when she'll see my car in the parking lot, but I can live with that.

With a resolute sigh, I went back in my bedroom to grab my bag and the car keys. I almost didn't remember how to get in the garage. It was such a long time since I last had been there. I opened the door and clicked the ON button from the car remote alarm. Darcy was the one passionate about speed and fast cars, I was all for comfort and relaxation, but we indulged in both. We were kinda spoiled in that aspect. We both had cars for speeding and for leisure driving.

What I was climbing in now was my relaxation vehicle. It was a Range Rover. And because I was as lame as I had thought, the color was chosen by my sister – something with a volcano if I remember correctly – and the word Supercharged said it all about Will's involvement in the car configuration. Not that I was complaining. Ok. Maybe the color was a bit bright for me, and a bit too girly, but Will was driving around in a red Mitsubishi for crying out loud. So I was fine.

All this remembering got me safely in the car, out of the garage and speeding onto the main road towards Jane. And I didn't even realize I was driving. Yeey! Will was right. You have to get in, and then everything comes back natural.

I arrived in no time at my lovely baby's home. I pondered for a bit if I should get out and ring the bell or if I should just stay in the safety of my car and call Jane to come out. I'm a really relaxed guy, but her mother and younger sisters…SCARY!

As I remembered the first time I met the whole Bennett family a while back, I decided it would be better for my health if I call Jane. Her mother was the loudest, most obnoxious person I had even met. She had just met me and still she was telling me what a great wife Jane would make. And her sisters…damn…they were so shallow. If I come to think of it, they were pretty much like my own sister, except the whole loud-when-there-are-guests-present demeanor.

I fished the phone out of my pocket and dialed my girlfriend's number. After three rings, a squeaky voice answered with a 'Hello.' Clearly not Jane.

"Um…Hi. Is Jane there?" I was told to wait as I heard the person yell for Jane. I couldn't hear a response as the voice began talking to me.

"She'll be right up the phone. Who is calling her?" it must be her mother or one of the younger sisters. And why doesn't anybody check the caller ID before answering?

"Um…I'm Charlie. Tell her I'm right outside and I'll be waiting." before I hung up, I heard a loud shrill and then someone shout: "Jane, hurry up! IT'S CHARLIE! HE'S WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS." I think I'm positively deaf at the moment…

Not five minutes later, I saw Jane leaving the house and making her way to me. She stopped when she saw me, her eyes widened a bit, but then she seemed to recollect herself and started walking again.

She climbed in and before she managed to say something, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I felt her relax against me. When we pulled apart, both slightly panting, she was smiling my favorite smile.

"Good morning, babe." I whispered to her. Her smile widened if that's possible.

"Good morning to you too handsome." At her love name for me, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Jane, you're so funny sometimes." As I started the engine, I asked her why did she seem so shocked when she saw the car. "Oh wait. I bet it's the color. That's it right? Well, this is what I get when I let my sister choose the color of my car. You should see her Bentley. It's pink." I couldn't stop the foul taste that remained in my mouth when I named that color.

"P…Pink? Charlie, I didn't know that's a stock color." Naïve Jane…

"Babe, it's not." And I had to look at her and smile at her lack of knowledge. "It's custom. Caroline saw Paris driving around in a baby blue Bentley, so she decided to have hers in pink." I saw Jane blush from the corner of my eyes.

"I didn't realize you were on first name bases with the Hilton girls." She seemed genuinely shocked. "I tend to forget some things, sorry."

I took my right hand off the steering wheel and put it over hers. "Jane, Caroline feels the need to suck up to them. We went to a couple of parties together. No big deal. It was rather awkward the last time we met."

"Hmm…How so?" and she looked at me from under her eyelashes and I swear I almost lost control of the car. I slowed down just to be safe.

"Well Will was visiting and Paris lost it when she saw him. So she and Caroline kinda got into a catfight over him." Good, crisis is over. She is laughing.

"What did Will do?"

"He showed no interest in them or in the fight. It was hilarious, I have to tell you." It was more so when I drove home with a drunk Caroline and she confessed she only fought because she thought Darce would find it sexy. A new wave of laughter came over me.

Jane soon joined me, no doubt picturing the sight of my sister trying to claw out Paris Hilton's eyes at the same time as the latter was trying to rip her hair off her skull.

After about 10 minutes of talking about nothing really important, we reached the pool. I parked next to Will's cherry red Mitsubishi. I helped Jane get out of the car and we made our way hand in hand towards the pool.

I heard her let out a breath of air loudly and I squeezed her hand questioningly.

"It's nothing really. I just had a somewhat fight today with Lizzy. And Will came around before we had time to talk it through. I hate when she leaves mad."

I squeezed her hand again soothingly. "It's alright babe. I'm sure she forgave you, who wouldn't?"

With a final kiss, I entered the boys' locker room so I can change. I finished quickly, and already stretching I made my way towards the pool. I spotted Will flying through the water being watched closely by our coach. Oh shit! I'm late.

As Darce came to a halt at the end of the lane, the coach spotted me and a mean smirk found its way on his face.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Bingley! You managed to fit us in your busy schedule, yes?" The man had no sense of humor and didn't tolerate tardiness – he was german.

"Oh come on dude. I only missed 10 minutes. Lay off me for a second. It's not my fault my car doesn't drive as fast as Darcy's." Blame it on the fish-guy.

"It doesn't matter the amount of time you missed. You made me loose my time. I missed it. For that, you'll spend another half an hour practicing after Will goes home. Comprende…dude?" Will was looking impassively at one of the other lanes, seemingly not even noticing the discussion in which HIS BEST FRIEND was being punished.

"Si mi antrenador. Yo he entendido todo lo que tu dice." 2 years of forced Spanish can come in handy if you want to piss off a german bloke.

"Then I can't understand why is it that you are still on the side of the pool and not in the water, trying to make up for lost time? To persuade you, make that half an hour a full hour." When I heard that, I dropped my bag and quickly jumped in. I don't wanna be stuck here for more than I have to. Plus I have to drive Jane back. I shook hands with Will, who seemed to have redirected his attention on me and our coach.

"So, you two will do a series of 400 m each style. I don't want to hear complaints, grunts or whining. Oh and it's not a leisure swim. The Olympics are near and you two seem to have lost your focus. I'll time each lap." Oh man! Remind me why we took him? Oh yeah…the best there is…

"Charlie, for f-ck's sake! Move your girly ass! Try to catch Darcy!" Damn, I missed my start!

I struggled in vain to catch up with Darce, but the guy was simply too fast. At the end of the 400m run, as I was trying to catch my breath, I saw Jane timing Lizzy and Charlotte from the side line. As I watched her, my mind seemed to drift to yesterday and her confession. She didn't even stop and mourn the fact that her life dream had vanished in the blink of an eye. Everything dimmed in comparison to the pain she suffered seeing Lizzy in pain. She was the most selfless person I have ever met.

I jumped in surprise when a hand clamped over my shoulders. "Charles, what's up with you? I'm talking to you and you just zoned out. What's on your mind?" Will's face was smiling, I was surprised his facial muscles weren't hurting.

"Why are you so smiley?" I looked at him, trying to find the source of his happiness.

"It's a crime to be happy? I just woke up like this." And he smiled some more and something clicked in my head.

"It's from Lizzy right? Did you hook up with her? Because I have to warn you…" but I didn't continue my rant because I saw Will's face turn down and his lips turn into a straight line. I could see his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching as he backed away from me.

"Why I'm happy or not is not your business. What I do or don't do with Elizabeth is none of your god damn business either." His eyes were black like coal and I was sure the robot Darcy was resurfacing. He turned around and I'm sure he was preparing to shoot out of here and start doing some more lanes. Before he got away, I grabbed his arm.

I low growl escaped from him. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Did you just growl at me?" I can't believe the guy.

"Charles, let go." And his voice told me I was playing with fire. Angry robot Will was not to be trifled with.

"I will after you listen to me. Will, Lizzy…she needs someone to protect her and love her. She…Jane is worried about her. "

"What's your point Charlie?" and he turned towards me, his eyes flamed with fire. If I didn't know him for such a long time, I would've probably fled and hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day. But since I trusted him too much, I stepped up.

"You have to get your priorities straight, Will. Don't hurt her. Don't do what you did to Georgie. Don't let her in just so you can suddenly shut her out, pack your stuff and leave."

He was my best friend, and we both knew that what I said was true. Everybody is fucked up in some way or another. But Will, he tended to take his flaws and multiply them by a hundred. Only the thought of a crying Jane was making me say all these painful things to him.

When I looked back up in his eyes, they were a bottomless black. No trace of feeling, though or color seemed to exist. It was such a dazzling contrast between this coldness and the zillions of emotions present in them a few moments ago. When he spoke though, his voice was like acid.

"What I did for Georgiana was the best thing I ever could do! She needed to stay away from me. Elizabeth is just a friend. She will never be more to me. She's too low on the social ladder to ever claim a part of my heart. Do I make myself clear Charles? Never, and I repeat, never bring this subject up again!"

And with that, the arrogant jerk left. When he was angry he tended to say these kinds of moronic things. It hurt the people that didn't know he acted like this. His rage-clouded mind spat things out his mouth that could've made a Zen monk cry. He was harsh, but he needed to cool down before I went after him. I was glad that nobody was near us to hear the conversation. Jane was busy talking to another coach, Lizzy was swimming, Charlotte was talking to Will's cousin and Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

With a small sigh I started my exercises once again, mentally praying that the time will flow by fast and coach will forget he ever punished me. I wanted to have Jane in my arms once again; I couldn't get enough of her.

Of course Coach didn't forget and after he dismissed a still angry and scowling Will, he gave me another set of exercises.

"Since I'm really bored, when you complete these, you're free to go."

I finished them quickly, made my way in the locker rooms, showered quickly, hot water already gone from the numerous showers before my own, and was out towards the parking lot in a heart beat.

When I reached the gates, a smiling Jane greeted me. She was waiting by my car with Will and Lizzy.

"Well thanks for waiting guys, you shouldn't have." I kissed Jane real quick before adding. "And you babe, should've taken a ride with Will."

"Elizabeth wanted to keep Jane company. I wanted to talk to you." A rather normal Will talked to me. I nodded and we walked a few steps towards the other side of his car.

Before he had a chamce to speak, i started talking. "Look, Will, I realized something. It's not my place to judge you. It's your life, you do whatever you think it's right. I'm sorry ok?" he didn't say a thing. He stood there and nodded in agreement.

And then he turned around, forcing me to walk with him back to the girls. "Anyway, you can leave now. I'll drive the girls home if it's alright with you."

"Baby, Will and Lizzy have some things to do this evening." I had to refrain from my jaw hitting the ground in astonishment! They're going on a date?! "And um…" Jane was looking at her feet, drawing circles in the dirt. "my parents kinda…umm called me and told me to invite you to dinner tonight." I said yes before her words fully registered in my mind. Wait. What?!

I looked at Will but he was walking towards his car, a small smile visible on his face. The jerk. He's abandoning me? Why didn't Lizzy invite him to dinner too? My question soon found its answer.

"Charlie, my man, I really, truly pity you. Damn dude. Dinner with my parents." And she was shaking her head, patting my forearm in pitty. "Thank god my mother is not that fond of me, eh? I wasn't invited." And she was happily laughing at me as Will held the car door open for her.

"Lizzy! You know that's not true. You're family. You don't need invitation." Jane's scowling came from behind me.

"HAHA! Jane, trust me, I don't desire an invitation. EVER!" And with that, she settled in the seat, Darcy closing the door and making his way to the driver's door. Before he got in, he found my stare and almost laughing at me, he wished Jane and I a happy evening.

Still cursing Will in my mind, I turned around and opened the car. I got in, started the engine and exited the parking lot. I was headed towards a dinner I dreaded. I always hated meeting The Parents. More often than not, it was a reenactment of the famous movie. I was Ben Stiller, but Robert de Niro sometimes was the mother or the father. I was doomed.

I resisted the urge to slam my head on the steering wheel, afraid I might frighten Jane. I drove to her house, all the time holding hands with her. When I killed the engine, Jane must've sense my reluctance to get out of the car.

"Baby, you're not afraid of my family are you?" Not really, no.

"Umm…no. Of course not. Don't be silly." With that, I kissed her and got out of the car. I was giving myself a pep-talk when we reached the door and Jane opened it.

I was greeted by loud yells that seemed to reverberate off the walls and around the entire house. They were too loud to make out what were about. I stayed faithfully by Jane's side until one of the girls – Lydia if I remember correctly - screaming saw us – she was downstairs so it was only natural for her to spot us - and she stopped midscream. Her eyes widened and a scream much more fitting on a battle ground left her mouth.

"MOTHER!!!!!! JANE'S HOME WITH CHARLIE! COME LOOK! HE'S GORGEOUS!"

I faintly registered Jane talking to Lydia when I saw Kitty bouncing down the stairs dragging a reluctant…Mary?...after them down came Jane's mother – I forgot her name. I then realized where the girls got their strong lungs. Mrs. Bennett was screaming too.

"I'M COMING! LYDIA, IS HE HANDSOMER THAN THE LAST TIME WE SAW HIM? WHERE IS YOUR FATHER? THE BOY WILL THINK WE HAVE NO MANNERS."

With a sigh, I accepted my faith and figured I was in for a looooong night. Jane felt my uneasiness because she squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

When a collective 'Aww' was heard from our audience, I prayed something would happen and save me.

* * *

**The reference to Paris Hilton and baby-blue Bentleys is true. I read it and saw it on Perez. And PEREZ never lies. :D**

**Oh and i ap****ologies to all the people from Germany. One of my teachers is half german and she throws a fit if you ever walk in after she begins her course. :D **

**Anyway, hit the green button and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long time it took to update. But friday I had my project's deadline and I had a lot to do. Also, Friday was my birthday so after I turned in the project, I went to the movies with my friends, saw The international (swoon...Clive Owen) and then went out with the boyfriend. :D I might have been a little biased by that at the end of the chapter. :-"**

**I dedicate this chapter to november21 who made me laugh...it was a short, but really powerful review :))) **

**And to BIM who complimented me in my Charlie impression. That was the idea...He is nauseating in the original book too. And I simply refuse to have him as the dumb, push-over. He's still ruled by Will and Caroline, but at least he has a seemingly backbone. :D  
**

**You'll probably have a lot of critics and questions at the end, and I promise to answer all of them. **

**Give me a late birthday present and review :D**

**Oh and a bit of warning: There is a lot of swearing in this chapter. Sorry if I offend anybody!  
**

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you see his face?" I couldn't stop laughing even when we were safely away from the humorous site of Charlie. Will was laughing with me.

"You know, I don't think Charlie was ever tricked into a dinner with the parents ever before." As he spoke, I couldn't help myself from studying him. His eyes were that clear blue sky color again – I made a mental note to ask him about this color changing thing – and were fixed on the road ahead, his lips were drawn upwards in a small smile, his raven color hair was standing upwards in tufts, simply put he was different. And I found I was comfortable around this side of him.

"What do you mean?" I was trying hard to pay attention to the conversation and not immerse myself in my own world. After all, this outing was all about our new friendship.

"Well, don't get me wrong, he has had girlfriends…" and he didn't continue.

"Oh come on, Will! I hate those kinds of sentences. Plus we're talking about the guy that's dating my sister. Give me all the juicy, muddy details." Was I bad?! Or was I bad?!

Before he responded, he gratified me with another one of his wonderful laughs. I don't think I ever saw him this laid back. "Bloody hell,Elizabeth, you make it sound like he was some kind of Casanova. Charlie dated about 3 girls, which I know of, in his 22 years of living."

I whistled at the number. "Three huh? That's a fairly good number." No need for him to know for Jane Charlie was the second. "What about you?" I'm curious! Sue me! "You're the designated Casanova, I'm sure…" And as I said that, a gust of icy wind blew in my face. What? I looked around, checking for an open window, but there was none.

"I'm sorry? What did you ask me?" Again he's playing dumb…or deaf…Whichever floats his boat.

"I asked you how long have you known Charlie?" A flash of my nosiness from last night made me change the question. "I mean I can guess it's a long, long time, but I'm curious how long do the two of you go back?" I thought that was a safe enough subject to talk about.

I heard him sigh "I'll answer all the questions I can, but for now, have you decided what you want to do? You have to give me some directions." Way to avoid a subject…

"Oh, umm, I…What do you think we should do?" I usually have a hard time deciding what to do in my free hours. That's why I have Jane or Charlotte there.

"To be honest, I would love to go home and take a proper shower before we go anywhere else. I didn't have a chance back at the pool and my skin is itching." Just to emphasize that, he squirmed in his seat.

"Eww…Will! Come on dude! You didn't have to tell me." _Not that you wouldn't enjoy to scratch his skin…_Be gone foul-mouthed voice! Will Darcy is my new friend. That is not what friends do to each other. I never ever did that for Charlotte.

I heard Will beside me clearing his throat and realized I had yet to give him my decision. "I feel nice today, so let's go to your house, where you can relieve yourself of the chlorine-induced itchiness and then we decide. Ok?"

A broad smile appeared on his face as he shifted gears and push down on the pedal. He really wanted home. After about five minutes of silence, in which I tried to find a decent radio station and he tackled the hectic roads at that hour, he cleared his throat and asked me if I could do something for him.

"Sure, I guess…" Depending on what you're asking me, Darcy. As a response, he inclined his head towards me, still facing the road ahead.

"Can you scratch my head?" I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face. Did he just ask me to scratch his head?! "Please, Lizzy. I think I'm going into cardiac arrest if I don't scratch it. My body doesn't respond well if I haven't had a proper wash after a swim. Please." And with his head still inclined towards me, he turned his face and his sapphire eyes caught my murky brown ones.

I nodded slowly and reached out to scratch his head. He turned around towards the road ahead and sighed happily. Oh you owe me dude! You owe me big time!! I let my fingers spread over the top of his head, his hair having the consistency of silk under my touch. I heard him let out a small breath of air as I started massaging/ scratching his head.

"You know I've never done this before?" I felt the urge to say something. The silence was freaking me out, and Darcy over there, with his head being scratched was scaring me because he was closing his eyes every few seconds.

"Done what?" his voice was low and gruff. Probably the position of his neck.

"Scratch someone's head. I mean, I have personal boundaries and I am a firm believer of not doing something to someone that you don't want to be done to yourself. The hair on the back of my neck rises if someone touches me on my head." I'm weird like that. "But I can see you have no problems there." He seemed to be enjoying it actually. "And your hair is really nice. What shampoo do you use? I have to borrow it to see if I can get the same effect." RAMBLING! Mental slap to silence myself.

I probably scared him because the next thing I knew, he was sitting upright again in his seat, his eyes a bit narrower, but still a small smile on his face.

"We're almost there and I'll wash all the chlorine away." I guess it was his explanation for his sudden pull. "I'm intrigued. What do you mean you don't like other person touching your hair?"

I glanced out the window to see we were pulling in front of a house that seemed two stories high, with a clean white façade, some windows marking each story. It seemed European somehow and I wondered how I missed noticing it before then. Will pushed a button on the car's console and a hidden garage door opened. As he turned the car towards the chamber, the headlights illuminated the black monster safely put to rest in the far corner of the garage and a small silver Volvo parked near a door. He parked his car expertly next to the silver one, shut down the motor after he pushed the same button on the console and I saw in the rear view mirror, the garage door descending.

As Will opened the car door for me, I contemplated getting my own bag from the back or not. I decided to grab just my phone, in case Jane called me to come and rescue Charlie.

"You never told me you have a Volvo…" I knew he was rich, but to have two expensive cars and a bike was just too much.

He looked funny at me and he responded "That's not mine. It's my cook's." Oh. He only owns one car and a bike. I'm relieved. "I bought it for him so he could move around the place without difficulty." I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. WHAT? He bought his COOK a Volvo?

"You know most people buy a cheap car for their employees…But on second thought, most people don't have personal chefs." I was shaking my head in astonishment.

"Umm…yeah…about that…" and he sounded flustered. "I can't give my money on bad cars." And here comes Mr. Arrogant. Most people don't have money to buy a new car, and here he is telling me he can't spend his money on bad cars.

I let the subject drop as it seemed I would only get more furious and I wanted to avoid that tonight. We made our way inside, Darcy showing me around and I couldn't help but be in awe of everything I saw. The house front exterior was matched by the minimalist furniture and decoration of the interior. I couldn't help myself wondering if Will will give me a whole tour. I wanted to see the rest of the house. But after showing me the vast kitchen – that was probably the size of my room – and introducing me to his cook – a middle aged man who seemed to share the birth country with his employer – he pushed me in a room that seemed to be the living room.

"Make yourself at home. If you need anything, just ask Frank. I'll just be a few minutes…"and he turned to exit the room. Before he did, he turned around and reminded me to think of a place for us to go after he cleans himself.

With a sigh I plopped myself on the nearest love seat, that over looked the big plasma TV mounted on the wall. I let my eyes wonder over the room and I was taken aback by the absence of decorations. There were no photos, papers, diplomas on display. No medals – and I'm sure he had plenty – nothing that would tell a visitor he wasn't in a empty house. It was so impersonal and cold that an involuntary shiver ran through my body.

I let my head fall down on the armrest and closed my eyes in front of the painful display. To see this coldness in a home was heart-breaking. I was used to walls full of family and friends photos, mounted medals, diplomas, anything that marked your personal touch on the place. I didn't want to believe that Will's mark on the house was this shivering sensation I was feeling….and it was such a beautiful home. It was modern, yet old in a way. It was closed, yet opened if you looked closely.

I was contemplating all that when I felt a melon scent in my nose. My mouth instantly watered – it was an involuntary reaction – and my eyes opened. I took it the tall man in front of me, his hair was blacker – if that was possible – and sticking up randomly around his head. He had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled to his elbows, his first two buttons were left undone – not to be sexy, but because he considered it uncomfortable I'm sure – and his black straight jeans contrasted nicely with the shirt. He was looking down at me, a small smile on his lips and his eyes a liquid blue.

"Slept well?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I didn't manage to sleep. I was just thinking about some stuff." I knew he wanted me to tell him more, but I didn't want to elaborate the subject. "So, you're all done? I must confess I still don't know where we should go to celebrate…"

We had both agreed this wasn't a date. And because of my pretty "vast" experience in dating, I didn't know where it was considered safe to go. Plus I wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere. But I couldn't intrude on his hospitality.

"Um…well, I was thinking," he was thinking about this in the shower? A small set of giggles escaped from me. So kinky of him! ", would you be alright if we stayed here? I have a whole range of films that we could watch; Frank will cook anything you'll like to eat and I'll drive you home when you wish." His hands were in his pockets and he seemed nervous.

I waited a few seconds before I responded. He seemed to over think his words and had opened his mouth to say something else, when I interrupted him.

"Damn Will, you read my mind!" It was the best place for a non-date, 'just-hang-out-with-buddies' night. "It would be great." And maybe his presence will melt away the house's ice.

His smile now was bigger than ever and he extended his hand and I automatically found myself pulled upwards away from the couch.

With only a sentence, "Follow me." he turned around and walked towards the stairs that I assumed led to the upper floors.

"But…" I wanted to remind him I agreed to see a movie there. So why were we moving?

"Lizzy follow me. I want to give you a tour of the house." He turned right at the bottom of the stairs and extended his hand again, helping me on the first step. From up there, I was barely his height. Our eyes were on the same level and when he looked at me, I had to turn away. I don't know why, but I felt like he could see in my soul and could understand, in that moment, everything I ever did or planned to do.

I cleared my voice, trying to mask how intense and frightening that moment was for me. "So…let's see Darcy's cave. I want to be able to tell my gossipy sisters how lovely the home of Will Darcy is."

I heard his laugh and a moment later, my back warmed from the heat emanating from him. He was actually breaching my personal space, but he was kind enough to show me his home, so I was in no position to complain.

We reached the first floor. There were two doors leading from the hallway, one on each side of the staircase. Will stopped somewhere to my right and pointed at each door.

"This one," the one to my left, "is the guest room." And through the open door I saw a warm yellow wall that had a glass from floor-to-ceiling window. I couldn't see anything else, but judging from the size of the kitchen, the bedrooms must've pretty big. Will's voice broke me away from my wonder as he pointed towards the second door to our right and said "And that's my bedroom." I was dying of curiosity to see inside it, but as he made no attempt to show me, I didn't even dare ask.

Although I strained my neck – hopefully unnoticed – to see how it was inside and from what I managed to see, it was fairly the same as the guest bedroom.

"Wow, shocker! It's not black!" Actually it was a baby boy blue matching Will's eyes when he was happy. I stopped laughing when I saw his expression. His brows were furrowed and his jaw set.

My next actions were purely involuntary and my body reacted before my brain started screaming 'NOOO!' I looked in surprise at my hand as it shoot upwards and gently caressed his forehead, trying to smooth the skin there. To my further astonishment, my voice was whispery and gentle. And my words were soothing! BODY!!! LISTEN TO BRAIN!!!

"Hey! Laugh! It was a joke, William. That shade of blue is lovely in your eyes." Before my eyes, his own turned to that shade I loved, but he was still tense. "Don't frown. Didn't your mother tell you you'll have wrinkles before you're forty if you frown?" I know mine didn't.

Ok! That's it! I'm putting my foot down. I forced my mouth shut from saying any more and I pulled my hand away from his face. I was pretty sure I was turning red and I was searching my brain for something to say when Will seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yes, well I guess we should continue the tour right?" He smiled briefly at me before turning away and marching up the stairs.

I tried to keep up with him, but when we reached the second floor – and it seemed it was also the top floor of the house – I was panting. The problem was this reaction wasn't from racing up the stairs to catch up with Darcy, or from the sight of his most perfectly formed behind – I am a girl. I can't help myself from noticing…things… - it was a reaction to the most spectacular and breathtaking room I had ever seem.

The top floor of Mr. Darcy's house in USA was an open floor, glass walls room. Except the façade towards the road, the other three were purely glass, and the best of the best, the whole floor was a single giant room. There were three giant sofas placed in a U-shape towards the back of the room, over looking a big plasma TV and beyond that, a view of something. I couldn't see what it was, but it had to be something good, to deserve such a room. Near us, there was a big desk with a Mac desktop computer and a laptop on it.

I was pulled from my reverie when I felt Will's hand on the small of my back. He pushed my forward, beckoning me to enter properly the room. When we reached the desk, he pulled his hand away and my face must've been still looking shocked, because he felt obliged to talk.

"Surely you didn't think that living room downstairs was my entertainment room." Actually, I did. So sue me! I felt the urge to stick my tongue out in a clear statement of displeasure a five year old would use, but I thought better and was content to nod. Think what you may, Will.

"Well, I'll have to leave you just for a moment to tell Frank what to prepare for dinner. But of course, feel free to wonder around." He was making his way towards the stairs again when I guess he remembered something, because he called my name. "Oh and Lizzy, please, pick a movie of your choice for us to watch." I nodded in understanding and the next thing I heard was him moving down the stairs.

I shook my head, almost slapping myself so I wake up. I moved to the window walls and looked at the scenery. Before I could absorb it properly, I heard my name yet again. I spun around to find a slightly blushing – why would he be blushing? – Will looking at me.

"Umm, Lizzy, my apologies. I forgot to ask you. What would you care to eat at dinner?" My mind was blank, what should I say I want for dinner? What did proper manners say? To tell the host what? THINK Elizabeth! THINK!

"I guess anything you're eating is fine with me." Yes, that's the proper answer. It was easier for Frank to cook a single course. And I'm sure Charlie usually eats whatever Darcy is having when he comes over.

He nodded in understanding and left. I turned to the sea below the house and wondered at the wonderful prospect this house had. How in the world had I not heard of it in the gossip? I mean it was too big and nice to look over.

I made my way to the wall of DVDs that stood against the concrete wall and as I was reading the movie titles, my cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I fished it out and with a quick glance at the caller ID – if the caller was Jane I refused to answer…I wonder why I said that?! – I answered.

"Yes Charlotte?" I could answer her. She didn't have a possible crisis I had to fix.

"Oh please Lizzy. Your love and care for me knocked the air out of my lungs. Please be a little colder." Okay. I answered, but I wasn't going to stay on the phone to much. I already was friends – best friends actually – with Charlotte. Tonight, this was about Darcy and my friendship developing.

"Sorry, sorry. I just don't want to talk much, that's all." I had to give her an excuse.

"Oh, okay. Understandable. Actually I can't talk too much either. Colin is waiting for me downstairs." Oh no. I suddenly wish I could keep her on the phone for a very long time.

"I get it. You want me to figure out an excuse so you can bail the date? Tell me when to come to the rescue." I crossed my fingers hoping she will answer positively.

"Don't be stupid. Actually, it's funny you mentioned it." Guess not. "What are you doing tonight? I know about the dinner plans from Jane, so I wanted to offer your escape." Offer an escape for me?

"Charlotte, I'm not the one who will be spending her night in the company of Mr. Boring," I ignored the voice in my head that kept chanting: _Try Mr. Super HOT_, "plus, who said anything about me participating at the dinner? It's all for Charlie and Jane anyway. I'm sure my mother would be annoyed if I was to be there."

An exasperated sigh came from Charlotte. "Lizzy would you blame me if I said I still can't believe that? She doesn't hate you. You two just….don't see eye to eye on things anymore. That's all."

"PLEASE, Charlotte. We are not having this discussion again. I can't believe she still let's me get away with calling her mother. We're just two strangers that are forced to live together." I can't even remember the number of times I had this conversation with Charlotte. My mother was never the typical mother to me, but at least we got along. Since the whole Jane problems, we stopped talking to each other altogether. "You don't have to come everyday and spend time with her. Trust me, it's better if today – and any other day for that matter, I don't make an appearance."

"Lizzy…" I was done talking about it. I had it up to my ears.

"No, Charlotte. If you don't want me to rescue you, I appreciate you trying to rescue me, but there's no need. I'm not home, and I don't plan on going there in the next hours. Have fun with Colin." It burned my tongue to say that, but I had to. She was my best friend and although I didn't think the guy was good for her, it was her choise.

After a sigh and a whispered goodbye, I heard the click that meant Charlotte had hung up and that's when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I spun quickly and a few feet from me stood Will. His jaw was tense, and his eyes were a coal black again, but other than that, he looked ok.

"Elizabeth, if you don't want to stay, I can drive you wherever you want. You don't have to gratify my wishes."

I was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanor, but I still answered him. "You're already bored? Oh damn Will, our friendship won't last a second if you get bored of me that easy." I sighed – hopefully he will not see the disappointment. I had seen a few good movies in his collection and I was looking forward to watching them.

"No, of course not. I meant probably you would like to spend your time with your best friend and family, not with me." What the hell was he talking about?

Probably my face was showing disbelief, because he pointed at my cell. "Your phonecall just a moment ago?" I distinctly recall him telling someone about my bad manners of listening on people's conversations. Probably my face was beginning to show what I was thinking, because he excused himself. "I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation. I came back to tell you dinner will be served shortly and I heard something about an escape tonight."

And just as I was hoping of hearing at least a faint trail of an apology, he stopped talking. It was a small reminder that this was Will Darcy I was talking to. The Will Darcy that was pretty much an ass all the time.

"Yes, well Charlotte knows about the family dinner and was making sure – as a good, loyal friend – that I didn't have to stay at home and participate. If you want me to leave, I'll be on my way. Someone is bound to have time to spend with me." No need for me to be polite if he isn't.

He opened his mouth but I was one step ahead on him. I turned around and I saw Frank, holding two steaming plates of something that looked like pasta. I couldn't clearly see what it was, but from the smell of it, it was delicious.

I made my way towards Frank, I bend down and took a whiff at the plate, and realized it was pene al forno. My absolute favorite Italian dish – I'm not such a big fan of pizza really.

I smiled sweetly at Frank, glad that he didn't have the height advantage on me as his employer had. "I'm so sorry Frank. There's been a change of plans. Your boss will be dining alone tonight." I looked back to see Darcy his old self again – his eyes black like coal, no life burning in them, his jaw set. The faster I got out of here, the better. "Darcy it was fun while it lasted. We'll talk tomorrow."

As I reached the base floor I realized I didn't know how to go out of the house. No one followed me downstairs, but I didn't want to take my chances. I finally – without getting lost even for a second – reached the garage, opened the car door – thankfully it wasn't locked – and pushed the button for the door to rise.

I walked out on the driveway, reached the main road and after a few glances around, I realized I was somewhere outside of town. From the time it took to get here earlier, I estimated it will be a good hour before I saw the first houses in town. I started walking, thankful of the still warm night.

I thought about the whole Darcy mess. What was it with this guy that seemed to make me so angry all the time? Our friendship lasted just a few hours. I was never one to have a lot of friends, but if I set my mind on trying to make it with someone, I damn well succeeded. With Darcy all I wanted to do was break his neck. He was so arrogant and conceited. He jumped to conclusions and the horrific thing was he didn't have any reserves in telling them out loud. Ah! Infuriating! Absolutely horrific man!

I almost stomped my foot in frustration as I heard a car slowly making its way on the road. The prospect of hitchhiking never seemed more pleasant that at that moment. I turned towards the road, and still walking backwards, I perched my arm up in the air.

That is until I saw the car. And realized who must be driving it. I considered for a brief moment the possibility of running, but even I knew I couldn't outrun it.

The car came to a stop right beside me and the window rolled down. Inside a serious Darcy was looking out the road.

"Oh, it's you!" and my voice – hopefully – was dripping sarcasm. "Why did you stop? Drive along." I stayed silent, looking at him, trying to find the slightest clue he heard me. When his gaze was still on the road, and his voice was yet to be heard, I started walking again. If he wants to freeze there, suit himself. I'm going home. And because it will be a fairly long journey, I'm pretty sure that by the time I get there, the dinner will be over.

With this new thought bringing a smile on my face, I barely registered the car that was creeping at a slug's pace beside me.

"Move along Darcy! Nothing to see here."

"Why did you go?" his first words and they seemed spat out. Moron!

"Why the fuck do you think?" I never ever swear like that! But I was furious.

"Jesus." Just that. He must've realized. And judging by the quick acceleration of the car, he was going away. Cudos for me!

My cheerfulness dropped a few notches when not even 200 meters away I saw the tail lights coming to life and the car settling still on the side of the road. I almost stopped walking when I saw him exit the car and start walking towards me.

"Oh for fuck's sake. What do you want Darcy? You successfully made me wish I was home. Isn't it enough for one day? Let's leave some for tomorrow too…."

That's when he reached me and the look on his face made me loose my trail of thought. He looked murderous. And he acted like one when his hand gripped mine.

"Tell me what I fucking did wrong!" his voice was low and it made me flinch away from him. I hate to admit, but I was scared. It was a dark road, with an angry fellow shaking me. "Fucking tell me Elizabeth!" In this dangerous moment, why was I thinking how nice my name sounded? It must've been the fast approaching death that was making my brain shut down.

"Take your hand off me!" Well, good to have you back, brain. It was a bit scary for a second. But it didn't seem to have an effect on the guy as he was still keeping me in a vice like grip. "Darcy, I'm serious. You're hurting me! Let me go."

And he released me like he was burned. His eyes darted from my face, to my arm.

"What the hell?! You make a habit of bruising girls?" He took a step backwards and seemed to loose all his confidence.

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Get in your car, start the engine and go home. Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Elizabeth…I have to…"

"You have to nothing! Do you hear me? I don't have to stay and listen to you! I owe you nothing! I can't stand you anymore. Leave!"

"But you have to…"

That got me laughing like a lunatic. "I have to - ? WHAT? Darcy, we can't be friends! It simply doesn't work for us. You're a moron and I'm one too because I keep falling for your excuses. Guess what? No more excuses. I don't want to have anything more to do with you."

With that I started walking again, a laugh escaping my lips as I thought something.

"Do you even remember why you hate me so much tonight?" His cold voice was merely a whisper in the dark night. Nonetheless it sent shivers down my spine because it had just professed my own thoughts.

I shook my head, still laughing, still walking away.

"Just fucking stop and answer me! DO YOU REMEMBER WHY YOU HATE ME TONIGHT?" and his beautiful british, velvety voice screamed at me into the night.

I was planning on continuing walking when I realized I was stationary. My body was on its own. With my back still at Will, I whispered an answer.

And I heard a whispered "What did you say?" right behind me, so close to my ear I felt his breath on my neck.

"No…" and I had to close my eyes. I simply couldn't say anything more. Because the truth was I didn't know why I was so mad, what was the capital offence that got me so worked up. "No, I don't remember."

He spun me around and his eyes were pleading me. for the first time I was capable of reading his eyes and they were pleading me. I don't know for what, but it made all my resolves turn to mush.

"You just hate right?" and although his eyes and voice showed the pain, his lips turned in a small smile. "You're that cold Lizzy? You can't find it in your heart to grant forgiveness?"

"To forgive? I'm not a frigid, Darcy. I forgive those who apologies. You did nothing but show me time and time again what an arrogant prick you can be." Who's he to lecture me about morals?

"God damn it, Elizabeth!" And he started pulling at his hair. "Answer yourself this: Did you fucking give me a chance? From the very first time. DID YOU? You had your opinion of me made from the moment we officially met."

I wanted desperately to say yes, I even opened my mouth to voice it, but nothing came out. After another attempt, Darcy still looking intently at me, waiting for an answer, my mind blurted the word 'no'. I didn't like telling lies.

When he heard that, Darcy seemed to crumble in front of me. He sighed and seemed to hunch forward from the weight my answer seemed to put on him. With his eyes closed, he started talking.

"I wanted to, Lizzy. Oh God how I just wished I could erase everything. I was a fool, I was a moron, can you blame me? You were breathtaking. So full of life, so beautiful, so cheerful and you wanted to know my name. You talked to Charlie like you were old acquaintances. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. For once, in my fucking life, the unknown that you seemed to bring scared me."

I was speechless. It seemed to me like he said something that was flattering about me.

"I presumed you meant trouble. And I was done with that. I was glad you hated me with such a passion. It made it easier for me to find you flaws." And that should've hurt me. But I could only think that this statue in front of me was starting to get a pulse in my mind. "I tried to hate you as well. But I couldn't. Can you blame me for this? I started getting jealous. You talked to my cousin more than you talked to me. Am I so horrible, Elizabeth? So despicable?" And his voice broke, but his eyes talked volumes. They were that blue I loved on him, but they were anything but happy.

Looking at his eyes, 'Sweet child of mine' lyrics from Guns'n'roses came to mind: "She's got eyes of the bluest skies/ And if they thought of rain/ I'd hate to look into those eyes/And see an ounce of pain."

"Excuse me?" Apparently I was too dazed to censure my speech.

"You heard me. I quoted the big fellas for you." And he looked shocked for a moment, before he started laughing. And a few seconds later, I joined him.

A few minutes later, the last fits of laughter died and an expectant silence fell over us. We were near the rear of the car and for the first time, I couldn't think of a witty thing to say to break the silence. My stomach had other plans apparently when a loud noise coming from it filled the night.

"Umm…are you hungry?" understatement of the year.

"Did you hear the grumble from my stomach? It's screaming: FEAD ME! FEAD ME!"

His soft laughter filled the night's air as he turned to the trunk and opened it. He crouched over and a few seconds later appeared in front of me again holding two plates.

"Darcy, is that what I think it is?" my stomach protested again about too much talking.

"I guess you'll just have to come and find out?" he said it more like a question than a remark as he made his way to the front of the car.

I eagerly followed him and at the light provided by the headlights, I saw two plates of penne al forno.

"Oh my god. How did you do it?" I couldn't keep my astonishment and delight any longer.

"Not important." And with that he handed me a plate and a fork. I took it eagerly and then searched for a place to sit down. I found none so I climbed the hood of the car. It was still warm from the engine working a few minutes ago.

Darcy looked speechless for a moment as he followed me climbing the hood of his precious car, settling only when my back was securely resting against the windshield.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll start attracting flies." And I patted the spot next to me, hoping he'll get the hint and climb up.

He shook his head and the next thing I knew was that he was sitting so close to me, our whole sides were touching.

"You know I normally would've killed you by now? I never let anyone climb my cars. They're sacred ground." And he laughed as he looked at me. So I was too hungry to wait for him. As he spoke, I was showing food in my mouth.

"Shut up and eat. It's already cold. Eat now. Talk later." At this he nodded and I couldn't help smirking as he started digging in his portion.

Watching him, his eyes the sapphires I liked, his mouth in a slight smile, his forehead smooth and devoid of any concentration marks, I couldn't help but wonder what this night was. What it meant for us? If the fight we had earlier was anything to worry about. If things will sort themselves out or not? If I was doing the right thing by being here? If accepting him once again was a mistake?

No. Too much 'what if's'! I refused to give in to the questions again. I was going to live how it may and see what happens. For the first time in three years, I was throwing caution out the window. And the thrill this gave me was enough for me to realize it was time I do just that.

I finished the whole plate, but Darcy was long finished.

"You men eat like pigs." As I said that, I couldn't help laugh at his expression.

"Did I hear you right? You just compared me with a pig…where did that come from?" and he genuinely looked confused.

"Not just you. Guys in general. Take my last dates for example. God they were awful. I mean I'm sure I shouldn't feel like I want to die after a date. Right?" and I turned to him expectantly.

"You're comparing me to your pig-dates? I can assure I had no complaints from my dates about my behaviour." And his smug look told me everything I needed to know about the size of his ego.

"Well, bu-hu. I'm not like other girls, I have my own set of rules to judge a guy. So what if bimbo Paris or Lindsey or whoever you dated were charmed by your cute accent and bad-boy demeanor? I'm above that." And I actually stuck my nose up in the air. Talk about smug…

"I'm sorry? You suggested I dated Paris Hilton? Or that Lindsey chick? I thought she was gay." And he started laughing at me. "I haven't had a proper date since I was 17. And I met the Hilton sisters at a party when one of them started a fight with Caroline." Ten guess about what they were fighting…

Before I could say something else, he talked again. "Anyway, something you said earlier intrigued me."

"hmm?" I asked him expectantly, at the same time closing my eyes and snuggling better against him.

"You…umm…said that you can't stand people touching your hair…umm…I was wondering…that is…how….umm…" Jesus, where does his compose goes in times like this?

"Spill it out Darcy, I haven't got all night." And I buried my nose in his shoulder. The water melon scent was back and I could practically feel myself tasting it. Damn he smelled good.

"How does your boyfriend kiss you? With the whole no-touching-the-hair-neck-area…" and I looked up at him, my nose still buried in his shirt and I saw his chin….he was swallowing hard. I bet there it smells even better of melons.

"What boyfriend?" and I moved my head in the crook of his chin. I inhaled deeply and I was right. I was in water melon heaven.

I heard him swallow harder and his voice reverberated from his chest. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

_Lizzy, wake up, you're practically making out with Will Darcy!! Earth to Lizzy! _I silenced the voice inside my head as the thought of moving even closer popped in my mind. I wonder if he tastes like melons too…

"Nope" the 'p' popping out of my mouth, "no boyfriend for me. I'm too mental for those." And I snuggled closer, with my eyes closed and touched my lips to the skin on his neck.

I felt him immediately stiffen under me, then as I kept pressing my lips to his neck, with a loud sigh, he relaxed.

He surrendered to me. And strangely I was glad. I didn't want to put an end to this closeness between us. For just this night I wanted to be left alone, to feel like I used to feel before – free.

I moved my kisses upwards until I reached his face. I stopped for a second to take in the sight before me, biting my lips. William Darcy was sitting on the hood of his car, his eyes closed, his jaw set, almost in pain. Was I hurting him?

I bent to his ear and whispered: "Do you want me to stop?" Maybe I had taken things a bit too far tonight.

And when I was pulling away to distance myself, the next thing I knew was his arms around me, pulling me even closer. His eyes were burning into mine, telling me things, emotions too great for me to comprehend.

"Elizabeth, don't toy with me." I wasn't. I was letting myself go. "If you'll regret everything tomorrow, stop everything." Was I going to regret being so foolish in the morning? Will I consider everything a big mistake? Will we go back to the way things were before? Hating each other? _You hating him. He told he never could find it in him to hate you._

I understood then the emotion present in his eyes. They were pleading me. To not hurt him, to take care of him. He needed me. And I couldn't tell lies.

"I don't know." I whispered, trying to make him understand what I was feeling. I couldn't be sure of anything. I didn't want to be sure. "I can't guarantee anything." But it was a two ways street. He wasn't the only one that would get hurt. "And you?"

His eyes in that moment turned to liquid blue. He pulled me even closer to him as he whispered. "I…I don't know." And that was enough for me. We were both insecure morons that didn't know what we were doing. But it didn't matter. Nothing did. The future, the past, the family, the friends. We were here, alone. And I couldn't dismiss any longer the growing attraction I had for him.

His hands mover to my hips and he pulled me even closer to him, until I was straddling him. I was lying on top of Mr. William Darcy, my feet on either side of him, my hands around his neck. Our faces were inches apart and our eyes were having a private, no-words conversation. I could feel the heat of his body as I felt it earlier when he showed me his house. I could feel his heart pounding against my own. My eyes were roaming his face, taking in every single detail I had missed before. He was beautiful. And I was loosing my mind as my gaze stopped on his lips.

One word broke the silence between us; "Elizabeth" spoke in a husky, low, velvet voice. My heart increased its tempo and my neck seemed to loose its power to support me as I came closer to him.

I struggled to get a word out of my mouth, my throat dry like a desert, "William." It was just an acknowledgment. With a final glance at his eyes – they were two patched of reflected clear blue sky – I closed the gap between our faces and for the second time ever our lips touched. I felt his whole body freeze under me, my heart stopped, but it started beating fast once he started moving his lips in sync with mine. I had died and gone to heaven!

I wanted to savor the moment, not knowing what will happen when it was over. I pushed my lips fiercely on his, deepening the kiss. I felt his arms come to life, releasing my hips and started moving on my back, feathery touches that still managed to sent tingles through my skin. I squeezed my legs around him.

There was a great difference between the kiss we shared in the cab and the one we were sharing now. His hands were burning fire in my skin; every inch of me that touched him was on fire actually. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I parted my lips, granting him access. Our tongues started a dance of joy. His taste numbed my brain, every thought becoming incoherent. What was this man doing to me? The pleasure, the peace I felt were so much that I couldn't stop my hands from grabbing and pulling lightly on his hair. I sighed in contentment, and he groaned in response.

My heart was failing, my stomach was full of butterflies, and my lungs were scorching with the immediate need of air. But I was unwilling to give them their release and end this.

This abandonment was too good to be true. It was cliché. I mean I was kissing the life – at least I hope I was good enough – out of the star swimmer of the Olympic USA Team on the hood of his car. So it wasn't ideal. But our entire acquaintance wasn't normal. I was too fucked up for anything normal.

When I felt I was going into cardiac arrest from lack of breathing, I ended the kiss. I was still wrapped protectively in his arms, my body pressed to his as we were both panting. I looked in his eyes; they were watching me like a hawk. He wasn't smiling, looking disgusted; he was waiting for my reaction.

And I was too happy from the kiss that I wouldn't act like I knew I should have. I couldn't tell him I thought it was a mistake because god damn it, it didn't feel like a mistake.

"I'm loosing my mind. Say something, please." He whispered to me, his eyes frantically searching my face.

I didn't trust my voice enough to say anything. So I did the only thing I knew. I kissed him again. Not a searing, panting kiss like the last one, but a gentle, shy kiss. I was asking him for his reaction.

I pulled resting my hands on his chest and I watched him closely. When he opened his eyes, I knew I was a goner.

"You don't feel the need to punch me, knee me, or anything else that would give me the utmost pain?" he was wary. I needed the confident Darcy back.

I shook my head no, biting my lips in anticipation of what was coming. This conversation was vital for the both of us.

I felt him take in a huge breath of air, hold it in for a few seconds, then exhaling real loud. He opened his eyes, and moved his hands. One was holding one of my hands on his chest; the other was cradling my cheek. I closed my eyes. I welcomed the affectionate gesture.

"Good. Because nothing would hurt me more than you rejecting me now." He whispered rapidly and then brought my head to his, sealing the end of discussion with a kiss.

It didn't matter what was coming, it mattered what was now, here. I wanted him, he wanted me. It wasn't as simple as that, we both knew it, but for just a short time, we wanted to think it is.

We stayed like this, talking about every nonsense there is, cuddling, kissing for a few hours. The road was deserted, quiet, Will had shut down the light from the car, so it was just us and as witnesses, the stars. No one to judge us, to patronize us, to offer opinions or advices. And for the first time in three years I felt good. My hair-touching phobia was gone, the tingles I felt now where tingles I felt on every spot of skin Will's hands would touch.

He was running a hand through my hair, the other playing with one of my hands, drawing circles in my skin with his thumbs. My head was on his chest, the rhythm of his breathing and his beating heart soothing me. I missed this closeness to another human being.

He brought me out of my thoughts when he sighed, not stopping his hand movement for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" I didn't want him to start over-thinking what had happened.

"Tomorrow…what will everybody say…" He was over-thinking it.

"Do you care?" What I really wanted to ask was if he will be there for me. I just couldn't form the question.

"I…I don't think so. I just don't like to be in the spotlight." And he opened his eyes, the clear blue they had been for the last hours capturing my plain brown ones. "You're prepared for the attention?"

"I'll try to stand by you if that's what you're asking. I'm willing to stay." And just like that I was promising him I won't leave. I couldn't help giggling at the thought.

"What? What's so funny Lizzy?" I tried to suppress the giggles, but it only got worse.

"Earlier I hated your guts, I though…"and I stopped suddenly. It wasn't funny any more.

"You think of me as a monster. A cold hearted thing that goes around life never bothering to notice the people around him." Was I so easy to read? Or was it just him having this ability?

"You're using the verbs wrong. Mr. Darcy, I thought you knew your grammar." I didn't want to be serious. "I **thought** you were a cold hearted ass. But I realize now that I thought that because you were confusing. You…you were sending me mixed signals…Will…" and I couldn't help myself from touching his cheek, from kissing his mouth slowly. I pulled away just a bit, looking into his eyes: "What is this? What are we doing?"

"I don't fucking know." And he seemed frustrated because of that. "You…You scare me. I'm not right for you Elizabeth." And he averted his face, looking at the ski above. I should feel lost, rejected, mad. I should punch him. But who was I to judge him? I wasn't the person he thought I was.

"Don't say that. You can't possibly know that." I gently touched the corner of his mouth with my lips, trying to get his attention. When that failed, I slapped his chest.

"Look at me, dammit!" and his eyes were almost lost to me into the black night. "Who is to judge that? I'm right, you're wrong, we're always trying to please everybody. I'm done with that. For three fucking years I've been thinking only about what other expect of me. I want to do something that I want for a change. Not because I feel obliged, or because I think it's the best solution." I wanted to be childish, to not think too much about my actions.

"And right now I…I want you Will." I closed my eyes, in shock of my statement. I want him? What the hell? Just now I hated him. _No you didn't! Now stop talking to yourself and pay attention to him!_

His arms snaked around me and he pulled me closer to him. He looked at me, the determination in his eyes frightening. "We can do this. Together." And with that the discussion ended.

We were going to face tomorrow together and try to work it out.

* * *

**I was really tired of the running around these two did. This isn't the end though. They're just giving in to the attraction they both sense. Nothing next chapters will be pretty intense...  
**

**I'm not so sure about the setting of all this, or the way I described everything...Damn...it's so hard to express everything you feel when you kiss....**

**I'm really hoping I made just a bit of sense. Either way, tell me. It's really important to me and I won't probably begin writing the next chapter before I read your thoughts. **

**Oh. Another thing. As I was writing this and was working on my house model, I thought about a human equivalent for the characters. Do you have any suggestions? :)**

**Oh Oh... yeah, sorry, when I have a dead-line aproaching, I get all creative. What say you if I give everybody that reviews a preview of the next chapter? :D **

**Someone said they didn't review because they have nothing to say. Well I say it doesn't matter. To me, each review is important because it shows me people are still interested in the story. :D With that off my chest, I promise this is the last you'll hear (read) from me about reviews.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for you reviews. They made my days! :)**

**The chapter dedication: to everybody who reviewed and especially to Jomorox because we think alike ;) **

**I guess I'm too anxious to talk more. I'll leave you to it. More at the bottom.**

**Oh and HAPPY EASTER for everybody that is celebrating it today.**

* * *

**Previous:**

"And right now I…I want you Will." I closed my eyes, in shock of my statement. I want him? What the hell? Just now I hated him. _No you didn't! Now stop talking to yourself and pay attention to him!_

His arms snaked around me and he pulled me closer to him. He looked at me, the determination in his eyes frightening. "We can do this. Together." And with that the discussion ended.

We were going to face tomorrow together and try to work it out.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

If I could have my way, tomorrow wouldn't come. But time couldn't be stopped. Just as I was feeling sleep taking me over, Will moved us in the car, and after a quick set of questions and what I'm sure barely audible answers from me, he drove me home. I managed to steal a few minutes worth of sleep before he woke me up.

Not that I could ever complain about being kissed to reality – I mean who am I to complain?! – "Lizzy…" quick kiss "Elizabeth, I know you can hear me…" this time he let his lips linger over mine as he spoke the next words against my mouth "Elizabeth, do you want to come with me back at my place?" at the sound of that invitation, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him properly.

We were both trying to catch our breath when he smiled at me. "I take that as a yes?"

I simply had to smack that smile off his face. It would do wonders to his ego. "You're mistaking me to Lindsey. For me first night and first date aren't equivalent!"

His laugh – which I had heard tonight so many times it ceased to amaze me – flooded the car. "How many times do I have to say this? There was no Lindsey." And he bent over the console and kissed me again. When he pulled away I immediately felt the lost of his warmth. "Do you believe me?"

In that moment I would believe anything he said. "Guess so." There was no need for him to know that. And I needed to get out of here before someone decided to look out the window.

I opened the door and just as I was about to get out, I remembered something.

"Will, we haven't decided how we're going to proceed tomorrow. What shall we do?" I was genuinely scared of waking up four hours later and expect the unknown. I needed some kind of reassurance.

"Shh, Lizzy." And when his hand squeezed mine, I felt that nothing could go wrong tomorrow. "You're tired, I'm tired. There's no reason for us to talk about it now. Tomorrow morning it will be best. Will you let me drive you?" Like you need to ask.

I rolled my eyes, my mind screaming at me because I was giving him too much of my trust. "Oki doki. Then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." I made a move to get out before he stopped me.

"Wait!" he pulled me over to him – I was like a rag-doll in his hands – and he gave me a knee-weakening kiss – "Good night!" he whispered and smiling his pearly whites at me, pulled away.

I had to shake my mind of the fogginess that had set over it as I made my way towards the front door. I heard Will drive out of the alley and I chanced a look around it, searching for Charlie's girly car. I swear that color screams GIRL at me.

I found Jane's Jetta and dad's Chevy parked in front of the garage, but other than that, no new car.

I opened the front door and was making my way up the stairs when someone decided to interrupt me.

"And where were you?" my mother…awake at this hour…she must've really had a blast with Charlie.

"Hello mother." I pretended to not hear her question. "How was the dinner? Did it work out the way you planned?" Is Charlie sleeping in Jane's room? She had invited him to dinner only in the hopes that he will be too drunk to go home. She sometimes acted like this was the only way to get the two of them together.

"It was a quiet, nice, family dinner." Family? I must've looked quite confused, because she felt the need to explain herself further. "Yes, Elizabeth. Family. I hope you know we have come to consider him as part of this family." Who would be grateful when hearing that? "Did you have a nice time out?"

I couldn't help the stabbing I felt as I realized what she was implying. Does this woman ever stop? She told me already I'm not her daughter. Once is already too much for me.

"I'm glad mother that you have included Charlie as part of your family. Jane must be thrilled." I vaguely wondered what mother would say if she knew about me and Will. Would she think of him as family too? He had money, power, looks, everything she looked after in a son-in-law. One flaw: he was hooked with me. "And thank you for asking, I had a nice evening." I didn't feel the need to elaborate, and ignoring the look on her face that told me she wasn't done talking, I spun around and jogged towards my bedroom.

I found myself fast asleep right after my head hit the pillow.

The buzzing from my cell woke me up the next morning. If it's Will…he'll die.

"Hello?" I yelled in the receiver, hoping to discourage a long phone call.

"Lizzy? Finally someone awake." I couldn't place this new voice. To how many people did I give my number? It seems I get woken up by a new person every day.

"Umm…excuse me?" And a guy…Lizzy, think…who could be up at this hour?

"Lizzy, it's Charlie." Ahhh…Charlie. Wait, what?

"Dude, where did you get the number?" And why are you calling me and not your girlfriend?

"Oh I hope it's alright. Jane gave it to me. Anyway, I called you because Jane isn't responding. I think she is still asleep." Wow, and such a great thinker he is…

"You think? She's asleep so you thought why not wake the younger sister up?" Read the sarcasm Charlie and end the call. I want sleep!!

"Will was right. You're a bitch when you wake up." Darcy said that about me? "Since you're already up," wait, Will talked to Charlie about me? Did he talk about us? "I wanted to invite you to my place for a barbeque. What do you say?"

"Barbeque with the Bennett family? Are you sure you're up to it, Charlie?" I could bet my right arm the dinner last night was anything my mother described it to be.

"Oh God no!" At this answer and the audible shiver that ran through Charles I couldn't help laughing. "You're kidding right? I meant barbeque with the eldest Bennett sisters: Jane and yourself."

"Oh…" and I couldn't help laughing at him some more… "It's ok to admit it Charlie. I think they're crazy too. And I was born a Bennett."

"Yes, well, to the matter at hand. Do you think Jane will be in favor?"

"Let me think, Jane spending her day today with her boyfriend, the possibility of a swimming pool – what is there to not be in favor of? She'll love it, Charlie." I was preparing to end the conversation but he stopped me mid-word.

"And you Lizzy? Darce will be there too. I don't want to have to clean the pool of blood after you're done with each other." So Will hadn't told Charlie a thing about what happened yesterday.

"I think we'll manage to not kill each other." Those days were behind us. New times were upon us. With that, I ended the call and got out of bed to wake Jane up.

Before I reached her bedroom, I found myself staring in the reflection of a mirror. Shit! Shit! Shit! My face was sporting a not-so-nice, beat red beard-rash. I didn't even feel his beard last night…Great! If Jane sees me like this, she'll know it's not a simple rash.

I frantically searched for a concealer cream, cursing Darcy's hair for being so powerful. I eventually found the cream on the bottom of one of my drawers. That just goes to show how often I use it. It was brand new and, to my delight, matched my skin tone completely. After I made my way in the empty bathroom, I washed my teeth and face, before applying a generous amount of the concealer.

Once I was covered enough so that Jane, or anybody else for that matter, could suspect me, I continued my mission of waking up my sister. I opened her door and jumped on the bed over her.

"JANE! Wake up!" When she made no sound of waking up, I continued, "The boyfriend called. He hates mother, so he's breaking up with you." My words didn't have the reaction I was looking for, because she only covered me with her blanket and mumbled "I know you're lying."

"Ok, then he called to invite us to a barbeque at his place today. Now will you wake up?"

Her response was to push me out of the bed, on the floor.

"Jane, that's mean! It's not fair your boyfriend woke me up. And I'm not that excited about spending time with him either." Not when me and Darcy had a lot of things to clear up. "So wake your ass up before I send mother in here." At her pleading groan, I showed no remorse. "Wake up because I'm not kidding." I made my way towards the door and just as I was about to exit, I heard her call me back. That's my sister!

"Lizzy, wait. Don't go to mum. I'm up!" I gave her a questioning look and approached her again. She just smiled at me innocently and lifted the side of her comforter, beckoning me to join her under it. I settled in the large bed, face to face with her.

"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't be so cruel as to make mother come here, right? I don't want to ruin your morning." I said meekly.

"I love you Lizzy, but you shouldn't be so mean with mom." I rolled my eyes, but Jane was already used to this kind of reaction from me. What was it that everybody considered my mother such a misunderstood person? "I saw that. Anyway, I have to tell you how dinner went last night. And I can't wait for you to tell me everything you and Will did." At that, my breath caught in my throat. It was so sudden and involuntary it shocked me.

I couldn't trust my voice enough, so I just nodded in understanding and waived for her to start spilling her beans.

"You should've seen his face when he saw the whole family gathered. He was almost crying. I felt so bad for putting him through all this." I couldn't stop laughing as I imagined poor Charlie being pulled from one Bennett woman to another, trying to follow with their crazy conversation.

"The most awkward part was right after we came home. Mom was screaming at Lydia if he was as handsome as she remembered." Oh my God!

"Jane, and you don't have a recording? I truly feel bad for not attending." Yeah right…but…watching Charlie would've been entertaining…

"Don't be mean! You know how mom is. She's always upfront and says what she thinks." Without thinking what comes out of her mouth, without thinking about the consequences, yes, I knew how mother was. "Charlie eventually seemed to have a good time, he looked like he wasn't scared of Lydia and Kitty by the end of the night."

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath. "That's a real accomplishment. Those two usually manage to scare even me, and I know them all their lives." Jane was laughing no doubt thinking that was the effect our younger sisters had on everybody. "Oh, but tell me what did dad do?" That's a nice alliteration there…

My mind was jumping from my one place to another this morning and if I kept it up like that, surely by the end of the day, I was going to have a massive headache.

"Oh dad…he was wonderfully charming as always. He helped Charlie a lot you know? He rescued him when mom managed to steal him away." No doubt she was trying to brainwash him.

"Sounds like her. And dad. I'm sorry to admit this, but our family is a handful, and because Charlie managed to survive, he has my highest respect."

We both started giggling, but Jane abruptly stopped. A quick glance at her told me she was studying something in my direction with avid scrutiny.

"Lizzy…" And just like that my giggles stopped abruptly. Oh God! Please, if you are listening, let her not ask me anything I think she is thinking right now.

I put up my best innocent face. Trying to play dumb was the oldest trick in the book and although until now, with Jane, it never worked, it was a shame to not try it out. "Hmmm?"

"Why are you wearing make up so early in the morning?" And she came closer, her eyes squinting as she traced my face. Great God! Thanks for tuning in for my requests.

I opened my mouth thinking of an excuse to get out of the room but there was no need. Her phone started ringing and vibrating on the nightstand. I jumped at this window of opportunity and I grabbed the cell phone, tossing it to her and getting out of bed at the same time as she said to ignore it.

"Jane it's rude to screen your calls. We'll talk later." And with a quick wave, I was out of her bedroom and free.

That's when I realized I was shaking and my heart was pounding in my chest. Jeez, what is the matter with me? I'd give myself a slap, but my face was no doubt already red. No need to intensify it.

I can't keep it up. I'm shaking just from this. What if I didn't look in the mirror? What if… NO! Stop! I promised myself no more 'what if's'! I'll go where the wave takes me.

I reached my bedroom and as soon as the door closed after me, I went to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. After a few trys, I gave up. I couldn't think straight to choose clothes.

I have to call Darcy. That was the clearest thought I had since I talked to Jane. I jumped over my bed and retrieved my cell. I quickly searched for his number and pressed call.

One ring, two rings, three rings…Just as I was about to hang up, his velvet voice made its way to me.

"Hello." And just like that, I stopped pacing and dropped down on the bed.

"We need to talk!" Can I sound any more desperate?

"This can't wait?" And can he sound any more laid back? Of course he can. He isn't sporting on his face a clear sign of making out. I am!

"Actually, no it can't! So where is it convenient for you to meet me? And don't you dare tell me we'll meet at Charlie's because I'll find a way to strangle you through the phone." When I'm desperate, I'm desperate!

"You're home I assume. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Before all his words registered in my mind, I confirmed I was home. Then reality hit me. Either he forgot everything that happened last night between us, or he just decided it was a mistake. Before I had a chance to ask him about it, he cut my words.

"Can you do me a favor and come outside for a bit?" And with that I heard the dial tone as he hung up on me.

I stared at the phone. What did he mean 'can I come outside'? How could he be so cold? Was I so wrong in assuming we would be together?

Just as I was making my way down the stairs, I suddenly couldn't breathe. OH…I tried taking air in my lungs, but it hurt too much. Shit! I was having an esophagus spasm and from the way my throat was closed it was a big one.

I reached the ground floor, which was remarkably and luckily free, and with short breaths I made my way to the front door. My throat was beginning to relax and I could breathe more normally now.

It all turned back when I saw Will resting against the side of his car. He was good-looking and it was all intensified by the sight before my eyes.

Great! I finally act on an attraction and the guy decides over night I'm not worth it. The story of my life: one big mistake after another. But the best thing about it all was I had plenty of warning before we talked. Now I couldn't make a complete fool out of myself.

I started walking towards him and his eyes snapped to mine. Everything I thought was confirmed by his cold, black gaze and his tense jaw. I stopped about three feet from him and suddenly felt very shy. My mind was blank and I'm sure if it wasn't for the make up, I would've been beat red.

He pushed away from the car, but didn't make any attempts to come closer. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look to confirm it.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" I was prepared to say yes when a quick glance at my attire showed me I was still in my pajama shorts. Oh God! This is totally not my day. Thank god I washed my face.

"Umm, I didn't realize you came to see me. Darcy, I'm…"

"You said you wanted to talk to me. So let's go and talk." Could he let me finish? I opened my mouth to argue, but I saw him turn his back at me and start walking towards the end of the alley way.

I groaned in frustration and waited to see if he would stop. No such luck for me, so I started walking after him. Before I reached him, my mind registered the tense set of his shoulders and after a quick glance at his hands, I found them balled up in white-knuckled fists.

I reached his side just as a wondering thought crossed my mind: _Is it safe to take a walk with him? He looks a bit too tense. _I shushed the voice intent on paying attention to whatever Darcy had to say.

When I saw he didn't seem to mind the silence and I was sure we were as far away from my house as it was possible for me to be in my attire, I grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

"Will you just stop?" He spun around, whipping his arm from my hand. What the hell's his problem? "I want to talk to you, not prepare for the marathon. And I'm not going a step further in my pajamas!" I could feel his eyes as he checked me out from head to toe. Who knew I could get tingles just from being looked at? Must be the novelty of the situation.

"Fair enough." He surrendered with a sigh and with a hand wave beckoned me to talk. "Talk away."

"Umm…" I couldn't remember what I wanted to say. "What the hell happened to you that you're so grumpy?" Until I could remember, I could pretend to be interested. "You have no idea what I had to go through since I woke up." He had the nerve to raise his eye brow questioningly at me. "Your best friend asked me if I could keep from killing you today and now I have to wear make-up because of your damn hair. So you have no right to be moody." And I almost stomped my feet at the end of my little speech.

"Would you just get to the point?" And he sounded frustrated. My hand itched to slap him, hard. I just balled it into a fist and focused on controlling my breaths.

"You're an asshole, you know that? You come here and play dumb and still expect me to talk about it? You're having a great laugh aren't you?" I wouldn't say a word about anything if he was going to stand there and act like I'm a lunatic.

"On the contrary, I assure you." And he closed the distance between us, our chest touching. I felt one of his fingers on my chin as he drew my head upwards to look at him. "Don't turn your eyes from me, Lizzy." And he was whispering in that already low voice. "Talk to me."

I drew in a big breath of air and prepared my speech. "I have to know what we are. What will the consequences of what happened last night be? What it meant for you. What…" but I stopped because the next questioned depended on his answers to the first ones.

Before my stare, his eyes turned from coal black to that wonderful blue I loved. And they seem to melt become two drops of liquid.

"I almost thought I dreamed last night. I don't know what we are. I…" and he pushed me away, literally pushed me from him and he broke our locked staring. "I'm not right for you, Elizabeth. You don't know what I am. What I did." And his eyes narrowed, watching something beyond this time, he was reliving something in the past. Something that still tormented him.

What I felt then was crystal clear. It didn't matter I was in the same situation. The similarity between us forced me to side with him. I knew exactly what was running through his mind. So I made my way to him and snaked my arms around his waist. For a moment I relished in the warmth and protection his body provided. I felt him tense under my touch and remain like that, almost like a cat ready to spring at any moment.

"Will, you have to pay attention to what I'm going to say now, ok? I know how you feel, what is going through your mind. I think we can help each other out. We can try making this work. And by 'this' I mean what we had last night. We cannot be just friends or even acquaintances. Last night was the most peaceful time I had since I know you. And I liked it."

My words were sucked in as I felt his mouth over mine. He stayed like that, not making a move to deepen the kiss and I could only oblige him. The next thing I knew was his arms tightening around me, pressing me closer to him. And with an audible sigh he let go. I felt him relax against me and his lips started hesitantly moving on top of mine.

It was a sweet, longing kiss, so different from the ones we shared last night, but still when we pulled apart, it left us catching our breaths. I watched him as he closed his eyes and he rested his chin on top of my head. I was relishing in the water-melon scent heaven he seemed to provide for me.

"Last night was good." And I would've had problems hearing him had it not been for my ear pressed against his chest. "It would certainly make it easier for both if we were together as a couple." I wholeheartedly agreed to that. "But I don't want the attention this will going to bring us. Can you imagine? Do you want to go through that?"

I turned my head and pressed my lips against his chest, right above his heart. I felt so alive in his arms it was too surreal. It was like we were the only two people alive. No one else existed. But I knew, as I felt his beating heart against my lips, we were going to loose that if and when the media found out about us. And I could almost imagine how our friends and family would react. No! This would be my sanctuary, my place where I wouldn't have to wear a mask, where I could be me again.

That's when I realized to what he was hinting. I mentally slapped myself because I hadn't thought of that sooner.

"You want us to be a secret? To keep our relationship from everybody?" And I looked up, towards his face, trying to catch his eyes. They would tell me everything.

Judging from his loud exhale, I had hit home. "I have to ask you Elizabeth if you would be fine with this? Keeping our relationship hidden from Jane, from your parents, from Charlotte? I know it will be hard for you to do that, but I'll be here supporting you."

His last statement sealed the deal in my mind. "Yes I'm fine with us staying secret." And with that, I tried to pull away so we could walk back. His arms tightened around me and pulled me even closer to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers all the way to my toes. "We're not done talking." And when his lips closed around my ear lobe, my knees turned to mush. If it wasn't for him embracing me, I would've collapsed.

"I thought there was nothing left for us to settle. I'm perfectly content." I managed to whisper out.

"I beg to differ. I have one more question to ask you." And he continued torturing me as he pulled his lips from my ear to my mouth. His bright blue eyes searched my face until they settled looking into my own boring ones. Then he blew me away when he talked against my mouth: "Lizzy, will you be my secret girlfriend?"

I couldn't control myself any longer and I attacked him. Literally. It was so sudden that I managed to extract myself from his hold and jump him. He grabbed my waist, keeping me steady and I surrounded his torso with my legs for even better support. At this moment, I was at a vantage point as I was taller than him. I crushed my mouth to his, my hands running and pulling through his hair, drawing his face towards mine. I had the initiative now as I let my tongue gently graze his lips. When he granted me access, I…

A few moments later, I pulled away, resting my forehead against his, his arms holding me securely against him. That's when I realized it had been a literally mind-blowing kiss. My over-thinking mind had shut down and I had lost all trails of thoughts. I opened my mouth and watched the gorgeous man that was holding me to him.

Yes, I had done the unthinkable. Yes, I had befriended the enemy. Yes, I was attempting a relationship with a man as fucked-up as I was. But that was nothing compared to what will be if we managed to pull this through.

I don't think there were many people that could say they saw William Darcy as I saw him right then and there. His eyes were closed, a small, dare I say content, smile was on him lips and he was breathing rapidly, like I was.

I let out an involuntary sigh and just like that my breath froze in my throat because Will opened his eyes and snapped his gaze on me. The blue that made his eyes was surreal. It was like watching the summer sky; I could almost feel the warmth of the sun as I gazed up at the stretch of blue sky. His smile broadened and he gently put me down as I untangled my feet from around him.

His hands were cupping my cheeks as he leaned towards me. A whispered "Thank you." and quick peck later, we were making our way back towards the alley of my house. When we reached it, he stopped me and pulled me into a lingering kiss. We pulled apart and walked to his car, a good distance between us.

He opened the car door, made to get in, then stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What if I call Charlie and tell him to move the whole thing at my place?" I couldn't help giving him a questioning look.

"Why would you do that?" It's so weird and out of place to talk to this warm, new Will Darcy.

"I was thinking it would be easier for me." And after a short pause and a meaningful look thrown my way – which I couldn't decipher – he continued, "And for you. For us. What do you think?" What I think is that it's wonderful you stopped and asked my opinion.

For Will, I just shrugged my shoulders and told him to do whatever he sees fit. Although I'm fairly sure at Charlie's we could manage to hold it together.

"I'll see what I can do and then I'll let you know." I nodded in agreement then spun around and jogged inside the house.

There I was greeted by my youngest sister, my dear Lydia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oh great, of all the people to witness us, it has to be her. The joy I found with Will went down the drain in an instant.

"Excuse me?" It's always best with Lydia to play the dumb one. She can't notice it.

"Where were you? And what were you doing?" I raised one eyebrow at her. The nerve this girl has…

"Lydia, I was outside, I went for a jog. And I tell you this because I don't care about the whole younger-older sister dynamics. So stop with the questions."

"You're no sister of mine. Mother doesn't consider you her daughter anymore, so I can do whatever I want. And I want some answers. What were you doing outside? And with Will Darcy nonetheless." I swear this girl is the devil himself. She knows where to strike to inflict pain.

"You're delusional, darling. You know as well as I do that I have no business with Darcy. What would he see in a plain girl such as me?" And there she goes. She bought it. I have found a way to deflect privy questions. It should've bothered me the people believed that so easily. But if that mean they would leave me and Will alone, then it was worth it.

"Yes, you're right. I'm not feeling so well this morning, that must be the cause. Anyway, if Hunky Darcy ever comes around again, you have to let him in. I want to properly meet him."

"Whatever Lydia. You're too young for him, so run along and go play with your dolls or something." I patted her head before running up the stairs, expecting her to burst out yelling at me.

The house remained silent as I poked my head into Jane bedroom, to check on her. She waved me in and assured me, after my inquire about the unusual silence in the house, that mom and dad went to the Lucas's today for a day of relaxation. Relaxation for my mother? She has to be dead to do that. Jane didn't like my joke, so – after a quick talk about the excursion to Charlie – I went on the balcony. I plopped in my favorite chair and basked in the warm light.

I tried hard to keep my mind from wondering about. I knew that if I started to question my actions, I would chicken out of everything. I wanted, I craved, obliviousness. I wanted to be in the dark for once. And with Will I had no doubt I will be.

He confirmed my suspicions when he called me.

"Hey you!" I answered cheerily.

"Hello, lovely." He's such a bastard, I couldn't spot giggling. "I promised I'd call you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. So, the verdict?" I had no doubt he managed to convince Charlie.

"You have no faith in your boyfriend? I'll have everything ready for a proper barbeque before I come to get you." My boyfriend. Excuse me a second while I giggle and jump up and down like a teenager. Lizzy Bennett finally has a boyfriend.

"Super! Wait, get me? Will, there's no need. Jane will drive us, since I remember the road from last night."

"That's not possible. I will come in an hour or so to pick you up, and Charlie will come by your house later to get Jane." One thing I realized: Will likes to drive. A lot.

"But…" I tried to spare him the trip.

"No buts Lizzy. It's better if you pretend you haven't been at my place before, hence you're not supposed to know the road. And I told Charlie I need your woman advice about something." He thought of everything.

"Then I should go and tell Jane about the change of plans huh?"

"No need. Charlie already called her, I'm sure." I heard some shuffling on his side then something that sounded like he was typing something on his laptop. "Lizzy, I have to go. Be ready in an hour."

"Ok. See ya." And since I had nothing to worry about, I resumed my Zen moment, already picking out my outfit in my mind.

When the bell rang, I was ready. After I told Jane I'll see her at Will's, and avoided Lydia and Kitty, I opened the door to find Will resting against the wall.

He smiled a dazzling smile which no doubt prompted me to do the same, and then I grabbed his hand and started pulling his towards the car.

"Elizabeth, slow down. Where's the rush?"

We both stumbled through the open doors, on the car seat. In no time, I was leaning against the front console, almost straddling it, so I could reach him easily.

"Stop it! Somebody will see us." His eyes were warning me, but I wanted to kiss him so bad. "Stop acting like a hormonal teenager." Harsh. Rejection hurt more than it should. And coming from him, it almost made it hard to breath.

I pulled away and started tracing the pattern on the seat belt so I don't have to look at him. Ok, it had been childish of me, but we had to make the most of the time we had alone. Apparently I was the only one that thought that.

We stayed like that in silence for some time, before I realized we weren't moving. Still not looking at him, I told him to move.

"Well, let's go. What are you waiting for?" Wow, these patterns are so captivating. And boring.

"I'm waiting for you to look at me." His calm velvety voice came from my left.

"You drove here without me looking at you. I think you can drive fairly well at the moment without me embarrassing you…" and myself. I added in a whisper.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. Look at me please. I'm just afraid of ruining everything." Thank god for you.

"Well, I'll be good I promise. And your demeanor is excellent. That's your plan of action for today? You could've fooled me." Start the damn car, Darcy!

"Look at me, Elizabeth."

I snapped my eyes to his face, landing on his gorgeous eyes. "I'm looking. Now drive." I was acting like a five year old, but I had to make up for three years of guarded behavior.

It didn't surprise me when he sighed and the next thing I know we're driving out of the alley, into the main road. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, to a melody only he could hear. I was left in the solitude and confusion of my over-processing mind. Yeey! Cudos for me!

What surprised me the most was when I felt the car swirl to the right, then come to a stop on the side of the road. I groaned in frustration thinking he had more to complain. This time I hadn't done a thing wrong.

I let out a 'yelp!' when I felt myself being lifted through the air and land softly in Darcy's lap. His hands were holding my hips, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

He started kissing my forehead, making his way down towards my mouth, placing feathery light kisses, whispering to me in between. "Don't…ever…doubt…how… much…I want…to kiss…you…It's….so hard…to resist…it's…" and then he kissed me properly. At the end he continued his sentence "…it's driving me nuts." And one look at his face told me was telling me the truth. I had to forgive him at this point.

I wanted to get out of my mouth a clear, powerful "Yes" hoping it won't show just how much he affected me. Of course my body has a mind of its own as I was barely able to nod my head and whisper an ok.

Satisfied by my answer, Will brought my face to his again, kissing me into oblivion. Damn this man knew what he was doing. I bet I will never be that good at kissing as he was. I could never make a guy weak in the knees. I was a failure like that.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself back in my seat and the car pulling away from its parked spot. He gave me a corner-of-the-eye glance, opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it and remained silent. Will repeated that a few times, before finally deciding to speak.

"Elizabeth, would you like to help me?" I looked at him questioningly, then remembered what he told me on the phone. He needed my advice about something.

"Of course. I absolutely forgot you wanted my help. Tell me what I have to do." The instructions I received made my mouth drop.

"Put your hand on the gear stick. You remember the gears? This car has 6. Change them when I tell you." And he looked at me quickly to see if I understood him. Excuse me? I'm not helping him drive. No fucking way I'm ever touching a stick in my life.

I was shaking my head before I said anything. "That I can't do, Will. You have two functional hands; you'll have to use them." I'm not easily pushed around.

"It would mean a lot to me if you did that. I presume you don't consider asking me for the keys again. Am I right?" You have no idea how spot on you are…

"Yeah…umm…I had my fill the other night. Too much adrenaline for me and all that. I'm content with watching you drive, from the safety of my seat."

He looked at me again, probably trying to get the confirmation of my resolution. My face must've done just that, because he sighed, reached his hand to mine, grabbed it and put it over the stick. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"I'm sure you have nothing with me holding your hand? It's the only hand available." And just like that, I was silenced, and starting to blush. It was such an innocent gesture, but I found myself relishing in it. And he was only making it much better as I started to feel his fingers rubbing my knuckles. Who knew there was such a gentle, sweet person in that block of ice he showed around everybody?

It was unconsciously done, but I found myself spreading my fingers and entwining them with him. The smile on Darcy's face could've served as a light in the dark. He continued to flawlessly switch gears with both our hands, the happy smirk never fading from his lips.

At last, we pulled in front of his house, but this time, he didn't use the garage. He stopped the car in front of the house and got out, coming to my side and holding open the door. The british gentleman he was…

"Why thank you, my kind sir." I said in my best british voice, taking a small bow while giggling.

He captured my hand in his and led me inside the house. We made our way to the kitchen, where Frank was busily chopping something. I couldn't help asking him if he wanted me to help him. After all today could've been his day off. He politely declined and – if I didn't know better – demanded that Will take me away.

We made our way to the ground floor living room, which I noticed was a replica of the living room at the second floor. It had glass walls that were now pulled in the corners of the room, opening the view to a stunning backyard.

Sliding doors open out onto the tiled balcony where the splash-pool stretched from the house boundary towards the ocean. I really had the impression you could simple take a step from inside the house directly into the blue water of the pool. To one side of the pool, after the pool deck, there was a patch of grass, with some luxuriant vegetation. To the other side, the tiled terrace extended several meters. I could see a stone table, on each side two benches, propped in the middle of this terrace. Everything was white, so pure, it was breathtaking – I could almost get distracted and not notice the entirely new perspective on the ocean this living room gave to the viewer. The house, like its owner, just needed a little time to discover.

I felt Darcy tug at our linked hands, making me move from the spot in the middle of the living room. I was still in awe at how wonderful everything seemed when we reached the stone benches. He took a seat and pulled me down to sit next to him. Will shifted until he was straddling the bench looking at me expectantly.

I moved my gaze from the pool and the fresh perspective of the house, to his face. I could say I saw him in a new perspective. What had changed in my from the night before that I couldn't seem to find the icy feeling I felt when I was inside?

I must've shown some of my bewilderment, because he just chuckled and turned me, with my back to him, all the while whispering in my ear: "So I can fully awe you…" I wanted to turn around and ask him what he was talking about, but my question died on my lips. The house was spectacularly placed. It was right at the water front, above the beach, and the architect that had designed it had exploited that fact to the maximum.

"Oh my God…Will, it's wonderful." I could see the beach, the people there having fun, I felt like I was right there, but still somewhere isolated.

"Yes, yes it breathtaking." He softly whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me until I was resting against his chest.

I had never been more comfortable. If I had known a real boyfriend could be like that, I would have found one faster. _You're full of bull. You know you're only happy with Darcy because you both have issues._ Jeez, it makes it sound like we are both deranged. I had trust and commitment issues. But by being with him, I was trying to work them out.

"I can only imagine what the sunset will be like…" He willed me to close my eyes as I felt his lips gently touch my shoulder. I felt the need to touch him, so I made a bold move and caressed his cheek with my hand. I sighed in content, and I had the distinct feeling he was going to say something, but another voice travelled to us. A voice I didn't particularly want to hear at the moment, a voice that made me realize I wasn't ready to face everybody else.

"Well go tell your master that the Bingley's and Jane Bennett have arrived." Caroline commanded to Frank.

Both me and Will were so fast to pull away, that in an instant I found myself leaning against the railway, looking at the ocean and the beach at the foot of the hill, and I could feel Will make his way towards the living room. I got confirmation a second later as a jumble of voices made its way towards me. I took a few calming breaths and then turned to face the other guests.

My gaze first landed on Jane and Charlie who were both moving hand in hand towards me, but the smile that I had plastered on my face almost shattered as I looked behind them. I willed myself to stay calm as I watched Caroline, already wearing the skimpiest of swimsuits, almost jump in Will's arms.

Thankfully I was distracted by Jane who took my hand and turned me around towards the view again. Her reaction was similar to mine as she took in the beauty of the place. We were joined by Charlie, who only smiled knowingly and told us everybody had this reaction when Will invited them to his house.

After Will successfully managed to pry Caroline from him, he, Charlie and Frank started working on setting up the barbeque. Jane and I claimed two of the pool seats, basking in the sun, while Caroline made a show out of moving her pool bed "somewhere where there is no sun because I have a frail skin that gets burned easily." Of course the next logical question I almost asked was why she was a professional swimmer, but a glare from Jane told me I better shut up.

Soon we were called at the outdoor table, where the food was arranged. I couldn't help myself inviting Frank to eat with us. He politely refused of course after he gave me a funny look. I didn't make much of it until we were already finished. After we had put all the leftovers in a single bowl, I excused myself and went to watch the beach. Too much of Caroline was bad for my health.

"I wish we were alone." Came a low, deep, British accented voice from behind me. I spun around, shocked that he had addressed me. Will was smirking, his eyes were deep blue and they showed how much he was enjoying himself.

"Should I have a witty remark at hand? We don't want people thinking we're getting along…" He let out a few short laughs before he looked around and walked closer to me, leaning against the patio railway.

"No, I think we're safe. Charlie is in the pool with Jane, and Caroline is fixing her make-up." He looked at me funnily, but eventually turned towards the beach. "I like it here. I could spend hours looking at the people down there."

His voice lost its power, his eyes narrowing slightly. He looked like he wanted to share so many things, yet he was still an enigma. I made a bold move, going closer to him, capturing his hand that was resting on top of the railing in my hand. I was as shocked by the gesture as he seemed to be. But after a moment of both of us staring at each other, two – dare I say happy grins – appeared on both our faces.

"I bet the sunset is wonderful when you watch it from here." And I swear to god I didn't mean anything when I said that. But Will seemed to interpret my statement differently.

"You want to watch it with me? It's a bit corny even for me, but I'd do it." I gave him my best glare, but he was immune. He just shrugged and continued. "Honestly, both of us, hand in hand, I wouldn't mind kissing…" And he lifted an eyebrow in question.

I couldn't help but snort. Come on! "Kissing would take away all the meaning in watching a sunset, don't you think? Jeez, Darcy, you're sooo romantic… Do you tell all your girlfriends you find something you'd do with them corny? It really adds you points on attractiveness…"

His mood changed 100 degrees and he opened his mouth to say something, but what I heard was another voice, coming from right behind us.

"Eliza, please, stop making fun of poor Will." She scared me so much; I nearly tumbled over as I pulled my hand away from Will's. "He's the most romantic guy ever…" She continued dreamily.

I distanced myself and turned to our group's addition. "You talk from experience Caro?" The look she gave me should've rendered me dead on the spot, but I was too tough for that.

"I'm just guessing." And I looked at Will to see if he had a comment to add. But he was busy returning to the shell he had emerged from a few minutes ago – Asshole Darcy welcome! "And you should know your limits." The arrogance in Caroline's tone brought my attention back to her. "You acted like you owned the place at dinner."

I could really hear my jaw hitting the ground, but I recomposed myself to ask her details. "Really? How so?" Delusional little girl!

"You don't invite the help to dine with the masters! Of course you couldn't know much about that would you? You never had servants, isn't that right, Eliza?" Jesus she sounds so medieval! I had never heard so much arrogance in one person and I knew Darcy! I mean…it's pretty hard to beat the guy at that…

"Excuse me? We're still hunting witches? Or building Gothic cathedrals? JESUS! I was just being friendly. Didn't know it was a crime."

I hazarded a glace at Darcy and it only made my blood boil. He was just sitting there, watching Caroline with narrowed eyes. What the hell? Say something, for Christ sake. I almost looked up at the sky praying: 'Please don't let him act like a jerk. Please!'

And my jaw hit the ground a second time when I saw his eyes turn black and he just left. I mean he strolled away, without a second glance towards us, towards ME, without as much as a word. The fucker! I don't use strong words like that for people, but god dammit, he deserved it. I wanted to go after him, grab him, yell at him, but I couldn't.

He had effectively made me feel like scum. And why? Because I just tried to be nice. By not saying anything, by letting Caroline get away with her insults, he had showed me he agreed. The blinding smile plastered on Caroline's face told me she interpreted his actions the same way I did. Well, bask away in that victory, I'm leaving.

I managed to smile at the sight of my sister and her boyfriend in the pool. They were both acting like little children, splashing around, chasing each other. They were hilarious and I was happy for Jane. In that moment she seemed her old self again, she was carefree, with the world still at her feet ready to be conquered.

I snorted in disgust towards myself, and I left the happy couple, making my way inside the house. I prayed to not meet Darcy as I made my way up the stairs. I was a woman with a mission and Will would only get in the way and stop me. I didn't even stop to sneak a peak at the two bedrooms on the first floor, I continued my way towards the refuge, the place where it all started yesterday. Second floor.

I sighed loudly when I saw the view from up here was even better than the one from the ground floor. I could see much more of the ocean and – although it will sound extremely cheesy – I felt like I was on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. I plopped on one of the couches and snuggled in the plush pillows. I could've now described what Kate Winslet saw in Titanic, in that scene with Leo! Damn! Lizzy, you're loosing your touch! It reminds you of Titanic?! I mean ewww!

I stayed like that, watching the scenery change every second as the sun settled towards the west, for what felt like hours. No sound came from downstairs, it gave me a feeling I was alone, and I really cherished it. I wanted to understand what happened, why I felt so bad. I had just reached a far-fetched conclusion when my reverie was interrupted.

"Can I join you?" And his coolness and determination seeped through his voice. It almost made me doubt what I had thought a minute ago. Without even waiting for a reply, he plopped himself next to me on the couch. The closeness was a bit unnerving considering our latest dealings, so I just scooted a little further.

"Elizabeth," Will started explaining like I was only someone too narrow minded to get his thinking, "you have to understand why Caroline is that way. Charlie is really the black sheep of the family. Caroline, she is the pride and joy. And the Bingley's treat the helps as helps. Nothing more, nothing less. They don't acknowledge their presence until they are needed. What you did was surprising."

My hand itched to slap him, because for a second he acted like them too. But I wanted to believe it was an act. It was just a façade. I needed him to confirm to me my theory.

"It's not a problem with Caroline acting like that. I don't care what she's thinks because I don't plan on spending time with her." I turned to him, capturing his eyes. Still black I see. "It's you…I hate to admit this, but I care what you think. And you made me feel like an idiot." It's painful to voice it, even though I thought about it since I came here. "Jesus, Will, I didn't do anything wrong, still I felt, for a tiny second I wanted to take back everything I said to Frank. And you know what? Only my mother does that."

"Elizabeth, I didn't…"

"No, you did. Let me finish. I don't need another mother. If I want critics and talks about what I failure I am, I go to her. You, I don't know what I want from you, what I hope to receive. All I know is that I need you to be you around me." Damn, it didn't make any sense to me, how could it make sense to him? I tried explaining even better. "The person you are when we're alone, that's the one I want as a boyfriend. Not the arrogant asshole you are when you're around them." The conclusions were staring right in my face. I just choose to ignore them until I got my point across. "It…it infuriates me when I'm at the receiving end when you act like that. Do I make sense?"

"I've always been like this. You can't expect me to change just for you. That's ridiculous." What was ridiculous was that I actually thought he'd promise not to do that again. Haha, call me naïve in ten languages.

"Of course. I wouldn't think of it." I had to change the subject fast. "Then it's a good thing we're secret huh? No need for you to try changing." The tiny voice was back, more alive than ever: _He wouldn't try to change even if you were together in public. _ I acknowledged the truth in the words.

"Yes, that's another pro. You can continue hating me." But his eyes were not as smiling as his voice and face were. Something was wrong, but I let it slide.

"In public. You know I'm a sucker for british accents." I tried a seductive tone as I closed the space between us, his arm pulling me closer to him until I was practically staying in his lap.

"It's a good thing I haven't lost it huh?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers all over my body. "The best of all is that we get to enjoy the sunset together." He said smiling as I turned to look at the sun barely visible now on top of the water. Yes, I guess he was right.

He captured my lips with his, and as we let ourselves be carried away, I could help but internally laugh. Yes, he was right. The sunset, us together kissing. Bastard! He was too smart for his own good!

We stayed like that, filling the silence only with rasp breaths and soft moans, for at least an hour. When we finally decided to go downstairs to the others, I was feeling physically spent. We found the others talking quietly around the pool, but they stopped shortly after seeing us come down the stairs. That wasn't really smart of us, I admit, but we had made ourselves presentable.

When no one said a word as we joined them and I sat near Jane, I sighed a breath of relief. No one found us suspicious. That was until Charlie spoke, of course.

"Where have you two been?" And I could see him shifting his gaze between me and Darcy, as if we wore the answer on our foreheads. When my partner in crime decided to stay silent, I had to say something.

"Us two? Charlie, come on, you know better than to include me and Darcy as a collective pronoun. Really…" Hmmm, I could probably play in a soap opera if I ever wanted to. I really sounded genuine…

"I'm not so sure, you two have been sneaking around a lot lately." Maybe I was wrong and I sucked as an actress. Damn! But can't he let it drop? "I mean, where were you last night?" What the hell is his business? I'm not asking him where he spend his evening. _That's because he was at your house, doofus!_ Oh, that's righhhttt…

"Come on Charlie, I thought you liked my family enough to handle them without me being a distraction around them. Mother really likes you, I can tell." And I added a meek smile for authenticity. It worked because I saw Charlie close his eyes and a shiver visibly ran through him. I got the same reaction when I thought about my mother. Like ice was being poured on your back – nasty sensation.

"I figured she likes me after she yelled from the top of her lungs about it." He answered laughing. Good sport because he knew not to take mother seriously. I opened my mouth to say something back, but at the same time Will and Jane interrupted. She 'discreetly' hit my shin, but Darcy was much more obvious. In a blink of an eye, he was standing in the middle of us, looking intently at Charlie with blackened eyes.

"Charlie, can you help me with something?" He raped the question like an order more than a request, then without waiting for an answer, spun around and went inside.

Judging from his voice and from the look on his face, he was furious. About what, I had yet to find out. Both me and Jane turned to look at Charlie, to see what he made of the situation. He seemed resigned with his fate as he sighed, and then fallowed Will.

We stayed like that in silence, each of us looking at each other, not willing to be the first to break the silence. Jane captured my eyes and we started having a silent conversation. You learn to do it when you feel as close as we two are. She was asking me what was that all about. Since I hadn't figured out the reason behind Darcy's outburst, I didn't have an answer for her. We were reminded we were not alone right on time. Because my dear sister seemed to realize what her boyfriend was insinuating that was going on between me and Will. Caroline couldn't have picked a better moment.

"I'm so bored." And to add to the theatrical effect of the sentence she actually leaned her head backwards, one of her hands, touching her forehead. Hello, miss Hollywood! "Today would've been so fun had dear Georgiana been here." A sly smile seemed to slip on her face as she refocused her attention back on us. "I don't think you know this, but Georgiana is Will's sister."

I ached to open my mouth and say something to slap away that smile of her face, but Jane beat me to it. "Oh yeah. Charlie told me about her. She seems so nice." And judging from the smile on my sister's face, Charlie had spoken only highly of Will's sister.

To further deflate Caroline's enthusiasm because I wanted revenge for earlier today, I talked too. "Will told me she's Lydia's age. He is really protective of her." I remember the quick end of our conversation when I tried to ask more details. Yes, he was fierce when it came to her, no doubt about it.

A sneer escaped Caroline's lips as she listened to me. "He has every reason to be." And before she could continue or I could inquire further – because my curiosity was itching for details – an angry Charles made his presence known.

"Shut up!" and I had never seen him angry. What did he and Will had to talk about that irked Charlie so? "Caroline, we had this discussion before. Keep your judgments to yourself." And I was trying to look around Charlie, to see Darcy. But he was nowhere to be found. An entirely different Charlie made its appearance when he turned to address Jane. "Babe, you mind if we go? I'm pretty tired from yesterday's practice."

Soon we were ready to leave waiting for Jane to finish changing, but Will still hadn't shown himself. Where the hell was that boy hiding? Not that I was really complaining, but I wanted to see him before I left, I wanted to ask him about his outburst. As Charlie went with Caroline to talk to Frank, I was all alone.

I listened to my inner voice – who was screaming at me to find him – and went looking. It didn't take long before I found him sitting on the first step of the stairs that went to the second floor. He had his elbows on his knees, his face hidden in his palms, and although this position should have made him vulnerable, I felt my heart speed up it's pace and my mind again started screaming for me to leave, to turn around and not attempt talking.

He sensed my arrival, but didn't do anything to acknowledge my presence except talk. "Go Lizzy. We'll talk tomorrow." And his voice sent shivers down my spine. I was glad I couldn't see his eyes because I'm sure they were lifeless.

Even then, I didn't want him to push me away. That's probably why I made no attempt to leave. I remained in my spot in front of me, not saying a thing, and just extended a hand – and to my surprise it was shaking – gently touching his hair. I waited for him to flinch away, but when he didn't do anything, I started moving my hand through his hair, gently massaging his head – just like he asked me to yesterday. Then it felt awkward. Now it felt only proper for me to do it.

Without looking up at me, he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips. He started kissing my knuckles and at that moment, I was a puddle of goo in front of him. How could a man be a cold being in one moment and then this lovable person the next? I never knew what to expect of him.

"I'm fine, Lizzy. Go." And his voice had a sense of finality that left no room for arguments.

"I could stay, Will. I can find something to tell Jane." My mouth was speaking without me. _I could stay?_ What the hell, Lizzy? You're not sleeping with him to make him feel better.

He seemed as taken aback by my offer as I was. He stopped his kisses, but after just a second, he whispered against my skin. "It's better you leave." And with that, he released my hand.

It was his final word, and although I felt a sting of rejection because he was so mad he couldn't even look in my eyes, I dismissed it. It really was better if I left. He was cranky and I didn't want to fight with him. I bend forward and kissed his hair and then turned around and walked downstairs.

I found Jane and Charlie who were talking in hushed voices. They stopped, looked at me, Jane's eyes were burning with curiosity, but Charlie did something amazing. He pulled her to him and kissed her. It felt so intimate, that I had to look away. When I returned my gaze to them, I saw Jane who was looking lovingly in Charlie's eyes. He shifted his gaze to me and I couldn't stop smiling as I read it. It was clear what it said: _You two owe me big time!_

I was still smiling as we got in Charlie's cherry red Range Rover. I was itching to make fun of the color, but I guess we really did owe him. He dropped us home, and made his goodbyes after politely and rather categorically refusing Jane's invitation to come in.

I walked inside hand in hand with my sister, both of us immersed in our own worlds. We didn't meet anyone on our way to our bedrooms. We said good night and entered our own sanctuaries.

I was so wired that I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep. I changed into a pair of shorts pj's and a red tank top and flopped into bed. My mind was racing, playing the events of the day on fast-forward, only replaying at a normal speed the moments with Will. I settled better in the bed as I realized I couldn't say what had Caroline or Jane or Charlie did all day today. I was slipping into the realms of imagination as one last thought came to mind. Today there was only one person that commandeered my whole attention: Will Darcy.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**? POV**

I changed from my swim trunks and I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation we over-heard. Stupid, stupid Caroline. We told her time and time again to never, under any circumstances talk about what happened to Georgie. Was it that much to ask, that hard to comprehend that we wanted to keep her safe from the world?

I pulled back the bedcovers and settled between the cool sheets. I felt my muscles relax and I remembered she had the same effect on me. How could this woman with only a simple touch, with only a spoken word, almost make me want to give her the world? Almost…

I knew what I said to her would change the whole dynamics of our relationship. Foolish of me to think she was the only one that was going to change. I was too. I could feel it in my bones, in my muscles, in the way I wanted her always around me. I could feel it in our kisses, in the way we touched.

I remembered him telling me that he felt the same influence, the same attraction towards her sister. What was it that made the elder Bennett sisters thus appealing to us?

As turned around on my stomach, settling for sleep, I accepted that I couldn't say for sure what my friends did today. A smile appeared on my lips as I slipped into unconsciousness and I realized the only person I had eyes for was her.

* * *

**Who is the one talking? :D Is it Charlie or Will?**

**Anyway, I have to apologies for the long wait for this chapter. I know I sent the sneak-peaks last weekend and promised I'll have this chapter out by Monday, but I blanked. I trully didn't know what to write anymore. I'm still not happy about this chapter. But i wanted to give you all a present for Easter. **

**Even if you think it sucks, it's the longest one I had yet written and I don't know about you, but I love long chapters.**

**As for some answers to the reviewers i couldn't respond: **

**MAB: I don't know if I should make Will or Lizzy tell their story of the past. The decision is hard and it will influence the plot a lot. As you could see, it doesn't follow closely to Jane Austen's storyline, but there will be a break up sometime...that will force Elizabeth and Will to realize what they would be missing. Anyway, regarding what Will said, he's Darcy, he always talks before he thinks. I think he likes the proverbial foot-in-mouth situation :D**

**Mimi: I should do better with descripting places because i have to do it every time i turn in a project :) I hope the descriptions now weren't too confusing...**

**I can't wait to read what you all think... **

**Again, HAPPY EASTER! **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everybody that reviewed - I love reading reviews :D And especially to sara71**** who interpreted Will and Lizzy's interactions so beautifully :D**

**Well today it's my Easter and still I found time to retouch this chapter and post it. **

**I just hope it's ok. **

* * *

**Previous: **

I walked inside hand in hand with my sister, both of us immersed in our own worlds. We didn't meet anyone on our way to our bedrooms. We said good night and entered our own sanctuaries.

I was so wired that I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep. I changed into a pair of shorts Pjs and a red tank top and flopped into bed. My mind was racing, playing the events of the day on fast-forward, only replaying at a normal speed the moments with Will. I settled better in the bed as I realized I couldn't say what had Caroline or Jane or Charlie did all day today. I was slipping into the realms of imagination as one last thought came to mind. Today there was only one person that commandeered my whole attention: Will Darcy.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Of course we didn't talk about it the next morning. Or the morning after. Or the morning after that. Actually he acted – behind closed doors and in spaces that ensured our privacy from the world – like the most thoughtful and caring boyfriend. Only then. Because outside those moments, he was William Darcy, the most egotistical, self-centered asshole. What makes me say that? Because it was the truth in his eyes, because everybody knew him as such and because I wanted to believe he was lying to himself.

I guess that only goes to show what little experience I had in this new terrain. And how little patience I had for this side of him I didn't like.

"Liz, come on, one more length and then we can all go home." Jane had been pushing us further and further, making the practices drag more and more into the evening.

Of course, Charlotte was already out of the water, standing on the chairs next to the pool, keeping my sister company. She was finished before me not because Jane was a darling and had cut her some slack, but because I had too little will to get away from Will's kisses. Yes, I had acted again like a hormonal teenager and had dragged Will into the coaches changing room during our lunch break.

With that in mind, I finished the set of laps that Jane had been so kind to make me do extra. I touched the pool's wall and instinctively turned towards the timing board set on the other side. I tuned out everybody around me as I caught my breath and focused – for a change – on the board. Will I see my name up there at the Olympics? Will I manage to do this? Do I have the willpower to fulfill this dream for Jane?

I sighed and shook my head, not daring to think that the answer to all those questions could be a negative slap across the face. I had to be strong. I had every reason to be, I was in top shape, the federation believed in me enough to select me for the team, and I was beginning to put my life in line.

I got out of the pool and started walking towards my friends. Jane was talking whispery with Charlotte. I took my towel and wrapped it tightly around me as I reached the seats.

"Took you long enough. You should be thankful I love you so much." Charlotte smirked at me. We always teased each other. This was our way of motivation.

"I did my best, I did my best…" I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at the two in front of me.

"Actually, you didn't." My wonderful, perfect, NICE boyfriend decided to butt in the conversation. "I saw you at your best and now you were mediocre." His eyes were a bright blue, like I loved them to be, but everything about him showed disapproval.

"Darcy, when I will want your opinion, I will make sure to ask you." I had a few other remarks I would've liked to voice, but something stopped me. Instead, I avoided a confrontation. "Now, you're in my seat." There were no chairs left unoccupied because with Jane, Charlotte and Darcy stood Charlie, Caroline and – I wonder way I wasn't surprised by it – Colin.

Will looked up at me, his eyes almost dancing with delight. "And where do you propose I sit?" and I could see he was trying very hard to hide his grin. "You can sit with me here. That's the best I'm offering." My eyes probably weren't able to widen more that they were widened now. I'm sure to the others it seemed I was taken aback by the gross invite, but Will and I both knew my surprise was from his bluntness.

"Don't be stupid. It can't hold us both." I snapped quickly out of my daze and managed to not jump in his lap – a very hard thing not to do.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're not that fat." He retorted with that cool british voice of his.

I opened my mouth to say something back.

"Here Lizzy, have my chair, I'll stay with Will." A voice rapidly said. A voice that made me involuntarily jump in Will's lap and made him almost whimper. Caroline, the dreaded creature…thing…ok, humanoid.

"That's alright. I think I won't die." I told her smoothly, almost laughing as I saw the disappointed look on her face.

One glance at the others told me they weren't so easily distracted. Charlotte was almost pressed against Colin, but she was looking at me like she had figured it all out. Jane was frowning at us, her eyes moving from me to Will. Charlie looked smug. He gave us another one of his _You'd-better-thank-me-later_ looks and took the attention away from us, opening a new topic of conversation.

I wanted to pay attention and listen on the conversation, eager to please everybody and trying hard to keep the smirk I was feeling inside bubble itself to the surface. It became harder and harder as I felt Will's hands grab my hips and pressing me harder against him. I thought he would stop at that, and return to his original position, but the hands stayed on me and oh, boy did he know how to use them just right. He made no gesture to attract attention; his hands just kept running circles on my swimsuit, spreading a warm, fuzzy feeling all over me.

"You'd better stop that. Somebody will notice." I mimicked whispered to him. He was driving me crazy.

"They're bored of us already. We had the traditional fight, now the only way they'll acknowledge us is if we start tearing each other apart." His hands moved upwards, under the towel that was now draped over the both of us.

"If I start mauling you, you think they'll notice?" I asked sarcastically, wriggling my hips, trying to get away from him. But his hands tightened around me, stilling me in place.

"Elizabeth," and his voice was low and raspy, "don't do that again." I couldn't help the evil smile that spread on my face. I affected him as much as he affected me.

"Stop what?" I feigned innocence. "This?" And wriggled again.

I heard him growl under his breath and it was so intense and – I hate to admit it with my friends at the scene – erotic I almost responded in the kind.

"I don't know how much control I have left." He whispered in my ear, his breath fanning over the skin of my neck. He pressed me harder against his chest – _LIZZY!!! His NAKED chest_ – and I understood how affected he was and how much control he had left.

I wanted to turn and kiss him, I wanted to be able to leave, to tell the other we had to go somewhere, I wanted to be alone and I wanted to be able to kiss him without thinking about the consequences. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized I couldn't do any of those things with him.

"You're not wearing any clothes." I remarked in a whisper, trying to get his mind off of things.

"I'm wearing my swimsuit. And it's not helping." A vision of him without said swimsuit popped in my mind.

"Tell me about it…"I shook my head, the image dissolving. "What you meant when you said I was mediocre?"I remembered our snappy talk earlier.

"Exactly what that means. You were mediocre. You've been mediocre for the past several weeks." And he was sincere. Cold blood sincere.

"It's practice Will. Don't tell me you give 100% at practice." I refused to think about what he said.

"Of course I'm not. Nobody does that. But I can tell when you practice to win and when you practice to practice. Right now, you're practicing for the sake of practice." And he seemed keen on making me think about it.

"You know shit. You know me for what? A couple of months? And you think you can figure out the mode I'm in when I practice?"

"A year and a few months. Don't play dumb, Elizabeth, it doesn't suit you." And without even a physical gesture, I felt slapped. Hard. "I've watched you a couple of times swimming. It seems different, that is all." He amended with a sigh. But I was still fuming.

"You have no right to critique me." He insults me and that's my best comeback? I should slap myself.

"I have every right as your fucking boyfriend to want what's best for you." A quick glace back at him told me his eyes were on the way of becoming the midnight blue that meant trouble. "I just noticed something is different. You would tell me what it is, wouldn't you?"

I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the care, but you wouldn't understand." And I made to stand up, but his arms were like vice around me.

He pulled me back down and I felt his lips on my ear. "Make me understand then."

That gave me the strength to pull away. I was in an instant on my feet, I was giving Will a look that could've been translated into _you're-in-dangerous-territory!-don't-push-your-luck!_ His eyes were steadily locked with mine, no expression on his face, but I knew what he was saying. _Tell me! Talk to me!_

I shook my head no! and then turned towards the rest of my friends. They were all curious looking at me, then at Will.

"I'm cold, I'll go change and then we can leave?" I said-asked looking at Jane. She nodded and I was off.

In an instant I was in the locker room, adjusting the water temperature of the shower. As the hot water hit my tired muscles, I couldn't help my legs give way and I slid down on the tile wall, hugging my legs to my chest, the water pouring on my back.

I heard Will's whispered plea again, and it felt as he was here with me. _Make me understand_. A sob escaped my lips.

I want to trust somebody. Oh God, I wanted to make him understand. To tell him everything. "I want to, William." Powerful sobs raked through my body. "So much…"so, so much. "I just…can't" I can't tell you, I can't even cry properly.

Was it that obvious? Was I really slacking? Because he was right. Something was getting nearer and nearer and I could feel it pressing down harder on me.

Soon, almost in a month, there will be four years from the accident.

Charlotte felt it was a sentimental crap to hold onto that date, to mourn it every time it came, but I couldn't help myself. I died then. Something in me, something precious, died. For my parents, for Jane even, the date simply didn't exist. It was like in an airplane: 10B…11B…12B…14B. No thirteen row. Well for the Bennetts there was no 5th November. It was the date that marked the last tear I shed.

I stayed like that, curled up on the shower floor until the water got cold. I hastily dried myself, dressed and went outside to get to Jane. They were all where I left them, Will was clothed, and my sister was looking at me, asking me with her eyes if anything was wrong. I shook my head no, and then pointed at the car.

We said our goodbyes and when I turned to Will, his eyes showed hurt. Maybe he hit himself when he was changing. I smiled at the thought as I made my way towards the car.

Jane knew better than to drill me with questions so we had a pleasant trip home. There, things changed. My whole family was home. I was trying to inconspicuously go to my room, but mother had other plans.

"My dear," that was Jane no doubt, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can you help me set the table?" I thought I had escaped, but as my foot hit the first stair, I heard "And you too Elizabeth. Help Jane."

I sighed and turned towards the dining room. I helped Jane set the table but I didn't want to participate. For a while now, dinners in this family were a sordid thing. Jane grabbed my hand and forced me to sit just as my father and younger sisters appeared at the table.

We were discussing trivial things, my father asking my opinion about a book I recently read, and Jane trying to teach Lydia and Kitty some manners. This happy conversation stopped when mother came with the food.

As usual, she offered everybody a plate of her wonderful cooking and with some effort and, from what I could see, a lot of pointed stares from my father, she even offered me. I gratefully took the kind, although forced, gesture and thanked her.

The conversations started again, but my mother's voice made it hard to keep up with anything not related to her topic of speech. And she was asking Jane about Charlie. Of course. Jane was blushing and fumbling with answers to my mother's direct and, not that discreet, questions. My father was absent, reading the evening paper, Mary was mimicking playing a piano in thin air and Kitty and Lydia were whispering, probably about the new movie where Brad Pitt was showed shirtless or something.

I couldn't help smile at the site in front of me. This, ladies and gentleman, it's the circus Bennett family. I wasn't included in it. Not because I thought myself superior or that much better, but in that moment, as any other moment at dinner, I was sure that if I got up from the table, my absence wouldn't be noticed. My mother was clear: _you are no longer my daughter_. I was so used to feeling like this around her, that I wasn't affected anymore.

"Elizabeth, don't smile like that. I don't see you bringing any boy home." Her voice addressing me at dinner almost made me fall off the chair. Mother must be sick.

"You know me mother. You know me too well. I'll die a spinster." It was so amusing to see the look of disbelief on her face.

"If your attitude is as bad as your mouth, no doubt nobody wants to deal with you." And she actually puffed her cheeks at me.

"Ah yes, but you should see my bed manners. I think that's what keeps them away." And at the same time I heard four "Lizzy!" from four distinct persons. Jane was disapproving, Kitty and Lydia were laughing, Mary was grossed.

I heard a shrill yell of my full name from my mother's lips. I looked at her as she opened her mouth, but my attention was changed to my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out as mother's words flew through me, barely registering that she was talking at all.

I looked at the screen and saw I had a new message. I opened it and I couldn't help smile at what it said.

**From: Char**

**I'll keep it short: Call me when you see this. I'm uber happy!!**

The last line stressed her need to talk to me.

**I repeat: call me when you see this!**

With what I'm sure was a big smile on my face, because I was offered an escape, I looked up at my mother who was turning redder every minute. I stood up from the table, and she stopped talking/ yelling.

"Please excuse me. The dinner was lovely. Thank you." And clutching tightly in my hand the cell phone, I made my way to my room, taking two steps at the time.

I closed the door, opened the window to let the cool evening air in the room, and pressed sent to call Charlotte.

After three rings, she answered panting. "Lizzy, took you long enough."

"Well, excuse me for not rushing in to call. I was at dinner if you must know. You interrupted my mother explaining to me why I will die alone and forgotten." Charlotte would understand the sarcasm in my voice.

"Ohh, it must've been fun, I wish I was present!" Us both knew there was no bigger lie. I didn't wish I had been present. "As delighted as I would be to hear how your mother dragged your love life through mud, I have news of my own." That got my interest rising.

"What are you waiting for? Spill."

"I think you already know that Colin and I form a couple." And how I wished that was untrue. "And you know how much I like him and he likes me…"

"Yes, unfortunately. At least your part of the deal, I'm sure about." His part left much to be desired.

"Well, I'm pretty sure of his commitment since from two hours ago, I'm the future Mrs. Williams." I think I had a brain freeze. Who's Williams? And why would Charlotte change her last name? I guess she expected some kind of reaction from me because after a few seconds, Charlotte added: "Well, what do you have to say?"

"I…umm, Char? Why are you changing your last name?" I was totally confused.

"Lizzy, you can be dense sometimes, really. It's custom for the girl to take the guy she marries last name." She continued explaining to me the mechanics, but I was busy collecting my jaw from the floor. Charlotte is marrying? To Colin? I guess Colin Williams.

"Wait a second, are you telling me that you're getting married? To Colin?" I did nothing to mask the disbelief in my voice. "Char, it's not April Fool's Day, but it's a good joke nonetheless! HAHA!!"

"I am serious Elizabeth." And her voice held no more happiness. "I had hoped that since you were my best friend, you would have found it in yourself to be happy for me." Bringing our friendship in this was a low blow.

"Charlotte, of course I'm happy for you." I'm a good actress, what can I say? "It's just that…I…" thought you had more sense than the dimwit you seem to be if you marry Colin. But I couldn't say that. Act best friend-y! "I'm still shocked. I mean it's so sudden." Yeah, that was perfect. And because I had found this perfect tune, now I could play along. "I didn't expected. Tell me all about it."

Charlotte dismissed my first reaction fairly easy afterwards as she began describing to me in detail what Colin did, where he proposed, how excited she was, how happy he was that she had said Yes! – that's a no brainer. Of course he was delighted. A guy with his personality and wits, getting a girl like Charlotte? I would've been extatic! – how her parents were throwing "the happy couple" an engagement party, bla, bla, bla. Of course I said 'oh!' and 'ah!' and 'lovely!' at all the right places, at all the right times, but that came from years of training.

Inside I was dying piece by piece. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to go to Charlotte and beat her up until she saw sense. I wanted to wake up and realize it was a nightmare. My 21 years old best friend was not getting married to the most dull, most patronizing – except a said boyfriend –, most pompous, generally idiotic man who I ever had the misfortune of meeting. He is the worst combination of snobbish and obsequious. And Charlotte said yes! There must be something wrong with the universe.

I realized the discussion I wanted couldn't take place over the phone; so again, I told Charlotte how happy I was for her and hung up.

My mind was still trying to work around the new situation as I lay in my bed, tracing patterns on the ceiling. I faintly heard the phone ringing, but I had enough bad news to last me a while, so I ignored it. It rang two more times, then whoever was searching for me gave up. At about the same time, my mind gave up and shut down. All I hoped was that the morning will show me it was all my vivid imagination.

I hoped...

* * *

**I have a small request for you: who's past story you want to hear first? There is no question both Will and Lizzy will tell their story, but in the next two chapters, one of them will spill the beans...so, who would you like it to be? I preffer it to be Lizzy, especially since this whole Charlotte getting married fiasco is too much for her to handle at the moment.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughs. Oh and about Colin proposing...dunno, i felt that showed it best what mistake Charlotte was doing. Anyway, there will probably be more scenes with the two of them and Lizzy... **

**And about Lizzy and Darcy....would you like someone else to know? I played with the idea of Jane pressuring Lizzy into confessing, but I wasn't sure about it...**

**Anyway, hope it's not such a bad chapter and don't forget when you review, tell me your choise and maybe explain it :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**The last chapter was better received than I expected. :d I hope the same happens with this one.**

**I read all your suggestion and I will consider them :) **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter again to every single person that took the time to review my story, and especially to Mrs. Dom Masbolle for reading my story until the late hours of the night - or early hours of the morning?!**

**Oh and Jomorox**** I wasn't kidding about my request and I'm happy you'd do it. Sent me a PM with your e-mail - if it's not too much to ask - for facilitating communication. :D Thanks again so so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous:**

Inside I was dying piece by piece. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to go to Charlotte and beat her up until she saw sense. I wanted to wake up and realize it was a nightmare. My 21 years old best friend was not getting married to the most dull, most patronizing – except a said boyfriend –, most pompous, generally idiotic man who I ever had the misfortune of meeting. He is the worst combination of snobbish and obsequious. And Charlotte said yes! There must be something wrong with the universe.

I realized the discussion I wanted couldn't take place over the phone; so again, I told Charlotte how happy I was for her and hung up.

My mind was still trying to work around the new situation as I lay in my bed, tracing patterns on the ceiling. I faintly heard the phone ringing, but I had enough bad news to last me a while, so I ignored it. It rang two more times, then whoever was searching for me gave up. At about the same time, my mind gave up and shut down. All I hoped was that the morning will show me it was all my vivid imagination.

I hoped…

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The next morning when I woke up I felt like I hadn't slept at all. I didn't dream about anything, my subconscious taking over the task of playing in an annoying repeat cycle what Charlotte had told me. Marriage, Mrs. Williams, future, Colin, engagement, best friend, relationship – all those things made my eyes open at the crack of dawn.

I silently made my way to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, taking a long hot shower, feeling the need for a thorough exterior cleansing. I wrapped a fluffy towel tightly around myself, but I didn't go out. The steam from the shower had fogged the mirror above the sink. I used my hand to wash away the condensed water and I almost started laughing at the person staring back at me from the mirror.

It was a red-eyed, skin hanging, face flushed person that usually made its appearance around the beginning of November – not that it was that much time left before that. I guess Charlotte getting married had made me enter my critical stage before its time. I wasn't that bother by it, I expected it, it was just that people are going to have to see this side of me earlier.

I groaned in frustration as I realized that there was one person that will not stop bugging me about it. From what I knew of Will, he wasn't going to let this new – at least for him – and I'm sure pretty scary Lizzy slide under his radar. Ahhh, why God? What did I ever do to deserve this? Where in my pretty normal childhood did I screw up so badly that I couldn't have a happy time with someone?

I watched my reflexion in the mirror; the eyes reflected back looking disapprovingly at me. I willed myself to produce some tears to help with the redness and dryness of my eyes, but I couldn't. I tensed my whole body, keeping my eyes shut. God, if you can hear me, I just want one tear, ok? After a few moments, I relaxed, my eyes still as dry as ever. God wasn't tuning in on my frequency this morning.

I had much pressing matters to attend at the moment than wallowing about the divinity ignoring me. I listened to see if I heard any sign that the family was waking up and I grinned in delight when I realized I was still the only one up.

Looking intently in the mirror I started recomposing my face, willing my facial muscles to move and stay the way I needed them to. Because I figured I couldn't handle Will's interrogating stares and Jane pitying looks. And since I had so much practice doing this, once my face was the way I wanted it to be, I could hold the mask for an infinite amount of time. A few moments later, I was satisfied with the result, my eyes still red and dry – but there was nothing 2 drops of Visine couldn't cure.

I made my way to my bedroom, and after I took care of my eyes, I started working on what to wear for the day. If I followed my mood and the state of my mind, I would've chosen an old pair of black, baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

I brighten up when I realized the color suited the situation. I was in mourning. I mourned the impediment loss of my best friend, of the only other person besides Jane that knew everything about me and still hang around and of course I mourned for what I did almost four years ago – but I did that almost every moment of my days and nights, so it was nothing new.

I searched my closet for dark-colored clothes – the sort I had in abundance. I finally settled for a knee-length black summer skirt and a black top I had snatched from Charlotte. It was better fitted to the occasion than what I had hoped to wear.

As I finally heard the distinct sounds of my father walking about, getting ready to go to work, I settled at my desk, firing up my laptop. I hadn't checked my e-mail in a long time. I opened the Opera window and clicked on the mail database. As I waited for it to charge, I remembered that before I fell asleep, my phone was ringing. I found it underneath the bed – a normal place I put things when I'm upset.

The phone's screen showed me I had three missed calls and at a further investigation, I discovered one was from Charlie – no doubt Jane hadn't picked up one of his calls – and the other two were from my own boyfriend. I returned to the laptop when I figured I'll talk to Will soon enough at practice.

I sorted through the junk that consisted my mail-box, reading the important notice my doc had sent me, reminding me I had to pay him a visit and complete my medical exam for the federation.

When I was finished, I went downstairs to make myself something to eat. On the way I started on a 'To do' list for the next few days:

Watch Jane closely – she suspects something

Have a heart to heart conversation with Charlotte – try not to vent frustration and anger on her

Vent frustration and anger on Colin…Williams – try to inflict as much damage as possible for possibility of canceling the engagement

Avoid Will acting like Darcy – don't talk to him when not alone

Avoid mother – she may try to vent her frustration and anger on me, not that it is a unique occurrence, but she seemed pretty pissed last night

Call doctor's office to make an appointment

Talk to Charlie to see what he knows – or ask Will 'cause he probably told Charles

Talk to Jane about the possibility of going shopping – in dire need of new clothes.

I was happy with what I had managed to think of in the short trip downstairs and when I entered to kitchen, my smile widened when I saw that my dad hadn't left yet. He gave me a warm smile, nodding to me in good morning as he started to read the morning paper. I made myself a quick breakfast and plopped on a chair next to him.

"Lizzy, you should eat more." my dad's voice trailed to me from behind the newspaper. "You burn enough energy at practices, so you need to keep your body fueled."

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he continued. "I saw last night at dinner that you barely touched your food." It seems weird if I tell Jane or Charlotte, but when my father calls me on my mistakes I can feel it's the love that drives him. When my mother does the same thing, I know she's just eager to show me the failure I am.

"Dad, come on, you know I never was much of a morning eater. Usually I eat more at lunch." He lowered to paper, to look at me disbelievingly. "I swear I do. You should ask Jane, she's always there with me. Or Charlotte or Charlie." At my sister's boyfriend, my dad's eyes flashed with a light I didn't know what it meant.

"Elizabeth, you know…about what your mother said at dinner…she…you know how she is." Of course I do, she's a cold-hearted creature that takes delight in dragging her own daughter through mud. "She didn't mean the things she said to you. She only wants what's best for you." What she wants from me is to see me out of the house, out of their lives. But my father's sniggers brought me back to reality. "To tell you the truth, I'm happy you haven't brought a boy home yet." And he emphasized the warmth I could detect in his voice with the way his eyes started to shine. "My darling, darling Lizzy…I don't think I can loose you again."

I gulped what breakfast I had in my mouth, not knowing what I should say or do to that. Should I tell him the truth? That I hadn't been back? That I was still lost? Should I lie? I decided the best thing to do is keep quiet and run away.

I nodded to him, showing him I heard what he said, then emptied what I had left of the meal in the trash, rinsing my plate and fork. I hastily made my way out of the kitchen, stopping briefly to kiss my father's forehead in thanks and wish him a pleasant day.

A quick glance at the watch made me knock on Jane's door to see if she was up. But before I opened her door, I faintly heard my cell's ringer from my room. As per usual, when I picked it up, it stopped. I saw I had two new missed calls, both from Will. Before I could call him back, his name appeared on the screen, calling me.

"You're a morning person." I said morose in the phone. "Hi by the way." We usually didn't use the normal greeting when we talked on the phone.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Isn't he chipper?! "And I'm thankful for waking up early because I can wake you up." I usually ignored him if he called me really early.

"I'm sorry, Will, but today I probably beat you to it. I was up at 5." Ha! Take that!

"What a coincidence." What the hell was he up that early? I always assumed he waked up a few minutes before calling me. "I woke up at the same hour."

"Well, aren't we a telepathic couple? Just let me know when you'll start hearing my thoughts clearly. We'll save money on phone calls." It wasn't my intention to sound like such a bitch, but I guess I was preparing for the day.

"I don't know what could've possibly made you snappy at such an early hour, but it wasn't me, so I suggest you start acting properly." One thing was clear: this guy knew how to give lectures. I could feel every word seeping through the layers I so carefully set up this morning. "Elizabeth, I hope I don't need to remind you: I want you to tell me what is wrong with you." He made it seem like he wanted to add more, but after a few moments of silence I realized he didn't.

"It's too early in the day for that." And hopefully I'll distract you until the end of the day. "Plus I have more pressing matters to attend to today. Wait. Why did you call me?"

"Ah, yes. Where were you last night? I called you twice." But you didn't leave a message, so it wasn't important. "My aunt called me to ask me to be her best man. She left me speechless to tell you the truth."

"She's getting married? But I thought she was old." Colin was such a back-boneless creature. Couldn't he ask Will himself?

"Lizzy, Colin is getting married. I don't know to whom, but I pity the girl." I opened my mouth, ready to defend Charlotte's honor, but he continued talking. "I guess Colin called me a few hundred times, but I refused to answer. So his mother had to call me." And his tone told me he found all this humorous.

"Darcy, you're either blind as a bat or you just want to get me angrier. He's marrying my best friend for fuck's sake! Charlotte, ok?! Ahhh, it's so frustrating!" Just then I realized I had been pacing the floor of my bedroom. When nothing came from Will, I continued. "You and I both know they aren't right for each other. God knows your cousin is the stupidest man I ever had the displeasure to meet. Charlotte will never be happy with him. Ahh!" I felt like I would feel better if I threw the phone away, but a velvet, calm, steely voice coming from the speaker stopped me.

"Elizabeth, calm down. And Colin is not as bad as you make him to be. On the other hand, you have to calm down. You cannot blow like you did just now when you talk to Charlotte. She's a grown woman and she did what she thinks is best for her. You have no right to interfere. It's not you that's getting married to the guy, it's her. And as far as I know Colin, he will be really good with her." Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you The Preacher Man!

"She's my best friend Will. I…It will seem like I'm abandoning her if I don't say anything. Wouldn't you feel the same way if it was Charlie? I don't care how good he'll be with her, people usually marry for love, not convenience! Damn it!"

A long pause followed my rant, a silence that made me check if Will was still on the line. After a few moments, his voice told me he was trying real hard to keep it cool.

"To you maybe, Lizzy, but I can bet a fortune that Charlotte won't see it the same way." Since when did he know my friend so well? It was scary how much Will knew about me. "Now, you have to bloody suck it up and play your part."

I thanked him for his advices and we said our goodbyes, planning on talking further when we'll meet at the pool.

"Oh, and Lizzy, before I forget, bring my helmet with you please ok?" Will sounded excited about something.

I assured him I won't forget and I ended the call. When I turned to walk to the door, to call on Jane, I froze in mid-step. I could actually hear my heart hammering in my ears as I took in the person that was staring at me from the doorway.

"Jane…" I acknowledged her, but I couldn't say anything else. How long has she been standing there? How much did she hear?

Her eyes looked like they were trying to suck the information she wanted from my head, but when she opened her mouth, I knew I couldn't let her talk. Because if she asked me anything about Will, I couldn't lie to her.

"You're up. I was just coming to check on you." She frowned at me, opened her mouth again, but I cut her off again. "Come, come. After I received Darcy's critiques yesterday," I fought the urge to close my eyes when I realized the monumental mistake I made by bringing to attention Will's name, "I'm determined to work harder than ever."

I started frantically moving around the room, without giving her a chance to talk. "You know how it is, the earlier I start, the better." I found my bag, pulled it on my shoulder and then walked back to my desk, picking up Will's helmet. I internally cringed thinking it couldn't have been more obvious than now who I had been talking to on the phone. I took a calming breath and turned to Jane with a sweet, sickening and all so fake smile. "Come on coach, I'm giving you the opportunity to work me to death." And when she made no move to get going, I slipped past her and started descending the stairs.

I was almost at the ground floor when I heard Jane's frustrated voice. "Oh for crying out loud. Wait for me!" And I stopped at the door, knowing she was following in my footsteps.

We made our way to the car, and I hesitated for a second to get in. I took a deep breath and prayed for the better. The ride was silent thanks to my ability to seem interested in the scenery outside my window and to totally ignore the way Jane's mouth would open, just to close back after a few moments.

I didn't even wait for the car to stop as I jumped out, clutching tightly in my hands the helmet and my bag. I glanced around the parking lot looking for Will's Mitsubishi, but I only saw Charlotte's car and Charlie's red Range Rover parked right where the entrance was.

As I made my way to the entrance, I couldn't help but frown. Stupid Shiny Evo Owner! He said to bring his helmet. Where the hell is he?! I was walking determined around the Rover when I saw it. _D'oh! How hard was it to guess he drove the Black Monster today?_ I shushed the voice as I couldn't help but grin at the thought of Biker Will. Last time he drove it, I couldn't fully appreciate him. Now I had the opportunity.

I took my time changing, spending a couple of minutes talking to Louisa. She was praising Caroline so much it almost made me sick…actually it made me prefer to go out there and face Charlotte and Jane than hide away in the locker room.

When I approached the side of the pool, I saw my partner already making laps and Jane attentively timing her. I glanced around as I made my warm-up exercises, hearing my name. I identified the voice as Will and Charlie's coach. The guy was red-faced and it seemed as one of his veins was about to explode. His eyes were murderous as he looked at his two 'students'. I couldn't help eavesdrop.

"…the last time, do you hear me? You're both old enough to stop acting like two hormonal teenagers! All I ask of you is discipline and dedication and no gawking the female population of the pool. Gott! Ich bin zu alt für diese!"

Will looked and sounded just as murderous as he cut his coach's speech. "Bloody hell, man, don't tell me about discipline and dedication! This is the only aspect of my life I dedicate all my time to. I am more disciplined and dedicated than you could ever dream of being."

I stopped my exercises to look in awe at them. What is the matter with Will? I've never seen him show such disrespect to someone as his coach…ever! I was looking expectantly at his coach, hoping for a come-back and I wasn't disappointed.

"You think you're so good? You think you know better then anyone? Let me tell you the reality, William: you know shit. Do you hear me? Nothing, nix, nada, whatever the fuck you want to call it. I made you who you are. And you two both," and I could see Charlie resisting the urge to duck underwater as his coach's stare flicked from the unflinching Will to him, "will destroy everything if you stop and stare at those two every chance you get." And it was my time to flinch when I saw the three men turn to look at me and – I could only presume – Jane.

I snapped my gaze from them, continuing my exercises, but still listening to what the coach had to say. He can't be serious. Ok, maybe Charlie was looking at Jane, but I knew Will better than that. He wasn't that affected by my presence.

My jaw hit the ground a second time when the voice I heard next belonged to my boyfriend. And it was seething with rage, so low that it was almost a whisper. "Don't ever, and I repeat, ever presume you know something about my personal life. I have years of experience in keeping everything separate. You know bloody hell nothing about me except I'm the best there is at this sport. And trust me coach, it's like that because I want it to be like that, because I'm dedicatedand disciplined enough to be the best! I won't let myself be sidetracked by a girl, even if she…"

I gasped in a rather un-lady like manner waiting – and rather fearing – how Darcy will continue the sentence. But he stopped, and as I looked at him, his unflinching, dead dark-blue eyes were looking at me. He was out of the water, doing the height advantage over his coach, but instead of looking at each other, both of them were intently looking at me. I felt myself blush and my mind started screaming for me to move, to go away.

So, I quickly turned around and made my way to Jane. As I was diving in the water to start the set of exercises, I hazard a look at the lanes I knew were occupied by Will and I saw he was back in the water, practicing.

By the end of the day, I hadn't had a spare moment to catch my breath. As I hurled my ass out of the water, looking murderous at Jane, I forgot everything about Charlotte and Colin. Or how Darcy would've continued that sentence if he wasn't reminded I was in the vicinity.

"Lizzy, you said you wanted to work harder…Your wish is my command." Jane wasn't a mean person, but I knew as I looked at her that today was about revenge – revenge because I hadn't stopped to listen to her and answer her questions.

Since I couldn't actually complain about it, I adopted the 'smile-and-wave' maneuver. I quickly made myself disappear in the locker room where my luck ran out.

As I stumbled in, the conversation that was going on stopped and I found everybody looking at me. I could feel a whole body blush coming about because they looked like they expected something from me. That feeling stayed with me as I made my way to the showers.

I dried my hair as best I could, but as I started dressing when I saw Charlotte in the middle of a ring of girls. And something clicked. Oh damn! I'm such a bad best friend! In no time I was up and making my way to her.

"My baby's all grown up and getting married!" And I hugged her with all I had, no words needed between us. We stayed like that for a couple of moments and it broke my heart when I felt her tears on my neck. _Oh, Charlotte, why do you do this?_

She finally pushed free, her eyes red and puffy, but a small smile on her face.

"Is that for me?" she pointed at my outfit. Right now I felt like the ground should swallow me whole. This morning, dressing in black sounded like the smartest thing to do, but after I felt her cry, it seemed like I was only throwing it in her face.

"Oh you know me…I'm loosing my best friend here. I'm so jealous on Colin right now." Jealous enough to inflict massive damage on him…the asshole!

"Always my sarcastic Lizzy. You know that I'm not leaving you right? I'm not going anywhere. You'll see, nothing will change, I promise."

I smiled in response hoping that was one of the promises she'll manage to keep.

Of course I remembered to ask her about the ring, a monstrosity that it seems was given to him by his mother. The other girls swooned when the rock glittered in the light, but that was already beyond my abilities. I was contemplating what Darcy's aunt must look like when Charlotte snapped me out of my thinking.

"Lizzy, I have to ask you something." I looked around, thinking we'll need discretion and I found we were the last ones still there.

"Of course, anything for you Char, you know that."

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Bless her soul; she had tears in her eyes.

I blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the proposition, but then I sobered up.

"Charlotte, I'm no maid…but I'd gladly pretend for you." And her laugh made me laugh too.

She pulled me in a bone-crushing hug kissing my cheek, repeating over and over again: "Thank you, Lizzy! It means the world to me!"

I looked at my best friend's face and realized I couldn't say anything that would make her change her mind. It was too late. I had been so wrapped up in fighting with Darcy and making things work with Will and trying not to loose focus on swimming as November was coming closer that I ignored what was happening with Charlotte.

I almost slapped myself when I realized the same thing applied to my sister. No wonder she was upset with me. I haven't properly talked to her since forever. My breath stilled in my throat. I closed my eyes, willing my throat to relax, but it did nothing.

I was taking slow breaths but no air was coming in. Please God, not now! Not til later! I looked at Charlotte, but she was busy gathering her things. I tried again to relax, but it had no effect. Maybe the fresh air will do me good.

I managed to go outside, hoping that the fresh air will do the trick.

Nothing!

I was grasping for breaths! What the hell?! I'm suffocating!! Why is it happening to me? Why now? I've taken my meds! I couldn't even scream for help. I was mute and suffocating.

Oh God, I don't want to die like this! Please God, no!

I managed to faintly hear someone say something to me, but I couldn't understand what the person was saying. Before I could see who was talking, darkness clouded my mind.

When I regained consciousness, before I could hear or see something, I felt two extremely warm hands moving along my arms. I could feel I was leaning against something as warm as the hands. As my senses returned I became more and more aware of what surrounded me.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was so much light that I had to close them back. An improvement was that my lungs were functioning correctly again.

The moving hands stilled on my arms, then they moved one to hold my hand, and the other I felt caressing my cheek.

I took a few other breaths and my hearing tuned in on the surrounding sounds. What I heard made my heart speed up to such an extend that I thought I'll have to look for a replacement.

"…Open your eyes, Elizabeth." Four words whispered in my ear, spreading warmth through my whole body, begging me to open my eyes in a voice I never thought I'd hear from him. "If you care for my sanity, please open your eyes." His calm voice, only holding the smallest hint of his origin, was gone, replaced by a low, gravely, british to the core voice.

I opened my eyes and I found two pools of melted blue looking at me intently. He was frowning and I couldn't help but frown back. Was he upset? But before I could voice a question, his lips turned into the sweetest smile I had ever seen him produce. His whole face illuminated as I felt myself being crushed to his hard chest.

That's when I realized he was cradling me like a baby. And if it was possible, my heart started beating even faster.

I realized I was dry sobbing as I felt his hands gently move up and down my back, his mouth whispering in my ear, trying to calm me down. I had my hands fisting parts of his t-shirt so tight that I think nobody could've taken me away from him.

"It's alright. Lizzy, you're ok. Shh…" I'm not ok, Will. I'm hurting inside and I'm hurting the people around me. I forced myself even tighter to him relishing in the warmth his body provided.

I think we stayed like that for hours, neither one of us talking, relishing – at least I was, and since he didn't complain to me clinging to him – in the fact that we could hold each other like that.

When I felt I had regained my forces, I pulled gently away, trying to un-wrinkle Will's t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Will, I think it's ruined." If I squeezed any harder, I think I would've made the dye come out of the fabric.

With one hand he was supporting my back, and with the other he tilted my head upwards to look at him, not before stilling my moving hands over his chest.

"I have plenty more." But his eyes told me he was waiting for an explanation for what had happened.

I avoided his gaze, for the first time noticing where we were. Since I remember passing out right outside the changing rooms lobby, Will must've been the one who was addressing me before I lost consciousness and he must've carried me in their locker room.

I pressed my head against his chest, my ear right above his beating heart – and there was something soothing about the rhythmic beating – and I tried to address his unspoken question.

"Can't we stay like this for a few more moments? Please…" answering my plea, he wrapped his arms again around me and tucked me to his chest. My head rested just below his chin and every breath of air I took was filled with his sweet water melon aroma, but now it was mixed with a remaining scent of the chlorine, a scent so like him, that I couldn't help but like it. I buried my nose in his t-shirt, the aroma being more potent.

That's when I had a vivid image and wish that I could wear his clothes, that his specific scent could accompany me the whole day. It was so vivid and mind-blowing that the next thing I knew I had my lips pressed against the skin of his neck, just above the faded blue t-shirt.

I felt his breath on the top of my head as I continued to lick and kiss that spot.

"I'll do something you won't like if you keep it up, Lizzy. I thought you wanted to relax."

I smiled at Will's words, making my way towards his chin, planting kisses along the way.

"Who says I won't like it?" I whispered just a millimeter from his lips.

My eyes were mirroring his and for a moment, I saw something shift in his gaze. It was so fugitive I didn't have time to recognize it and I forgot about it entirely at the next moment as he closed the distance between our lips. The impact created an explosion of electrical currents that sent bolts from my mouth all the way to my toes.

A heat appeared out of nowhere, a sweltering heat. He was just kissing me and yet my body had become damp with sweat. It was him. His presence was pulling me into him, devouring anything that stood in the way.

Acting on impulse, I pressed myself against Will even more and reveled in the solidness of his hard body. We were together, so why not take my relationship with him to the next level? I had nothing to lose.

He took immediate control of the kiss, forcing me to submit with not so gentle nips and tugs until a gasp parted my lips and gave Will the opportunity to seize my tongue.

I could've given in and sat back and enjoyed the ride, but I was too competitive to relinquish the reigns to him. So I fought back with renewed vigor, snatching the control from him and making him submit.

But Will wasn't having it. I felt him grab the back of my neck with one hand. He let his other hand trail upwards on my bare leg, pushing the fabric of my skirt on his way, leaving a trail of tingling skin behind the movement. His hand settled on my hip, as he laid me down on the bench where we had been staying.

The erotic shock of his hot body pushing against my front and the cool wood of the bench at my back extracted from me a moan that I didn't have time and that I refused to swallow back.

The sound clicked something in Will's mind as I felt him freeze above me. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong and I saw his liquid eyes, glazed from the desire that I felt in his kiss a few moments ago, starring at me. He released my lips and promptly moved away.

Oh great! I wasn't even good enough for him to have. I cleaned my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to get rid of the tingling and the sensation of his lips on me, as I made to get up. He was standing up, a few inches away from me, looking at the floor.

"Elizabeth…" his voice wrung too loud in the empty room.

"No need for explaining. I'll just be on my way."

I made to get up, but his hands stopped me and pulled me back. "Try to understand, please."

The look I gave him then should've made him flinch, but no reaction came.

"Understand what? That you don't want to have me? Yeah, ok. We'll continue kissing and making out, and you'll go home and probably fuck one of the bimbos that are after you."

His eyes told me I was hurting him, but I didn't really care at the time. "I'm not fucking anyone! Jesus! I'm attracted to you. If there's someone I'd have sex with, you'd be the one. What do I have to do to prove it?"

"I'd be the one? Well, Darcy, guess what? You just had a chance. I don't really know how things go on the other side of the Atlantic, but here, when you reject someone, it means you don't want that said person. Now let me go, so I can leave."

He stood up so abruptly that I flinched back on the bench.

"For fuck's sake, do we always have to argue?! I thought you were dead an hour ago! Excuse me if I don't exactly jump to have sex right after. Do you know how much you scared me? You looked so helpless and I didn't know what was wrong."

And the next thing he did made me want to beg him to forget I ever said anything, because he came and dropped on his knees in front of me. His hands cupped my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. I couldn't help but swallow hard as I read the mixed feelings that were coloring his stare.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered to me as I hugged him with as much strength as I could muster. I started apologizing over and over again and with each apology, his arms would constrict even more around me.

After a few moments and a chaste, lingering, sweet kiss, he pulled away, our faces on the same level.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

And the way he said it, asking me, not demanding me, the feelings he wore in his eyes just a few moments back made me internally cringe. I was such a bitch.

I kissed him once again hoping I'll delay the inevitable answer.

"No." I whispered still with my eyes closed. I felt him pull away, but I had to keep talking. "This was just a panic attack. Charlotte's announced marriage must've stressed me more than I thought. It won't happen again, I promise."

He frowned at me, his eyes boring into mine, trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not. And what he saw must've made him realize there was no way I was going to tell him the whole truth, because he sighed and smiled at me.

"I'll make sure to keep you relaxed then…" The only tell-tale sign that showed he didn't believe me was his eyes that turned a midnight blue color again.

I apologies once again and kissed him lightly, testing the grounds I was walking on.

"You better." And just like that he rose to his feet and extended a hand for me to take.

We started walking out the locker room hand in hand, confident there was no one left here that we had to hide from.

I started walking towards the girls' locker room when he pulled me back to him.

"Lizzy," he whispered as he kissed me, "I hope you didn't forget your helmet." Before I could voice my bewilderment at the use of the pronoun, Will continued. "And tell me you have a jacket to keep you warm on the bike."

Before I could get snappy, the sarcasm flowed away and a sultry, dare I say provocative and I dearly hope sexy, voice replaced it.

"What need do I have for a jacket? You're enough to keep me warm." I purred – I never purr! – as I leaned my body on his.

He pulled me upwards and gave me a kiss then pushed me towards the locker room, telling me to hurry up.

I grabbed my things that were strewed in disarray around the whole room and I found Jane's swimsuit – however did it get in our locker room. I took it, making a mental note to give it to Jane when I arrived home. With that taken care of, managed to be out in the lobby in 5 minutes.

I already had Georgie's helmet on top of my head just as Will wore it that first time when he made fun of me. I saw him waiting outside the building, staring at a spot on the floor, looking like he was trying to extract answers out of the solid block of concrete.

I allowed a moment on fluffiness to pass between us, probably due to the fact that we were finally in a public place, out in the open, together…although there were no witnesses.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, enjoying the feeling of safety and how much an anchor to the world he was for me. His arms rested on own, and I could hear the smile in his voice when he talked.

"Miss Bennett, have you no etiquette? Hugging a man in public?"

I giggled and buried my nose in the back of his t-shirt. His smell was addictive. "What ever you mean, Mr. Darcy? I'm just practicing for the bike ride, that's all. I want to stay alive and so I have to be certain you're a good windshield."

Will spun around in my arms and I found myself being lifted to his height by the hips. I gasped in surprise at the sudden movement and started giggling again when I saw the amused smirk he had on his lips.

"I only serve as a windshield, eh? A means of protection?" And he raised his eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Yes, but you're my means of protection."

And I closed the distance between our lips, relishing in the tingling sensation that was coursing through my veins, making my blood boil. My mind was begging for air to fill my lungs, but the kiss was too good to interrupt for such trivial matters.

Will's hands were still on my hips, holding me pressed tightly against him, his fingers digging deliciously in my flesh. I had my arms around his neck, forcing his head down towards me, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Just as the kiss became even more heated, I heard a loud noise right in front of me. Will froze for the second time today mid-kiss, but now his eyes were questioning me about the noise.

I pulled away and peered around him to see what was the source of the sound.

Two muffled cries were realized into the air. I couldn't help but curse "Oh shit!"

"Oh my God!" the wide-eyed person said.

* * *

**The senteces in german are google translated since I know pretty much every major european language except german, so if it isn't correct, it's the translator's fault!**

**Again I have a small request from you, my dear readers. On my profile page, I just posted the main cast of this story, the way i percieve the characters. It would mean a lot to me if you'd check it out and tell me what you think, if I came close to what you yourself imagined Will and Lizzy and Jane to be or not.**

**I hope you like them, don't forget to check and drop me a review!**

**Until later, tschuss! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I want to apologies for the long period of time it took me to post this new chapter. And for the shortness of it. But two weeks ago my aunt died and although I was too much into the story to stop writing all together, I couldn't find the inspiration I needed to write something. That's probably why this chapter is so small and why the action doesn't really progresses. **

**Despide the shortness, I find it was a necessary chapter. Will couldn't possibly just overlook the way Lizzy acted lately, not after he had to pick her up from the floor. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jomorox**** for staying up late to think about possible outcomes, for allowing me to filter my ideas through her and for sending me two wonderful poems to help me with my aunt's death. You're great!**

** Of course, I'm dedicating this to all the people that took the time to review and tried - and failed - to see the photographs I selected with so much care.... :D The links are working, so take a look when you're done.**

**I'll talk more at the bottom. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previous: **

Just as the kiss became even more heated, I heard a loud noise right in front of me. Will froze for the second time today mid-kiss, but now his eyes were questioning me about the noise.

I pulled away and peered around him to see what the source of the sound was.

Two muffled cries were released into the air. I couldn't help but curse, "Oh shit!"

"Oh my God!" the wide-eyed person said.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I felt Wills hands tighten around me, but he made no attempt to turn around and face the person that was starring shell-shocked at us. I wanted to hit him with something…he was big as a wall, and yet still such a coward.

I watched as her eyes followed the hunched form of Will's body, shielding mine from her view. A frown appeared on her face at the same time as her eyes became a little glassy. I didn't really understand her reaction, but I realized at that moment that I truly wanted to tell her everything. Maybe it was just the unstoppable approach of the date that linked us more than we were linked as sisters, maybe it was just the adrenaline from my panic attack from earlier, maybe my brain was just in a smoky haze after Will's blatant display of affection…maybe…

I shook my head, disentangled myself from Will's arms and gave him a stern look. His eyes were telling me that he was long gone and lost behind his walls. The playful, sweet guy that he was a few moments ago was nowhere to be seen. Knowing I was on my own, I stepped around him and went towards my sister.

"Hey." And I swear my voice had a really shy, I-know-I-did-something-wrong-and-you-caught-me tone. I opened my mouth to say more, but a cold, stern voice from behind me spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" And I saw Jane's eyes switch from looking at me to looking at my boyfriend.

"Last I heard, Darcy, this is a public space. As in you have no right to ask people what they're doing here." And shaking my head in disapproval, I turned to give him a look. "Please, Will, don't be an ass."

His dark eyes settled on me and his jaw started twitching. I ignored him and turned to Jane again.

"So…"

Jane's eyes were darting from me to Darcy. "Lizzy…" she said in a shaky voice, "what…what's going on?"

The question I dreaded and dreamed she would ask me.

"Well…you see, sis, umm…are you sure you want me to bore you with explanations? Jane, what did it looked like it was going on?" Her blank look told me she was in a bigger shock state than I thought. " You see…me and Darcy there…kinda, sorta form a couple for a few weeks now." And I couldn't be any more incoherent. I could feel my cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "That pretty much sums up what's going on."

A frown appeared yet again on her face. And before I could think more about it, she started laughing. Hysterically. Well, that's a reaction I didn't know we would get.

"Lizzy, be serious. You and Will? You two hate each other's guts." But she stopped laughing, her eyes focusing yet again on me. Now her stare told me she was dead serious and we won't probably move from this spot until she was satisfied with the answers she received.

"Jeez Jane, thanks for the vote of confidence…" Again I asked myself if it was so hard to believe Will found me attractive enough to be with me. "You know how they say, there's a fine line between hate and…" _love_…I added in my mind. No…not love…attraction, yes, a mutual like, of course, but not love. I'm not insane. "…and like." I finished lamely.

"Oh! My! God!" And I couldn't tell if she was happy-shocked or angry-shocked. "You're serious, aren't you?"

And then she side-stepped me and went directly to Darcy. She stopped in front of him, looking up at his face. I didn't know what else to do or say, but my big sister cleared the air of uncertainty.

"You are my little sister's boyfriend?" Excuse me…little? There's only a two year difference between us. But as I looked at the both of them, Jane looked so fierce that she seemed to dominate Will.

"Jane, I already told you we…" But she didn't let me finish as she briefly and quickly turned to me, then back to starring at Will.

"I asked him, not you, Lizzy. So, Darcy," and it was the first time I heard her address him after his last name, "are you my little sister's boyfriend or not?"

He looked at me briefly, then back at my sister and nodded. I thought Jane will back down, but I was once again wrong. If it was possible, she even stepped up a notch.

"No head-nodding Darcy. Use your mouth muscles, not your neck ones." She truly left me speechless. I've never seen her so fierce and I've known her for 19 years.

A few moments of silence followed and I nearly had doubts he will admit out-loud to a relationship with me. His eyes shifted from my sister to me, and I could feel them searching mine for something. An emotion made his facial features shift for a second and then, with his eyes still locked with mine, he answered Jane's question.

"Yes, I'm in a relationship with Elizabeth." My stomach was instantly filled with butterflies. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The answer seemed to satisfy Jane's curiosity as she backed down and turned to me again. Her face was sporting a serene smile.

"I'm so happy for you two." And just like that, she pulled me in a tight hug. After a few moments, she stepped away to look at me, her eyes full of happiness. Jane was going loca!

"Lizzy, tell me everything. I can't believe I didn't notice before. Oh!!!" And she really clapped her hands and started jumping with excitement.

I watched Will behind her and found him looking intently at me. We locked gaze for a few moments, and just like that, he smiled, his eyes turning back to the cerulean color I loved on him.

My sister pulled me in another hug, whispering in my ear how happy she was for the two of us. I didn't say anything, basking in the warmth and acceptance I didn't know I craved. It felt right for her to know, it felt like it was time for us to come clean, to be a couple. A real couple, not fleeting glances and stolen kisses in deserted rooms.

She released me from the hug and I prepared for the interrogation. Jane surprised me once again when she opened her mouth.

"Don't look at me like that, Liz. I'm dying to know how this happened, when it happened, but…I'm afraid it will have to wait." I couldn't help but frown at her words. She gave me a pointed look, then winked at me. "I believe I interrupted something?"

I almost expected her to wiggle her eyebrows mischievously, but she just turned towards Will.

"I'll let you two alone again, I just need to get my swimsuit. I was in a hurry to go with Charlie for some thing, and I was just headed inside to search for Lizzy and my costume, when…" and she giggled merrily. Jane was going insane. "I guess you know what happened after that." She started to go towards the locker room when I realized what she said.

I called her back and gave her the swimsuit. An awkward silence followed because I didn't know what to do – stay with Will? Go with my sister home? – Jane was smiling stupidly at me and Will, he was content in watching the two of us.

Eventually he took the hint of my pointed stares and cleared his throat.

"Hmm…Jane, did you have something planned for Lizzy this evening?"

Jane's cheeks turned red as she turned towards Will.

"Oh…OH! I'm so sorry, you two…It's just that I'm so happy right now…" I wonder what she'll be like when I get married – if I ever find someone that would take me and I would take him, of course. "I'll leave you two alone to continue…" And her blush intensified. "…continue whatever you were doing."

I took matters in my own hands and hugged Jane, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. "Wait for me tonight, alright?"

She just nodded in understanding and slipped around me towards the exit. At the last moment, she stopped and turned around.

"Darcy, you better take good care of my baby sister!" And with that last threat, she spun around and disappeared from sight.

I took a deep breath and turned to Will with a tentative smile.

"So…where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

The smile that appeared on his lips was blinding. "I was kissing you senseless?" he asked as he took my hand in his and started leading me towards the parking lot.

"Cocky, are we?" I smirked, just as I was climbing the bike.

Before I pulled my helmet properly over my head, he leaned in and kissed me. "Always." I felt more than heard his whisper on my lips.

After he checked that I was securely in place on top of the black monster, he climbed in front of me and I didn't hesitate to put my hands tightly around his waist, snuggling as close as possible to him. I felt the vibrations of the motor as Will backed away from the parked spot and started driving on the road.

My mind was filled with images of Jane's face. She was so happy I was with someone. I knew for a long time she was worried about me not getting attached to another person again. I just hoped my mother wouldn't find out about it. I wasn't ashamed, God knows I was really at peace with me and Will forming a couple, but I could only cringe thinking about some new flaws my mother would bring out on me, trying to show Will the poor choise he made in having me as his girlfried. Her voice rang clearly in my head: _But you could do so much better. You need a thoughtful girlfriend, attentive of your every needs and wants. Elizabeth will never be that. You need someone like Jane. Elizabeth is just a stubborn, spoiled brat…_ Good publicity always warms my heart…

I shook the thoughts away and snuggled closely into Will's leather jacket. I could once again feel his back muscles working on taming the beast we were riding. I couldn't help myself from spreading my hands on his abdomen. I could feel every dent and valley of his pecks even through the layers of clothes. _You are such a fine looking man; you don't want to be stuck with someone only barely acceptable._ My mother's voice appeared again in my head. It was enough to make my hands still in their explorations and I pretty much pushed away from him.

At the last moment, one of his arms came to rest on top of my hands, pressing them tighter around him.

He drove like that for the rest of the way and I was glad I didn't know more about driving motorcycles, because I would've felt guilty for having him drive with only one hand.

I finally felt the monster stop and took in my surroundings. We were at the beach, no person or construction in sight. He helped me climb off the bike then took my helmet and rested it on the seats, along with his.

He racked his hands through his hair and I heard him let out a breath.

"What were you thinking?" his question was the only indication he remembered I was there since he was facing the water, his back at me.

"What was I thinking when?" I advanced to where he stood and stopped at his side.

I felt his hand capture mine and his fingers tangled with my own. "Just now. I felt you let go of me." His eyes were still trained on a spot on the horizon. Mine were intently watching him.

"I just got distracted. My mind was working too hard."

Right then he turned his penetrating gaze to me, and I felt his eyes starting to peal away every part of me, reaching deep to my soul.

"Promise me…Elizabeth," and I felt him tighten his fingers around my own, "promise me you will never let go of me again?" I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but right then he returned to gaze over the sea.

My mind physically wanted to scream for him to return his warm stare back, but he talked again. "It's simply too dangerous."

I felt more confused than ever as he started to walk towards the edge of the water, his hand never leaving mine.

He took off his shoes and beckoned me to do the same. When I was finished, I joined him at the edge of the shore, revealing in the feeling of the water rushing past my toes. He was standing a bit more advanced in the ocean, his jeans soaked already. He turned to look at me and the resemblance between his eyes and the clear blue sky above us made my breath catch in my throat. With the light reflected of the water and illuminating his features, he looked beautiful.

"Will you tell me why your swimming is so poor lately?" His question startled me awake from my day-dreaming. I groaned. I thought he dropped the subject.

"I told you already. It's just a phase. I don't know why I'm swimming as poorly as you so kindly put it."

He just shook his head. "When will you trust me enough to answer truthfully?"

"When you'll stop questioning the validity of every word that comes out of my mouth." I saw him preparing to retaliate, but he will have to wait. "I told you the truth. It's not my fault Fish-man Darcy doesn't have periods of time when he sucks at swimming. Perez always said you were a God. He's probably right."

He rolled his eyes at me, no doubt frustrated I was mentioning the press. "Please don't remind me. I can't stand what those slimy bastards write about me."

Here's a new development. I never knew he had such an adversity towards the press.

"They only know how to write bullshit. Nothing important and…and true for a change… is worth mentioning. But when a bogus story surfaces, you find everybody taking it and adding their parts to it. It's all a bunch of crap." And with that he started walking along the shore, still with his feet in the water.

I stood stupidly, trying to absorb everything that he said. Why was he so upset on the press? I made a mental note to document it further.

"Wait a second. You sound like you speak from experience." I ran to reach him.

He never stopped walking, just nodded back towards me. "Of course I do. You've yet to receive their full attention. Ask your sister if you don't believe me. I'm sure she knows what I'm talking about."

I remembered the headlines from three years ago. I visibly cringed remembering every night I fell asleep reading another story about how my sister's chances of becoming greater than any other swimmer had been ruined.

"There's no need." I whispered to myself, with no intention of him hearing me.

He stopped abruptly, and turned to me. The distance had no matter on the pull I felt to him.

"You experienced the gossip too, haven't you? This has something to do with the 5 of November?" And in two long strides he was in front of me.

My mind was running over and over again the faithful date worded by Darcy. I felt dizzy and couldn't wrap around the concept of him saying that date of any dates.

"How…What…I…"

All became clear as a smug smile appeared on his face.

"I read the newspapers about your sister's accident. Why she can't compete anymore." And those two sentences hung in the air around us. I frowned, thinking about his questions and critiques addressed to me…and they didn't make sense now that it was clear he knew about the accident.

"But then why did you…"

"Why I never said anything?" He didn't let me finish. "I'm sure Jane suffered a lot back then and I didn't want to bring up the pain. It must've been heartbreaking to see your sister give up her dreams following the actions of a stupid driver."

I clenched my hand and prepared to hit him. It wasn't that I didn't deserve all the bad names that people called me regarding that faithful night, but it was the fact – and it startled me when I realized – that HE was bringing up the pain and sorrow once again.

"I'm sure not a fraction of what was written in the papers are true, but I can relate to her suffering. Swimming is my life and if something happened…" he stopped to look at something behind me. "I could never live a normal life again. I admire her greatly, Lizzy."

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes – tears I waited three years for - and I started silently praying he will stop talking; he will realize the pain he was bringing me.

"She looks so happy when she sees you swimming. And she has every right to be proud of you."

Please stop. Have mercy on me! I silently pleaded.

I turned my head away from him because I didn't want to show the tears that were silently running down my face. My vision was blurred and every word he said was amplified a hundred times.

"It's like she's living her dreams through you."

Oh God.

The pain that burst out of my chest was enough to cripple me and bring me on my knees. I heard a loud wail and realized it was mine.

Please. Make him stop. Have mercy on me!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"It's like she's living her dreams through you."

Just as the last words left my mouth, I saw Lizzy disappear from my line of view. With a loud splash, she was at my feet sobbing. I heard her pained cry and my heart literally squeezed.

What's happening to her? Is she hurt?

I dropped next to her in the shallow water, for a second time today on my knees in front of her. Before I could inquire what was wrong, her arms came over her ears covering them and she started rocking back and forth gently, her sobs filling the air surrounding us.

Please. Lizzy. God, what's wrong? Is she having another panic attack? What am I supposed to do?

Darcy, stay the bloody hell calm! I pulled at my hair, trying to decide what to do.

If it was possible, her rocking became more pronounced and she started mumbling something under her breath.

"Lizzy, please…" I could feel my heart rip out of my chest with her every sob. "Tell me what to do. Please…"

She pressed her hands tightly over her ears and I finally heard what she was repeating over and over again.

"Make it stop…Didn't mean to...I'm sorry…"

I didn't know what she was talking about, why was she sorry but I was too tired to question her. I did the only thing I knew to do and felt it was right.

I pulled her in my arms and started rocking with her. The ocean lapped around us as I held my girlfriend, trying to bring her out of her episode.

"Please, love, tell me what to do…I can't help you if you don't tell me…" The helpless feeling I experienced only once before in my life was too powerful and painful. It brought back memories of the sorrow, of the guilt, of the self-loathing I had experience then.

I wasn't cut out for this. Once was enough for my poor heart to watch her crumble in a heap in front of me. It was too much already.

But damn it, I couldn't fight the attraction I felt. Every time we fought a single thought would bring me out of my rage: _She will leave your sorry ass and find someone else_. That alone made me swallow my pride and apologize to her every time. I couldn't loose her. I wouldn't loose her.

As I focused my attention back on her, I realized she had quit sobbing. I pulled her at arms length and tilted her chin to look in those chocolate wide eyes. Eyes that now were red and puffy from her crying.

"I told you not to do this to me again." Could I act any more like an idiot? What the hell Darcy? You finished a university, act like it! I just held my girlfriend as she was having an attack and all I can do is reprimand her?

But the small smile that graced her lips was enough to make my knees weak. She un-ladylike whipped her nose against her hand and that made me smile. I should've cringed in horror, these kind of gestures should've appalled me, but coming from her only served to make me adore her even more.

"I'm sorry you have to keep witnessing my breakdowns." Her voice was hoarse from the sobs, but still made my heart beat even faster. Had she any idea what she was doing to me?

"Another panic attack, perhaps?" I tentatively asked.

"It wasn't that. It was just a reminder of the pain I felt when Jane had her accident. It was truly awful and your words brought it back to attention."

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!

I felt I should hit my head on some hard surface. How could I be such an insensitive moron? I wanted to get her to trust me more showing her I understood a part of what she went through with her family and I only succeeded in making her suffer.

Georgie would have my head on a plate in an instant if she heard what I have done.

"I'm such a jerk. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize. Forgive me, Lizzy. We will not talk on the subject again."

And my hands captured her face between them, bringing her once again closer to me. I stopped short from kissing her, feeling her hot breath on my face as she whispered her forgiveness.

The kiss that followed made me glad we were on our knees. No other girl had that effect on me. She was sipping through my defenses and I liked the feeling of it.

"You do realize we are in the middle of the water, still clothed, right?" she asked me laughing.

_Yes, but being with you is wonderful no matter where we are…_but I couldn't say that. I could see it on her face, in her eyes she was still wary of our relationship.

As a response, I pulled up to my feet and gathered her in my arms. I liked how she felt there. Of course she started wiggling and turning, trying to make me put her down, but I wanted to hold her in my arms when she wasn't having an attack for a change.

"Will, put me down this instant!"

She wasn't truly mad. I had picked up on her little name-calling. She called me Will or William when she felt good in my presence, when I acted like the boyfriend she deserved. I was Darcy when she felt I was a brooding idiot. It was another thing that surprisingly didn't faze me. If anything, it made me cherish her more.

I made my way to the bike and settled her on the seat.

"I just didn't want to get sand on my bike. Don't be so mad." I almost winked at her, my heart melting as I saw the dazzling smile she had on her face. It was truly a miracle she was able to smile at me after the pain she probably suffered remembering her sister having that accident. All brought back by me.

I felt her arms encircle my neck and she pushed my head down towards hers. She was insatiable.

After what felt like hours, we pulled apart. I drank every detail of her face with my eyes, her red swollen lips, her glassy big brown eyes, the perfect shade of red that resided on her cheeks, everything that made me consider her one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I was a long way from trying to diminish her beauty. I had tried and failed. I had been only too glad that she felt at least a portion of what my feelings were.

I kissed her again briefly as I settled her helmet securely on her head then straddle the bike in front of her. After the little stunt she pulled earlier on the drive here, I decided to drive using only one hand, a thing pretty difficult and dangerous, but I was sure I could do it.

As I backed away from the spot I parked in, I looked at the vast expanse of water. I had planned this so I can show her the beach and tell her…Thinking about it now only made me angry.

I pushed the acceleration harder as my sister's voice rung in my ears: _Tell her too soon and you will forever loose her._

* * *

**So...what did you think? Am I taking Lizzy's episodes too much? In my opinion, this time of year is the most challenging for her, so she over-reacts about anything. **

**I hope you liked the little insight we had in Darcy mind. :) I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**About the links to the photos, I fixed them if you want to take a look :P**

**Again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and promise I will return to my lengthy chapters...**

**Hope you're still reading! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm so thrilled of the response I received after the last chapter...could it be that you were waiting for Will POV for so long? :)**

**I'd like to thank every one that read the last chapter and was kind enough to leave a review. Especially I'd like to dedicate this chapter to gyulyana**** because we literally speak the same language and it was about time I met another Romanian here :d**

**Last but not least, thanks to Jomorox**** who helped me put my thoughts in order.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I was mortified of embarrassment by the time Will dropped me off home. He was my boyfriend and all, but I've had two breakdowns in the span of a few hours in front of him. If that wasn't something that made a guy run for the hills screaming, I don't know what is.

But here he was, awkwardly trying to drive just with one hand, keeping the other over mine, his leather clad thumb occasionally caressing my hands. In moments like this, I felt like he cared for me.

That thought probably made me act the way I did when he pulled in my driveway. He stopped the bike right next to Jane's Jetta and released my hands. After I – and I truly hope this – graciosity climbed down the Black Monster, I pulled the helmet off my head and starred right into the patches of sky he had as eyes.

There was something there, an emotion or thought that provoked a response out of me. I didn't even manage to read it properly when I felt tears gather in my eyes. Wanting to hide them from Will, I leaned forward and pulled him in a hug.

From the stiffness I felt, it was the least he expected. After what seemed like minutes, I felt his strong hands come to rest around my waist. He pulled me even closer until I was pressed against his chest.

The tears started falling down when I realized what he would think of me if he found out I was the stupid driver he had read about. Would I be allowed to feel as safe and guarded as I was feeling at the moment, in his arms? Would I be able to see his eyes change color the way they so often do?

As the answer came to me, I let a small sob break out into the air. His arms started rubbing my back and it reminded me of how he took care of me at the pool and at the beach.

So I pulled away until our noses were touching and I stared into his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. It wasn't a moment to kiss, to laugh, to make light of the situation. What he did today was serious. "I'm sorry for what you had to see today." Because I truly was. Charlotte had once told me after witnessing one of my episodes that she never felt more disgusted with herself because she couldn't do anything to help me and that I looked so destroyed and weak.

His eyes were a bright shade of blue and I could see the fire they had, the power the owner was containing. William Darcy was someone you shouldn't play with.

"You have nothing to thank me." His voice was as low as mine. "I may not seem like the right person, but I'm here for you, Elizabeth." _You can't do anything to help me, Will. You'd never want to see me again if you knew what I've done._

I nodded in acknowledgement to his words and tried to pull away from the embrace. His arms tightened around me and pulled me back.

"Stay with me tonight."

My jaw literally dropped when I heard what he said. I didn't picture him as someone who said that.

"I…" His eyes were pleading with me and I almost agreed when a picture of a furious Jane appeared in front of my eyes. She was waiting for me to get back. "I can't, Will. Jane is waiting for me to talk."

His hands were off me and pulling his helmet on faster than I could blink. He muttered something under his breath and started the engine. I stepped away from the bike, a little scared of how much noise the Monster produced.

His helmet-clad face turned towards me and he opened the shield. His eyes were shinning and he looked frustrated about something. Suddenly one arm hit the tank and the other turned the bike off.

His muffled voice traveled to me. "Damn it! Elizabeth, I l…" but then he stopped, like he suddenly realized he could be heard. His frustration started rolling as waves out from him and I saw his hand clench in a fist on the tank. He finally looked away from me and towards the alley.

Right before I lost my hearing, I heard a muffled "I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could blink away and offer my goodbye, he was rolling on the main road.

A little curios about his behavior and finding him excuses because he had been so nice to me today, I entered the house.

The TV was running in the living room, indicating that someone must've been there, but I just wanted to see Jane. I had just started climbing up the stairs when my mother's yell came from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around confused and saw her, standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips.

"Umm…upstairs as it is so painfully obvious."

"Watch that dirty tongue around me, Elizabeth. You aren't going anywhere until you explain yourself." This had better be good, because I was emotionally drained already. A confrontation with her was the last thing I needed.

"Not that's any of my business, but explain what?"

"Insufferable girl. I don't understand how you ended up so unlike your sisters."

_Lucky me._

"You want me to explain that to you?" She was turning red and her left eye was twitching. "Mother, it's probably that I started reading something besides the latest gossip issued. And you influenced me a looooot…I mean, damn, if…"

She cut me off before I could continue. "Elizabeth, don't test my patience. You should be grateful I still took you under my roof." What can I say? The pain of my heart being ripped to pieces by her was already a common sensation I had when I was home. "Explain to me what I just saw." What scared me the most was the fact that she always seemed so ok with it. It made me realize a long time ago that she had no maternal feelings for me anymore.

"At TV?" It was all so good, because I didn't consider her my parent anymore. Just someone I happened to live with. "You'll have to tell me what you've been watching so I know what to explain." Probably why Jose-Armando had left Marimar or something similar.

Her eyes started shooting fire at me and her lips were pursed. "Insolent, ungrateful child. I should smack you and teach you a lesson."

That was it. I backtracked my steps and stopped right in front of her.

"Maybe you should. Test to see if you have any motherly instincts towards me or not." And I put every power I had left in me inside each and every word. Because I was fed up with her. I had made a huge mistake, I was the thorn in the family's spine and maybe that would release all her anger.

She actually raised her hand but held it there like a black omen. She was breathing hard and looking straight in my eyes.

"Come on…" I whispered, moving closer to her, until our noses were almost touching. "Do it…MOTHER…Hit me."

I saw her arm moving down towards me and I cringed waiting for the impact. It never came as her hand grabbed my arm and she started squeezing. She pulled me towards her and whispered, "I want you to explain what you were doing with that motorcycle man?" It was like the 'smack down' hadn't taken place.

I blinked once, twice, trying to remember what she was asking about. She shook me by my arm and that forced my thoughts in order. She was asking about Will.

"What did it look like I was doing? Because what you saw is probably what I did."

Her hand tightened more on my arm. "Why were you hugging him? Who is he?"

And because I knew her too well, I told her the truth. "He's my boyfriend."

She started shaking me again and instead of raising her voice, she began to whisper. "Do not mock me. Tell me what business you have with that man, Elizabeth."

"I think I just did. Is it a crime to hug my boyfriend? I don't even want to think what you'll do if you see us kissing."

"Are you pregnant?"

The question knocked the air out of my lungs and my feet right from under me. I staggered backwards, but she pulled me back to my place on my arm.

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question, Elizabeth. Did you sleep with him and are carrying his child?"

That made me furious. I yanked my arms from her grasp, but stayed right in front of her.

"First, Fanny, I'm grateful you find me fat enough to seem pregnant. Second, I'm trilled you think a guy would spend time with me only if I was carrying his child. And thirdly, you, Fanny Bennett, are not my mother. You have no right to ask me about my sexual life. That is personal and is between me and him."

I turned around, but her voice stopped me from going further.

"I knew you were lying. You probably blackmailed him to be with you."

"Fanny, many thanks for the opinions you so freely profess. If you think I'm so low, wrap your mind around the concept of him being William Darcy. And if I'm pregnant, you'll be happy to know the child will not have a grandmother from my side of the family."

Her gasp accompanied me to the first floor. I made it to my room without any encounters. I quickly put my bag and the helmet on my desk and then slipped out, making my way to Jane's bedroom.

I knocked politely and entered. Jane was talking on the phone but she quickly ended the conversation when she saw me.

I plopped on bed next to her and waited for the questioning.

"You seem awfully cheerful after an afternoon spent with him." She wiggled down the bed so we were eye-to-eye.

"I'm cheerful after a long and wonderful conversation with Fanny." I explained my dark mood.

"Mum? What did she do?"

"Oh…nothing much. Spied on me and Will hugging in the driveway then she told me – politely – to explain to her what she saw." I shrugged. "You know…the usual…"

"I'm sure…So what did you tell her?"

"…The truth…"

"She believed you?" Jane seemed disbelieving.

"Of course not."

"What does she think now?" Jane knew Fanny all too well.

"That I'm pregnant. And probably blackmailing Will with the baby."

"Lizzy!" her indignant cry told me she didn't approve.

"Not my fault. Although I can't wait to tell Will about it. You know…he'll probably ask for a paternity test as in true Darcy fashion…"

"Don't kid about things like this, Lizzy."

We stayed like that, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. But Jane was too curios to stay silent for more.

"So…when…when did it happen?"

"God Jane, you make it sound like it was a nuclear explosion. To answer your question, it was the night you tricked Charlie into coming for dinner."

"It could've been a nuclear explosion and I still wouldn't have been more surprised. I mean I can still hear you begging me not to force you into spending time with him." And she started giggling, probably thinking how ironic my situation was.

"Yeah well, I never said I didn't find him attractive…When I saw him that first day…He left me speechless, you know…"

"You never told me that…"

"Of course he had to open his mouth and ruin the whole thing…" I explained further.

"You're incorrigible! So how did it happen?"

I looked questioningly at her. "Us becoming a couple?" She nodded in affirmative. "You see, that evening, after we left you and Charlie, we went to his place, because he wanted to change." She opened her mouth, but I wanted to say it all. "One thing led to another and in my typical fashion, I got mad at him and stormed out of the house."

"Lizzy…" Jane gasped.

"Would you let me finish? So, here I was, planning to walk all the way home, cursing Will over and over again. Suddenly I heard a car approaching so I tried to hitchhike."

"You didn't…"

I threw her a dirty look. "I didn't have to…It was William…when I refused to get inside, he stopped the car and got out. I think we started fighting…really nasty business…Anyway, when we settled down, he opened the trunk and there it was two plates of the best pasta I had ever tasted. We ate on the hood of the Mitsu and we started talking…one thing led to another…and I found myself eager to kiss his neck."

I stopped there, not wanting to divulge anything more.

"What did you fight about?" Jane always wants to hear every single detail.

"If I remember correctly, I told him I never wanted to see him again, that I was a moron for trying to get along with him…" I stopped, the scene from months ago playing inside my head.

"_I don't want to hear it. Get in your car, start the engine and go home. Leave me the fuck alone!"_

"_Elizabeth…I have to…"_

"_You have to nothing! Do you hear me? I don't have to stay and listen to you! I owe you nothing! I can't stand you anymore. Leave!"_

"_But you have to…"_

_That got me laughing like a lunatic. "I have to - ? WHAT? Darcy, we can't be friends! It simply doesn't work for us. You're a moron and I'm one too because I keep falling for your excuses. Guess what? No more excuses. I don't want to have anything more to do with you."_

Was it wrong of me to be ashamed of what I said? Because if I learned something from our relationship is that he deserved every time I fell for his excuses. He was worth it and if it wasn't for a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of relation, I would want him as my friend.

"So…what changed?" Jane's voice brought me to reality.

"He simply asked me why I hated him that night…"

"Why did you?" Jane knew what questions to ask.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I didn't remember…"

"Oh, Lizzy…"Jane seemed disappointed.

"Yeah, well, we talked it out and I started kissing his jaw, smitten with his scent." Moving over the embarrassment of Will telling me how he couldn't hate me back.

"Seriously?" Jane started laughing.

"D'oh! Doesn't Charlie have a specific smell? I mean Will smells of watermelons and pool water."

"Ew, Lizzy…chlorine…That's not that attractive. But I get your point…Charlie uses cologne though…"

"Each with its own...and the chlorine is so Will that is more attractive than anything." I'm defending my boyfriend's honor…Who would've thought…

"You really like him, huh?" Jane had picked up on my anomaly.

"It all started with a purely physical attraction. But I started to know him more and I'm telling you he's really a cool guy."

"I know that! I used to tell you that all the time! So you two were together at the pool party?" Jane moved to another moment in time.

"Yup." The 'p' popped out of my mouth. "Actually when you came in we were kissing out on the terrace, looking at the sea below…" The memory brought a smile to my face.

"_Yes, yes it breathtaking." He softly whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me until I was resting against his chest._

"_I can only imagine what the sunset will be like…" He willed me to close my eyes as I felt his lips gently touch my shoulder. I felt the need to touch him, so I made a bold move and caressed his cheek with my hand._

"Then I'm sorry we interrupted. But come to think of it, you acted really strange then." Jane stopped to contemplate.

"Yeah well I really thought you figured it out then. But Charlie made a good job distracting you." I smirked back at her.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with Charlie I failed to see what you were doing." That was the exact same thing I realized about myself this afternoon.

"Don't be. I am fine. You worry about your Charlie; you've worried about me one too many times."

Jane scooted closer to me on the bed and stared intently at me. Her eyes were shimmering with a new found energy.

"So…we have two smoking hot boyfriends, huh?" She whispered as though she was saying some profanity. "Are we the lucky ones? Or they are?"

I gently kissed her cheek, then pulled away and returned to my position. "Smoking hot boyfriends we have, sis. As to the whole who's-lucky debate…In your and Charlie's case, you both are lucky. Me and Will…we're more physical, we're too mental to be lucky." And I really wasn't joking when I said that.

"Are you…" and I saw Jane's cheeks flame bright red, "…umm…Are you and Will _intimately _physical?" The shade of red turned brighter and made me stifle the laugh that I felt inside.

"Jane…what are you asking exactly?" Nothing cuter than tormenting her further.

She hit my arm lightly. "Lizzy…you know what I mean. When I saw you two at the pool I couldn't help but see the way Will looked at you."

"He probably looked relieved and scared. I know I would've looked like that had I been in his shoes." I almost smacked my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. Looking at Jane, I saw her eyes widen in realization of my slip-up.

"Lizzy…" she used her menacing tone, "what happened to Will at the pool before I found you?"

She knew how to voice her questions perfectly. I toyed for a moment with the idea of lying to her. But then I remembered the deep feeling of freedom I felt at the pool, right after Jane discovered us kissing. I knew right then I couldn't lie.

"I had a small panic attack." I confessed in a small voice.

"Elizabeth!" Jane shrieked. "Tell me right now what happened! And no funny business young lady! I want the truth."

I sighed in resignation. "God, you're bossy!" At the fierce look on Jane's face, I started recalling what had happened at the pool. I told her what had started the attack and how I woke up with Will taking care of me. I left out what I experienced during the attack – because it was too painful even for me to recall – and how I almost slept with Will and would have if it wasn't for him to pull back – because that was too private and it bought to attention another issue I didn't want to address.

The pity look Jane had on her face reinforced my resolution to not tell her how big and painful this particular attack had been. Not to mention I didn't have the slightest inclination to tell her about my small beach episode.

"Lizzy, was it bad?" I could only nod in response. "Isn't it too early for them to happen?"

Now she will be furious. "They are panic-attacks, Jane! God! It happens when you panic, it has nothing to do with the time." Jane's face didn't loose that compassionate look, but her eyes glinted with mischief.

"Ok, ok…I'll assume you know best." Silence fell between us until I heard her clear her throat. "Lizzy, I…I can't help but ask…Did you…Does Will know what happened?"

Damn, I couldn't dodge a subject from my sister even if my life depended on it. "Does he know I had a panic attack? Yeah, to tell you the truth, he was pretty shook up by it." I mentally crossed my fingers hoping this will satisfy Jane's curiosity.

"I can only imagine what he must've been through." Better imagine what he went through than what I did… "But that's not what I asked. Did you tell him about the accident? What happened almost four years ago?" Jane's eyes were devoid of any emotion, no doubt trying to make me not feel like such a failure about it.

"Ohhh…that…" What was the right answer to a taboo question? What could I tell my sister so not to make her suffer even more? "No. Since we're really just together, I saw it was no need for me to tell him about my past."

"So he doesn't have a clue?"

"About the accident? He knows what the press wrote. That you were with a drunken driver that succeeded in wrapping the car around a tree." I tried to keep the distain from my voice, but from the way her face changed expression, I knew I failed.

"No! Lizzy, you can't."

"I can't what, Jane? It's part of the truth isn't it?"

I saw her eyes start to shine with unshed tears. "You know as much as I do that what the press wrote then is just a bunch of bullshit. Oh God, Lizzy…" and I watched as a stray tear escaped her eye and made it's way to the side of her cheek before it was absorbed in the linen of the pillow. "I wish…I'd do anything for you to stop thinking so bad about yourself. You are the person dearest to me in the world. The accident was just that…an accident. It could've happened to anyone. I'm just…I'm thrilled we both survived it."

"We survived it? Jane, _I_ ruined you!! You should hate me; you shouldn't be able to stand me! I…robbed you of your dreams!" I turned on my other side, turning my back at her because I didn't want her to see the tears that were running on my face.

I silently cried and when I felt a wet something press against my neck, I realized I wasn't alone. I felt Jane's arms around me and I heard her whispers.

"You would've ruined me if you died. I live my dreams through you, little sister." I started shaking my head no, but her gentle hand stopped the movement. "Don't Lizzy. Don't you know it by now? Since the first day dad showed you to me I knew I loved you and I'll always protect you. You're on top of my loved persons, next to Charlie…you're both sharing first place, Lizzy. Never doubt that."

As I listened to her soothing words, an alarming thought crossed my mind. "Jane…" I hesitantly whispered. At her hmm in response, I continued, "you did tell Charlie didn't you? That you love him?" I felt the need to emphasize to what I was referring.

"I…" I heard her hesitant reply, "I tried to show him…"

"Oh, Jane…"

Before I could continue, she talked. "It's just so hard, Lizzy. Every time I feel the need to say the words, my throat closes in on the words."

"What's so hard to say, Jane? They're three words: I-love-you! Simple as that!" I was frustrated and I wasn't Charlie.

"When you'll find the right person to tell him that, you'll see from experience." I felt her press her face in my back. "Now, let's sleep." And with that, I knew she wanted to be left alone.

As my sister's breathing evened, I stood for a few minutes in my spot, contemplating what she said to me. Would I find the person that I'd want to whisper that phrase to? The person I needed so much that I'd be willing to declare my commitment to him?

With the answer imbedded in my mind, I soon followed Jane into the dream world.

The next morning, we were at the pool when Will and Charlie came from the lockers.

The gleam in Charlie's eyes told me his friend had let him know about our secret.

"Baby," he addressed Jane, "Lizzy," he inclined his head towards me, "it's so good to see the both of you on this lovely day." I watched Jane as she fought the urge to go and kiss him. They were so cute.

"How are you feeling, gorgeous?" my boyfriend's velvety voice snapped me from my starring.

"I'm fine, Will, thanks for asking. And I'm not gorgeous, please, you're insulting my intelligence." He looked put-out for a few moments, but then he seemed to snap out of the daze and I realized that with that, all of his walls were back in place.

I opened my mouth to sooth him and apologize, but I was cut-off by Charlie.

"Lizzy, we know about you two. No need faking the fights anymore."

I saw Will clench his jaw and his eyes turned a murderous and dreamless dark blue. "If you would excuse me." his voice was dripping with ice and I was still trying to say something when he made his way around us, up a starting block and he dived effortlessly and perfectly in the water. He emerged at the surface a long way from the block and began to furiously punch the water, swimming.

I was still staring after him, both amazed at his grace with which he made each move, and guilty I had snapped at him without an apparent reason. I jumped from my daze when I heard Jane say something in my ear.

"You're doing it again, Lizzy."

I turned around, no doubt with a puzzled look on my face. "I'm doing what again?"

"You're snapping at him without reason. He was just being nice; he was interested in how your day was going." Her explanation only made my guilt rise higher. "And he paid you a compliment. It's not nice to throw it back in his face." Especially since compliments from Will were so rare and hard to get.

I couldn't help but hung my head low. "I know…I just…It's still so strange to be with him like this that I have to get used to it. Especially now that we can act natural around you and Charlie."

Jane draped her arm around me as she started leading me towards where Charlotte was stretching. "You should take advantage of the fact you both have more freedom. I think I understand why you want to keep your relationship to him hidden from the world's eyes. Lizzy," and she stopped, turning me towards her, "know that I will never judge you or Will as long as the two of you are happy together."

With that, she squeezed my shoulder and let go. When she turned back around to face me and Charlotte, she was in full coach mood.

The practice was gruesome, especially now since Jane figured out where I was sneaking to during the breaks. I saw her talking to Will's coach and they both shook hands, a wicked grin on their faces.

By the end of the session I realized what they had agreed upon – we couldn't possibly be together until the end of the day.

As my hand touched the concrete wall of the pool, I looked around for Jane and Charlotte. My sister was right above me, standing cross-legged on a starting block while Charlotte was just turning for the last length.

"Jane, tell me we're finished. There's no one left in the pool." I pleaded with her.

She smiled mischievously down at me and ignored my pleading. "I have the greatest news. When Charlotte is finished, I'll tell the both of you."

"Jane…my request…can't you tell us when we're out of the pool?"

She looked at her watch, then back at me, her face devoid of emotion. "Who said you're finished? The time is still early. Plus you have to make up for all the skipping you did with Darcy in the locker rooms." And with that, she winked at me. I opened my mouth to defend myself and Will, but she interrupted me. "Now be quiet unless you want to explain everything to Charlotte too." Jane gave me a meaningful look and I almost went with it, I almost wanted to tell Charlotte everything.

I turned around and looked as my best friend touched the wall and pulled to the surface trying to catch her breath.

From above my head Jane's voice wrung in the empty pool. "As I was telling Lizzy, I have the greatest news girls! In a month, the federation wants to have a small, private, invitations-only competition. You know…just so we can check out some of the opponents, get in the whole war atmosphere…"

Both I and Charlotte focused our attention on Jane, because this was great news indeed. I heard the committee usually does this before an Olympic event, but it was so sudden. Just like that, the gravity of the situation dawned on me. I watched Jane carefully as she explained what athletes the federation wanted to invite, where it was and then, when she said the date, I visibly cringed.

"When did you say it will be organized?" I asked in a small voice.

Jane stopped her rambling, opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as she realized when it was going to be. After a few moments, she answered. "At the beginning of November."

Charlotte gasped to my right, and Jane's eyes turned pitying.

"Come on, Lizzy, you can't be sure when it will be. Maybe it's after the 5th. The beginning of November is still vague." Charlotte offered an excuse.

I turned around from the both of them, not being able to look or hear their pity.

"The beginning of a month is usually before the 10th, Charlotte. There's no way I won't make a fool of myself." I could hear the mental wheels of both Char and Jane as they struggled to find comforting words.

"Jane, what do you want to do now?" I asked her with my back still turned to them.

"Lizzy…" I heard her want to approach me, but I needed to be alone.

"You said we aren't finished training. What set of exercises do you want me to do?"

"No…" my sister's faint voice made her way to me. "You're both free to go."

"I'd much rather stay for a little while longer, if that's ok with you?"

"Of course!" Jane readily agreed. "Come Charlotte, I want to talk to you."

I heard my friend make her way out of the water, then the sound of their footsteps as they went away from the pool's side. Right before I dove below the water, I faintly heard Jane telling me she will wait for me when I'm ready to go home.

I started hitting the water, putting all my strength in every stroke. I was going to be the mockery of the world if the competition was actually being organized. I knew, as well as Jane and Charlotte, that during that period, my swimming was at its worse. Actually my whole life seemed to go downwards when November came upon us.

I didn't open my eyes, trying to time my turns depending on how many strokes I did in each lap. I was prepared to hit the finish feeling much lighter after I had let loose all that pent up energy.

I extended my arm, with my palm held straight, waiting for the rough feeling of concrete on my fingers. I hit something as hard as concrete, but much warmer and smoother. I held my hand there and just let my whole body float with the momentum forward. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I put one arm around his neck, pulling up from the water, supported by his strength.

"Do you make a habit of getting so intimate with the pool walls?" A velvety smooth voice spoke from above my head. I just shook my head and pulled even tighter against him.

"I see…so you just make a habit of wrapping yourself around people you bump into when you're swimming."

That's when I looked up at him and basked in the warm light that shone from his bright blue eyes.

"I make a habit of wrapping just around you when I bump into you."

He pulled slightly away and cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "I'm a lucky guy then, huh?"

When I nodded, his arms came to rest on my hips and he pulled me flush against him. The intimacy of the position we were in and the feel of his wet uncovered skin on mine was so erotic that I felt my cheeks flame in heat.

"I'd be extremely jealous if you extended this kind of welcome to every person you ran into." He whispered in my ear and his hands constricted around my waist. "I'm trying very hard not to say something nice that I know you'll hate." And his voice held a small trace of regret.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek, running my hands through his wet hair.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I wouldn't hate them…what would you say?"

He pulled me away and his eyes bore into mine. What he read there must've been satisfying, because he returned me to his chest and started whispering in my ear.

"That I simply love it when you blush. That I'm glad your sister knows about us. That I find you gorgeous. That I can't resist kissing you when you are nice to me. That I…" and he stopped midsentence.

I touched my cheek to his, feeling his five o'clock shadow scraping my skin. My hands were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and I pulled slightly when I asked him, "That you what, Will?"

I felt him take a breath of air before he spoke. "That I find it endearing that you dubbed both my car and my bike. That I," and his words dropped in intensity, "I find myself very possessive of you."

I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body when I heard what he said. It shook me to the core.

"You're cold." When he said it, I became aware of the goose bumps I felt on my arms. He tried to pry me away from him, no doubt so we could leave the comfort of the water.

I tightened my legs around his waist, and with my hands I directed his face in front of mine. "It's all you, Will. Your words, they did something to me." A fire appeared in behind the cerulean patches of his eyes. "I want you."

It wasn't the first time I had spoken that word to him, but now I knew what I was getting myself into. I really, truly wanted him for reasons that escaped me at the moment. The only reason that was clear right then and there was that I wanted to see him happy, I wanted him to be possessive of me. I wanted… - and a shudder went through me when I realized it - …I wanted to be his.

His eyes turned liquid as he touched his lips to mine. It was nothing like the kisses we had shared before. It was gentle, like a caress, like he was trying to tell me something by it. I responded in tenfold, running my fingers through his smooth hair, tugging at the tips. I could feel his arms running over my back, making small currents in the water.

We pulled away and when I opened my eyes, I saw him watching me. His eyes were darting from one place to another, full of an unnamed emotion. Before I could read it, I blinked and when I re-opened my eyes, it was gone.

"I'm sorry about earlier today when I snapped at you." I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's in the past." He said smiling, touching his lips to mine briefly. His whole face was smiling.

"Have you heard the big news?" I continued rambling.

He looked strangely at me, with one brow up. "You're so hard to keep up when you jump from one topic to another. What big news?"

"The competition the federation is organizing." A shadow passed over his face, but at the blink of an eye, the serene face was back in place.

"Yeah, I was there when they announced it. They'll be sending invitations to the swimmers they want to compete."

I couldn't help but frown. "What were you doing there?"

His eyes darkened a little as he opened his mouth to answer. "My manager found a new campaign that I should advertize for. He wanted to present it to the committee, to get their approval."

I kissed him quickly. "My successful boyfriend…" I let out in a whisper.

His eyes widened and I realized what I said. But he didn't give me a chance to right my mistake. "As long as I'm your boyfriend, I'm content." And with that, he stole my breath away with a scorching kiss.

We were snapped out of our world as an appreciative whistle came from above us. We ended the kiss and looked for the source of the noise. Leaning against the blocks were Charlie and Jane, both wearing happy, idiotic grins.

"Dude, I didn't know you were into the whole PDA stuff." I felt Will stiffen underneath me as Charlie spoke.

I opened my mouth to defend him just as Jane smacked her boyfriend's head.

"Ow! Jane, baby, what was that about?"

"You can't mock Will. They had to hide everything before now." Jane calmly explained, throwing us a wink. My sister was winking too much.

"We should get out." I heard Will whisper in my ear as my sister and Charlie started talking to each other, throwing arguments pro and against public affection displays.

I moved to get off him, but he tightened his arms around me. "Hold tight and I'll get us out."

And like that, I was carried out of the swimming pool, Will perfectly managing to not fall or drop me. We were standing right next to Charlie when the two of them noticed us again.

"Jeez Lizzy. Get off him!" Charlie scoffed.

"God Charlie, you sound like you're jealous." I contra acted.

"He's jealous he didn't think of doing this first." Jane offered an explanation.

At the hurt look on Charlie's face, I felt Will start shaking around me as a laugh reverberated from his chest. "Jane, I think you're right…" He clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder, using the other one to support me against him. "Charles, I'll try to share some ideas with you so you can surprise Jane…"

Charlie shrugged off Will's hand and moved to stand next to Jane. "My Jane doesn't like that sort of thing. Plus, this PDA boom you're both experiencing is nauseating."

I saw Will open his mouth to say something, but I impulsively kissed the spot below his ear. I heard his breath catch in his throat and Charlie started laughing.

"Lizzy, Will, go shower and change, preferably separate, and then we'll go out to eat something." Jane tried to settle the matter.

"Together?" I felt with my lips each word Will said as I was sucking his neck.

"Yup. A double date mate!" Charlie offered as explanation.

I felt Will turn around and he started to walk towards the locker rooms. I pulled my lips away from his throat and looked at my masterpiece. Then I peaked over Will's shoulder and saw my sister and her boyfriend watching us. I couldn't help the giddiness that I felt at that moment.

"Charlie, you don't approve of our PDA now…but think about all the times we were doing it with you guys watching and you thought we were fighting…" I called over to them.

I heard Jane laughing as I looked up at the Greek God that was holding me to his chest admiring his strength and his sculptured faces. I watched his lips pulled in a faint smile and I couldn't help myself.

"Will, I gave you a hickey."

And I returned my lips to his neck.

* * *

**I want this giddy Lizzy present more often :D She seems childlish and carefree.**

**Why was Will so frustrated when he drove Lizzy home? What was he saying to her over the engine's noise? :D**

**What did you think about Lizzy and Fanny's confruntation? Was it too much? Did I sent off the wrong vibe? :D **

**Anyway, as I said, I've managed to put my thoughts and ideas for this story in order and I arrived to the conclusion that I need two or three chapters for Lizzy's confession. There's not much left to be revealed, but it becomes important the circumstances that surround the confession. *hint, hint***

**Tell me if it's alright... **


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but the weather here was so nice and I discovered a series of books that kept me busy. Today was a rainy day and just as I woke up, I felt the need to write this new chapter. It was on the run, but the ideas kept flowing in my mind that I didn't want to stop.**

**A big thank you for all the people that reviewed the last chapter and thank you for all the kind words and praises. **

**I especially want to thank ****Jomo****, as always. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Dom Masbolle**** because she - as do I - loves the Will in love persona :P**

**As a warning, it gets rather steamy in the beginning...not lemon-steamy, but some might find it too much. It's my fault I got carried away, but I liked how it went. If you want to skip that part, you should start your reading from the second line of OooooO...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previous:**

"Lizzy, Will, go shower and change, preferably separate, and then we'll go out to eat something." Jane tried to settle the matter.

"Together?" I felt with my lips each word Will said as I was sucking his neck.

"Yup. A double date mate!" Charlie offered as explanation.

I felt Will turn around and he started to walk towards the locker rooms. I pulled my lips away from his throat and looked at my masterpiece. Then I peaked over Will's shoulder and saw my sister and her boyfriend watching us. I couldn't help the giddiness that I felt at that moment.

"Charlie, you don't approve of our PDA now…but think about all the times we were doing it with you guys watching and you thought we were fighting…" I called over to them.

I heard Jane laughing as I looked up at the Greek God that was holding me to his chest admiring his strength and his sculptured faces. I watched his lips pulled in a faint smile and I couldn't help myself.

"Will, I gave you a hickey."

And I returned my lips to his neck.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_The double date_ as we jokingly dubbed it went better than I expected. It was a chance to see once again how much love Charlie had for my sister, it was a chance to see Will relaxed around another person other than me, in a word, it was one of the best evenings I had in a long time.

"It went well don't you think?" Will's velvety British voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Sorry?"

He gave me an amused glace before he returned his attention to the road. "Tonight. I was saying that in my opinion, it went rather good." His tone hinted to the untold part: _better than I expected_.

"Of course it went well. He's your best friend and Jane is my sister. We're bound to have a good time with them."

"So that's all? It wasn't my extraordinary social skills?" he asked me teasingly as he stopped the car in front of his house.

"Those skills of yours are what made me voice a small prayer before we got in the restaurant. As much as we are bound to have a good time with Charlie and Jane I know enough about how you can suck the joy out of a human."

He didn't say anything back and that's when I realized I had said too much. I almost slapped myself as I covered his hand with mine.

"Will, come on." I gave a gentle squeeze. "You know I talk bullshit. I was kidding. You were wonderful tonight…You are always wonderful when we are alone, it was a nice chance to see that side of you in public."

"Your sister and Charlie are hardly a public, Elizabeth." And the velvet had a hard edge to it.

"They are the public that matters, Will. At least to me. My sister is the most important person in my life and since Charlie is the man she choose, he's really up there in my list."

He looked quickly at me and opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to think better and remained silent. A muscle began working in his jaw and before I could ask what it was that was bothering him, he sighed.

"What about me?" he whispered the words and I'm sure if I hadn't seen him talk, I would've thought I imagined it.

I waited a second before I responded. "You're important to me too." _And getting more important with each passing day._

That seemed to brighten the atmosphere in the car. I squeezed his hand and continued. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if you weren't."

His eyes stayed plastered on the road ahead as he spoke. "You can't imagine how good it is to know that." The car pulled to a stop and that's when I realized we were in his driveway, in front of the garage.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, enjoying the way the moonlight illuminated his chiseled face. I closed my eyes searching in my soul for any trace of regret I might feel about what I was about to do. There was none, because it felt only natural to do this.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the car door was opened and Will was waiting for me to get out with a small smile on his face. He extended his hand and the moment I touched it with my own, he pulled me upwards, until I was pressed against him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bennett, I sometimes forget how strong I am." He whispered in my ear, each word going over my body as a soft caress.

"I bet you do…" I captured his lips in a gentle kiss that transformed itself into something so powerful I lost the touch of reality.

I don't know how and when, but the next thing I knew I was laying on something soft. Will broke the kiss, his lips trailing towards my ear. My heart was beating frantic in my chest and my hands were exploring the hardness of his chest through his t-shirt, reveling in the way each of his muscles moved and tensed. His wondering lips settled on the side of my neck and that's when I realized we were in his bedroom, on his bed.

Suddenly his scent enveloped me, becoming stronger with each breath I took until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his head to me and crushed my lips to his.

He pulled away and starred at me with so much tenderness and caring that it touched me deep inside. His eyes were two patches of melted sky. I felt his powerful hands on my cheeks.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine, "I need you so much."

And like that I was lost again to this safe heaven I had discovered. Because I needed him too. More than he could ever know.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I woke up feeling myself satiated with sleep. I kept my eyes closed, but stretched my body. I reveled in the sensation of my muscles contracting from the relaxed state they were before. I buried my nose in my pillow and that's when it came back to me; that's when I felt the weight around my waist and our tangled legs. I felt his breath on the side of my neck, fanning over my shoulder and just like that, a big smile appeared on my face.

I opened my eyes and waited until they adjusted with the light in the room. I took my time observing the room I was in and wasn't at all shocked when I saw it was as Spartan in decoration as the rest of the house. A dark blue, that reminded me of his eye color whenever he shut out the exterior world, colored the walls of the room and gave it a soothing, relaxing feeling. The dresser and the nightstand I could see were minimal and fitting with the air of the house. A long, yet thin window stretched from one wall to another, illuminating with natural light the whole room. It was clear that Will hadn't lived here much and wasn't planning on making it a permanent residence.

Pushing away the inexplicable pain I felt at the thought, I focused my attention on the person in which arms I had been sleeping. I wave of tenderness hit me as I looked at his arm that was resting over my waist. I let my hand trail lightly from his bicep towards his fingers. It must've tickled, because I felt him stir and his arm tightened around me. I stretched my fingers over his and was amazed of how long his were.

I focused my attention on the 'pillow' I was resting on and visually trailed the contour of each of his muscles. Here, looking at the visible strength he possessed, I felt safer than I had felt in years. Right here, what this was…this was good.

I wanted to prolong it as much as could, so I closed my eyes and gently turned my head so I could kiss his arm and my pillow. I inhaled his scent and let my lips linger on his skin. Was I allowed to feel this good?!

I felt his arm tighten around my waist and the next moment the softest of kisses on the side of my neck. Will was awake. He moved his kisses upwards until he could whisper in my ear.

"Good morning precious."

I turned in his arms so I could look at him and smiled. "Morning handsome." A rare, yet so wonderful laugh was heard from Will as he scooted closer to me.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

He bent towards my head and that's when I realized something. I quickly averted my head and pulled the sheet over my mouth. I could see his confusion and hurt as he pulled away and frowned at me.

"Morning breath." I mumbled from behind the dark blue cotton sheet.

He frowned even more. "Excuse me?"

"I have morning breath. I can't kiss you."

"You can't, but I can and want to!" he bent once again towards me and I hurriedly scooted farther away from him.

"Will, I'm serious! We can't kiss before I get rid of it."

His arm pulled me once again towards him until I was in my former position.

"If you don't stop moving away from me, you'll fall off the bed." And in one quick motion, I saw him pull the sheet over his mouth too. I couldn't help but frown at his action.

"Morning breath." He offered as explanation.

"Well, har-har-har! I'm serious Will." I hit his chest lightly, but didn't pull my hand away. I spread my fingers over the place where his heart was and felt his relaxed heartbeat.

"As am I." And he sounded serious too. The only thing that betrayed him was the playfulness in his cerulean eyes.

"I still won't kiss you." And I focused my gaze somewhere over his shoulder, trying to ignore him.

He moved his head until I was looking straight in his eyes.

"Lizzy…" his whisper sent shivers down my spine and my resolve crumbled a tiny bit. He moved closer, his mouth still covered by the sheets. He stopped just in front of me, our noses touching. I could feel his heartbeat speeding under my hand as he pulled the sheet away from his lips.

"I don't care about morning breath. Lizzy," I closed my eyes as I felt his lips stop just before they touched mine that were covered, "kiss me." He pulled at the sheet and I let him as I enjoyed the closemouthed kiss.

His rough cheek brushed against my face and I loved the sensation. We were still kissing when a song started playing in the room. It took us both a few seconds to realize it was a phone ringing. It was Will's phone ringing.

With a grunt and a quick peck he rolled over to his side on the bed and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. Without a glance at the caller ID, he answered with a quick hello.

I wanted to give him privacy, so I tried to get myself out of bed without making the situation awkward. I always hated the part when I got out of bed after a night like last night. Actually, there had never been, at least for me, a night like that. William Darcy was really a God-like lover and I felt the strange need to call Jane and Charlotte and gloat. And after I reveled in the sensation he produced in me, I should've felt uninhibited. But it wasn't in my nature, so that's why I was grateful at the shirt I had worn for bed, as I was slipped out from under the covers so I can go take a shower.

I managed to put one foot on the floor and was pushing to stand up when an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back down until I was over Will's chest. I looked upwards to see him still on the phone, listening to whatever the person calling was saying. He smiled at me and bent forward to kiss me. I briefly heard a woman's voice talking angrily before he pulled away.

"Ok, G. I'll see what I can do." After a brief pause and an eye roll, he continued. "I'll talk to Charlie too…Now I have to let you go. Love you!" With a sigh, he ended the conversation and threw the phone in the bed.

"Was that Georgiana?" I asked trying to remember what I knew about Will's sister.

"Yes. She…she's trying to get me to go and visit her. And bring Charlie with me."

I frowned at what he said. "Well why won't you? I'd imagine that money isn't a problem and you must miss her greatly." One thing I didn't get was why she would want to see Charlie so ardently.

"Money is not the issue here." A dark shadow passed over his face. "It's just that I'm so caught up in practices and campaigns that I can't seem to find the time. I'll probably see her at Charlotte and Colin's wedding. My aunt would have my head if I wouldn't fetch Georgie."

I wrinkled my nose at his expression. "Does she know you talk like that? She's a human being, Will. You can't…_fetch_…her."

He kissed my hair and I heard him take a deep breath before he pulled away to look at me. "My aunt…she thinks we're all a herd waiting for her to command us. You'll see what I mean when you'll meet her."

"Well, since she is taking care of organizing the wedding…" I started saying as I rolled over on my back, but stopped when I saw the ceiling. There, above the bed, painted directly on the ceiling was a breathtaking design of a Coy fish. The artist knew what he or she was doing as the vibrant colors of the fish contrasted beautifully with the silver delicate lines that represented the waves of the water, waves that decreased in details the further they were from the fish. My eyes followed the wavy lines and that's when I realized that the whole ceiling was filled with the lines of the water.

I don't know why, but it was so beautiful that I raised my hand and started following each wave with my finger until it disappeared in the wall. After a few moments, Will's hand joined mine and as he intertwined his fingers with my own, he whispered in my ear. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." I whispered back as I was trying to remember what it meant for the Japanese. "I didn't know you liked the Japanese culture." Almost every day I found out a new thing about him.

"I'm don't. My sister…" And he pulled my hand down with his to rest over my stomach. "…Georgie loves everything about it."

"You had it done so you would have a part of her here with you." It still didn't explain why this design, but it offered a window into Will's soul that few knew existed.

He said nothing as he picked me up from him and put me on the bed. He rolled on his side, facing away from me, and I saw how tense his back muscles were.

I was debating if I should go and sooth him or not, as he finally said something. "It was done because of something like that." _By whom was it painted Will?_ But I knew better than to pry information out of him.

So I just moved until I was right behind him and with one hand playing with his hair, I hugged him. I gently kissed his shoulder.

"Will, go see Georgiana." I kissed the spot right beneath his ear where he had a hickey. "You miss her."

"Come with me." and his tone was so pleading and full of reluctance that it seemed he was afraid. "Please Elizabeth. I…Georgie wants to meet you."

I kissed his earlobe and smiled at the excuse. I'm sure she didn't even know that much about me. "We'll see."

I laid my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, willing the sleep to come.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Of course we were late for practice, and Will had to drive like a mad man just so he won't be punished by his coach.

"Will, slow down please. I'm sure he won't cut your head off if you're 15 minutes late."

He gave me a sideway glance. "Lizzy, you don't know this guy. I told him I won't let myself distracted by a woman. I'm always there before he is."

I felt guilty I was the distraction Will wanted to stay away from and I promised myself I will never make him go late again. I was cool about being tardy not because I thought Jane would cut me some slack – since I'm her little sister and all – but because I was too happy and euphoric from last night and this morning.

Maniac Darcy parked the car next to Charlie's with a 180 degrees sharp turn and gave me a light peck before he tossed me the keys. I felt my mouth drop and I instinctively pushed the keys from my lap, on the floor.

Will stopped as he was getting out, turned to me and offered an explanation. "Take your time getting out, lock the doors and hold the keys for me. Please, Lizzy."

I was still trying to understand what he said as I nodded in agreement.

When he disappeared from sight, I took a deep breath and took the keys. I slowly made my way out of the car and just as I was pulling my bag from the backseat, a car parked behind the Mitsu. I glanced at the driver and I felt my heart drop to the floor. Just my luck!

Before I could say anything or make a hasty exit, one of the girls made her way to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline stopped in front of me, in a menacing stance.

"Oh, hey girls. Caroline, Louisa." Play it cool, lock the door and get out!

"Spare me, Eliza." I occupied my hands with the remote so I wasn't tempted to slap the arrogance out Caroline. "What are you doing in Will's car?"

"Planting a bomb, Caro. Now run along and let me get on with it."

"You're so infuriating! Answer my question! Now!" And to my amusement, she stomped her foot at me.

I started making my way towards the entrance with the both of them following me. What I wish I could answer Caro truthfully. To see her face melt away at the injustice she suffered.

"That's it; I'm going to tell Will you stole his car keys! No doubt as revenge for what he did…I pity you, Eliza."

I waved her off as I entered the locker room. What Will said when we first knew each other palled in comparison to what I knew of him since we were together.

I dropped my bag next to Charlotte's and put Will's car keys inside. I opened my mouth to say hi to my best friend, but she talked first.

"You have a hickey!" I was so surprised I slapped my palm against my neck and I could feel my cheeks getting red. She pried my hand away and came closer to investigate. "No use hiding, Lizzy, I already saw it."

"Saw what? You're delusional!" I started moving away from her, so I could put my swimsuit on, but she stopped me.

"Oh my God! You have lots of hickeys!!" I cursed my skin and especially I cursed Will because he couldn't refrain himself. Dammit!

"I do not! It's an allergy! It's real nasty! Stay away, Char, unless you want to get it!"

She arched her brow questioningly at me and shook her head. "Allergies can't be passed on, Lizzy. And I wasn't born yesterday. Someone sucked your neck…" and she trailed her eyes around my neck and shoulders, "with lots of passion, as far as I can see. Now spill details about him."

"Char, there is no guy. And if someone wants to suck my blood, it's my mother. I told you already: a-ller-gies!" I'm going to kill Will!

"Ok…If you don't want to tell, that's up to you. I can't force you to say anything you don't want to." She backed away and returned to what she was doing before I came.

I dressed quickly in my swimsuit and made my way to the pool, towards where my sister was talking to Charlotte. When I approached them, they both stopped talking and looked sheepishly at me. Before I could ask what was up with them, I heard a conversation behind me.

"My God, William, what's that on your back?" I forced myself not to turn and look as I stared hopelessly in the eyes of my amused sister.

I heard Will growl at the question. "An accident with the bike, Colin. I skidded on my back and got some marks. Nothing important!" Oh damn! I clawed him?!

"Are you sure? It looks like some cat clawed your back." My mouth actually dropped in surprise at how astute and observant Colin was. Charlie started laughing uncontrollably and I felt for my poor boyfriend who remained silent.

"You know, Colin, I think you're right! Those are cat marks clearly! A big cat, no doubt!" Excuse me? What is Charlie hinting at? I should loose weight? I acted before I thought clearly and turned around to march where the guys were talking.

Jane stopped me and pulled me away.

"Lizzy, leave them. Charlie knows better than to say anything."

"Go control him!" I growled at her. "Will is this close to regretting what we did."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but thankfully she said nothing. "Ok. For starters, I want 400m freestyle, ladies." And with that she spun around to go distract Charles.

As I was wetting my goggles so they don't fog, Charlotte came to me. "So, the allergy's name starts with 'D-' and ends with '-arcy'?" I gave her a tightlipped smile and figured it was best I tell her, so I nodded. She didn't look surprised at all. "Finally! Girl, took you long enough to tell me."

"You knew?"

"D'oh! There were those subtle signs, never like today." She laughed at my baffled expression. "Last night was the night, huh?"

"Char, you know I don't kiss and tell." I snapped out of my daze.

"Then I pray he does. I can't wait to see what he tells Colin."

"Char, no. Um, we…we want to stay out of the public's eye. So please don't tell Colin."

She dropped in the water on her lane before she spoke. "Silly Lizzy! Of course Colin doesn't know. But I was thinking maybe Will will talk in general about his _claw_ marks."

I dived in the lane next to hers. "Don't hold your breath over it." I warned her as I started to work on the set Jane had given us earlier.

I had no energy left in me as I made my way to the locker room at the end of practice. I took my shower gel and shampoo and went to the showers just so I can stop in my tracks, listening intently to what was being said by the girls inside.

I was starting to hate this new side of me, that was eavesdropping whenever and wherever as I inched closer to the door so I can hear more clearly.

"Louisa, wait til I tell him. He'll be furious once he finds out that Eliza was looking through his car." One of the girls was definitely Louisa, and from the voice and tone of distaste of the other one, I could bet my right arm she was Caroline.

"I don't know about that Caroline. I mean, she did have the car key. Maybe…" Bonus points for Louisa.

"Maybe nothing. I bet she stole it. Did you even see what junk her sister is driving?" I could feel my anger rising. It was one thing to pick on me, but it was another thing entirely to pick on my sister.

I made to walk in there and kick her ass, but a gentle hand stopped me. "Liz, not worth it. She can talk as much as she likes, you and Jane get to go home with the prizes." Charlotte whispered in my ear. I settled down and turned to Charlotte so we could both listen.

"Anyway, after they sent out the invitation, she will know where her place is in the world. Will made it abundantly clear." I frowned at that. What did Darcy say about me that was so low?

"Laney, I still can't believe that. Where did you say you heard it?"

"You have to believe it, Louisa. I told you, my dad called after the meeting to tell me that she won't get an invitation."

I whispered to Charlotte, "Are we supposed to be invited anywhere that I don't know?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, apparently as clueless as I was.

"Yeah well, I will believe it when I see it."

I thought they were done, but Caroline was relentless in her critiques of me. "That you will…My God, I just remembered…did you see her skin?"

"No I…"

"I don't know who she's been seeing, but he's such a savage….I mean to leave marks like that when he knows she is a swimmer. I'd kill my boyfriend if he did that to me."

I almost started laughing as I whispered to Charlotte in response to Caroline's presumptions. "He's an animal." Charlotte started snorting as she gestured to me to remain quiet. Before I knew what she was doing, she was walking in the showers room.

"Caroline, Louisa…how are you girls?" Char was such a good actress.

Caroline and Louisa were deflated of enthusiasm as they responded to Charlotte. It didn't last long as my friend started talking.

"Did you see those marks on Will Darcy's back? Colin said they looked so vicious."

I almost laughed out loud when I heard the duo's quick response.

"Yeah, poor Will." Louisa was quicker than Caroline.

"Charlotte, your fiancée is so right. I always feared it when he drove that bike. I can't seem to understand his passion for it, when he has a perfectly good and expensive," and she emphasized expensive, "car. And he never listens when I beg him not to drive that…thing." I wonder why is that…?!

I was tired of waiting for them to finish, so I went in. I nodded towards the girls and went in my cubicle. If I thought Charlotte was finished, I was sadly mistaken.

"Lizzy, we were talking about the Will Darcy and the marks on his back."

I sent a silent prayer to the sky because I could pass the heat I felt in my cheeks as redness from the warm water. "Yeah, so?" Act nonchalant!

"The girls are buying into the theory of Will having an accident with the bike." Charlotte gave me an amused glance. I looked at her murderously before I answered.

"Probably, although he really knows how to drive the Black Monster…"

"Since you don't have a license for motorcycles, you can't know that for sure, Eliza. And I'm telling you, he's a menace on that thing." Probably because he never offered to drive you with it…

"Well, I don't know much about bikes, but I do know those looked like nail marks." Charlotte cut Caroline's rant. "Don't you think so, Louisa?"

I looked at the girl and she was bit red and fumbling to answer. "I…umm…Don't…I mean…"

"That can't be right. What kind of nails?" Caroline grasping straws.

"An animal of some sort, probably." I couldn't help myself from answering her question.

Caroline frowned as if trying to get her mind around the concept of Will being clawed by an animal.

"A savage is my wildest guess." Charlotte threw as a hint over her shoulder. I silently laughed as the duo was trying to find him excuses.

That worked until another girl stepped in the showers with us. And just like that the conversation turned to more trivial subjects.

As I was drying myself, I was trying to piece together what I heard. It was too vague, too clueless to gather everything, plus I already knew to take any information Caroline would supply, with a grain of salt.

I dressed biting my tongue so I didn't ask Caroline anything. Charlotte kept giving me looks that told me to keep it shut and I managed to until the very end.

I didn't have the patience to dry my hair, so I just pulled it into a loose bun and grabbed my bag so I can leave. As I stopped to talk to Charlotte, Caroline's 'whispering' with Louisa distracted me once again.

"I'm telling you, I should go now and tell Will what I saw. That way she won't be able to get away with it."

That was it! I had it with the brat! She was like a cockroach that needed to be stomped on!

So, as calmly as I could, I turned around and went to her. I stopped in front of Caroline and leaned forward so we were at the same level. With a big, fake smile on my face, I dangled the keys from my pinkie finger.

"If you go to Darcy, give him this message from me: I'm waiting for him in the Mitsu and he better not keep me waiting much and test my patience."

And like that, I stomped out. I didn't stop until I was in the car, in my seat and turning the engine on. I changed the stations until the radio was blaring something rock and heavy. I started nervously sucking on a strand of wet hair, drumming my hands on the steering wheel, the loud music making it very hard to think.

After what felt like hours, Will appeared, flanked by Jane and Charlie. He stopped for a second when he must've heard the loud shouts from the radio, but then, with a big smile on his face, he started walking towards the car again. I fallowed him with my eyes until he stopped right outside my side. I let the window down.

"Get in."

He crouched down and touched his lips to mine until he got in the car. Before he could say anything, I was pulling out of the parking spot. When I drove towards the main road, I passed Jane and Charlie. My eyes briefly connected with Jane's and the look on her face puzzled me.

We were already on the main road when Will turned the radio down and started talking.

"When Caroline burst in the men's locker room screaming bloody murder that you stole my car keys and was waiting to kill me in the car, I expected the worse." His hand covered mine that was on the gear stick. "I don't normally allow a girl to drive my car, but I'm glad you are."

And that's when it hit me like a railway train. I was in the DRIVER'S seat! That's when I became aware of my brain that was screaming at me to pull over. Remarkably, I managed to remain calm as I signaled and stopped at the side of the road. I could feel how confused Will. That's before I started screaming and crying at the same time.

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit! I drove! No! No no no no no no no no! I DROVE A CAR! NO!!"

I looked over at William and he was starring at me, frowning. "Yes, you did. What's wrong with that?"

I choked on a sob when I tried to explain to him. So I just crawled over the center console and settled in his lap, clinging – once again – to his shirt.

"Fuck!" I heard him from a long distance away and then something hit the dashboard behind me. "Don't do this, Lizzy! Please. Don't cry, baby. Please!" I wanted to talk to him, that was the moment I wanted to tell him everything, but I couldn't seem to stop crying.

I felt him gently rock the two of us as I closed my eyes. _Stop crying! You're both OK, nothing happened._

And my heart melted when I felt the featherless of touches on my cheeks. I snapped my eyes opened and realized he was kissing my tears and whispering something between kisses. I became aware of his hands patting my hair gently.

I tried to hear what he was saying, but I was making too much noise. As I reduced my episode to calmly crying, he didn't seem to notice because what I heard made my heart brake and heal at the same time.

"I love you, Lizzy. Please stop crying."

I took in a sharp breath and moved my hand to his cheek. At the moment I didn't know if I was crying with joy or still from the fact that I drove. I waited for his eyes to reach mine and the unnamed feeling I used to read in them suddenly had a name: love.

"Do you really love me?" I whispered.

His eyes started darting from one place to another on my face until they settled once again on my eyes. "I really do." He whispered back and I felt his hands brush back my hair that had escaped the bun. "And it kills me every time you have an attack. Please, love," and the name he used made me cry once again, "tell me what's wrong with you. I never want to see you crying again, Lizzy."

His knuckles brushed my tears away as I closed my eyes in surrender. "OK. Let's…let's go somewhere where we can talk."

"The beach?"

"Yeah…the beach."

He kissed me gently and whispered in my ear. "You want to drive?"

"You drive." I'll put my thoughts in order.

Will opened the door and got out, leaving me curled up and with my eyes closed in the passenger's seat. He started the engine but before he started driving, I felt his knuckles return to caress my cheek.

"Trust me, Lizzy. I love you." He said as he pulled his hand away and started driving towards the beach.

* * *

**A link for the coy fish that Will has painted on his ceiling ****is in my profile along with the symbolism of the image. Apropos, who do you think painted the fish? And do you think the symbolism fits with Will's character?**

**What did you think of the evolution of their relationship? Too soon? A mistake? Something good?**

**How Will lets it slip that he loves Lizzy? Was it a disappointing moment?**

**What did you think about Charlotte and Elizabeth eavesdropping on Caro and Louisa? What were the duo actually talking about?**

**I love to know what you think! **


	16. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the long time it took me to update, but I just started my exam period for this semester and I walk from one exam to another. Luckily, I found a break and my hands were itching to write this chapter. **

**I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to review last chapter. It was the most reviewed chapter to date :D A big hug to Jomorox**** for permitting me to run my ideas through her. Thanks a million! :)**

**I'd like to dedicate the chapter to ****christiane24**** for finding her voice and reviewing my story. No silence needed here :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previously: **

"I love you, Lizzy. Please stop crying."

I took in a sharp breath and moved my hand to his cheek. At the moment I didn't know if I was crying with joy or still from the fact that I drove. I waited for his eyes to reach mine and the unnamed feeling I used to read in them suddenly had a name: love.

"Do you really love me?" I whispered.

His eyes started darting from one place to another on my face until they settled once again on my eyes. "I really do." He whispered back and I felt his hands brush back my hair that had escaped the bun. "And it kills me every time you have an attack. Please, love," and the name he used made me cry once again, "tell me what's wrong with you."

I closed my eyes in surrender. "Ok. Let's…let's go somewhere where we can talk."

"The beach?"

"Yeah…the beach."

He kissed me gently and whispered in my ear. "You want to drive?"

"You drive." I'll put my thoughts in order.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I watched him as he made his way to the driver's side and got in. This guy here, this wonderful, smart and sexy guy loved me. The thought added comfort to the emotions that were ragging in me after I caught myself driving.

I couldn't help but chuckle when I realized I wouldn't be alone if he accepted what I was about to tell him. If he wouldn't judge me, if he still loved me after, he was bound someday to hear those three words come out of my mouth in regard to him. What would be like for me to say that to another person: _I love you_.

I knew people, lots of people that flaunted the words around at any man or woman that paid extra attention to them. For me, it would be the first time. I considered the declaration a second virginity that I still possessed after the whole 19 years of my life, a virginity I wasn't about to give so freely.

I looked at Will in driver's seat, studied his perfect profile, with his lips still pulled in a faint smile, his cerulean eyes fixed on the road ahead. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body when I let my mind imagine what his reaction will be when I tell him my past. My reasons for the attack. My excuse for a poor swimming routine.

I tried constructing a speech so I don't leave out anything. I wanted him to know everything that happened. He deserved to know everything. I looked out the car window to the passing buildings, the sidewalks filled with people. I envied them. I wanted the carefree, no-drama life they had. A resented sigh escaped my lips as I realized I will never have that quiet life.

Will's hand stopped my musings as it grasped mine gently. Did he know…did he even realize what I was about to do? I was never forced to tell my story before. Everyone that knew about it, was there when it happened.

He would be the first I will confess myself to. The man who loved me.

I closed my eyes and willed the tears that gathered in my eyes to go away. It wasn't time for that. I wanted a clear head so I can have a clear conscience after. I couldn't quite say I loved William, but I cared enough for him to make me want to tell him about that horrible night.

I squeezed his hand back as his thumb started caressing the back of my hand. We continued the road in silence and not long after, I heard the soft purr of the motor fade away.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Okay, Lizzy, deep breaths and relax. It will be alright_. I could feel my heart pulsing loudly in my ears. So loud I almost didn't hear the faint voice of my companion.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…I just…"

I leaned over the center console, my eyes still close and instinctively touched his lips with mine. "It's…ok, Will. I…I want to tell you. You deserve to know." I pulled away and regretted the distance immediately. "Let's go outside. I want to hear the water crashing on the shore."

My mind was so busy trying to compose a decent speech that I wasn't surprise the next thing I knew I was lying on the still warm sand, my back leaning against the rock hard chest of my boyfriend. His arms were resting around my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel comfortable and rather safe.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek when I realized I will cherish these moments with Will for as much as I could remember them.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" his whispered words ghosted down the skin of my neck.

"Promise me you will forgive me." Was I bad because I was asking for reassurance?

"Forgive you? What for?"

"William, I need you…"_ deep breaths, Lizzy, deep breaths_, "I need you to promise me you will forgive me for everything I am about to tell you."

I felt him pull slightly away, but I grabbed his hands and stopped him. "No. Will, just promise me. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Finally I heard a sweet, velvety "I promise."

I took a deep breath savoring the salty air that filled my lungs. Wasn't it funny that almost every major events in this couple was spend at the beach?

"I don't know where to start." I trailed my fingers across his bare arms that rested around my waist until I reached his hands. "Probably I should tell you from the beginning." I laid my hands palm down over his and enjoyed the obvious difference in size. "Since I was a teenager I obsessed with cars. You know how there are people that don't give a damn if they pass driver's Ed or not? Well I cared. I suffered throughout 16 years of my life because I couldn't drive. I knew models, brands, motors, everything."

I pulled away one of his hands and cradled it in my own. His skin was so smooth. "But of course that wasn't a decent preoccupation for a girl. While my sisters played with dolls and Barbies, I'd cry because I wanted some model of a car I saw. My mother used to yell at me, telling me to stop whining, that it wasn't normal for me to obsess over cars." I couldn't help the chuckle. I was really obsessed… "I heard that from her so many times that I tried acting like a normal, hormonal teenager and start saving money for my dream car." I pried one of his fingers and pulled it with two of my own. I stared at the long digit and marveled at the power I could detect.

"Then my 16th birthday came about. My mother of course decided to throw a big party, not because it was my sweet sixteen, but because it was a really good opportunity to show off the successful sibling in the Bennett family…" I laid the back of my hand on the back of his and savored the connection.

"Jane…" his whisper traveled to my ears like the wind.

I just nodded as I intertwined my fingers with his. "Yes, Jane. She had just won several medals at the National Championship. I can still recall her smiling face when she stepped up to collect her medals. She was radiant, Will. That was the moment I knew I had put my older sister on a pedestal and for good reason too." I pulled our intertwined hands to my chest, to rest over my heart. _Can you feel what you're doing to me, Will?_

"She was the only one that took my side when I had a fight with my mother. Jane was always there for me, always there to distract my mother. Jane gave me a part of the money I needed to buy my car." My other hand made its way down his arm, feeling the taunt muscles under the thin layer of skin.

"At midnight…when my mother brought the cake and everybody was singing 'Happy birthday!' I announced my purchase. It was my gift to myself. My family was outraged. My mother even accused me of stealing the money from them so I can buy my baby."

"What model, love?" Will whispered in my ear, making my body shiver.

"A '69 Camaro. A fainted black, vintage Camaro…" Behind my lids I could see it just as it was that day I finally was able to take it home. "I explained to her how I saved every penny I had and how I found the seller. After Fanny realized she was making a scene in public, accusing her own flesh and blood of stealing, she let the argument go." My hand traveled over his arm, around his shoulder and rested on his neck. I felt safe now. I could feel him behind me, a big, powerful presence, and I could feel his pulse in my hands.

"Of course the next morning was chaotic as Fanny restarted the fight. She even said she was disappointed that Jane had helped me. I remember even now she told my older sister she should've known better than to help the unreliable." I felt Will's hand cover mine over his neck.

"Chaos broke again when the guy that took care of restoring my baby pulled up the driveway. I had tears in my eyes when I looked at it, when I listened to it. It was beautiful. I had dreamt about that car since I was old enough to walk." I savored the feel of his skin on mine as he moved his hand down my arm. "I could feel the blood pumping through my body when I first touched the keys. You know what I remember next? I don't recollect the joy I felt when I got behind the wheel, the smile that was on my face…What I remember is the words my mother said to me." I closed my eyes when I felt the tears start running over my cheeks.

"What did she tell you, Elizabeth?" I felt Will's lips touch my ear gently as he asked and I forced myself to continue.

"My own mother…she…Oh God!" It hurt so much…

"Shh…Love, I'm here…Trust me." I took a deep breath and pressed our intertwined hands harder against me. I needed that contact.

"She said I will never enjoy it because I had gotten it over my sister's hard work. I didn't deserve it so it will never truly belong to me. Will, my own mother!!"

It was frustrating. It was infuriating remembering. But the gentle caresses of my boyfriend kept me at bay. His touch calmed me as I haven't felt it before.

"That was the first time I realized she had never loved me. I don't know what I did wrong, but I know she never fully considered me her daughter."

"Your father said nothing?" Will's free arm finally rested on my abdomen, spreading warmth and comfort through my whole body.

"Of course he said Fanny was exaggerating. Even Jane assured me plenty of times that it was nothing like Fanny put it. They told me over and over again there was no one that deserved this present more than me…" My Jane and my father…The only family I ever knew. "But I knew better. Fanny was right. I had never thought about Jane's hard work. I had already started swimming practice with Jane's coach. It was nothing competition-worthy yet, but everyone said I had a part of my older sister's talent."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and focused my stare to the horizon. "You know how faith has a way of coming and biting you in the ass? That is the truest saying I had ever heard. After my birthday and the whole Camaro fiasco I started driving Jane wherever she wanted to go. I guess it was my way of apologizing for taking the money from her. I used to wake up, drive Jane to practice, go to school, go to practice, wait for Jane to finish hers and go home. That was my daily program. I started eating all kinds of junk food, because I usually avoided the meals at home."

"God it's so idiotic when I think about it!" I felt Will's lips brush over my temple is a light kiss. He figured it out. "I developed an allergy from all the junk I put in myself. It's not that common, but with my luck, I managed to have it."

"Were you ok?" His voice held the tinniest bit of worry and it made my tears roll down my cheeks much faster.

"The doctor prescribed me Benadryl and I was banned from drinking anything with soda or eating any junk food. The allergy went away after the first day of medication, but I was told to keep taking it for another week, so there was no risk of the allergy returning."

I stopped and got my breathing under control. This next part was the most important and of course the most difficult thing to recollect.

"What happened next, Lizzy?" He shifted his body so my back was pressed tightly against his chest. I could feel every breath he took, every word he spoke.

"Do you love me, William?"

"Like I never loved before, beautiful." A sob escaped my lips because the image he had of me was utopian.

"It's so hard…" I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes, behind my eyelids watching a rerun of that faithful day. "It was the 5th of November, almost three years ago. The day started pretty much the same as I told you. I woke up, took my Benadryl, ate some fruits for breakfast, drove Jane to practice and came back home. For some reason I didn't go to school that day. I just came home and slept through the whole thing, waking up just when it was time to go pick up Jane. So I took my second dose of Benadryl, it was my last day of medication, and went to the pool. I waited for her in the parking lot, ashamed to meet my coach."

"She got in and just started reprimanding me for missing practice. I didn't even call to say I wasn't going to make it and that was simply rude. I remember my face was fiery red as I listened to my Jane. I was in the middle of apologizing when everything blacked out."

My voice died in a breathy whisper. I couldn't continue the story. It was too much.

"What happened? Did you faint?" His worry and love were the only things capable of making me continue.

"Yes. My body shut itself from too much pain. It was as instant reaction."

"Elizabeth, what happened to you? What pain?" He spun me around in his lap and the sight of the confusion and wariness visible in his bright blue eyes opened my throat once again.

"We had an accident, Will. I don't remember anything from the point I lost consciousness until I woke up in the hospital. I was told we were in an intersection when we hit another car that was coming from our right. It hit the Camaro on the driver's side and pushed it against a lighting pole."

"Your side…The other car hit your side…" his voice was a whisper and his gaze was running around my body, trying to detect any visible damage.

"It doesn't matter what side it hit. My car was totaled, squashed between the SUV and the pole. Will, don't you get it? The accident you read about…this was it."

"But, you woke up…"

"No one knew I was involved. Jane lost a part of her upper leg muscle from the severe impact to her side of the car. Ok? In one second, in one afternoon, I ruined my older sister's life. I broke the person that meant most to me."

"But the papers said she was with a drunk driver." Will was now confused and it infuriated me. I pulled away from his embrace and got up on my feet.

"I wasn't drunk. The newspapers got it all wrong. The driver that ran into us was drunk."

I made my way to the shoreline and got my shoes off. "The Benadryl…no one told me I shouldn't drive after I take it."

"I don't see what that has anything to do with it." His voice sounded so far away. I could see his in the back of my mind as he was cursing himself for loving a person like me.

"Dammit, William! It has EVERYTHING to do with it. Can't you see? Benadryl is known to affect driving performance. It's even more dangerous than drunk driving. Maybe I should've drank that day. Probably would've saved Jane."

"Elizabeth, the other driver was drunk. I'm sure you didn't do anything to cause the accident." I spun around and faced him. He was standing up where we had been lying before.

"If my mind wasn't so clouded from the medication, I would've seen him. I would've seen his big-ass SUV and I would've avoided the accident. But I wasn't focused. I barely paid attention to my surroundings."

"You can't be serious, Elizabeth. You…you did nothing wrong. You're not to blame."

"Don't try to come up with excuses, Will. It was my fault, it will always be my fault. I damaged my sister. I'll have to live with that thought for the rest of my life."

I watched his face contort in misery. Silence settled over us. I turned around to face the water, giving Will the opportunity to go away. It was lie I thought as I hugged myself tightly…I just couldn't bare to see him leave me. Nothing prepared me to hear his voice right next to my ear.

"That's why you're swimming so badly lately. The 5th is approaching."

I could only nod.

"That's why you panic whenever you drove my car. You remember what happened."

I nodded again as I sucked on my bottom lip. Why is he still here?

"You had your first panic attack with me because you thought Charlotte is leaving you. You thought you'll loose another person that is dear to you."

"William, I don't…"

"You think I'm leaving you."

I loudly held my breath at that. I turned my head sideways. "I'm giving you the chance to run, William. Take my advice and get away. I'm not the person you want."

I held the splash of water as he got nearer. "How do you know what I seek in my companion, Elizabeth? You're the person I love. I can't just switch off my love for you."

"But you want to. I'll stay away from you and it will die away eventually."

I heard him approach me further and I could feel the heat of his body. "I'm not leaving you, Elizabeth. If you want me to leave you alone, I will. But only because you desire that."

He advanced even further until his front was pushed against my back. His whisper in my ear sent waves of shock through my body. "Do you want me to leave you alone, my love?"

I started shaking my head no and he pressed even harder against my back. "Tell me, Elizabeth, what is your desire?"

"I…Don't leave me." And like that I found myself in the safety of his arms once again. He spun me around and fixed his gaze on my face.

"I love you. Never doubt that." He whispered against my lips just before he kissed me.

I ended the kiss sooner than I was wanted. "How can you still love me after what I just told you?"

He pulled his head away and his eyes darkened slightly. "I understand why you want to blame yourself. But you aren't guilty of shattering Jane's muscle. That drunk driver holds all the blame."

"But if I wouldn't…"

"No, Elizabeth. I will make you see the truth. You cannot blame yourself. Frankly, I'm relieved you are well."

"How can you say that? I was never ok afterwards."

"You woke up in the hospital, with no recollection of what happened. You slept through the pain. I'm grateful for that."

"What do you know of that kind of pain? I assure you nothing you read is accurate."

A dark cloud covered his eyes for a few seconds, but before I could ask what was wrong, it was gone. "I love you too much to know you suffered. I assume the pain was lessened."

"It was… in a way…Will…I didn't wake up immediately after the accident." At first I wanted this part to remain unknown, but I figured he deserved to know truly everything about that day.

"You told me already. You woke up at the hospital." His gentle smile warmed my heart.

"No…Will I woke at the hospital two days after the accident happened. I had two broken ribs and a concussion."

I saw him take a deep breath before he whispered "You were in a coma?"

I couldn't help but nod. "Yes. A pain induced coma. My brain couldn't handle all that pain, so it kinda shut down. Plus I had an internal bleeding from the head blow and I had a surgery to relieve the pressure."

"What?" And he sounded breathless.

"They had to…"

He cut me off before I could explain. "I know what it means, Lizzy…I…I know…"

I gently took his hand and searched through my hair. When I found it, I gently lay his fingers over it.

"That's the scar from the surgery. They had to cut all my hair off. I was bold for a few months."

I lost myself in his eyes as his fingers gently traced the length of the scar. All of a sudden he pulled me against him, cradling my head to his chest. I looked up to see his face, but he was looking upwards as well. Finally, he fixed his cerulean eyes on me.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. Stay with me tonight also. I need you."

"I need you too." I whispered and the stormy look disappeared from his face.

* * *

**I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I felt like I was tainting it's meaning if I continued. **

**Every medical fact is backed up by my internet research. If you Google Benadryl effect on driving, you'll find plenty of info. My first intention was to make her drunk, but lizzy doesn't deserve it :D **

**So...The long awaited confession...What do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Was it credible? Does it justifies Lizzy's behavior? **

**Did Will take it alright? Was it too mushy?**

**I want to see how it came across to you guys because it's rather important. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok. Again I apologize for the long awaited update. I swear if it's one thing I hate about Architecture University is the fact that we have the longest exam period. It sucks! But tomorrow is my last - and badest - exam... So Hello summer!**

**I'd like to thank all of the people that took the time to review last chapter. I'm glad I changed the summary because with each chapter, more people join my little reader's club :D A big hug to Jomo**** who sacrificed herself and read one of the earlier chapters so she can verify some things. You're braver than I am...**

**The chapter is dedicated to ****Deviant Devinity**** for her long and insightful review. Thank you. I hope I made some things clear in this chapter.**

**Warning: Towards the end of the chapter, the characters swear a bit much. I'm sorry for any displeasure it might cause, but it's a form of releaving some of the pressure they have build inside...**

** I cried when I wrote this. Actually it's a scene I wrote in one of the earlier chapters, but I took it out and figured it fitted best here.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously: **

I couldn't help but nod. "Yes. A pain induced coma. My brain couldn't handle all that pain, so it kinda shut down. Plus I had an internal bleeding from the head blow and I had a surgery to relieve the pressure."

"What?" And he sounded breathless.

"They had to…"

He cut me off before I could explain. "I know what it means, Lizzy…I…I know…"

I gently took his hand and searched through my hair. When I found it, I gently lay his fingers over it.

"That's the scar from the surgery. They had to cut all my hair off. I was bold for a few months."

I lost myself in his eyes as his fingers gently traced the length of the scar. All of a sudden he pulled me against him, cradling my head to his chest. I looked up to see his face, but he was looking upwards as well. Finally, he fixed his cerulean eyes on me.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth. Stay with me tonight also. I need you."

"I need you too." I whispered and the stormy look disappeared from his face.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_What the hell is that sound? That annoying sound? _

I scrunched up my face and buried it deeper in my pillow, trying to block out the ringing that was coming from somewhere to my right. I should learn my lesson and close my phone before going to sleep.

After a few seconds of waiting for ring to cease, I turned my head to the right and groggily spoke.

"Will, the phone. Answer."

I waited for a grunt, a huff, anything to let me know he was onto it, but nothing came. And the freaking phone was still ringing.

"God dammit! Darcy, wake up!" And I made to punch him lightly in the ribs to wake him up, but my hand didn't collide with flesh.

Huh? I opened one eye and to my astonishment I was alone. A quick mental check told I couldn't have hallucinated the past 24 hours, because I was currently in Will's dark blue bedroom and after a quick intake of breath, I was laying between sheets that held my boyfriend's sweet intoxicating smell.

The only problem was said boyfriend was currently missing from this picture. Thank God his phone had stopped that annoying ringing.

I frowned thinking where he could be and why didn't he wake me up. A quick glance at the window told me it was still night outside. Before I could gather my thoughts, his phone started ringing again.

I waited a few seconds and then mumbled a low curse as I scooted over to his side. The sheets were cold. I threw my hand over the side of the bed and patted with my fingers until I grasped the cold denim. I pulled his jeans on the bed with me and finally found his phone.

Without looking at the screen to check who was calling, but growing aggravated with each ring, I pushed the answer button.

"Yes?!" I think I sounded a little bit annoyed…Oh well…

When there was no answer back, only a light breathing, my mind went in the gutter.

"You know that's creepy right? And you're doing it to the wrong person and without any conviction whatsoever." _Speak_, whoever the hell you are that gives you the right to call _my_ boyfriend in the middle of the night.

"Sheesh, lady, let's get over the awkward moments. I'm his girlfriend," I stopped one second to think it through, "at least that's what he tells me. And you are?"

I knew I made my point across when a row of giggles made its way to my ear.

"Elizabeth?" A soft British female voice asked me.

"Damn, this is unfair! You know my name? Is it demeaning of my womanly powers to tell you I have no idea who you are?"

Another set of giggles and then the mellow voice again. "No, it's not…demeaning…your womanly powers at all."

I felt my cheeks flame up and it was not from embarrassment. "I'm glad you find this so ha-ha, but I will make a promise to ask my boyfriend about other women he is seeing. To avoid other awkward moments like this." My voice was seething through my teeth by now. "Now, if you'll just never call Darcy…I'd be immensely happy if you forget you had his number. Plus, I'm still waiting for him to come out from whatever corner he is hiding in."

"He's probably in the study." More giggling.

"Well, I'll try to ignore the fact you know his habits. Now we'll amiably hang up and I won't ever hear your voice again? M'kay?" I was probably castrating him after he answered all my questions about this giggly woman I was talking to.

Before I could hang up, the unnamed voice lost its playfulness and became serious. "No, wait. I have to say you sound better than I imagined." Huh? I opened my mouth to voice my question, but she continued talking. "I don't know if William ever mentioned me, but I'm Georgiana." My mind was slowly picking up her words. "Your brute of a boyfriend is my older brother."

Oh God! Shoot me now. The redness on my cheeks extended on my neck as it turned from anger to embarrassment. I flopped back down on my pillow and slapped my forehead. _Stupid! Stupid, stupid!_

"Elizabeth?" Georgie's voice was tentative and it seemed to snap me out of my musings.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Umm…nice to meet you, Georgiana. Did you want to talk to your brother?" Please say no so we can hang up and pretend this never happened.

"Actually that was my initial intention, but…" and her voice turned playful again, "since you told me he's currently not there with you, I'm content with talking to you."

"I…I'm sorry for what I said to you. It's just that…well the phone woke me up and I…you answered and my mind jumped to conclusions."

"Say no more Elizabeth. I'm sure I would've reacted the same way. And I'm sorry for waking you up, sometimes I forget the time difference." She stopped for a second and I used the opportunity to look around the room hoping I'll find Will smirking at me or something. "If I may ask, where are you? And why do you have William's phone with you?"

Oh great. Another conversation I wanted dearly to avoid.

"Um…I'm at home." I shook my head to clear my mind. "I mean, I'm at Will's home." I prayed she caught my meaning. Let's not tell her I can look at his discarded pants on the floor and not blush like a madwoman.

"Oh…Ohhhh…" and I actually could see a mini, smaller, lighter, female version of Will looking embarrassed. "Than I am deeply sorry and completely mortified for intruding on you two."

Can she make me feel guiltier?

"What? No. Don't be. As I said, I was sleeping and Will is wherever he is. Please, you'd never intrude."

"I see. Well, then I can safely tell you how glad I am to finally be talking to you."

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard so much about you from William that I feel like I know you already." That's just good and dandy because Will never thought of sharing things about her with me. "I was so happy when I talked to him and he told me you two are a couple."

I blushed again. "Umm…we…"

"I wanted to strangle him after he told me how he acted when you two met."

My verbal diarrhea caught up with me. "Good. That makes two of us." Oups!

After a few tense moments of silence in which I regretted ever interrupting Georgiana, her laugh triggered a laugh from me too.

"I bet you wanted to rip his head off. Elizabeth…"

"Georgiana, please, it's Lizzy."

"Oh, ok. Since we're at it, I'm Georgie or G or even George. I find Georgiana to be too long and boring."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "I know what you mean."

"As I was saying, was he as bad as I imagine he was?"

I couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped my lips. "Oh god yes! He was such a pompous ass…"

Her laughter came from across the phone and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't imagine my first talk with his sister, if I ever had one, was going to run so smoothly.

I looked around the bedroom again and decided to go look for Will. Incredible as it may sound, the room was kind of creepy without him.

"Yeah, my brother can be that way sometimes. I hope you know that he is a really nice guy underneath it all."

"Yeah, trust me I couldn't stand him if he wasn't." I rolled out of bed and after I put on a black shirt that was lying on a chair, I slipped out of the room still talking to Georgie.

"So, you said he's probably in his study, huh?"

"What? Oh, yes, if you ever have problems locating William at night, look for him in his study. He's either reading, watching a film or on the Internet."

"Darcy and the Internet…it seems so unlikely…"

And like that we started talking about Will's habits and weaknesses as I was walking up the stairs to the second floor where the movies and books were located.

"…so if you ever want him to do something, you just have to make this I-lost-my-puppy look and he's putty in your hands." Georgie was explaining as I neared the top of the landing.

"I don't know why, but this feels like you're betraying your brother to me." For some reason, I was whispering.

"Well, it's about time I betray him for someone that's clearly worth it."

My breath hitched in my throat both from her sentence and from the sight in front of my eyes. I wanted to ask Georgie what she meant by that, but at the same time I wanted to immortalize what I was seeing.

"Georgie, I found your brother." I whispered to explain my pause. I explained where he was and then said my goodbyes, not after she begged me to give her my phone number.

I put the phone down on the desk table and crouched beside Will, so our faces were at the same level. He looked so serene and…beautiful asleep. I didn't usually use beautiful to describe a man, but at that moment, with his features illuminated by the laptop's screen, he was beautiful.

I kissed his lips quickly and then pulled slightly away to wake him up. I started running my hand through his hair, my nails gently scraping his scalp. I watched his eyes flutter open one, twice, thrice, finally the two blue orbs settling on my brown ones.

"Hi." I whispered slowly to him.

A small smile made its way to his lips. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

That made him wake up for good as his head snapped up to look at the screen. "I was just reading."

I shifted my gaze from his profile to the computer screen and what I saw made me rock backwards on the balls of my feet. The image of the mangled Camaro brought me right back to that place and time.

I shut my eyes and squeezed Will's forearm. _I'm not there. It's not real._

I shook my head and when I opened my eyes, the laptop was closed and Will was remorsefully watching me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You were curious. The information is easily reachable online. I'm happy that at least now you know what really happened." And don't blame me like the rest of the world.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." His hand gently cupped my cheek. "Why are you awake?"

"Your phone…." That's when it hit me I shouldn't have answered it. "I'm…umm…I'm sorry, but it kept ringing. At first I told you to wake up and answer, but when I realized you weren't there, I…Will, I'm sorry, but I answered."

A frown appeared on his face and I felt guilty. "Will, I swear, I wasn't nosy or anything…I was sleepy and wasn't thinking right."

He leaned forward and gently kissed me. "It's not that, Lizzy. Who was on the phone? Since you answered…"

"Um…your sister…" And I realized Georgiana never told me why she was calling Will in the first place.

"I swear I need to remind her constantly of the time change. I'm sorry love, but she usually calls at odd hours of the night." And he kissed me again.

I smiled at him and stood up. "No prob. I had a nice chat with her; she's really…spunky…" He looked up at me frowning and I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I'm tired." I extended my hand for him to grab. "Let's get you in bed, big guy."

When we reached the bedroom, Will settled in the middle of the bed and looked up at me.

"You're not planning on sleeping in that, are you?" He cocked an eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Um…actually, I am. Why?" I pulled the covers so I could get between the sheets.

"Don't get me wrong, I love – just like any guy out there – the sight of you in my clothes," he sounded serious, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously, "but that's my favorite shirt."

I rolled my eyes at him and started getting on the bed ignoring him.

"Lizzy, I'm serious! Take it off!"

This man was infuriating. "God, you're such a brat! Ok!" I held my arms up in surrender. "I'm not going to wrinkle your precious shirt." I forcefully unbuttoned it and threw it roughly towards the chair I had picked it up from earlier. "Ok, done! Satisfied?"

I saw his eyes wonder downwards and I felt my blush appearing on my neck and face. I quickly jumped in bed and covered myself with the soft sheets. I settled far away from him and turned my back to him.

I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel Will snaking his way towards me, and I made a pretty good job at doing that until he spoke.

Low.

Right next to my ear.

Shit.

"Are you mad at me?"

I huffed and tried putting some distance between us. He followed me.

"Will, stop!"

I felt his hand settle around my waist and he pulled me against his back. "That really is my favorite shirt."

"Well, I'm glad you're afraid I'm such a destructive force that I'll ruin your precious possession. Jeez!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Love, I said it was my favorite shirt. You're my precious possession." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but melt at his words.

I let him turn me around towards him, laying me on his chest. "I like feeling your skin." He sheepishly explained. And I couldn't help but hear the way he sounded just like Georgie earlier when she was making fun of me.

"You're insufferable, did you know that?"

He leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. "And you wanted to wear to bed a 500$ D&G shirt." He whispered as he settled his head down on the pillow, with his eyes closed.

I was thankful because he couldn't see the way my eyes almost popped out when I heard the exorbitant price. I wore a 500$ cloth and didn't pay attention to how it felt wearing it. I looked at Will and saw a small smile forming on his lips.

Oh you… "Babe, I find it weird that you know designers…" I whispered before planting a kiss in the middle of his chest and laying my ear above his heart.

I listened and felt his quiet laughter as he pressed me tighter to his chest.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I couldn't stifle a yawn that morning as I used Will's brush to clean my teeth. I was wearing the tank top and the shorts I had been wearing the day before. I was just thinking I'll have to ask Will to drive me home so I can change into something else when he popped his head in the room.

"Lizzy, I took the liberty of putting a shirt for you to wear today." His eyes moved from mine downwards and he frowned. He pushed the door wide open and stepped in. "Bloody hell, Elizabeth. That's all I ask…do not use my toothbrush."

I almost expected him to stomp his foot in annoyance to my disobedience. I washed my mouth and looked at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Will, relax. It's not like I'm kissing anyone else. If I have germs or something, it's most likely you have them by now too. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. It's just infuriating. Didn't your parents ever teach you etiquette for Christ sake?! I mean really Elizabeth…" And he came right next to me.

Good. I can punch him easily now. I turned around, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Excuse me Darcy. My parents never took the time to pay attention to me. I'll know better now."

As I made my way around him, I felt his hand close around my forearm. "Lizzy…"

I turned my head sideways to look at him. "I'll buy you a new toothbrush, William. Let go of my arm."

When he released me, I stomped to the bedroom to get my bag. I knew I was being a kid about it, but he was too. It was my fantasy. I wanted to have this type of relationship with a guy…Only Darcy had to come and point out to me that it wasn't…socially adequate to be like this with someone.

I was walking around the room and throwing things in my bag when I came up to the bed and saw what was lying on it. The shirt I wore last night. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. But it lasted only a few seconds because I remembered his little "speech" from earlier.

I was still looking around to see if I didn't miss anything when he made his presence known. "You didn't get dressed."

"Don't use my toothbrush. Get dressed. Swim better. Do you always boss around people?" I turned to stare at him with my hands planted on my hips. He was frowning, his own shirt lying unbuttoned covering his shoulders.

I snorted when I realized what I asked. "Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. You're William freaking Darcy. Of course you boss around people." I saw him open his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. "I'm pretty sure social etiquette bans me from wearing your shirt. At least that's what I heard from girls that are more…educated…than me." I rolled my eyes and started turning around, but in three long strides he was in front of me, grabbing my hand.

"I say one little fucking thing and you can't let it go? I'm sorry, ok? Fucking accept it! I can't be perfect every second." And his eyes were a stormy dark blue that bore right into my soul.

"I don't expect you to be perfect, Will. God know I'm not. I just…If you could just think before you say anything…It's like you speak the first thing that pops into your mind. And guess what? Sometimes what you speak makes you an asshole."

I expected him to hit me or something, but his eyes only became stormier until a calm veil dropped over them. "I might be an asshole, but I apologies for it. The least you could do is accepting it."

"Ok. We're cool. I'll stop using your toothbrush." I nodded my head in understanding at him.

"Please wear the shirt." He whispered right before he leaned forward for a kiss.

I shook my head to clear the mental haze and registered his plea. "William, be reasonable. I was kidding last night. It's a 500$ shirt."

He pushed his lips against mine again. "It could've been a 1000$ shirt. I don't give a damn. It looked so good on you. Please love…for me." And I can't believe my eyes, but he gave me the-lost-puppy look. The tall, dark Darcy gave the hurt look.

I stood dumb folded for a few seconds and then rolled my eyes. "The things I do because I love you." And I turned around.

I stopped when I heard the gasp behind me. "What's wrong, Will?"

"Um…nothing, nothing's wrong, love. Get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs." His voice sounded a bit off, but I didn't really pay attention.

Instead I gently picked up the precious shirt and put it on. I tried to sense anything that made it so different and despite the soft material and of course the brand's name tag, I couldn't detect anything else. I buttoned it and tried to make it stand like it did last night. But of course I couldn't. So I picked up the first belt I saw and put it around my waist, trying to gather the material around my waist so it didn't completely cover my legs.

We weren't late for practice this time and I did not see Caroline's face all day. Jane worked both me and Charlotte real hard. She didn't even allow us a break, until she was called away by an official.

I pulled up from the water and gave Jane a questioning look.

"I don't know a thing." She rolled her shoulders, moving to follow the guy. I took a seat on the stands surrounding the pool and was soon joined by Charlotte. I fixed my eyes on Will, enjoying his smooth moves and the silence.

"I'm scared, Lizzy." Charlotte barely whispered.

"What is there to be scared about?" I still didn't turn my eyes away from the vision that was my boyfriend.

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared of marriage. I…it might've been a rash decision to say yes."

I shook my head trying to think of the best thing to say. "It's a good thing then that you don't have to get into too much trouble by changing your answer." It sounded too good to be true. My best friend was finally seeing some sense.

"I…I don't know. I don't think I can."

I snapped my head around to look at her. "You don't think you can? Charlotte, what the hell? We're living in a free world. Of course you can change your mind." Please, please do!

"No one is forcing me, Lizzy. It's just that…I don't know…" She sighed and stayed silent. "Colin is going on and on about the ceremony. And Miss de Bourgh is so nice to take care of everything for us…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What?! You're willing to commit yourself to a freakishly…weird and boring dude just because his mom is taking care of the wedding? Charlotte, I'm sorry but there's something wrong in this picture besides the groom and mother in law."

Her brown eyes snapped to my face and the look she gave me almost made me cower in fright. "What the fuck do you know about commitment, Elizabeth? You're still a scared little girl that's waiting for mommy to finally notice her. In the meantime, you fuck up everything that you touch." I felt my cheeks start to burn but I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or rage. "And even then…OH GOD! Even freaking then, you still have people pilling to be next to you….It's incredible to watch…Trully!"

"Charlotte, I…"

"JUST let me finish! You dare to judge me? And my future husband? Who the hell gives you the right?"

My mouth was probably around my knees and I couldn't find the force to close it.

"From the moment I told you I was getting married, you threw it right back in my face. What? You thought I wouldn't notice? Don't you think I dream about a great romance? I had my dreams! Damn it!"

I watched as tears started sliding down her cheeks. "And maybe he'll turn out to be my great romance! Colin is a wonderful guy. If you could only get off your high horse and take the time to talk to him. You'd find out how sweet and attentive he is. How he loves his mother and his younger sister. How he fucking adores your stuck-up boyfriend. And you know what? He tries. He tries, for me, to fit in this magic circle I once was proud of being a part of."

"Charlotte, I never…"

"You never what?" And she stood up and started to pace in front of me. "You never took the time to ask me if I needed help? You never went through the trouble of watching if I was ok? You never truly were happy for me? You never what?"

I heard a sob pierce the silence and realized it was coming from me. I instinctively touched my cheek and felt the wetness there.

"Yes, you never did that, Elizabeth. But I looked the other way. I understood you were busy with everything. But you know what hurt me most? Do you realize? You never took the trouble of talking to him, of fucking getting to know the person that was to become my husband. I understand that he repulses you. But it was your duty as my FUCKING BEST friend to get to know the guy."

"Charlotte..please…I…"

"Oh for crying out loud, stop with the crying. A few months ago you couldn't spill a single tear and now you're moping all over the place...It was your duty. The only thing I expected you to do, Elizabeth, and even that you couldn't do. You couldn't scoop down to my level and…"

"That's enough, Charlotte." A voice filled with rage interrupted my best friend's speech, but I couldn't make who it was. I was still looking up at her and furiously wiping away my tears.

Charlotte's eyes were looking at the person that had stopped her. "Do not tell me what to do. She needs to hear this. I can't take it anymore. She's just a spoiled…"

"Fucking stop!" Charlotte's eyes turned hesitant for the first time today and I saw her look at me. _Oh God! My best friend! What did I do to her? _"If you so much as speak another word, I swear to God…"

"No. I'm not wasting my breath again. I'm done here." And like that, she just turned around and left.

She left me.

Alone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth, silently crying. I felt someone engulf me in warmth, but I couldn't and I wouldn't make out who it was.

I wanted to be Will. I needed to be him. He was the only one that could make me snap out of it. I couldn't ask from him to tell me that everything that Charlotte said wasn't true, because I knew she was right. I just needed him here with me.

I slowed down my crying and rocking and that's when I began to feel the things around me again. The arms that were running up and down my arms were real and the touch felt familiar. The hardness of the flesh beneath my touch was more than familiar to me. His smell was what calmed me to the point of silent crying. He was here, holding me.

And that's when I knew I loved him. I love William Darcy. I never felt more secure than in his arms. He was my own little sanctuary and I loved him.

He was whispering soothing words in my ear, holding me pressed against him when I felt him stop mid-action.

"What happened?" I heard Jane's worried voice over my shoulder. It just seemed to come from so far away.

"It's nothing. She just had a fight with Charlotte." His voice still held an edge to it and I realized he was the one that stopped Charlotte.

"A what? Lizzy never had a fight with Charlotte before. They're best friends."

"It doesn't matter Jane. She's calming down now." He restarted his movements and I felt Jane's presence right behind me.

"It must've been bad if it put Lizzy in an episode." She whispered and I felt her hand on my shoulder, rubbing soothing circles there as she did when we were little.

"You could say that." I felt his lips press against my forehead and my stomach filled with butterflies. "She'll be alright, Jane, don't worry."

"I…I know she will. She has you now." Her hand left my shoulders, but Will's movements never stopped.

"Thank you, Jane." He whispered to her. Why was he thanking her for? "I hope you know how sorry I am."

"It's alright. I think I understand." What are they talking about? Why is he sorry? "Anyway, when she comes around, I'll need you to stick close because I have some important news to tell her."

"What news?" I trained my boyfriend well. I toned down my crying a bit so I could hear her better.

"Lizzy didn't get invited to the contest that the Federation is organizing in two weeks."

* * *

**Did you see it coming? What do you think of my version of Georgiana? **

**What about Charlotte's "little" outburst? Is she wrong? Is she right? The truth is somewhere in the middle?**

**On a side note, tomorrow the summer is coming - at least for me. What plans do you have for this year's summer? **

**I love to know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 17

**So my exams are over. I just have another week of practice to do and then I can truly say I'm in vacation. :D **

**I want to apologize for the delayed update, confessing I had doubts about the path this story is going. I love it the way it is, but I feel like I dragged the action too much and I'm getting you guys bored. If it's true, I'm truly sorry and know it wasn't in my intention to do so. It's just that I'm pretty meticulous and I like to include a lot of details. I tried to speed things up, but I failed. So this chapter is huge, but it covers some of the most important issues. **

**Now, a big hug to every one that took the time to review. This chapter is dedicated to Awesome Tiger**** because she used the word 'love' so many times in her review. A big thanks to Jomorox**** who persuaded me to continue.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previous:**

"Thank you, Jane." He whispered to her. Why was he thanking her for? "I hope you know how sorry I am."

"It's alright. I think I understand." What are they talking about? Why is he sorry? "Anyway, when she comes around, I'll need you to stick close because I have some important news to tell her."

"What news?" I trained my boyfriend well. I toned down my crying a bit so I could hear her better.

"Lizzy didn't get invited to the contest in two weeks that the Federation is organizing."

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I would lie if I said my breath didn't get caught in my throat. Because it did. Actually I felt like I was suffocating right there, in Will's arms. My sister's voice echoed inside my head over and over again: _didn't get invited_, _didn't get invited, didn't get invited_. It was like a bad record that I wanted dearly to reduce to silence.

It can't be. What…Why…How? What does it mean? That I'm out of the team? Why wouldn't they invite me? I mean, I haven't been giving 100% lately at practice, but everybody has low periods. I can't be on the top of my game all the time, nobody can. It's ridiculous. But it was happening. Jane just voiced it: I'm not invited.

I stopped my internal monologue and focused on the two of the people that meant most to me at the moment. I felt rather than heard how tense Will was. I suppressed a groan when I thought what he must think of me. I was such a failure.

I opened my eyes to see how Jane was reacting, and probably because she had had time to adjust to the news, her eyes only held pity. Yeah, pity because I had disappointed her once again. When will I learn my lesson?!

She gave me a weak smile trying to be brave, but I knew I was breaking her heart. "I guess you heard, huh?"

I could only nod. My voice was lost for the moment.

"How was it possible, Jane?" I heard William's voice near my ear.

She shifted her eyes from me to him. "They didn't give me an explanation, Will. They were polite enough to call me and tell me in private so it wouldn't cause a scene. They…"

"You mean _I_ wouldn't cause a scene." And remarkably, my voice was devoid of any emotion.

I felt the ghost of a kiss on top of my head and heard him whisper as he pulled me closer in his arms. "No, love. I'm sure they were just afraid of the media. Should this come out and the public find out that their brightest swimmer isn't invited, it would be scandalous." I looked at Jane and saw her bobbing her head up and down in agreement to what Darcy said.

I jumped from his embrace because all they were doing was lying to me. "Stop it! The both of you! I…You don't have to pretend for me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. What I can't handle is your pity. I don't need it."

And it was true. I was sick and tired of pity. At the same time I was tired of trying. Of trying to become someone, I just wanted to make my sister proud of me. I wanted Will to be proud of me. And each time I tried, something came along and ruined it. How could I look him in the eye when I knew he deserved so much better? I even managed to alienate my best friend. God, I sucked.

"Lizzy, that's not true…" Jane made to take a step towards me but I couldn't handle her closeness.

"Jane, I'm 19. You can't baby me for ever. Hearing stuff like the _brightest swimmer_ coming from William is just a blatant lie. I mean, I'm not half as good as you, Will, and I surely can't compare to you, Jane. I want…I just need to know one thing. Am I out of the Swimming Team?"

I saw Will push to his feet and in one stride he was in front of me. "Are you serious?" His eyes were a stormy dark blue and I couldn't understand why he was angry. "Are you just going to go along with their decision?"

I gave him a blank look. Is he stupid?! I hazard a look back at Jane and saw her shaking her head. "Of course I'm accepting their decision. Hello?! If I didn't get invited, then I wasn't deserving of an invitation. I can live with that." I had experience living with far worse things. "I just want to know if I may still compete for the US or not."

"Yeah. You will go to the Olympics, Lizzy, don't worry." She gave me a small smile but I couldn't find the power to smile back. I was drenched.

"Did Charlotte get invited?" I whispered. I was afraid of the answer. Because for the first time in my life, I might crave another person's good fortune.

She pursed her lips and nodded her head minutely.

Charlotte got it.

I felt a tear escape the corner of my eye and mechanically I whipped it off. I was such a bad friend. Envious, condescending… I was awful, truly awful.

I felt Will grab my arms and he started shaking me. "You're not either of those things. Do you hear me?!" Wow…I didn't even have power over my speech. I spoke everything I thought. "Elizabeth, I will fix this. Trust me. I'll talk to them."

I looked up at him as I reached to cup his cheek with the palm of my hand. He was so sweet. I smiled slightly at him before I went on my tip-toes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

It cleared my mind. It put my thoughts in order.

"Fix it? It's not your fault I didn't get invited. Please, it's ok." I pulled away and looked at Jane over his shoulder. "Isn't it, Jane?"

She had tears in her eyes, but still she nodded at me. Because it was ok. I had made it three years with the weight of the crash on my shoulders. I was used to failure. If I could still compete in the Olympics, I would prove myself there. At the very least, I'd give all I had to prove myself. I just needed to take today off so I could pull my act together and start acting like everyone wanted me act.

I made to pull away from Will and return to the locker room so I could get dressed, but he pulled me back. His darkened eyes were darting all over my face, looking for something. His jaw was set and his lips were pulled in a thin line. After a few moments of silence he started shaking his head, his eyes still searching. "No…" he whispered and I have a suspicion it wasn't meant for me to hear it.

I couldn't help but frown and pry his hands from my arms. I was too tired to have to deal with him also.

I looked at Jane, seeking her approval. "Can I cut the practice short today? I…I just have to go." She just nodded her head, making no moves to follow me.

I walked in the changing room and said a silent prayer that it was empty. I took my time getting dress and replaying the whole conversation with Charlotte in my head. I took my anti-anxiety meds and wondered if they prescribed this as an IV…because judging from how shitty these last few days have been, I would be a frequent buyer. Hell, I'd probably invest in the company.

I took a seat on the bench as I waited for the medication to kick in. I craved that numbed feeling it gave me, I anticipated it. I leaned forward, my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my legs. What have I done? Was I really that ignorant of the others around me? Had I hurt Jane? William? It's possible judging from what Charlotte said. I was drowning in sorrow for the last three years and I didn't stop and think about the people I pulled along with me. I did nothing right.

It was my curse.

My damnation.

I only had to wait for the moment when I would screw up everything with William. The moment he'll walk out of my life the way he came in. Abrupt and leaving me wounded.

I could feel the buzz in my thoughts as the meds began to take effect. My mind was relaxing, like a muscle stretched to its limits. I welcomed the immediate relief.

I leaned my back on the wall, closing my eyes. What a crazy day! That's when I realized Will had defended me in front of everybody. He had held me and comforted me where everyone could see. What did it mean? Were we out in the open?

And since I was as horrible as I had realized I was, I smiled, because God dammit it felt good to know we were serious enough to be public.

With my mood slightly improved and already used to the effects of the medication, I pulled my hair in a messy bun and secured Will's belt around my waist to hold his shirt. I took my bag and went outside, realizing no one could drive me home. I was just making my way towards the exit, scrolling through numbers looking for a taxi when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back until I was pressed against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my skin.

I looked around, feigning worry. "Put me down, someone might see us."

"Is that so? No one will. We're alone, relax." Was he insane? Or was he trying to ignore the almost 30 people bustling around the swimming pool?!

"Ohhh…my boyfriend will beat you so bad if he sees you…"

"Let him see us." He growled right before attacking my neck. Oh God. My mind went in repose and I was left in total bliss, the people around laid forgotten somewhere in the corner of my mind. It was really hard to focus when Will kissed me when I was fully awake, now, combined with the drugs, I was like chocolate in a warm sunny day. Melting.

"I don't know about that…He's really possessive of the things he owns." I managed to speak between his assaults.

"Is he now?" I tangled my hands through his hair, conscious we were in full blown PDA mode. In the public. A first for me...

"Yeah, really, really possessive…"

"And does he own you?" He whispered before blowing a breath over the spot on my neck he had just touched with his lips.

In normal circumstances, I would've asked myself if I really meant it earlier, but right now I didn't give a damn with him kissing me like he was. "He owns my heart."

I felt his breath hitch in his throat and his hands tightened on my hips. We stayed like that in silence with me chewing furiously at my lower lip and him breathing heavily behind me. Finally he spun me around, his eyes almost a transparent blue.

"Say that again." His voice was groggy.

I closed the distance between us and I touched my lips to his. "You own my heart." I whispered against his lips, my eyes locked to his. "I love you."

Will actually moaned and closed his eyes, picking me up and crashing me to his chest, kissing me. I could feel his love mirroring mine, I could feel the happiness radiating off him and it made me ecstatic. I had some bad things happening to me today, but this right here, this moment in his arms was lighting up my day.

I tangled my hands in his hair and started playing and pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned and finally pulled away.

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" His translucent eyes watched me in earnest, his stare begging me not to hurt him. But he was asking about feelings here. It felt I was sure…When I nodded, the biggest grin appeared on his face.

Will finally put me down and after another quick kiss, started walking towards the exit, pulling me after him.

"Will, where are you going?" I tried stopping him, but he was like a tank in motion. Not even a bomb could stop him. Was he taking the same meds I was? He seemed to have lost his mind.

"Taking you home." And he sounded so happy that I hated that I had to break his little joy.

"But…your practice…" Glad I could still worry about him.

"I talked to my coach. I'm taking my break. I'll just drop you off and then come back." He turned around and kept walking backwards, grinning at me like a mad dog. That's when I noticed he was dressed in regular clothes.

What did I do to him? _Shut up! He's happy. You made him happy!_ And like that I was mirroring his grin.

As we approached the car park, Will's hand safely holding mine, I saw Caroline and Louisa get out of one of the parked vehicles. I almost expected Will to drop my hand and take a step forward to maintain the appearances, but he acted like he hadn't seen them yet. And by the loud talking they did, they didn't notice us either.

"…I'm telling you Louisa, any day now…You'll see how right I am. She'll go down like a no-name failure."

I wanted to point it out to Caro that since the person was a no-name, the sentiment of failure would be an common feeling – after all I had experience in the field – but Will kept dragging me along at a high pace.

"Laney, it's not that I don't think you're right. I just find it hard to believe. That's all. I mean, everyone is talking about how good she is. It's impossible for them to deny her."

Will stopped by the Mitsu and opened the passenger door for me, shocking me a bit. He smiled and it seemed a bit forced, but I blamed it on my imagination. I settled inside and just before the door closed I heard Caroline explaining to Louisa.

"I already told you, daddy said he..." But the door closed and I saw them making their way to the pool.

I had a childish desire to open the door and sneak behind them to figure out what they were talking about, but the driver distracted me when he took my hand and pulled it over to his side.

"I love you." He spoke against the skin of my knuckles and it made me break in goose bumps.

"Love you too." I smiled and just opened my palm, intertwining my fingers with his.

The ride to my parents' house was silent and too quick for my liking. It seemed like one minute we were in the parking lot and the next Will was stopping the Mitsu in front of the house.

I groaned involuntary, trying to gather enough courage to face Fanny and the two little demons she called daughters.

"Is everything alright, Elizabeth?" William asked, a hint of concern audible in his voice.

"Yeah…It's just that these past few days have been wonderful. Not seeing Fanny at all…divine!" I rolled my eyes emphasizing my point. "I don't want to think what she has gathered inside her to spit out at me after three days of no contact."

He squeezed our joined hands before speaking. "Do you want me to drive you to my place?"

I couldn't believe he would offer something like that and the shock must've shown on my face. "No, it's just that, I hate for you to face your mother alone. And in my home, you wouldn't be alone. Frank would be there and I'd come home as soon as I finish with practice."

He was painting a much too homey picture for me to resist. But I had to. I eventually had to see Fanny.

"Thanks for the offer, Will, but I'll have to pass. I have to see Fanny eventually. I'm used to her attacks, so I'll be alright." Hopefully. "I'm sure you want some time alone."

"I assure you I'm content with having you next to me, but I will respect your desire." He kissed me lightly and pulled back too quickly for my liking. "I love you Lizzy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

And with that I exited the car and made my way to the front door. I stopped right outside and took a few deep breaths. I lied to Will. I didn't think I could handle Fanny on top of everything that happened today. It would simply be too much. And I was sure what little Zen power I had gathered from my short declaration to Will, it was going to be sucked out of me like a vacuum cleaner. Fanny had that ability.

With an audible sigh, I pushed the lock open and entered the house. It was eerily quiet and that unnerved me. I felt I was walking right into a trap. I started climbing the stairs and waited the whole time for someone to stop me and start the questioning. No one did. I made it safely into my bedroom and collapsed on a chair at my desk. Damn, I don't think it should be so nerve wrecking to move through your own home. The only problem is this wasn't my home anymore. I didn't have a home.

Before I could continue my line of thought and wallow in self-pity – not that I didn't receive enough from Will and Jane, but I knew where that set of thoughts led to – my bedroom door opened and in came Fanny.

I almost toppled over from the surprise, because it had been years since she last came in here. Her cold eyes watched me closely, assessing each of my moves.

"Good to have you back, Elizabeth."

Ooo, sarcasm. I can do sarcasm. "Like you give a damn…"

"Of course I…give a damn…" she gestured with her hands through the air like she was trying to show me how much damn she gave, "You're my daughter."

"It's a piece of paper, Fanny, nothing more. Don't fret, I stopped considering you my mother a long time ago."

Her eyes clouded for a second and then she was serene once again. She looked around the room but I made no gesture of inviting her in and she respected my wish.

"Regardless, I have a right to know where have you been these past few days. No call, no nothing. If it hadn't been for your sister, Jane, we would've started searching the ditches on the side of the road for you."

As if… "Please…you wouldn't lift a nail to help me. If something happened, you'd be thrilled you got me off your back. No need to lie to me Fanny, we…you and I," I pointed between us, "we're family…Although I love the fact that you'd consider searching the side of the road for my body…Is that a secret desire I detect?" And I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid thought.

"Don't paint me in such a cruel picture, Elizabeth. I'm asking you nicely. Where were you these past three days?"

"What? You mean you have no clue? I overestimated you then. I thought you'd figure out I was frolicking with the father of my child." Her eyes almost popped out and her face started turning red with rage, so I continued. "We figured since he already impregnated me, we might as well save some money on contraception." She turned another two shades of red. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you mock me so?" She managed to speak through her clenched teeth.

"I'm mocking you? Fanny…really…I thought you figured by now…I'm merely saying what you want to hear." At the look of disbelief on her face, I knew I had to explain further. "Would you believe me if I told you I was with someone that loves me? That for the first time in my life, I feel a connection to another person that isn't Jane or Charlotte? Tell me Fanny, would you believe me if I said I trust him enough to tell him about the 5th of November?"

Her eyes darkened and she took a step inside the room. "Do not lie to me, Elizabeth."

I rolled my eyes, expecting that reaction. "I already told you. You don't believe me. You are unable to comprehend that someone can look at me and not think I'm a monster." The red suited her face. "I guess you and I are alike. Father can't think it either about you."

I think I struck a cord with that last comment because in two long strides she was in front of me and pulling me by my hair upwards. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to give in and cry in front of her.

"You ungrateful girl. What did I ever do to you?" She seethed and released my hair.

"The question you should ask yourself is what you didn't do to me?"

And just as I finished that question, I felt the hard sting on my cheek. She finally hit me. Was I a masochist to be grateful for the gesture? Maybe…because it showed me I could still provoke emotions from her.

"I would think twice before gloating about your lover. I'm sure he won't stick around someone that can't even get an invitation to a friendly contest."

This right here stung more that the slap she gave me.

"Get out." I tried to keep my tears in check until she left the room, but I could still see her from the corner of my eye. "Fucking leave! Get the hell out of my room!"

After a few moments of silence I could finally release the sob that was building inside. This was a blow of staggering pain and I couldn't help the tears that started spilling from the corners of my eyes. The thought of William leaving me because of that stupid invitation was too much to take. Nothing bonded him to me and I realized he now had the power to reduce me to a heartless mass if he left.

I knew Jane would never leave me. She was the only person that had stayed by my side through the worse parts of my life and this right now, failing a contest, it was nothing compared to what had happened to us before.

Will on the other hand…I hoped I knew what I was doing. I hoped he wouldn't prove Fanny was right. I…

I was interrupted by the phone ringing and I quickly dried my tears before answering.

"Hello…" I forgot to check the ID again.

"Lizzy, it's me. Georgiana Darcy, William's sister." Her accented mellow voice soothed me. Just like her brother's. "Do you remember me?"

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand before laughing a bit. I sounded hoarse. "Of course I remember you, Georgie. I don't suffer from short memory loss. How are you?"

"Lizzy, is everything alright? You don't sound fine."

"Yeah, yeah…just some stuff happening…nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it William? Because I swear, I'll come there and kick him all the way to Australia and back if he made you cry."

I couldn't help but snort as I imagined a girl like Georgie smacking Will. Hard. Over the head. Hilarious.

"No, it's nothing to do with Will. Actually he was a real sweetie about everything…"

"I may sound cliché, but I'm here if you want to vent. I may not understand the situation, but I'm a really good listener."

"Thanks for the kind offering, but I would hate to burden you with my problems. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes." I closed my eyes trying to reclaim the calm from the medication. It was too soon to take another dose.

"You're not busy are you? I mean, William told me you're not at practice, so I figured you're as bored as I am and you'll want some company."

"So thoughtful. I'm in dire need of company, you know? I'm really glad you called me." And I was. I didn't think I would click so fast with William's sister, but I felt I knew her for ages.

"My dear brother is retiring to himself again? I swear I want to hit him over his head repeatedly when he does that."

I couldn't help the half-hearted laugh. Georgie was too funny. "No. I've gotten quite used to that. Actually I had to force him today to let me stay at my house."

There was no comeback from Georgiana and that's when I realized what I had said. _Are you crazy? You tell his sister he wanted you at his home?_ I shook my head and tried to find something to salvage the situation. Fortunately, Georgiana spoke before I could.

"Wow, so you described William as a sweetie. You must be the first woman…or man…on the face of the earth to describe him as a sweetie. I think auntie Catherine once used beautiful to describe him to her guests." Georgiana broke into a loud laughter, probably re-visualizing the scene. "He actually turned crimson and went out the room with Richard. Rich said afterwards that William felt as if his ego had shrunken to the size of a quarter."

"Wow…he really took it hard huh? I know your brother's ego firsthand and it's hard for it to shrink that much."

There was a silence between the two of us until I found it necessary to clarify my meaning. Whispering. "Georgie, I really was talking about his ego."

And I couldn't help but laugh hard as Georgiana started snorting in laughter in my ear. "So was I, Lizzy…so was I…"

My stomach was hurting by the time we settled down from the laughing fit. "I like how you think though, Lizzy. Dirty. Although a talk about William's…ego…is a bit too much even for my inquisitive person."

"I guess I see where you're coming from. It's unnerving for me to talk about something like that with you. Actually…it's unnerving approaching the subject with anyone."

"Except William." She felt the need to add to my blabbing.

"Georgiana…do you honestly want to hear about your brother's sexual performances?"

The blush that had barely faded from my last comment returned full force.

After a moment of silence from Will's younger sister, I got my answer. "Well when you put it like that, it's bordering kinkiness and I don't do kinky. With William. But I'll tell you I feel relived you could actually answer those types of questions."

I couldn't help but smile at how awkward she sounded and it made me want to bring the subject on safer grounds. "So Richard is your cousin?"

"Yup, for all intents and purposes. He's really cool, you'd like him. If I'm not mistaken, you'll see him at Colin's wedding." Georgie stopped to talk to someone on her end of the phone, but returned quickly, giving me no time to think that my invitation might be revoked. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Where was I?"

"I think you were telling me about Richard and how I would like him."

"Ah yes. Rich is such a sweet. And he doesn't mind calling him that. Probably because it's even harder for the adjective to be evoked when thinking about him than it is with my brother."

"How so?" I asked confused.

"He's so much…darker than William…at least at first glance. Then you see he's actually a big goofy bear. Much like William when you handle him properly."

I scoffed at her expression. "I'm deeply offended for my boyfriend. What you mean handled properly? He's not a dog…"

Georgiana giggled at me. "Oh trust me, if you know what to say and do, he's at your beck and call. Actually I think you already figured it out."

"I assure you your brother is as independent and free-willed as they get. I love him like that and I don't want him to change….Of course, there are some minor things that we could work on…but all in all, I'm good with him like that."

I expected Georgiana to pick up my line of speech, but we just stood in silence for a few moments before a loud screech punctured my ear.

"You love him!!!! Yeeeeeeyyyyy! You love my brother, nanana-nana-na! I'm so happy for you two. Did you tell him? When are you going to tell him? If you already did, how did he react? Oh my god, I want to jump around in celebration! Yeey!"

I managed to tune down her enthusiasm and made her ask me one question at a time. After another hour of perfect drilling from Will's sister, she said she was tired and we hung up.

I didn't think it was possible but my mood was so different then when I first started talking to her earlier that I could even produce a small smile without difficulty. I must've been already high on endorphins from the laughs I had with Georgie that I moved myself under the covers and started writing a message.

**A horse, a horse.**

I pressed sent after I located the number I wanted and feverishly waited for a reply. After a long time of paying attention to any ringing, I started closing my eyes in exhaustion. I was drifting from reality when I felt the phone vibrate in my hand.

**My kingdom for a horse.**

I wanted to kiss the cell phone in happiness, because it meant I was partially forgiven. Charlotte had responded to my proffered olive branch.

I couldn't help myself as I remembered the first time we used the expression. We had just studied Shakespeare in school and Charlotte was going through a period of talking in Old English. Of course it was annoying half the time and I got fed up after a period. That phrase was the last thing she spoke from Shakespeare.

I knew she knew what I was doing.

A few minutes later I felt another vibration with another message from her. A few seconds after I sent a reply, she called me.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, hi." Her voice was cold, not at all like the Charlotte I knew, but it was progress. "I heard about the contest."

I didn't say anything back because partially I didn't know what to say. We stood like that in silence until I heard her sigh loudly.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for? It's not your fault they aren't inviting me. I'm swimming bad, it's a reality."

"Not about that, Elizabeth! About our…disagreement from earlier." I didn't think she should apologies about that either. "I won't say I was completely wrong, because I hope you understand some things I said were true. It's just that…I was mean, really mean and you know I'm not like that. I love you, Lizzy, I'm just going through a rough period right now, that's all."

I nodded before I remembered she couldn't see it. "I understood that, Char, it's alright. I hope you know how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you more."

"Don't worry, Liz. We're cool. You'll be there when I get married. It doesn't get any more important than that."

"So…you're going ahead with it?" I asked in a small voice, afraid of what the subject might ignite.

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" Charlotte's voice had a hard edge to it and I tried to ignore it.

"I don't know how to say this, but it's the dress. I received it a couple of days ago and it's absolutely perfect. I would hate to have to return it."

"Oh Liz…"

"No, I'm serious. If you changed your mind, I would've probably dragged your ass down the aisle and forced you to speak your vows. Honest. Gorgeous dress."

"I appreciate the effort, Lizzy." And I could see a glimpse of my best friend. That made me smile. "Everything was chosen by Catherine, Colin's mother. She has impeccable taste, don't you think?"

"Yup, she really does. I can't wait to see the bride's dress. Did you get it already?" I didn't have a clue about wedding preparations.

"Well, Catherine called out a favor from a designer friend and I had a measurement session last month. Actually it should be ready by now. I don't know how it's going to look. The guy said it would suit me…"

"Nice. If you want, I could come with you when you go to a fitting session. I don't mind and I feel as a bridesmaid that it is in my duty to stare and drool and be envious." I hoped I didn't say anything to ruin this small harmony we had going.

"I'd love that. I'll just have a talk with Catherine and see if the dress is ready." We settled into a slightly more comfortable silence, but Charlotte quickly broke it. "So…where is the BF?"

"The what?" It was a sign of how tired I was.

"Darcy, boyfriend, hello?"

"Ah…he's at his home. Why? You want to talk to him?"

"No…I was just surprised when I asked you if you were alone and you said yes. I thought you guys were joined to the hip or something the last couple of days." Charlotte jokingly said.

"Well, you see it's not that complicated. I'm at home because I didn't want to forget why I was regretting spending time with Will. You know three days heaven, two days hell, one days resting and gathering data. It keeps me in check with reality."

"I'm sure it's not hell, Lizzy, don't exaggerate."

I couldn't help but snort in disapproval. "It's not? Well, tell me, did your mom ever say you were pregnant just because she saw you kissing Colin? God, I swear Charlotte, I finally feel like a teenager. Did your mother ever slap you when you called her on her bluff?" I didn't wait for a response from her. "I'm sure she didn't. She is your mother, you are her daughter. Again, I'm starting to consider this place not my home. It's like a rental. Except for money, Fanny gets to pray on my emotions."

Charlotte sighed in pity and I quickly changed the subject to more trivial matters. We talked for another few more minutes until I couldn't stay awake so we had to say good night.

I curled up for sleep and as I drifted off, I couldn't help but miss Will's warmth around me. Three days and I already wanted to go to sleep with him.

The next morning I woke up when Jane came running into my room screaming on the top of her lungs. It took me a while to calm her down and let her talk to me at a normal tone.

"Ok. Now that I can hear you properly, what were you screaming about when you came in?"

"You're in. You. Got. An. Invitation. Woooo!!"

"What?!" I screamed back. "How is it possible?"

"I don't know…I just got a call from the secretary of the Committee. She asked me to go to their office and pick up your invite! I'm so happy for you, Lizzy."

I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'm happy for me too, Jane. Very happy."

I decided I wouldn't call Will and just keep the secret until I could tell him face to face. I almost jumped out of the moving car when we arrived at the pool.

We hadn't talked about our little display of affection in public from yesterday and at the moment I couldn't care less. From the corner of my eye I spotted the red Mitsubishi that confirmed my boyfriend's presence inside. I quickened my pace and when I saw him stretching on the side of the pool, I dropped my bag and started running.

From an outsider's point of view, I attacked him, but God I was so happy. I jumped on his back and hugged him, my arms around his neck. I felt him tense slightly as he turned me around.

My happiness dimmed a bit when I saw the smile he was giving me. Fake. Forced.

I disentangled myself from around him and stepped back. My rested mind started shooting scenario after scenario at me at a fast pace. The conclusion to all was that I had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Better keep it vague until I know what I should apologize about.

He blinked and an even more forced smile appeared on his lips. "Nothing's wrong love. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I don't know Will. I could name just a couple of the signs that show something's bothering you, but I just want to maintain the mystery."

It was his turn to frown. "Lizzy, please, it's too early for this. I'd rather jump the part where we have a go at each other's throat. So, what has you so excited this morning?"

I saw from the corner of my eye as Charlie moved away, embracing Jane and talking quietly to her.

"Babes, I got in. I got an invitation."

"What?"

I jumped again in his arms, this time having no intention of letting go that easy. "Jane got a call and yours truly has her name on one of the cards."

And the smile I saw now was a genuine one. His eyes were glinting, wearing my favorite shade of blue in them, his lips were drawn in a small smile that might have seem condescending for the people that didn't know Will, but I knew it was full of love and happiness, his arms were tight around my waist, pressing me against him.

A moment later, his lips touched mine and I relished in the feeling. It felt like I had forgotten every sensation he managed to raise in my body in the period we hadn't seen each other.

We broke apart and in true couples-in-love fashion, he leaned his forehead against mine. With his eyes still closed he whispered his happiness at the news. That's when I realized he must've known beforehand. He looked hesitant because he didn't know how I was going to react. Oh, my lovely William! I lost myself in his eyes. We stayed embraced until Will's coach appeared.

As a love-sick teenager with my head in the clouds, I made my way inside the locker room. When I tried to close the door and I hit something, I realized I had been followed closely by Louisa and her evil master, Caroline.

I smiled indulgingly at both of them, not wanting to spoil my happy state. The look Caro threw my way was designed to leave me sprawled on the floor, dead, but I just turned my back to them and went to my locker.

I realized they weren't giving up as I heard Caro clear her throat right behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, taking a regal stance.

I rolled my eyes at the aggressive behavior. "Damn, I hoped I didn't have to explain." I saw both their eyes widen in expectation to a full explication. They were headed towards bitter disappointment. I grabbed my practice suit where I had left it lying on the bench and turned to face the girls. "So, I take this," and I held up the swimsuit, "it's called a swimming suit, and you have to dress in it." I made an annoyed sound, suppressing a giggle at the rage visible on Caro's face. "I know. That got me angry too the first few times. You know they have fines if they catch you in street clothes around or in the pool? I can safely tell you I didn't know when, last year, I…"

"What are you talking about?" Caro cut my speech abruptly. "Don't feign stupidity Eliza. We both know what I was talking about."

"Are we supposed to talk in some kind of code? Then I should tell you that even if I knew what you were asking me about, which I clearly don't, I wouldn't tell you shit. Is it clear enough for you, Caro? Or should I be less vague?"

Her eyes seemed to momentarily turn red, but with a loud exhale, she seemed to calm down. She looked me directly in my eyes as she spoke.

"Well I guess I don't really need explications. What I saw was clear enough. But I was curious about one thing."

I rolled my eyes when I saw she wasn't about to continue. "I really could care less what you're curious about."

"Eliza, please, I just want to know how you manage to look him in the eyes and not kill him. I would probably beat him to death if I knew he was the reason my career was ruined."

I frowned and cursed myself that I was listening to what she was saying. A small, malevolent smile appeared on Caroline's lips.

"Of course, when you have such low standards, what's another betrayal? Did he even explain why he did it?"

"Caroline, really, I have no desire to play a part in your dirty mind games. I truly pity you and I ask you, for the first and only time, that you stay out of mine and Will's life. It would be for the best." I turned around and tried to tune her out.

"Oh, trust me, I should pity you, Eliza. Funny thing is I agree with William that you're not fit enough for a major contest. It's like he suggested: you sit this one out, let the best people express themselves, not the amateurs."

I saw red at her innuendo but when I turned around, craving blood, she was gone. Lucky woman! Was she trying to accuse Will of plotting against me? Was she out of her fucking mind?! I would never believe him capable of such a thing. He knew, he now knew how much it meant for me to perform in the Olympics. He loved me. Yeah, but he also said…I shook my head, clenching my fists, trying not to punch something. No! I refused to think such a thing about him. It would be a grave accusation, one I knew I could never associate with William.

My doubts started to dissipate as I remembered the way he had reacted to the news yesterday. No, it simply couldn't be. He wasn't that good of an actor. Plus he was the one that probably convinced the Federation to invite me. No, Caroline was a whinny girl that wanted me and Will separated.

I was still debating it in my head when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I jumped in confusion and focused on the person that had touched me. A shy smiling Charlotte was standing next to me.

"Hey, Liz."

When I answered, my voice sounded raspy like I had screamed for the last couple of hours, not tried to find my boyfriend excuses in complete silence.

"What got you so tense so early in the morning?"

"Nothing." At the questioning look Charlotte gave me, I had to give in. "As in Caroline. That girl gets on my nerves."

"Understandable. Well, snap out of it. Jane told me she wanted us in the pool in less than fifteen minutes."

I changed quickly, concluding that Caroline had been lying and she just said it to make me angry. I don't deny it had worked, but I wasn't angry at Will.

I took Charlotte's hand and started dragging her to the door.

"Let's move, bridey. We have a contest to get ready for."

She stilled in her tracks pulling me to a stop as well. "Um, Lizzy, I…" She looked down at the floor, then back in my eyes. "I'm not going to the contest, Elizabeth."

I opened my mouth to speak – scream – at her blatant stupidity, but her eyes turned hard stone and her voice cut me before I could utter a sound.

"Don't. I know what you want to say, but I assure you it isn't that. I just have a lot in my hands with the wedding preparation and house hunt, that I simply cannot make it to the contest." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit and she gently took my hand in hers. "Did I get it correctly? You finally got an invitation?"

I looked at her, my throat tight with all the things I wanted to say to her, all the things designed to show her what a big mistake she was doing.

I took a deep breath, and with a small smile I nodded. Yeah, I was going to the contest.

* * *

**So...another chapter, another confession. What did you think about it? Was it awkward for her to say it right after Jane's news?**

**Was it too soon for her and Charlotte to reconcile? **

**I ask that because I got a lot of 'hate mail' addressed to Charlotte. And I'm sorry for that. She did made some valid points in her accusations towards Lizzy, and of course she overreacted about some things. That what you do when you're mad. Plus, the truth is always somewhere in the middle.**

**The phrase from Shakespeare is used by me and my cousin after we have an argument. And it came into our speech just like Lizzy said it did. She drove me nuts in her Shakespearean period. **

**What do you think about Fanny? Should Elizabeth go easier on her? **

**What about Darcy's proposition? And Georgiana's teasing? **

**I love to hear what you think. **

**P.S.: Darcy had nothing to do with Elizabeth's accident. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Finally an update! All I want to say is I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I guess I found myself in a big dilemma writing this chapter, trying to find the best way around the touchy subject that is the 5th of November for both Will and Lizzy. If I did it poorly or brilliantly, I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**I'd like to thank each and everyone of you that took the time to review the last chapter. A biiig hug to Jomorox**** for helping me find solutions to the plot and for allowing me to run my ideas through her. **

**Oh, great news! I found the person I'd envision as Georgiana, so if you want to check it out, drop by my profile.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previously: **

"Let's move, bridey. We have a contest to get ready for."

She stilled in her tracks pulling me to a stop as well. "Um, Lizzy, I…" She looked down at the floor, then back in my eyes. "I'm not going to the contest, Elizabeth."

I opened my mouth to speak – scream – at her blatant stupidity, but her eyes turned hard stone and her voice cut me before I could utter a sound.

"Don't. I know what you want to say, but I assure you it isn't that. I just have a lot in my hands with the wedding preparation and house hunt, that I simply cannot make it to the contest." Her eyes seemed to soften a bit and she gently took my hand in hers. "Did I get it correctly? You finally got an invitation?"

I looked at her, my throat tight with all the things I wanted to say to her, all the things designed to show her what a big mistake she was doing.

I took a deep breath, and with a small smile I nodded. Yeah, I was going to the contest.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

I entered our assigned room and turned to Jane.

"Do you think they could've given us a smaller room? I mean when you stop and consider the fact that we're the pride and joy of the American swimming, you would think they want us to enjoy the contest."

She completely ignored me, moving further into the room and plopping back down on the bed.

"You can say whatever you like, Lizzy, but this bed is com-fty! Come here and try it."

I smirked and jumped on the bed next to her. Hm. Jane was right. It was comfortable. I crossed my arms over my chest, enjoying the silence between the two of us. Of course, I wanted to scream in joy for the freedom I felt.

For a week I was away from the evil clutches of Fanny. I started tracing the fine cracks in the ceiling as I thought about the close watch she put on me after my three days escapade with Will.

Pff, now she wanted to be my mother?! It was probably just because I was happy for once in my life and it was nothing she could do to make it stop. I loved Will, he loved me, we were somewhat public and so far there was no gossip news about our relationship.

It must've irked Fanny to no end to know I just might have found my life again. After she tried so hard to make my existence as miserable as possible I was finally seeing the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

So the last couple of weeks, every time I tried to go out she would be there waiting for me and demanding a report about my future outings. I tried not to let it phase me, but Will eventually ended up asking for an explanation about my sour mood.

Father of course conveniently disappeared 'on business'. He called me and asked details of my whereabouts on those three days. He didn't seem as scared for my health as Fanny had seemed. He even let me know he had a hunch she would blow whenever I came back so he backed his bags and went away.

If I was to judge from the relationship my mother and father portrayed as a model for us, I couldn't expect much from a future marriage I might have. I'd hate my husband and try to make his life as miserable as ever, and he'd hate me and try to stay as far away from my evil moods and bombastic fights. Dream marriage in the Bennett universe.

I aspired to something totally different when it came to an eventual marriage. I was as realistic as Charlotte to not expect to find the fairytale love, but I wanted a semblance of real love nonetheless.

Despite all these differences, everything was looking brightly. Rather too brightly considering the 5th was fast approaching. It was a subject I avoided diligently, a subject William felt the need to bring up every other conversation, a subject Jane and Charlotte were preparing for.

"I wish Char was here with us." I didn't even realize I spoke until Jane responded.

"Yeah, me too. Remember last year at the World Champs? I didn't know I could have so much fun with my trainees." She dissolved into giggles and I couldn't help the wide grin when I remembered that time.

"How could I forget? I still cringe when I think about the response mail the fans received. What was the federation thinking making us respond to the fan mail? Crazy."

We settled in a comfortable silence, only broken by me when I couldn't spot asking out loud.

"Jane, do you not think she's making a mistake?"

I turned my head sideways to look at her. She mirrored my actions, her lips pressed in a straight line.

"Why do you use the negative, Liz? I…I don't know about you, but this time that we got to know Colin, I found myself rather liking him. He's quiet of course, but…"

"He's quiet…Do you hear yourself? He's slow, Jane. S-l-o-w. And I'm not talking about the way he moves when he swims. I simply can't get Charlotte. What is going through her mind? She could do so much better…There must be someone out there for her, a better someone, a brighter someone."

Jane turned on the bed, her head resting on her hands. "I've never seen you so against someone before, Lizzy. Did Will say something to set you so against Colin?"

I let out a breath. I wasn't against Colin. I just didn't agree with Charlotte. "Of course not. Will said he's a weird guy, but once you get to know him, he's nice enough…I'm not against him, I'm against the idea of Charlotte and him marrying."

Jane reached her hand over and forced my head to look at her. "Listen to me. I think you need a reality check, Lizzy. It's not you marrying him, it's not your choice, it's not your call to decide whether or not he is fit to marry her. Charlotte seems happy enough and that's all that should matter to you. Should I remind you what you were saying about William Darcy before he bewitched you?"

"Isn't it in my duty as a best friend to look after her welfare?" At the pointed look she gave me, I couldn't help defend myself. "Grant you, she seems happy. But…Jane, I'm afraid she's just putting up a front. You weren't there when she burst and screamed at me. You didn't hear what she said. He's not the man she wanted for herself. She's simply afraid she might not find him, so she settled for less. That's all I have against Colin."

"For what it's worth, I think you're wrong." I opened my mouth to counteract her, but she kept talking. "But I'm really proud of you that you managed to look around your opinions and be there for her when the dress was finished."

I frowned and just shook my head. Yeah, nothing could've made me miss that. "Of course I had to be there."

"Charlotte told me about how the dress looks. But she was really vague with details. So fill me in."

"Looking for models, Jane?" It was too good an opportunity for me to miss. "Although I always thought your wedding dress has to be unique. No borrowing of the same model."

She hit me with the pillow and then giggled. "I'm sometimes astonished how your mind can jump to such conclusions, Lizzy. I was…merely curious how Charlotte looks in her dress, that's all."

I averted my eyes because I didn't really want Jane to know my whole opinion on the dress. It wasn't ugly and Charlotte looked really good in it, but it seemed to me the dress smothered her.

"It's…nice, I guess. White and with a long train behind."

"You're astute, Lizzy. A bride's wedding dress and it's white. Shocker!"

"Don't be cocky now, Jane. You know what I mean, it's really nothing special. It's made of a really soft material and it looks ok on Charlotte. That's all I'm saying."

Jane stayed like that, looking directly at me, and I couldn't understand what she was looking at. After a few moments, she shook her head and finally broke the silence.

"The dress is as wrong as the groom?"

"No. The dress…the dress is fine. I can't say the same about the groom though."

Another moment of silence and weird glances from Jane later, I almost had a heart attack.

"Is Will the one for you?" It was a whispered question in the crisp hotel air and if we would've been somewhere else, I would've thought it was a figment of my imagination.

Was he the one for me? I couldn't find it in my heart to answer that. I rolled on my back and clutched the pillow that was beneath my head to my chest.

"Ohhh, Jane…he's perfect…" I said in my best Betty Boop voice. "He's…dreamy…"

I felt her pillow hit me over her head. "Can't you be serious for a moment, please? Lizzy, I truly want to know the answer." She stayed propped over me and then something seemed to click in her head. "Is he dreamy? Truly perfect?"

I rolled my eyes at her questions. "Define perfect, Jane. Darcy's really obnoxious when it comes to his precious possessions; he has a compulsion to direct everything that happens to the people around him. Ugh! I hate that!"

"Yeah, I noticed…" I looked at her, trying to make her talk more about what she was referring, but she stayed silent on the subject. "So not that perfect?"

"Jane, pff. I'm not perfect. I'm as fucked up as they come. I can't ask of him to be someone he's not. I love his imperfections. I love how mad he gets if he sees me wearing his clothes; I love how he growls when I make fun of the car or the bike. I love how his eyes change color depending on his mood. He may not be perfect, but he's good enough for me. I love how he doesn't annoy me about the Fanny situation and he simply tries to go around the problem."

My words faded into silence when all of a sudden I was hit with all the things about Darcy that irked me. How I didn't know more about his relationship with Georgie. How he sometimes seemed so sad for no reason at all. How he snapped at me if I inquired why he was so down. How he felt the need to know everything about everyone he was in contact with.

I guess there was a fair ratio between the things I liked and the things I disliked about the man. That's what a relationship is about after all, right? It was about trying to come to terms with your partner's assets and flaws, making everything click with your own character. And I sure as hell had a lot of flaws myself, defects that Will seemed to co-exist peacefully with.

"You really love him, huh?" She smiled at me and there was something in her eyes that I couldn't really read. "He managed to bewitch my little sister. I should kill him."

"Please…you couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a 6 feet hunky guy."

She giggled and flopped back on the bed beside me. "You don't know the kind of training Charlie has subjected me to. I might just be able to kill a…6 feet hunky guy."

She was laying there, looking angelic and innocent in total contrast to what she was saying.

"Jane…you wrestle with Charlie? I'm sorry but I didn't peg either one of you to be the rough kind. Although it's funny as hell to know that."

"Elizabeth Bennett, are you making fun of my boyfriend?"

"It's only fair if you make fun of mine."

She attacked me then, tickling me until I couldn't breathe. We finally settled in a comfortable silence. I was happy. I was with my sister, away from Fanny, tomorrow the contest was starting and although the 5th of November was near, I knew Will was there for me. They were all there for me.

I closed my eyes and I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until a loud voice woke me up.

"What am I doing here, you ask? Coach, please…I'm here to enjoy your presence."

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie smiling, standing over the bed, looking down at Jane who was laying next to me.

"Shh. You'll wake Lizzy." Jane started getting up and Charlie just pushed her down again.

"Baby, don't get up. If you'll wait, I'll join you in a second."

"Ew, Charlie! Don't say that around me! Have the decency to wait till I wake up."

"You're up. Make room for me." He jumped in the bed between us, turning to embrace Jane. I heard Jane giggling from somewhere beneath him.

"Wait there buster! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sharing some love with my girlfriend. What are you still doing here?" He managed to turn his head around and look questioning at me.

"I was sleeping. The last time I checked, we were at a contest. So we have to sleep in the rooms assigned to us. So again, what are you doing here, Charlie?"

He turned to Jane and seemed to ignore me. "Jane, I didn't know Lizzy could be so dense." My sister just giggled in response and I felt I was way over my head with the two of them together. Charlie turned again to me and he had a wide smile on his face. "Lizzy, Darcy is waiting for you in our room. So again, what are your still doing here?"

He disentangled himself from my sister and helped me off the bed. He picked my luggage and that's when I saw the foreign suitcase. He took my hand, led me to the door, put another key card in my hand and after telling me where to go, he turned to go inside the room that had previously been mine.

"Jane, Lizzy is leaving." I heard a faint giggle and then a weak goodbye from my older sister and coach as I closed the door and went to the elevator.

I found myself in front of a foreign door, looking at the key card in my hand and wondering if I should nock or just barge in like I owned the place. Finally I decided to screw caution and just use the card.

I opened the door to a room similar to the one I had just vacated and dragged my luggage inside. I closed the door and when I stepped further in, I saw him lying on his stomach across the twin bed. I took a moment to admire his chiseled muscles as he calmly breathed.

"After you went through the trouble to sent Charlie to throw me out of my own room, the least you could do is make some room for me."

I saw him stir and my mouth filled with water when I saw those muscles at work. Yeah, it was good to have a swimmer boyfriend. Of course it was hell to see every girl salivate over him, but when you knew he picked you – at least for now - to freely salivate over him, you knew you were lucky.

He turned on his back and I had to quickly debate if I loved the sight of his front more than his back. It didn't really matter. He was fine either way. He opened his eyes and I could see the skies were a bit gloomy behind his eyelashes.

I frowned thinking what could make him so tired and bothered. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he beat me to it.

"I didn't think Charlie would move slower than this. Leave your luggage and come here, love."

All previous thoughts flew out the hotel window and a giggle replaced them when I saw his outstretched hands waiting for me.

I jumped in the bed and when his hands encompassed me, every tension I had was gone. I relaxed into his chest, taking in the feel of his skin covering the hardness I had admired a few moments ago. He pressed me further into his chest and I took a deep breath, knowing it was going to sooth me further.

"Are you sniffing me?" I heard his velvety British voice whisper in my ear.

"You smell good."

I heard a low rumble of a laugh from his chest as it lulled me to sleep. "Thank you. I missed you."

"Me too." I could feel how jumbled my words sounded.

"I love you. Sleep now, love."

I felt his lips on my forehead and I made a superhuman effort to kiss him under his jaw. I snuggled as close as I could to his warmth before I whispered my love to him.

The next day started bright and early for the both of us as we met with our coaches and prepared for the first day of the competition. It was unfortunate as I had each of my trails right after Will's. I didn't get to see him much except the stolen whispers and kisses between swims and an occasional break.

I managed to qualify for the next round in all my trails and of course Fishy Darcy made it also. Following Jane's advice, I didn't give all I had, taking it easier, conserving my energy for all the qualifiers I had to take. Against his coach's advice, Will managed to break two world records, beating his own past times with almost 0.1 seconds faster.

Suffice to say I was sleeping in our room when I heard the door open. A moment later I felt the bed shift as Will dropped next to me. Another moment later I felt his arms encompass me in his warmth. A few deep breaths of his distinct watermelon-chlorine smell later, I drifted off to sleep again lulled by each breath he took next to me.

The next day it was all the same, each of us busy with our rounds. I felt challenged by Will's record and managed to pull a new WR myself.

After that race, I stopped in an adjacent room to answer a few questions from the media that was present. With Jane by my side, it all went well, faking smiles and polite answers. That was until I heard a loud voice speak through the noise.

"What is your comment regarding the supposed relationship you have with Will Darcy?"

Involuntarily, I snapped my head towards the voice, searching in the sea of faces for the one that had asked the dreadful question. I haven't really talked to Will about revealing our relationship. Mostly because, like most of our problems, we tended to only deal with it when it was inevitable.

I found the reporter, a short, skinny guy with big reading glasses. I opened my mouth to say something and the silence that had settled over the otherwise loud room started ringing in my head.

_Come on, Lizzy, say something for Pete's sake. _Oh, god! I looked like a moron. I closed my mouth and closed my eyes to try to clear my head. Ok. Think a polite answer so that you can gracefully dodge the question.

I opened my eyes again and looked at the reporter. A knowing smile was present on his face and he looked downright evil. I opened my mouth again. _Say something. Anything. Speak, god dammit!_

I was temporarily blinded by the lights from the cameras all clicking at once. Just like that, the noise of the room was back. The only difference was that now the questions were all regarding my personal life. Mine and Will's. I watched intrigued as the smile on the reporter's face grew wider and wider with each passing second as my cheeks grew hotter and hotter. I didn't get his sick way of getting off from my obvious embarrassment.

I felt a hand on my arm gently lifting me out of the chair and escorting me out of the room. Jane made sure I was ok, never mentioning the question that started all this. She convinced me to go to the hotel, my plans of sitting and watching Will's last race for the day, ruined.

When I settled into the comfortable seat of the car it hit me. By not responding, I had given them what they wanted – a new scoop that made the swimming world that much exciting.

I felt my throat close again when I realized the gates of Hell have just been opened and Will and I were the main attraction. I reached for my bag, searching for my medication when my phone started ringing. I ignored it, trying to find the pills that prevented the panic attack I was on the verge of.

A few futile searches later, I gave up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" My mouth felt dry and my voice was raspy. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the velvety voice that answered me back did little to make the pain go away.

"Elizabeth, I heard. Jane said she sent you back to the hotel."

Ok. Lizzy, deep, long breaths and try calming your heart.

"Lizzy, are you well?" That's the stupidest question I had ever heard him ask in regards to me, but I didn't want him to worry. I just needed to take my pills – if and when I found them – and I would be fine. He had another race to finish before he could be mine.

"Umm, yeah, I'm ok." I cradled the phone between my shoulder and my ear, using both my hands to search for the pills. Fucking bag! Fucking clothes! Where the hell did I put the bottle?

"That's good. Take a pill and try to relax. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll try fixing the mess you created."

Wow…low blow, Darcy, low blow. I thought he was concerned about me when all he wanted to tell me was that he had to sacrifice to save both our faces. Bastard!

I straightened my spine and opened my mouth to tell him exactly how grateful I was for his phone call when my fingers wrapped around the smooth bottle of the prescription pills.

"Oh God! Thank you!" I whispered in happiness and realized I talked in the receiver when he answered back.

"No need to thank me, love. It should have been dealt with sooner or later. I have to go. Love you."

I wanted to tell him to go shove something hard up somewhere painful as a reaction to what an ass he was turning out to be about this whole thing, but I was busy gulping up the water necessary for me to swallow my pill.

Before I could say goodbye, I heard the dial tone. Well, I couldn't say I blamed his hostility. After all, I created the mess and then fled, leaving him to deal with everything, but I wanted a little comforting from him. Was that to much to desire? From the ruthless dial tone that was left behind his voice, apparently it was too much to ask.

I settled in the seat of the car, waiting for the pill to take effect. I was already numb when the driver stopped the car in front of the hotel.

Up in our room, I didn't find it in me to put away my clothes and wash my swimsuit so I just left the bag on the ground somewhere between the bed and the door and settled in the middle of the twin bed.

With my last strength I took Will's pillow and hugged it to me. With my nose full of his delightful smell, I fell asleep.

I don't know how many hours I slept, but it didn't seem that much time when I gradually began to hear a vexed voice talking in harsh whispers. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't need the visual confirmation. It was Darcy and he was furious.

"No, Georgiana. For the hundred time, she's sleeping." A pause where I could hear him walking back and forth. "I didn't say anything to her. No. I couldn't help myself."

I heard the pacing stop and a moment later the bed dipped under his weight. I opened my eyes then and took in the hunched form of Darcy as he was leaning forward, with his back at me, with one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other running back and forth through his hair.

I extended my hand, hoping to relax him just the way his touch relaxed me when he spoke again. This time, his voice was lower and angrier than before.

"Christ, Georgiana, what did you expect from me? I know I'm no saint either, but she just made everything so much more complicated." My hand dropped silently on the comforter and I closed my eyes yet again. "She bloody froze in the middle of a press conference. Jane had to drag her out before they devoured her. They took her answering silence as a positive one, of course." I slowly drew my hand back to the pillow I was still holding and fisted the material. This time, no amount of Will-smell could calm me.

"Why am I answering this?! It's not like I didn't spend the last two hours trying to answer the same bloody questions. Are you from the press and I didn't realize it yet?" I cursed the fact that I didn't have a watch and I couldn't check the time. At the same time I wanted Georgie to stop saying whatever she was saying because it was only aggravating Darcy more.

"You want to know why? Because I value my privacy, a privacy that she just ruined. Now every bloody media eye will be on the two of us. I will survive it, but I don't even want to think what this will do to Elizabeth's swimming." I heard a muffled yell from the phone and I saw how tense Darcy became. _Please, Georgie,_ I silently prayed, _stop talking._

"How dare you accuse me of that? I don't care what you talk with Elizabeth and how intimate you two are, but I will not allow you to tell me that. She is my bloody girlfriend and I guess I'm the one that has to live with that. Not Catherine, not Charlie and definitely not you. Yes. I will when the time is right."

I pressed my eyes tighter and hoped with all I had that this was just a dream, a figment of my imagination. I felt the tears wet my eyelashes and agreed with Charlotte that I was better off when I couldn't cry.

I couldn't stand to open my eyes and look at him anymore, so I turned around, coming face to face with the hotel wall and suddenly I had a mad craving for another pill. Just one other so I can numb my brain enough to stop thinking about Darcy's tone of voice when he hinted he was stuck with me.

"Ok, little sister, I think you made your point abundantly clear…once again. I'll talk to you later."

I heard the phone click shut and a loud frustrated grunt before the bed dipped further and I felt Darcy's warmth enveloping me. I closed my eyes again, hoping my tears will not betray me when his arms pressed my back against his chest and I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

His lips lightly touched the skin on my shoulder and made their way upwards towards my ear. My god, why is he so cruel sometimes? He sees me as a burden he's stuck with and still his touches are filled with warmth and love.

"Are you awake, my love?"

Was I awake? So far, there was nothing to show me I wasn't having one of my vivid dreams. I pressed my eyes tightly and wished for a relaxing pill. A few moments and no numbness of mind later, I got my confirmation. It was all real, baby, all I heard was 100% Darcy material.

So I took a deep breath and turned around in his arms. I wanted to see his face, to read the repulsiveness I had detected in his voice mirrored in his bright blue eyes.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when my gaze reached his eyes. They were clean of any malevolent thought and actually shone in the bright blue I liked.

"Now I am." Should I let him know I heard everything he said?

"You've slept since you came to the hotel?"

I frowned at him, trying to see the logic behind his questions. "Umm…yeah. I took a pill in the car right after you hung up on me," and I really meant it like I said it, "and then came here and crashed. Why?"

"It's…nothing really. I just never realized your pills are so strong. You slept 6 hours straight."

I could feel the need for another pill because this conversation was going nowhere good. I pushed away from him and got up. "Well, excuse me if my panic attacks are bothersome. I was stressed from the press conference." I bent down to pick up my bag and search for the bottle. "It was right after my race." I put the bag on the bed and started rummaging through it.

"What are you searching for?" his voice sounded collected, looking at me from across the bed.

"Those damn pills, I need another one."

"Are you feeling another attack coming? Lizzy, everything with the press is fixed. I sat down after I finished my race and answered any questions they had."

I looked up briefly and gave him a short smile. Isn't he the poster boy of everything that's perfect?

"I figured and I'm sorry I created such a mess." I stopped and pressed the spot in the middle of my chest just like my doctor had thought me to.

In a second he was off the bed and in front of me. "Are you ok? Do you have any pains?"

"I feel my throat contracting." Finally I pulled the pill bottle out of the bag. I looked triumphantly up at Darcy. My wide smile was wiped off when he snatched the bottle out of my hand.

"Klonopin." He read the name of the drug from the label almost like he knew what it did.

"So you know how to read. I'm immensely happy for you, Darcy."

His eyes snapped up at me and I could see they were a steely blackened blue.

"Elizabeth, this shit is powerful. When did you have to take your next dose?" Why did he know the specifics of administering the drug?

"I don't do normal doses." I rolled my eyes at the appalled expression that was on Darcy's face. "Because my attacks are irregular I take a pill whenever I have a need to. I never had a schedule of administering it."

"I'm truly appalled. You know you're not allowed to take two doses at the same time right? You know it can make you addicted? Elizabeth, it's not the first time you hear this, I hope." He grabbed my hand and started shaking me like that would do me immensely good.

"Of course I know that. Do you think I'm stupid? Since it's been six hours, I can safely take another one, so if you'll be so kind as to give me my pills back, I would appreciate it." He was intently looking at the bottle, ignoring me completely. "Since we're on the subject, how come you know so much about it?"

His eyes again moved upwards and scanned my face. "I'm speechless really. How can you swim as best as you do and be as active as you are if you take this?" He shook the bottle like it repulsed him and I almost thought he was handing it over to me. No such luck.

"I've had years of experimenting with it. I know what to do and when to do it. I know what effects it has over me, so I'm pretty much safe."

He seemed to snap out of the episode he had fallen into as he straightened his back and marched towards the bathroom. I stared a bit after him until I realized where he was going. With my precious meds.

"Whooa.. Darcy, wait there a second. Where do you think you're going?"

I rushed after him and got in time to see him dump all my pills in the toilet. I saw red for a moment and I clenched my fists tight. What the -? I did not see that. It was just a figment of my imagination.

I looked down at my clenched hands and finally pinched my skin. Shit, it hurt! So maybe it was real.

With that in mind I looked up at the hunched over form of my beast of a boyfriend. Asshole! With that revelation in mind, I marched forward into the bathroom and didn't stop until I had a clear range of Darcy. I smacked him across the head with all I had in me.

How dare he?

"How dare you? You…you…idiotic, all around moronic asshole?! Who the fuck gave you the right to do that?" I got closer and closer to him until I pressed him in the tiles of the bathroom. He wasn't going to step alive from between these 4 walls.

"Oh you're lucky I know it's the drug talking."

That's all he has to say? Two days before the 5th of November and he leaves me without any medication? That's all he has to say to defend his actions?

I scrunched my hands tightly in his shirt and drew closer to him.

"I. hate. you. With a vengeance. I want to taste your blood."

His hands covered mine and I could faintly feel his thumbs rubbing circles in my skin.

"Try to calm down love and I'll explain why I did it."

"You know…you fucking knew that in three days it will be the hardest day of the year for me and still you did this. You went and purred all my relieve chances down the drain."

I could feel a semblance of tears in my eyes as my vision got blurry. My throat started tightening again and I desperately wanted to punch him.

"Love, don't cry. I'm your relieve chance. I'm not leaving you alone on the 5th. You don't need the pills, Lizzy. I'll take care of you."

He pulled me to his chest and hugged me. My hands were still trapped between our bodies and my face was pressed in his shirt. I was trying to understand what he was saying to me. What his justification was.

"Shh…take deep breaths and relax. Everything will be ok, Elizabeth."

We stayed embraced like that in the cool bathroom for what felt like hours. At first I didn't think I was going to make it through my episode, but with a lot of patience from Will and a lot of watermelon scent inhaled, my throat started relaxing and my heart settled into the normal rhythm.

I felt him pressing me tighter into his chest before he pulled me away and held me at an arm's length.

A small smile was playing on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. They looked…guilty? Why would he look guilty?

"You're fine, Lizzy. You made it through."

I couldn't help but frown at him until all his words started making sense. I shrugged his arms from me and stepped further back.

"Yeah, all's good and pretty, but since your name isn't by any chance Xanax, I'm going to need my pills." He took a step forward, but I dodged his touch. "No, Will. I'm serious. I won't be able to compete. You took care of things…I presume you told them we're together?"

He nodded his head and tried to touch me again.

"No, I'm fine. You stay there," I turned and walked to the toilet, pushing the cover down and taking a seat, "and I'll seat here."

I could see him wanting to protest, but I needed the distance. "See, from what you just confirmed and from what we just experimented, you pretty much tied me to you. So tell me, Darcy, are you prepared to walk me through each and everyone of my future press conferences? Will you be there, Darcy, after each of my swims?" He averted his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. He didn't really think it through, did he? "Oh boy, you don't even know what you have to do…."

"Of course I will be there, Elizabeth, do not think I'm a moron. I promised I'd help you with each episode and I will keep my promises."

I shook my head at his blatant stupidity. "Darcy, you've seen nothing of my episodes. Ask Jane, ask Charlotte…on the 5th, you'd wish you never knew me."

He snapped him head towards me and I could see a storm coming in his eyes. In two long strides he was kneeling in front of me, our eyes at the same level.

"I'm not leaving you. I will be here. We'll get through this together."

I let my head fall forward and touched my forehead to his. I looked deep into his eyes and I could see his resolve.

"I love you."

I felt him smile, his eyes wrinkling at the edges.

"I love you too."

And that's how I surrendered total and complete control over me to William Darcy. Yeah, I was violent with him, and I called him all kinds of names, but he stuck to his beliefs. I had to give up…after all who am I to show the mighty Darcy that he is – for once in his life – wrong about something?

I pushed the one ended discussion to the back of my mind, only making a mental note to ask Georgiana about it the next time we talked. We probably wouldn't talk until the contest was over, since she told me she didn't want to disturb.

The next day, I had two of the semifinals for the events I was competing in. Jane didn't want to give the adversary every detail of my training, so we kept the challenges to a minimum. I had three semifinals in which I had to place first. For the Olympics, I had trained with Charlotte for 6 challenges.

I finished both to perfection, Jane and the officials keeping the press away from me. I could see them behind the barriers, readying their cameras and preparing their questions. I watched Will compete, alongside Charlie for his third semifinal of the day. Of course he aced it and before he disappeared towards the changing rooms, he looked directly at me and waved me down. I approached him cautiously, feeling every eye in this arena trained on the two of us. As is Darcy usual, he kept his cool and only smiled a little as he told me to wait for him here, with Jane, and that he wasn't going to be long.

I agreed and not fifteen minutes later, he was back. The arena was almost empty as he climbed the stairs and reached us.

It was the first time we faced the cameras together, side by side and although I could feel the familiar feeling of ice running down my spine, making my breath hitch and my skin erupt in goose bumps, the warmth his body radiated from my right was enough to contra react the attack.

We smiled and Will politely answered their questions, today's results not being of any interest to the media. Eventually we pushed through and got to the cars.

That same cycle of events repeating the day after, the only difference was I only had one semifinal. I watched as the stands erupted in cheers as Will touched the wall, finishing his third and final semifinal at this contest with another World Record. Well, damn, the guy had made a bet with himself to have his name over every race there was.

Only I and a few select others knew he was training hard for a race that he had never attempted before. 50m. That is the race everyone fears and loves. It's the race that separates men from children, it's the shortest, hardest, the most gruesome race that exist for a professional swimmer. One breath of fresh air, one falter in the movement of your feet or hands, one otherwise insignificant mistake can cost you the podium. And Will wanted to show to everyone that he could do it.

That night I barely slept. I would close my eyes and see images of the day of the accident, up until it happened. I'd jolt awake and each time, Will would pull me closer to him, kissing my neck and whispering comforting words in my ear.

Finally morning came and I had an excuse to get out of bed. I took a long shower and Will made it even longer by joining me in it. It didn't matter because he had all the time in the world. For some unknown, yet really lucky reason, today we had no race to compete in.

When we finally got out of the bathroom, both wearing the fluffy robes the hotel had supplied us with, breakfast awaited us.

I tried to tell Will I didn't have an appetite, I couldn't eat today or else it would only stop somewhere in my throat and choke me to death. I had experience with this. He just nodded and beckoned me to come to him. He pulled me in front of him, on the couch, between his parted legs and just held me. We didn't need to talk. We both knew how awful this day was for me and I was just waiting for my first attack of the day to come.

When he suggested we'd use this free day and explore the town, I readily agreed. I would've gone mad if I spend the whole day in the hotel.

As we made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby I couldn't help but consider myself lucky I was still calm.

Of course I had to prove myself wrong as Will dragged me out of the lobby and outside. I stopped to take a deep breath of the crisp, early morning air and was in the process of closing my eyes when I saw it.

In my peripheral vision I saw a black car sitting undisturbed and all-friendly like, parked in front of the hotel.

A '69 Chevy Camaro.

My reaction was swift and effective. I took my hand out of Will's, pressed the point in the middle of my chest, inhaled once and took a step back. Will turned around and looked at me like I was crazy.

I wanted to tell him, I wanted to turn around and make my way back inside the safety of the hotel, but that first step was all I could take until I froze on the sidewalk, facing the car that started this whole thing four years ago on this date.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Will follow my line of sight and when he turned around again I could see he understood. He nodded once as if to reassure me that was indeed the car I saw and then approached me.

The hand that wasn't occupied pressing down my sternum was clenching at my side. A moment later I felt him warm fingers make their way between my own cold ones. That's when I snapped my eyes to him and he averted his gaze. Something heavy fell into my stomach and I almost moaned from the pain.

He knew. He planned this.

I wanted to ask him why he would do this, but I couldn't force the words out of my mouth. I stared open-mouthed at him and must've put up a good show for the people around us.

He started walking towards road, towards the car, towards the black IT I considered my doom, but my feet wouldn't follow after him. Darcy stopped once again when he realized I wasn't being dragged behind him and he turned around once again.

"Love, it's ok. It's only a car. It won't bite you." I felt his thumb tracing circles in my palm. _That doesn't make it go away moron!_ I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. "Come on. I'm right next to you, Lizzy."

He pulled again on the connected hands and my feet suddenly de-glued themselves off the pavement. I took four hesitant steps and stopped at an arm's length away from the sleek black beauty. Will tugged our joined hands again, but this was the closest I could get to it.

I closed my eyes and held them tightly closed as I moved the hand that was pressing on my chest towards where I knew the car was. I could feel it shaking and I felt like I had no power to support it in the air anymore. I let it fall and waited to feel it settling next to my hip when it connected with a smooth surface, making a low banging noise.

I opened my eyes and scrunch my eyes to look at my hand. My own flesh and skin finally touching a part of the car that I loved – nay, that I love so much. I savored the smooth texture of the paint and moved my hand along the hood of the car following its beautiful contours with my fingers. I started moving alongside my hand and realized Will had released my hand from his.

I closed my eyes once again as I circled the car and remembered the angles, the grooves and the raised parts that made this car uniquely beautiful.

I could feel my heart trying to beat it's way out of chest, I could feel the prickle in the back of my neck that told me Will's eyes were on me, I could feel the heat radiating from the black exterior of the Camaro, and I loved every second of it.

I opened my eyes once I arrived next to Will and almost jumped in his arms. A small trace of fear flashed in his bright blue eyes, but it was quickly replaced with the smugness that came with the knowledge of a job well done.

My jaw hit the ground when I saw him step forth and open the driver's door. I must've looked at him odd because he shrugged in response and motioned with his head towards the car.

"I hope you're joking. Darcy, I'm not setting foot in the car. Touching it was enough."

His nose scrunched up and his eyes narrowed. "You already touched it, Lizzy. You didn't think you could, yet you did. Get in the car, see how it feels."

I started shaking my head no, backing away from him or the inviting interior when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Darcy, is this a present for your girlfriend?"

Will's eyes turned black as he fixed them somewhere behind me on the person the voice belonged to. It a long step, he was in front of me and pushing me towards the car.

"Lizzy, get in the car."

I started protesting but then I heard them, the same question directed at us from different voices.

"Lizzy, what did you do to make him buy you a car?...Will, how much was it?...Lizzy, you have a driver's licence?...Darcy, is this…"

I tuned them out and stopped.

"Will, I can't get in."

His eyes fixed on me and I felt the urge to cower in fright. "Get in Elizabeth, or deal with them. One way or another, I'm getting away from here."

I looked over my shoulder to the few reporters and cameras and then I looked at the car. Will left me and got in, looking expectantly at me before closing the driver's door.

I let out a big breath of air and hurried to the other side. As my hand reached the handle, I felt a tear run down my cheek.

By the time I was settled and buckled in the old leather seat, I was already crying. Even my bloody nose started running and I couldn't believe where I was.

I looked sideways towards the driver through my blurry vision and saw Darcy, gripping the steering wheel like it was his only line to salvation.

"I hate you."

"You said that already."

"This time I mean it. You're an asshole."

"It's the 5th. You can call me whatever you feel like it."

"You're Darcy right now. You've been Darcy the whole week. You promised me you won't leave me. You said you'd be my calming method."

I whipped furiously at my tears and waited for his response.

"And I didn't? I'm here, aren't I? I didn't abandon you."

"You forced me in the car, moron! You threatened to leave me there to deal with the press on top of everything. You have no heart."

His hand reached to mine, but I snatched it away. I didn't feel like cuddling with assholes.

"Elizabeth." He sounded frustrated and once again tried to catch my hand. I pulled it away again. "Elizabeth." He jerked the car violently to the right and stopping on the side of the road. "Stop it!" With his full attention on me, he captured my hand and brought it to his side. "Listen to me, do you realize where you are? What you did today?"

I let myself absorb his words and the meaning behind them. I looked at the big, wooded steering wheel, my eyes trailing over the well known dashboard, noticing the Chevrolet Camaro logo applied on the passanger side. I was wrong. It was '67 model, not a '69 one.

"Of course it's a '67 one. I requested one just like your old one."

I moved my eyes back at his, trying to read the emotion they held, but there was nothing in them. They were still a dark blue, stormy color from meeting with the reporters and had no emotion in them.

"Why?" I whispered slowly, hoping he'll understand what I'm talking about.

"To make you feel better, to help you."

I frowned at him, closing the distance between us, leaning over the gear stick. I wanted to see what was behind those words.

"Why?"

He made the necessary steps so we could be face to face, less then an inch apart. I watched his eyes dart over my face, finally settling on my own.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**So...I feel like I've been dragging this for such a long time. Finally it's here people! **

**First, did you like Charlie and Jane? **

**Second, what did you think about Darcy? His reaction to the way Lizzy acted? **

**Third, how do you think he handled the doom-ish day? **

**Personally I thought Lizzy reacted quite well...hmm...**

**There would be another tens of questions I'd like you people to answer, but I'd hate to bore you, so just let me know if you think of something else.**

**I love to know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola! **

**I just returned from pouring sand over my head to repent for lying to you about having this chapter up by Monday. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**First, I'd like to apologize for making you wait a month for a new chapter, but - there is always a but! - I got sidetracked. It was summer and I had no inspiration. There were certain ideas, scenes or dialogues running through my head, but nothing to make me pick up my writing!**

**Second, I've started my driving lessons once again, after a year. I felt the need to focus on that and learning everything I need to pass my exam and become a legit driver. I can hardly wait!**

**Third, at the insistence of my younger cousin, I discovered Generation Kill and got permanently hooked on it. It's a great book and an even greater TV series. I can safely say I've become a little obsessed with Generation Kill and intrinsicly with the Iceman - those huge blue eyes will be the death of me...**

**With that said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Diamond and Stars**** for agreeing to be my Beta - yes, people, it finally happened!! - and for unsuccesfully trying to snap me out of my Alexander Skarsgard related mussings and make me focus on writing this chapter! Thank you and lots of hugs for putting up to me, D&S!!**

**I'm sure I bored you enough, so here it is.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Previously: **

"Of course it's a '67 one. I requested one just like your old one."

I moved my eyes back at his, trying to read the emotion they held, but there was nothing in them. They were still a dark blue, stormy color from meeting with the reporters and had no emotion in them.

"Why?" I whispered slowly, hoping he'll understand what I'm talking about.

"To make you feel better, to help you."

I frowned at him, closing the distance between us, leaning over the gear stick. I wanted to see what was behind those words.

"Why?"

He made the necessary steps so we could be face to face, less then an inch apart. I watched his eyes dart over my face, finally settling on my own.

"Because I love you."

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Yes, Charlotte, I remembered to pack the damn dress." I almost growled in the phone. She was driving me nuts for the past week, calling me every hour of the day telling me not to forget to pack something that she seemed to find important.

I knew it was her wedding and she wanted everything to be perfect…I snorted at the thought and I felt Will squeezing my hand and pulling me further into the airport, but I felt she was close to my tolerance limit.

"Before you ask me again, I swear on Will's Speedos I wore the shoes beforehand." I didn't give her a chance to interrupt me and continued my mini-rant. "And Charlotte, relax. I'm sure Catherine took care of everything. Besides, who will look at me? You're the bride; you'll be the center of attention. On that note, did you bring the dress?"

Will started laughing as he maneuvered us towards the timetable so we could see at what sector we had to check in our luggage.

"Elizabeth Bennett! You are the most insufferable best friend…" I almost had a visual with a red-faced Charlotte stomping her foot in frustration.

"And maid of honor, love…" I felt the need to add.

"Pff," Charlotte snorted, the previous tension leaving her voice, "Don't kid yourself, there's nothing honorable about you. Call me when you land."

She didn't give me a chance to respond before I heard the line go dead. I couldn't help but smile. Charlotte had been infuriating and driving me up the walls, but that was somewhat comforting. The change of scenery – going with Colin to supervise the last touches of the ceremony, the closeness to the formidable Iron Lady Catherine de Bourgh did nothing to influence Charlotte and I couldn't rejoice more.

Then**, **I realized we were stationary and I looked over to my right to see Will looking intently up to the board where the flights check-in's and departures were announced. His eyes turned steely and I cast a glanced up.

Damn! Our flight was delayed. That meant more time spend here, with dozen of people able to recognize us. I sighed and moved behind Will's broad back, hugging him. With my head rested on his back, I slipped the phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance as he jumped away from me like I had burned him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I gave him a questioning look. Why is he so tense? "I saw theflight is being delayed. I was using you as a human shield."

His eyes softened a bit as he motioned towards the luggage laid at our feet. "We should find a place to sit and then you'll have to dig out the camouflage. The damn flight has an hour delay. Bloody Americans!"

I ignored his anger because I knew whatever I would say it would inflamehim further. "Aye, aye captain." I spun on my feet and started marching towards the waiting area. If Will thought I was going to pick up any of the suitcases, he was sadly mistaken.

I spotted two seats that were farthest away from the commotion that's usually found in a busy airport and judging from the way the suitcases appeared at my feet moments later, Will approved.

"You could've helped me, love. I'm not that strong as I'm made up to be." He occupied the seat to my right and motioned for me to start searching for his beanie**. **It was his "shield" against the media that was following us since we became public.

"Oh please…you're a 6'3'' body of muscles and bones. Big muscles, strong bones. I saw you yesterday at the gym. You lifted more than our baggage combined." I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Plus, I thought it's the gentleman's job to make sure the lady doesn't…overexert herself."

I pulled away and he followed my movement touching his lips to mine. "The gentleman has another thing planned for the lady to…overexert her…as you so well phrase it, Lizzy."

I felt my cheeks flame red at his suggestions and I busied my hands with the zipper of the bag, trying to act ignorant. Damn Darcy and his cocky attitude.

I started searching through the small hand luggage and a few minutes later I was still searching for his disguise. That's when it hit me…No! I started shaking my head, trying to deny the reality…I didn't…It can't…it must be somewhere in here…

I looked sideways at Will and saw him intently watching a kid playing with his toy truck a row of seats in front of us. How am I going to tell him I can't find the damn beanie? I'm dead…Of course, just as I thought that, his piercing gaze shifted to rest on me and a weird ache started in my stomach. Angry Will equals stomach ache? That's comforting to know.

"What's wrong love?" He leaned forward again and kissed me gently. I wished he wouldn't do that, because that sort of thing only makes me feelmore guilty.

"Will…" I pulled away so I could watch his reaction, "I…your beanie is missing."

"Sorry?!"

"Your umm…beanie…I…I can't find it." I turned back towards the bag, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He straightened in his seat and turned his head to watch the kid again. I kept my eyes on his, mesmerized by the physical transformation. I sometimes wonder why the paparazzi don't write stories about Will's changing eye color. I mean I – as a hypothetical reader – would find it even more interesting than the fact I had ravioli for dinner two nights ago when we went out with Jane and Charlie. Or the fact that…I loose my trail of thought because I'm feeling like I should be dead from the way Darcy is looking at me.

"What was the thing I asked you…I begged you to take care of, Elizabeth?" His voice could cut through raw meat…and apparently I was the test subject.

"Check the hand luggage?!" I think I sounded more innocent than the poor child playing with his toys in front of us.

"Exactly. Check the bloody luggage! My God, I can't eventrust you with a thing as insignificant as that? You just had to open the damn bag and look to see if everythingwas in order."

"You…No…" I couldn't help but frown as I replayed his words in my mind. "You did not just say that to me."

"What is there to say? I needed my hat and you failed to check if it was there. Do you realize we're sitting ducks out here? Half an hour in this bloody cramped airport…"

"I failed to check if it was there…" I rolled my eyes at him. "I checked your precious 'hand luggage' and it was there! You must've took it and put it god knows where. Why the hell didn't you wear it from the beginning if you treasured it that much?"

He had the guts to give me a raised eyebrowexpression and before I could slap that look and the eyebrow off his face, I jumped to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I didn't dignify that question with an answer as I started walking away from him.

I spotted a little café tucked behind a staircase and it became my new destination. Once I reached it, I ordered a fruit tea. I paid the cashier, grabbed the polyester cup and with one hand started looking through my purse for my cell phone so I could call Jane and make her look for the damn hat.

Jane and I weren't leaving for the wedding at the same time firstly because my presence had been requested early by the Iron Lady, since the press started writing all that junk about me and Will and I'm sure she wanted to meet her most beloved nephew's girlfriend, and secondly because Will had insisted we needed some time alone, free from everyone. So we were flying a week before the wedding, two days before Georgiana arrived and three days before all the other guests.

After a few moments of another fruitless search, I remembered the blue eyed bastard had my phone. I stoppedmid-step and I started searching for a shop. There must be a freaking souvenir shop or something around here somewhere.

Once I found one, I purchased what I needed, drained the last drops of the perfectly relaxing tea and walked back to my PMS-ing boyfriend. I stopped somewhere to his right and immediately had his whole attention. His eyes, at a brief inspection seemed almost gentle, but I didn't really give a damn.

"Lizzy…" he opened his mouth, but closed it quickly when I tossed my purchase in his lap.

"A hat for his highness. Now you can take it and shove it up your ass so it can keep the stick that's already there company." I smiled sweetly at him and turned around, not waiting for his reaction.

I didn't manage but a few steps before his hand on my armstopped me. "Love, where are you going?"

I opened my mouth to tell him I was relocating somewhere as far away from his ego as possible because I didn't really like to cause a scene in here, but I was cut off by the sound of a shutter closing at a fast speed over and over again.

"Darcy, Lizzy fancy meeting you here." I heard a heavily British accented voice coming from behind the huge camera that was responsible for the sounds I had heard.

Since the contest, we had been deemed the most interesting new couple and although people were quick to assure me nothing in my life was going to change, I held onto my disbelief. As it turns out, I was right. If before I could go out and enjoy myself, now I had to be drilled for information about my whereabouts not only by Fanny – who after all had donated a part of my DNA – but by people I had never seen in my life before. Now I couldn't even read Perez anymore since every day, he would show another picture with me and Will. Charlotte told me I should be really proud of myself for forcing the Queen of Media to search for a proper nickname for me. I apologized for not sharing in her sentiments.

I sighed as I prepared myself for the onslaught of questions I knew had to come. I should've taken Georgiana's advice and try to befriend the media and I shouldn't have listened to Darcy when he said – in an enraged voice – never to make the mistake of willingly offering information to the paparazzi.

"Hello…umm…whatever your name is." I smile sweetly and ignored the dark vibes coming from behind me. Darcy has to chill.

"Elizabeth, don't talk to the scum." I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm, pulling me back. I turned to look Darcy in the eyes, silently communicating to him to let me go.

"Mate, relax. I just want to talk to the lady."

And he did the unthinkable; the freaking reporter grabbed my hand. What was it with men pulling my arms today? Was it a special day I didn't know about? Regardless, I was mad Darcy was being a controlling ass again, but I was furious that this unknown guy dared to touch me. What the -?

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and opened my mouth to tell him off when I heard a menacing growl from behind me. In a blink of an eye, I was pulled behind Will and he took my place.

"If you ever dare touch her again, you're going to wish you didn't. Do you understand me…mate?" Will's soothing voice had turned steely as he towered over the tiny reporter. If I were that guy, I would've run for the hill a long time ago, but apparently, he was a masochist as he straightened his spine and tried to look taller when he faced the red hazed giant that was my enraged boyfriend.

"Darcy, did you just threaten me?"

I could see the dollar signs appearing in the paparazzi's eyes as he processed what this news was worth._ Enraged Darcy killing 'innocent' reporter_… At that possible news title, I sprung into action and tried to distract Will.

"Baby, take a deep breath, relax. He's not worth it." I hugged his arm and started walking away from the idiot reporter. A small smile appeared on my face when I encountered zero resistance from Will.

Luckily, this whole mess with the paparazzi had finished right when our flight was announced. We made it safely inside the airplane and took our assigned seats. I was still holding Will's hand tightly in mine when the pilot announced the flight was ready to take off.

"Do I look like a baby to you?" I heard Will harshly whisper towards me when the plane began taxiing on the tarmac.

"What?"

"You called me baby…do I look like a baby?"

I rolled my eyes because it was so like him to want a meaningful conversation when it wasn't the appropriate time. I wasn't really afraid of flying, but the roar of the engines as they tried to gain speed made talking a little hard.

"It's a term of endearment, William. I was merely trying to gain your attention. I wasn't making fun of you." _Although my god, you could be such a baby sometimes._

I saw him from the corner of my eyes as he opened his mouth, no doubt to explain to me why I could never, under any circumstances, come between him and an idiotic reporter and call him 'baby' on top of everything else. He seemed to make a wise decision as he closed his mouth. _Talking sucks, Darcy. Silence is the best answer._

The plane ride was short and uneventful as I woke up when we reached our destination with my head resting against Will's shoulder. I had a brief moment of embarrassment as I straightened in my seat and saw that on his pristine navy blue shirt there was a damp spot, not that big, not that small, but it was my creation nonetheless. I glanced towards his face and he was watching that same spot with avid attention.

"I'm not apologizing for it." I blurted out before my mind could register the words. I felt the urge to slap my hands over my mouth, but refrained from it. He deserved a ruined shirt because he had been an ass earlier.

His bright blue eyes snapped up at me and I couldn't believe he was smirking at me. I just drooled all over his beautiful, over-priced shirt and hewasn't even scowling at me, explaining how poor my manners are. Instead, he was smiling at me.

He shook his head and helped me out of my seat, grabbing the hand luggage. Once we claimed our baggage, Will dragged me to a car-renting booth and in no time we were walking through the underground parking, trying to locate our rental.

He clicked the alarm once and the beep was heard from somewhere far away. I was talking on the phone with Jane, explaining to her the incident with the paparazzo, to warn her over friendly paparazzi. Since I was associated with Will, and she was my sister, the spotlight was trained on her and Charlie also. I was shooting daggers at Will's muscled back as I recalled to my sister the way I had misplaced Darcy's beanie when my eyes caught a glimpse of the car Will was heading towards.

"Son of a mother! Jane, I have to go kill Darcy now. Bye." I shoved my cell phone in my handbag and stopped far away from the car. What was his deal? "Care to explain why you're loading our luggage in the trunk of a Camaro?" I swear I was beginning to develop allergies from the name alone. Maybe then Darcy would stop forcing the car down my throat.

"Umm, it's our rental?!" It didn't sound like the confident Darcy I was accustomedto and could truly see where his hesitation was coming from this time.

"Of course, a rental... You expect me to believe every American can simply rent a 2010 Chevy Camaro? Does it seem to you that the word DUMB is stamped on my forehead?"

He had the audacity to roll his eyes at me as though I was too silly to be deemed with an answer.

"Lizzy, please don't make a scene. We have to get on the road because believe me you don't want to make Catherine waitfor us."

That thought and that thought only made me decide to set foot in that jewel of a car. I settled in the comfortable, sporty leather seats and looked around, taking in my surroundings, inhaling that special smell of new car. When Will started the engine I was surprised when I heard a small sigh distinct from my own.

"I love that sound…" Hearing William Darcy speak those words while seating behind the wheel of one of the most successful muscle-car revivals in the modern car industry, listening to the constant click-clack that the engineers had managed to take from the first generation models, made me giggle. No Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Jaguars or Aston Martins for this Brit. My giggles seemed to snap Will from his high as he put the car in to drive and exited the parking lot.

I wanted to enjoy the car so much, but I was somewhat masochistic, so I had to ask. "Care to explain to me now? We have time…"

He tightened his hands on the steering wheel and made it seem like he was bracing himself for an attack. "I just enjoyed driving the '67 one. I wanted to see how the new one feels like. Why?"

"I figured that. How did you rent it? Where did you get it? You have go througha huge waiting list before you can buy one."

"I…know a guy…" he looked sheepish. Oh my God…Darcy has THE connections! _Why so surprised?_ A little voice whispered in my head, bringing reason with it.

"…Who knows a guy… Wait! It's the same guy that gave you the '67 one?" When he nodded in affirmative, I almost squealed with delight. "Will, you're the guy I will call if I ever have a craving for a car. Ever. No matter the model."

He turned his head and pinned me to my seat with the most smoldering stare. I swear I could feel my molecules dispersing and fusing in the leather of the seat as I melted.

"I hope I will anticipate your…cravings…and there will be no need for a phone call. You know you only have to ask me and I will do my best to provide it to you." Of course. He has been bugging me non-stop ever since I cracked under pressure at the contest, to pick up my driving. He has some crazy notion in his mind that I'm a really great driver and he wants to test his skills by racing me. There was a slight glitch that was damping his plan…I haven't driven in four years and didn't plan on starting any time soon.

"Umm…are there any other surprises you feel I should know about? Are we sleeping with Catherine tonight? Georgiana actually isn't coming anymore? Anything at all, Darcy?" I try my best to ignore his innuendos nowadays.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question, it was just stating a fact. "Why areyou calling me Darcy, love?"

"I've found the name has been growing on me. Now…any other surprises?"

"I can say I wouldn't enjoy sleeping in a bed that has been occupied by Catherineand I'm sure you wouldn't also…so it's a negative on that one. As for Georgiana not coming, my darling, if I'm to judge based on the number of calls I've received from her the past week, asking me about the details of our trip, I can safely say that's a negative also. My sister ardently wants to meet you." He tore his eyes away from the road so he could smile innocently at me as he began to list all the things that were important to know at this time. "We will stay in one of my family's house that isn't that far from Catherine's house. From what Colin has told me, he and Charlotte are occupying one of the cottages that surround my aunt's house, so we will be fairly close to them as well."

"Georgiana will arrive a day after tomorrow and I hope you will accompany me at the airport to pick her up." His smile turned devilish as he continued. "But I think we'll have to rent a truck for all the luggage she will be arriving with. Richard actually has a house near Catherine also, since our mothers liked to live close to each other whenever they were in the vicinity, so he'll be pretty close to us." His hand grabbed mine and his thumb began drawing circles in the skin of my palm. "Love, I hope you won't mind Georgiana staying with us. Although she actually volunteered to stay with Rich, I don't want her subjected to him too much."

"Of course I don't mind! Will, come on, she's your sister. If it's any inconvenience, I can go and stay with Richard. I won't mind." Plus I was sure Georgiana wanted some time alone with her brother after such a long time away from him. I wouldn't mind at all staying with Richard so I could give them some space.

His hand tightening around mine bringing me back from my thoughts. "You will do no such thing! Our house is big enough for the three of us. It's only that Georgiana thinks she's robbing us of some needed time alone."

"Oh…Ok. What about Charlie? I know Jane told me something that he wasn't allowing her to stay with my family…especially since they're coming two days before the wedding."

"I'm not surprised Charlie said something like that. I want you to stay with me also, don't I?" he squeezed my hand and I hoped that it was in apology. Because he never asked me what I wanted to do once we got here, he assumed we would be staying together, he assumed I wanted to come so much earlier than the rest of the guests, he…he was William Darcy.

Although I wanted so much to yell at him for not asking my opinion, I felt I would be a hypocrite if I picked a fight about something I wasn't that against in the first place. I couldn't say 'no' just because he didn't ask me and then tell him 'yes' because I really didn't feel like staying with Fanny and Lydia and Mary and Kitty at this time.

Since the day we came back from the contest and Fanny opened the front door to a swarm of photo lenses clicking away photos of her in her bathrobe, she had become impossible. I would have thought she would be enraged that her privacy – my family privacy was trespassed such as this – but no…she had to go and be all friendly with the enemy. My father actually had to drag her inside and sit her down like a five year old, trying to explain to her that what she was doing was bad.

I can safely say that if before that incident there might have been a chance of Will acting nicely towards Fanny – because as he used to tell me, she was still my mother – those chances had been permanently ruined by her actions. He never really talked to Fanny since we've been together and I plan on maintaining this distance between them.

"They're staying in the same hotel as my family?"

"Love," he turned his attention briefly from the road and smiled at me, "Charlie is different from me in many ways, but we bothagree on something…too close aproximity with your mother and younger sisters is…pretty difficult to maintain. Both he and I see this period as a sort of vacation to unwind and relax before the Olympics…" He seemed to want to add something to that, but thought better about it and closed his mouth.

"And being close to Fanny&Co. won't unwind you…"

He released my hand and gripped the steering wheel harder, turning his knuckles white. "Lizzy, your…Fanny…I…" he actually closed his mouth mid-speech and shook his head. "I hate what she's doing to you. I want her far away from us, from you."

I averted my eyes, looking out the window, hoping the scenery will make me think of something else. That's when I saw the sign announcing Rosings. Will maneuvered the car to exit the highway. The road passed through a green, lush forest that stretched on both sides and up the mountain's gentle slopes.

I felt Will's hand grasp mine again. "My family's awful, aren't they?" I whispered towards the window, not ready to look him in the eyes.

"Each family is weird in its own unique way. Your mother is just a step above the average." He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "But your father compensates for her. He's a great person, Lizzy."

"I know that. He and Jane are what kept me from going insane all this time." I couldn't help but smile when I thought about them. I shook my head, trying to snap out of my moment. "Speaking of weird families, I can't wait to properly meet Georgiana."

"Lizzy, are you calling my family weird?" He asked with disbelief in his voice just as we were passing the "Welcome to Rosings!" sign. The forest was giving space to small buildings. As far as I could tell, the town didn't really have a particular style of buildings, although each construction seemed in pristine shape.

"Well, no offence, but you've been keeping me and Georgiana apart. You're afraid she might tell me a few of your secrets?"

He turned his head and I was shocked by the defeated look that was in his eyes. "You're the woman I gave all my secrets away to. Georgiana has nothing to tell you."

He waited until I nodded, to release my hand and turn his attention to the road. What could you say to what he just confessed? I had meant it like a joke, a poke to his ego because he wasn't manning up to going back to England to visit Georgiana. I was still contemplating his words when he spoke again.

"We'll go to my house first since I'm sure you want to freshen up. And then we'll go meet Catherine. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Could I sound any moreinarticulate?! I saw Will bob his head up and down from the corner of my eyes, but he didn't opened his mouth to speak for the remaining miles. The car's atmosphere seemed almost suffocating to me; the silence was so uncomfortable I could feel it pressing down on my chest.

Will maneuvered the Camaro off the main road and onto a smaller one, off to the right. Each way I looked I could see the green gardens that reminded meof the forest that surrounded this holiday town. Because it was such a big tourist attraction,you could almost call it a resort of sorts. Looking at the well kept houses and remembering the picturesque mountains that stood guard over the town ,I could almost understand the attraction to this place.

_Charlotte will love it here_. I smiled bitterly at the thought. I had talked to her the day before she came to Rosings and she announced her decision of returning here with Colin once they came back from the Olympics. I said a silent prayer for her to be happy. Wherever she might go to, whomever she might be with, I just wanted my best friend to be happy.

Will pulled up into a driveway and stopped the car. That jolted me out of my thoughts as I squinted through the windshield, trying to look at the house we were parked in front of.

"So what do you think?" He sounded a bit nervous, nothing like the confident guy that had showed me the house he lived in back when we became a couple, thus allowing me to invade his life.

The house was definitely modern, resembling some of the houses we had passed along since we got in Rosings. It was two stories high with the first floor painted a clean white that extended to incorporate the two garage doors. The second floor was in a direct contrast to the one below it, and it was covered with some kind of wood that was painted black. The color had faded a bit, but the fainted black didn't ruin the overall feel of the building.

"It's lovely." I smiled at Will and he responded with a kiss.

"Let me show you around, my lady." He quickly helped me out of the low seats of the Camaro and went to the trunk to retrieve our luggage. He took my hand and we entered the house hand in hand.

The interior was an extension of what I had seen of the exterior. The entrance opened into a big living-dining room that continued into the back garden through huge floors to ceiling windows. The house was designed in such a way that made the best of the harsh light specific in the mountain areas. That said, this one giant room that consisted in almost half of the ground floor was one big bright space.

Off to the right, there was a small wood-paved corridor that led towards Georgiana's part of the house, as Will called it. He opened one of the two doors that revealed her bedroom that was painted in a beautiful yellow color that made the room seem bigger and I could see that on the other side of the one person bed the floor to ceiling windows continued, although this time, the drapes were draw to conceal the wall of glass.

The one other room inthe corridor shocked me. When Will opened the door that was on the opposite side of the hallway of Georgiana's bedroom, I expected anything but what it protected.

"And this is my…I mean, Georgiana's workshop." When he got out of the way and I took one step in and stopped. The first thing that hit me was that the room was a mess. You could see in some corners a reminiscence of the white that once covered the walls and ceiling. That's because now every surface was covered with spots of paint – blue, black, yellow, green, red – every color I knew existed was present in that room. In the middle of the room there was a big, high-top wooden table that was covered with tin canisters that seemed to have held paint. Probably the same paint that was on the walls now. There were some canvas turned with their back to the room and some supports were crammed in a corner.

"I'm sorry for the mess this room is in. Georgie and my mother decorated it…" Will's voice seemed to loose its strength. I did all I knew I could and went and held his hand.

"It's impressive in its chaos. I'm sure your mother knew what she was doing."

I saw his eyes brighten as he squeezed our held hands and a smile appeared on his face.

He led me up a hidden metal stairway towards the two bedrooms that overlooked the impressive back garden.

He put the luggage in the first bedroom, a room painted the same shade of blue as his bedroom back home. He turned around from the middle of the floor where he had dropped our baggage and gave me an uncertain look. I was preparing to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"Well this is my…" he shook his head before continuing, "my bedroom. If you would like to sleep in a separate room, I'll take your luggage to the other bedroom that shares this floor. I didn't know if you…"

I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked when he was confused. I strode to him and put my hands on his cheeks.

"I don't want you that far away." A broad smile appeared on his face at my words. He leaned forward and kissed me putting all his love in the kiss as did I.

An hour later, we had showered and changed into "an attire that was appropriate" to meet the Iron Lady. I asked Will once I got out of the shower, what I was suppose to wear. He actually started laughing at me.

"Love, wear something that you feel comfortable in. It really doesn't matter what you do, however hard you try to impress her, she'll still find something to pick on you because your not family"

Well that was a comforting speech. It almost made me wish I hadn't travel all the way here. "Then what's the point in going? Since she'll hate me? You can go alone and she'll meet me at the pre-wedding reception."

Plus I really was itching to call Georgiana and ask her to explain about the workshop. I still had my mind on it. What I said to Will wasn't said in pity. The chaos seemed to define the room and probably defined the person that used to work in there. From what I had gathered during our telephone conversation, Georgiana was a little airheaded, but she was by no means chaotic. Or was she?

I felt Will's hand cup my cheek and turned my head upwards so I could loose myself in his sapphire eyes.

"Elizabeth, I didn't say she will succeed in making you uncomfortable. I have no plans of allowing her to slander my girlfriend."

He moved the remaining inches between us and when his lips touched my own, I forgot any dark thought I was harboring towards the woman. The sound of Will's cell phone ringing from somewhere in the room brought us back to reality. I pushed Will towards his phone and started turning around to search for some clothes when he pulled me back to face him.

His whole demeanor was relaxed and amused. He bend down and I felt his breath on my neck, my skin erupting in goose bumps.

"Show her what you're made of, Lizzy."

I instantly felt my knees turn into a quivering mass and the smug look on his face confirmed he knew the effect he had on me. I took a deep breath, ran his words over in my head and with this new resolve in my mind, I turned to search for the perfect clothes. The phone seemed to go unnoticed as Will left the room without answering it.

Half an hour later I was finishing the last touches to the light make-up I deemed necessary for this encounter. One last look in the vanity mirror and I was satisfied with the results. I hadn't really gone through with Will's advice since my idea of comfortable clothes consisted in a pair of short shorts and a loose tank top with flip flops. First it wasn't that warm outside for shorts and tank tops, and second I'm sure the Iron Lady alongside Charlotte would have had a fit if they saw me dressed with that.

So I had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a white tank top. Over it I wore a long loose cardigan and I topped the look off with a big scarf. I even made a concession about my footwear and I was wearing my only pair of oxford shoes.

I picked my cell phone from the nightstand and went downstairs, where Will said he would be waiting for me. He was standing with his back to the stairs, talking on the phone. A stray thought crossed my mind as I remembered how bad I felt after listening in to his last conversation. Still, I didn't find it in me to cue him in about my presence.

"Yes, Richard, I'm just waiting for Lizzy and then we'll be on our way." Oh, so Rich was on the phone. Honestly, after all the things Georgiana told me about the guy, I could not wait to meet him.

I was making a mental note to ask Will when we'll be meeting Richard so I could prepare myself, when he turned around and spotted me waiting for him at the base of the stairs. His eyes started moving over my body as he said his quick goodbye to his cousin.

"What?" I asked him, his eyes halting somewhere bellow my neck. "I look presentable, right?" I didn't want to, but I started feeling pretty insecure since he was taking so long to answer.

"You're perfect, love." And just like that, with three simple words from him, my insecurities went out the window.

We shared a long, heated kiss and I was on the verge of asking him to stay home and visit Catherine tomorrow, when he spoke.

"Richard said he would meet us there." At my questioning look, he continued. "He arrived last night, but was staying low. He didn't want to suffer Catherine all by him lonesome self." He rolled his eyes showing me that the expression must've been used by Richard himself.

I nodded, reached forward and pulled him for another quick kiss and then made our way to the car. I was struck yet again by the awesome feeling I had in that rather confined interior and that it helped me relax before meeting the Iron Lady. I didn't call Charlotte because she had told me earlier she and Colin would be spending this day at Catherine's house. And since it wasn't the afternoon, I was sure that Colin's mother, Catherine wouldn't have had them leave the house before eating dinner with her. So I was sure we would meet them there.

I was brought out of my scenery admiring by the sudden stop of the Camaro as Will maneuvered it in front of the most sumptuous wrought iron gate. If that was any indication of the size and style of the house that was hidden behind the thick bushes and security cameras, I was amazed.

As we were granted access in this civilian Fort Knox, I couldn't help but dread the moment I would see the house. And when Will turned a corner and the house came into view, my jaw literally dropped. My god! Catherine's house was a palatial mansion that seemed to have been built using a limitless budget. It was an 18th-century style pile building that had been erected sometime during the late 1980's. It was in total contrast with the intimate, smaller houses that consisted the town, and it was staggering when compared to Will's beautiful house.

I couldn't help but notice some of the house's beauty, but that was quickly overshadowed by the sense that it didn't belong here, in this town, in this community.

I was so absorbed with the details the house presented that I didn't even feel the Camaro stopping and I didn't even see that someone had opened my door, until I heard Will clearing his throat from somewhere in front of me.

"Will, it's so…big." I couldn't help the little sip of disdain that found its way into my voice. I had nothing with the house's size. It just seemed too opulent for the surrounding neighborhood. I would much more see this mansion lost somewhere between the mega-mansions in Beverly Hills.

He grasped my hand and pulled me next to him. "Don't I know it?" He whispered softly in my ear as we started walking hand in hand up the front stairs. I almost expected a butler to come open the front door for us, but I was quickly pulled out of my musings when I heard a car rolling down the paved alley and stopping behind us.

I was thinking where I heard that engine before when Will groaned next to me. A moment later, a deep male voice made its presence known.

"Darcy, dude, wait for me."

I instinctively turned around so I could place the voice with the face**.** If I hadn't been standing holding hands with a fine specimen of male goodness, I would have gasped and act incoherent – just like the first time I bumped into Will. Lightly jogging up the stairs towards us was a tall man, with a bad case of bed hair, his blue familiar eyes sparkling even from the distance. He must've been…

"Richard." Will nodded towards him, released my hand and they both hugged. It could've been hilarious watching Will and another guy hugging, but with Richard, the temperature of the air surrounding the three of us grew a couple degrees, the testosterone almost tangible in the air.

"Man, am I glad to see you…" Richard slapped Will on his back and they were both sporting devilish grins that only screamed trouble.

That is until my eyes met with Rich's own blue ones. He let out a whistle and walked another step up, stopping right in front of me. "Damn dude, you didn't tell me she was such a hottie."

I didn't know if I should blush and feel embarrassed, or if I should allow my ego to feed itself from this comment. I looked behind Richard and saw Will's face devoid of any merriment from meeting his cousin so I decided to remain stoic.

"Who might you be?" I kept my voice cool and collected. Will seemed pleased by my reaction as he stepped around Richard and put his arm around my waist.

"Darling, I'm the next best thing after the bozo that's clinging to you at the moment." He extended his hand so I could shake it. "Richard Colbert is my name."

I smiled and extended my hand to grasp his in a handshake when he caught it and brought it to his lips. "You're the delightful Miss Elizabeth Bennett that has bewitched my cousin body and soul."

I almost snorted in reply to his charming flirting when Will slapped his hand off mine. "Knock it off, Rich. Leave Lizzy alone."

I opened my mouth to set my boyfriend straight about this kind of over-protectiveness when Richard spoke.

"Well, kiddies, we should get inside and see the old hag before she pops a new head wondering where we are."

And like that we started making our way inside. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture Richard was painting for Catherine.

"The Iron Lady seems so bad." I grasped Will's hand and pulled him to a stop in the middle of the big marble corridor that led to the reception area. Apparently, Catherine knew we were coming. "Baby, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't want to meet her when she's already mad."

Will opened his mouth, no doubt to answer me, but his cousin beat him to it as he put his arm around my shoulders, detatched me from Will and started dragging me towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Darling, the Iron Lady," he turned his head and excitedly told Will that he loved my new nickname for their aunt, "will always be mad. She knows it, we know it, and if you want to spend the rest of your life with my pal Darcy here behind us, you'll have to know it."

I opened my mouth to assure him such assumptions were incorrect when Richard stopped and turned to Darcy. "Speaking of ladies, where is our own personal Lady Di?"

I frowned at his question because as far as I know there was no Di or Diana or Dianne or names that started with the letters D or whatever in Will's family. At that moment we arrived right in front of the grand doors that opened into the reception area. I was grateful at the timing because I knew the two men wouldn't get into a fight since we were so close to the Iron Lady. It was evident from my boyfriend's face that he was livid although I didn't know what had caused this reaction.

He brushed past Richard without a single word and stopped behind me, putting his hands on my hips. "I belatedly apologize for Richard, love. He is a moron. Please do not pay attention to his illiterate retardation." I nodded to show I had heard Will, but I couldn't help the whispered pain that crept through my heart. Was he saying that there was no way I would become a part of the family?

Richard seemed to know when to lighten the mood because he just rolled his eyes at his cousin and started laughing. "You're using big words today, little cousin. Are you trying to impress your girl?" I felt Will prepare to answer, but Richard plowed on. "Or did she just let you play with a dictionary and you decided to use the words you picked up from there before you forgot them?"

Richard actually cocked his eyebrows and truly looked serious at William, waiting for an answer. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat at their banter. A second later, Richard joined me as Will started pulling me away from his cousin.

"I don't really understand what Georgiana sees in you that make her say we resemble each other."

I look up Will's face and I can't help but want to comfort him. He looked like Richard just ran over his puppy. So I move up to him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Just as I felt Will beginning to respond to my initiative, I heard a voice that made my blood literally freeze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, not a lot is happening in this chapter since it's mostly a filler one, but we have a new character! I can't wait to hear what you thought about my own version of Richard? Oh...his last name, for the life of me I could not remember his last name, so since I'm running through a GK obsession, I chose to name him Colbert. Don't kill me! :)**

**Who do you think discovered them? What do you think about Will's overreacting about a stupid hat? And threatening that reporter? **

**Oh... I got a review last chapter for someone that was a swimmer. I can't find the review at the moment, but I'd like to thank her for the info and tell her I righted my errors in the last chapter!**

**With that said, Richard's picture, Will and Catherine's houses are all on my profile so check them out if you're curious!**

**I'd love to know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 20

**As I promised, here is the new chapter. I apologize for making you wait over two months for this, but it's been all kind of crazy in my life. I've been swamped with projects in classes and I just couldn't seem to find the perfect combination to write this chapter and make it as good as I wanted it to be. **

**It's one of the most important chapters in my story and I just cannot wait to see what you thought about it. **

**I was advised to post a warning since it contains a slightly lemony part. Plus you'll find that some of my characters will be behaving in a way that I don't condone or encourage, but I found it necessary for the story.** **So be warned! If you think it was a little over the top, let me know and I'll try to change that part or change the rating, etc.**

**With that said, I'd like to give my thanks and hugs to **D&S** for finding the time to beta this chapter for me amidst all her college applications. Another warm thank you goes to **CKitaguchi** for pimping out my story on her profile! Thank you girl, it's truly an honor!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Previously:**

Richard actually cocked his eyebrow and looked truly serious at William. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from me at the sight of their banter. A second later, Richard joined me as Will started pulling me away from his cousin.

"I don't really understand what Georgiana sees in you that make her say we resemble each other."

I looked up at Will's face and I couldn't help but want to comfort him. He looked like Richard just ran over his puppy. So I moved up to him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Just as I felt Will beginning to respond to my initiative, I heard a voice that made my blood literally freeze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

****

The voice seemed to have a similar effect on William as his first reaction was to push me as far away from him as possible. He stepped somewhere behind me, leaving me with my head was ducked, staring intently at the ornate floor, trying to reign in on my blush. I was beginning to realize that Will's promise to me earlier, a promise of never leaving me alone to stand in front of the Iron Lady, had just dissolved, a mere few seconds in her presence.

What was so commanding in this woman that inspired such fright? I wanted the physical strength that the closeness to Darcy would have provided, but I had to make due with the solo power my curiosity provided. Plus, why was I avoiding looking at her? We hadn't done anything wrong. I was just kissing my boyfriend. He was just kissing his girlfriend. I really didn't see why that was such a big issue.

As my eyes travelled upwards to see William's aunt properly, I was reminded Richard was there. I felt a hand settle on my shoulders and a moment later, a warm body appeared on my left. I knew without looking that it wasn't by any chance Darcy.

"Aunt, did you forget to drink your calming tea this afternoon? You're scaring these poor children away." Richard's words had the most interesting effect on Catherine's demeanor as her eyes simultaneously widened in surprise and narrowed in annoyance. That was the only visible change on her face.

I used this momentary distraction to properly observe Catherine. From the first moment I understood why she was so feared. From her shoes, to her hair, there was nothing random, there was nothing out of order with her. She extruded the severity that was detectable in her tone of voice. Her white hair was styled in a short, sharp bob; her business costume was impeccable, without a detectable wrinkle and her shoes…my God, her shoes…I wanted to be able to wear shoes like that.

My eyes returned to hers and I saw she was looking at me, no doubt cataloguing how I looked. It was a girl's thing that no one took offence of anymore.

"Richard, how good to know you haven't lost your charm." Her voice had died in volume, but managed to still retain the same level of iciness.

She focused her icy blue stare on William and I expected her to say something to acknowledge her presumably favorite nephew when without a gesture out of place, she turned around and started walking back inside the room, softly addressing someone.

"Fitzwilliam, walk with me."

I turned towards the two men to my left, wanting to know who Fitzwilliam was when I saw Will taking a step forward to follow her. _He's Fitzwilliam?!_ Richard's left hand stopped him from going further inside, turning Darcy towards us.

"Dude, man the fuck up and stop kissing her ass." Richard's arm released me as he moved to follow Catherine himself. He passed by Will and in an instant he was at Catherine's side, offering to her his arm. "Aunt, please, already you're showing favorites? I thought I'd have time to show you my good side. Allow me to tell you my stories first, I insist." With that, I was left in a tense silence with a man I thought I knew.

"So…Fitzwilliam is it?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but I think I failed miserably as Will's eyes snapped to me.

"I'll explain later," he finally dismissed my inquiry, offering me his arm and escorting me inside the grand room.

Majestic is an understatement when you describe the interior of one of the living chambers – the floor was covered in a plush, modeled carpet, from the ceiling hang crystal studded chandeliers, the three huge floor to ceiling French doors that bordered the room to one side were covered by huge drapes all across, partially concealing from view the green, lush garden.

I was distracted, looking at the cherry wood that adorned the room and the somber contrast the color created when joined by the pale beige on the walls, and I failed to see we had stopped in the middle of the room, where two uncomfortable looking couches were facing each other. On both ends, there were two matching armchairs.

"Fitzwilliam, please tell your friend to sit down," the Iron Lady condescendingly addressed my boyfriend, who, on a closer inspection was sitting alone on one of couches. The other one was occupied by both Richard and Catherine.

I opened my mouth to tell her I can hear and understand English pretty well, but Will just grabbed my hand, squeezed and pulled me down to sit next to him. He was acting even stranger than normal.

As I settled on the couch, I started searching through my mind for any piece of information regarding proper etiquette I remembered from watching Princess Diaries. God damn, what was that thing about waving your hand? No, wait, I didn't need that. _Lizzy, try remember if you're suppose to cross your legs or just your ankles!!_ I disguised my frustration under a big and fake smile when I realized no one paid attention to me. Catherine was playing 20 questions with Will and Richard was eyeing the crystal bottle filled with a brown liquid that must've been some expensive whiskey.

I decided I really didn't remember if Anne Hathaway was supposed to cross just her ankles when Richard turned his eyes to me and winked.

"So, boo, tell me how you ended up in here. I really can't understand why you'd willingly put yourself in this situation."

I felt my smile get bigger and the discussion taking place to my left became white noise.

"I'm actually the Maid of Honor." Richard looked confused so I felt the urge to continue, "At Colin and Charlotte's wedding. Your cousin is marrying my best friend."

"Ah…yes, the wedding." He bobbed his head up and down in understanding. "Colin always had a tendency for dramatics. I didn't even know he was dating someone and out of the blue I get an invitation to his wedding."

"You two are close? I'm sorry, but Will didn't really let on the fact that you three were buddies."

Richard gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes. "Does dear William seem like a sharing kind of guy?" I felt the compulsion to contradict him, but stopped. "Yeah, don't worry, he's like that with all of us. But, on the bright side, I'm not…" And he wiggled his eyebrows, the both of us laughing out loud.

That seemed to put a stop on the conversation Will and Catherine were having, both their attention now focused on us.

"Richard, what are you two laughing about?" Catherine demanded to know.

"Well, aunt, I would've shared the conversation, but you and Fitzy both seemed engrossed in your discussion." Richard actually crinkled his nose and I had to mask my laugh. "I really felt rude to interrupt."

I sneaked a quick glance at Catherine, really curious about her reaction to Richard pointing out the flaws in her hosting abilities. The woman remained the cold statue from before; she just eased back in the couch a bit and raised one of her perfectly styled eyebrows at her nephew. After a few short moments of silence, her eyebrow returned to its natural position and Catherine resumed talking to William.

"You'll get used to her," Richard assured me. "Actually," he started shaking his head, "this bitch attitude will grow old and you'll learn to ignore her."

He seemed to be in his own world, but I had to set him straight. If I ignored it again, someone might get the idea I was hoping for a change of name. _Aren't you?!_ I shook my head, ignoring my mind and opened my mouth to talk.

"Richard, I think…"

"Fitzy told me you loved the Camaro," Richard interrupted me and I closed my mouth to hide my astonishment. "When you two went to the contest…" he offered by means of justification.

"Um, yes. It was a rather unforeseen surprise from him. I…it's a truly lovely car," I paused wondering if I should know something I don't. "Richard, how do you know about the Camaro?"

He snorted, got up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "This is again a testament to my cousin's perfect communication skills." At my frown, he added, "I'm the one that lent the car to him." I waited to hear a faint thud from my jaw hitting the ground, but Richard continued talking, "Yeah, I'm a fan. You could even go so far as to call me a freaking collector."

"I…" am shocked, amazed, dazed, dumbfolded…pick your choice, "wow…Will didn't tell me a thing."

"Figured as much. But, don't fret, if your ogre boyfriend allows it, I'll give you a private tour of my collection. It's…" Richard gestured with his hands, "extensive."

I scooted closer to the edge of the couch just to be brought back next to Will by his arm around my waist. I frowned at my boyfriend, but he wasn't even looking at me, he was staring at Catherine, absorbing every word that came out of her mouth. I looked back at Richard from the warm side of my boyfriend and he just rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics.

"So, boo, tell me…you loved the grandpa…how about the nephew?"

I almost let out a 'huh', but I stopped myself in time as Richard continued, "You knew the '67 one…so what did you think about the latest model? From what Fitz told me, you won't get behind the wheel of one, but I still want your opinion."

I felt Will's hand constrict around my waist, pressing me deeper into his side. A quick glance later showed that he still wasn't paying attention to our conversation.

I told Richard how the new Camaro seemed to be from a passenger's point of view and from there we launched in a lengthy discussion about all the generation this American icon car had. I wasn't by any means an expert, but I could talk from an esthetic point of view. Richard on the other hand, hinted to owning one car from every generation. I refused to let my mind wonder in that direction.

All the time I talked to his cousin, William kept me close to his side. His hand occasionally stroked my back, spreading a warm fuzzy feeling all over my body. I was beginning to melt into the couch's cushions when Catherine's voice startled me out of my relaxation.

"Richard, if you could be a dear and ring the butler. It's getting late and I want to have the meal served."

Richard jumped to his feet, but before he took a step further, Will's voice stopped him, "Aunt, Elizabeth and I will take our leave." He started to stand up, his hand trailing over my arm until it found my hand. I was looking curiously at him as he helped me stand.

"Fitzwilliam, you cannot be serious. I insist you stay for dinner." I watched with mild satisfaction as Catherine let out a glimpse of annoyance. Her eyes narrowed and I saw her following Will's arm and stopping when it reached our intertwined hands. "What is your name, girl?"

It was an immediate reaction as I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Will cut me off.

"Aunt, you know Elizabeth. She's Charlotte's best friend and the Maid of Honor." His voice was cool and collected, yet I could detect the touch of annoyance that tainted its otherwise silky cadence. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

I said my goodbyes and we left a shocked Catherine behind. Richard was right behind us as he too excused himself. I was rather afraid of him driving after all the whiskey he had drank while we talked and when we reached the parked cars and saw his mode of transportation I knew I had to say something.

Richard was heading towards a mean looking second generation, '71 black Camaro with a raised hood and blood red racing stripes. I was arriving to the conclusion all his cars were in excellent shape, and if I let him get behind the wheel tonight, it was a chance this car and himself might not come out without a scratch. So I grabbed his hand as he walked past me and stopped him.

I turned to Will who was watching my hand with a frown, "Will, Richard can't drive. He drank a lot tonight. We can drop him off on our way home, can't we?"

The endless pools of midnight blue focused on my face as he addressed Richard, "Where should we drop you off, cousin?"

"Although it isn't necessary, considering you're driving around in my car, I'll take the ride offer."

I wanted to climb in the back, but with a firm hand, Will stopped me. As he eased out of the de Bourgh vast estate, past the iron gates, Richard's hand appeared between our seats, pointing at the road ahead.

"Fitzy, drive me home."

I saw Will narrow his eyes and he grumbled something low as he started driving through the streets. I relaxed in my seat, but something was preventing me from fully appreciating the comfortable seats. So I blindly extended my hand and settled it on the gear shaft, above Will's. I forced my fingers between his and I allowed myself to fully relax.

"Aww…" I faintly heard from the back seat but Will quickly contra reacted with a clear "Shut up!"

As I drifted off to sleep, I remember hearing the boys talk about Colin's bachelor party and I made a mental note to explain my plans for Charlotte's night to Jane and Georgie.

The next thing I knew, something soft was brushing against my lips. I begrudgingly opened my eyes, hoping to see those sky blue eyes I loved so much. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the relaxed, content composure my boyfriend had as he touched his lips to mine. I could feel his breath on my face as I started to respond to his ministrations.

My hands went around his neck as I opened my mouth, granting him access. I felt him shift until he was right above me, pressing me down on what I realized was the bed. The need for air made me break the kiss with a gasp, inhaling through my mouth Will's sweet mouthwatering essence. My hands moved from his neck, waving through his hair, grabbing two handfuls and pulling his mouth back to mine. I felt rather than heard a growl reverberate through Will as his hands followed my movement, cradling my head off the pillow.

I could feel a thought at the periphery of my mind calling for attention, but I couldn't focus enough on it. I was digging my nails in Will's muscled back, feeling the muscles contract and relax under my touch as it became clear.

Tonight. His name. Lady Di. Things he kept secret. Trust. Omissions? Lies? _Liar?_

I gasped as the last word reverberated through my head and I dug my nails harder in his skin. No. It's…No. He…he wouldn't.

I felt his mouth settle against my collarbone, sucking my skin, as he used his arms to bring my hands over my head.

_What if…_I shook my head and blamed my paranoia, already finding excuses for my mistrust.

Holding my hands with one arm, I felt the other snake beneath my shirt, dragging it upwards as his mouth found my ear.

His voice, filled with want and thick from the noticeable British accent, invaded my head spreading warmth throughout my body, relaxing me. With a moan, my mind relinquished its thoughts, relaxing.

"I want you so much."

****

I woke up the next morning lying almost over Will, my head on his chest, my ear listening to the soft, yet powerful rhythmic beats of his heart. I could feel him, skin on skin, along my body and I really didn't want to do something and ruin this moment. One of my legs was thrown over his, my hand barely managing to hug his waist. The warm feeling from last night was now a raging inferno.

I turned my head, pressing my nose to his skin, inhaling his aroma. I briefly wondered if every woman loves smelling her man like I did. That's the reason why I was always trying to wear his shirts. I felt close to him, it grounded me in reality just like his physical presence would.

I felt his pulse momentarily speeding up and his chest muscles contracting as he started waking up.

"Good morning." His voice was hoarse from last night and it only served to make me shiver remembering our activities.

"Morning." I bit my bottom lip, feeling it swollen under my tongue, before pressing my mouth to his skin.

"I love waking up to you in my arms, love." I was glad he couldn't hear my heart because it might have left him deaf. As it was, my skin began to tingle as I felt like every pore opened to let him inside me.

"Well you're not too bad yourself, Mr. Darcy. You're a great source of heat."

I managed to kiss his smooth skin just once before he scooted down on the bed, bringing our faces together. He turned on his side, his hand drawing patterns on my back at the same time pushing me forward towards him. When our fronts were touching, he dropped his head, his mouth ghosting over my ear.

"I'm just a source of heat for you?"

I couldn't help the giggle as my hands went around his neck, snaking upwards in his hair.

"So you admit to being owned by someone?" I let my lips touch his earlobe. "By me?"

His arms constricted around me, pressing me into his chest. From my position I couldn't see his face and judge his reaction properly. I felt his breath fan on my shoulder and I could actually imagine Will opening his mouth when a cell phone started ringing. He tensed, yet made no move to go and answer. We spent a few moments listening to the ringtone before he sighed and disentangled himself, rolling to the edge of the bed, his back disappearing below in search of his cell phone. A moment later, the ringing stopped and a growled 'What?!' sounded as he righted himself on the mattress.

"I swear…" Will closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his free hand into one of his eye sockets, "Richard, when I get my hands on you, I swear I'll kill you."

The thought of Richard made my mind alert and I remembered my doubts from last night. Deciding the morning was already ruined between us, I followed Will on his side of the bed and molded myself to his side, waiting for the call to end so I can ask my questions.

After another few growled negative answers from my boyfriend, he hung up. I took a deep breath and prepared myself, pressing harder against him. It was an immediate reaction on his part as his arm settled around my shoulder, as a pillow.

"Will…yesterday…um, Catherine called you something." His bright blue orbs focused on my face assuring me I had his undivided attention. "She called you Fitzwilliam?"

"Oh God," Will groaned, pressing his head back against the pillow "my name is William, Elizabeth. Catherine just likes to play upper class and in her mind, Fitzwilliam is a better name than simply William. That's all."

"You mean, she always called you that?"

"Yes, my mother used to tell me Catherine was displeased I was named William. Probably that's why Georgie got herself stuck with the mouthful Georgiana."

My god. Catherine was crazier than I thought. What the hell was her problem?!

"It doesn't matter, love. When I was little, it was confusing. Now I simply ignore her. You'll learn to do it too, eventually." He leaned forward, his mouth kissing along my jaw. "I want you to learn to ignore my aunt." He growled in my ear, his breath fanning on the damp skin of my neck, as he pushed me on my back. "Can you do that for me, love?"

My hands shot in his hair, "Oh god, yes," I couldn't help but moan. But then I remembered his phone call and I willed my hands to still. "What did Richard want?" I managed to speak.

"Drive…" a kiss right behind my ear, "to get…" a suck and lick of my earlobe, "his car…" his tongue driving me insane tracing my jaw, "It's settled."

I turned my head towards his and I whispered, "Good," right before the surroundings blurred.

****

Two days later I was allowed to get out of bed. The consequences of spending two days being taken cared of by your boyfriend? No bones in your body, sore muscles, light-headed…bliss.

As my feet touched the carpeted floor, I couldn't help the gigantic smile that made its way on my face. I was blissed out. Will had growled and threatened me when I wanted to resurface into the world yesterday. His most valid point was that these two days had to be just about the two of us. Georgiana wasn't arriving until today and our cell phones were lying somewhere in the house without battery, rendering us both unavailable to any who wanted to contact us.

I managed to get up on wobbly feet and started hunting for clothes to put on. I stumbled apon a t-shirt that must've been Will's and I picked it up. I put it on, and just like in every detergent commercial, I had to bring the material to my nose and take a deep breath. Mmm…

My next objective was the bathroom and as I made my way towards it, I discovered another consequence. After a blissful time like this, I was blind. I hit my feet against the door on my way out the room and the searing pain managed to make me swear out loud. My god, it hurt!

Limping, I reached the bathroom and turned the water in the shower. Will first introduced me to these steam filled showers and I was an addict ever since. While I waited for the proper atmosphere to be created, I took care of my dental hygiene.

Since the shower took care of my sore muscles, I eased into a pair of shorts and keeping the t-shirt on, I made my way downstairs to fix some breakfast. I was all alone since Will decided to leave me to sleep a little more while he picked up Georgie from the airport. I wanted to be there when she arrived, but when he woke me up to say he was going a bit early, so he could swing by Richard, I just grunted a yes and fell back asleep.

I was eating my sandwich and starting up my cell phone when it started ringing in my hand. I answered it before I checked the ID and the screeching voice of Charlotte filled my ear.

"Where the fuzzy bears are you, young lady?" Shit. I forgot about Char. I totally forgot about her.

"Um…in Rosings?" I winced at how uncertain I sounded.

After I assured her that yes, I was here and yes, I had met Catherine, and yes, she's simply a gem of a lady, and yes, of course I remembered the bachelorette party, her voice dropped to a human level.

"Are you sure everything is ready for my party? Catherine asked me if I wanted one and I told her you'd handle it, so if you need any help, any help at all, all you got to do is ask Catherine."

"Yes, Char. I'm on top of the situation over here! And no, I'm not going to tell you where it's taking place and what we're doing. You'll just have to wait and see. Now…who you wanna invite?"

After we agreed on the list of invitees, I asked her how Colin was feeling with the wedding only five days from now. I was just opening my mouth to ask her if she had any second thoughts when a loud bang reverberated through the house and a yell soon followed.

"Lizzy! Where are you?!?"

I couldn't help but smile when I recognized Georgiana's voice. I quickly said my goodbyes to Charlotte and was preparing to shout to G my location when I was hit sideways with a force that almost knocked me off my feet.

"Lizzy!" She sounded delighted to see me as she squeezed her arms around my waist.

"G…gotta…let…go," I panted trying to conserve the air in my lungs.

She abruptly let go, stepped away and started rearranging her clothes. I wanted to look at her, see if she looked anything like her brother, but my eyes were fixed on her bend head, searching for her eyes. Finally she straightened and my brown eyes met for the first time her…black eyes. Huh?

"Your eyes…" I couldn't help but whisper. I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth for my lack of tact, but G just started laughing and I couldn't help but smile.

"I told you I'm nothing like my brother. He's tall, I'm short. He's blue-eyed. I have the 'eyes of the devil'," her voice lowered, becoming gravely, pointing her words, "That's what my nana used to say when I was kiddie."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at her tone. Her origins were more detectable in her accent than her brother's. She spoke rapidly and I feared I'd have a hard time figuring out all her words. As she beamed up at me it hit me just how short she really was. I'm sure William looked like a giant next to her. Her black eyes were shining, giving the appearance of stars in the night sky.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I was afraid William will hide you somewhere before I arrived and refuse to let you go." At my questioning look, she continued, "He's been frightened I'll scare you away."

I had to blink twice to be sure she was actually pouting at the thought of her brother not 'sharing' his girlfriend with her. I couldn't help but laugh at the siblings.

"Well, you came just in time. My isolation period due to your brother has come to an end today." I looked around, just noticing the absence of the man I was talking about. "Speaking of which, where is your brother?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes and puffed, her black eyes piercing in their intensity. "He's with Rich, planning the bachelor party."

I made an admission noise and remembered I had yet to communicate my plans for our own party. So I ushered her to unpack her bag and meet me later in the kitchen so I can tell her my ideas. After Georgiana hugged me once more and disappeared down the hallway towards her bedroom, I turned to walk back in the living room, to talk to Richard and Will.

When I saw how relaxed Richard was and how wound up Will was, I almost turned around and left them alone, before someone saw me. I didn't really want to go inside a room where the atmosphere seemed so dense. I was still living off the fluff and happiness I had collected the last two days.

I managed to turn around when Richard's loud voice stopped me mid-step. When he called my name, I had to turn and walk in with a sigh. Will had stopped pacing and was pointedly staring at his cousin as Rich was going on and on about their ideas for a bachelor party for the groom.

"I thought it was my job to get this organized," Will interrupted his cousin, and I could see how much he liked this added responsibility.

It seemed that nothing phased Richard as he just rolled his eyes laughing, "Please. Man, you forgot there was such a thing as a bachelor party. Are you seriously going to not ask for help?" Richard turned back to me, "Elizabeth doesn't mind, right?" When I nodded, he jumped to his feet and came to stand by me, his arm over my shoulders, "So, boo, tell him what you think about this version of a bachelor party, courtesy of me, and then hear out the narrow minded fucker that's your boyfriend."

I frowned because I didn't take lightly to someone talking like that about Will, and I started setting his cousin straight when a hand, followed by a loud smack, connected with Richard's jaw. Catching him totally unprepared, he stumbled backwards until he hit the coffee table, ungracefully sitting down on it.

My eyes were wide when I saw he was clutching his jaw, lightly running his fingertips over the already swelling skin of his cheek, shaking his head like he wanted to clear his thoughts. I turned around prepared to berate Will for punching out his cousin, when I saw he was standing in the same spot as before, having not moved an inch. Right behind me, though, stood a fuming, short, black eyed, female version of my boyfriend. At the moment I understood what her 'nana' was talking about.

"Do not ever speak of my brother that way," the low accented voice of Georgiana chilled the atmosphere as she glared on at her cousin. "Keep your opinions about his actions, to yourself, Rich." A malevolent smile appeared on her face as she raised an eyebrow at Richard, "After all, they're his fuckups, not yours or mine." The smile widened and the touch of malice disappeared, "Are we cool?"

I backed away from G, inching towards Will as Richard admitted to everything being ok between the cousins. Keeping that happy smile on, G turned towards us making Will groan, "I swear even when you're violent, you make me feel guilty. What's your secret, little one?"

His sister just raised her eyebrows, shrugging her shoulders, "It's a gift, I tell you, a gift."

She turned and went to Richard, standing beside him on the coffee table, leaving us enough space to talk. I was uncomfortable with G there watching us, so I dragged Will in the kitchen. When I asked him what the hell that was, and why didn't he say anything to defend himself, he just let out a small groan and started pulling at his hair. We stayed in silence for a few moments, as I was futilely hoping he'd answer my question, but no such luck. Finally I had had enough, so I told him to lay down his idea for me, so I can properly give my opinion. He was just wounding up when we heard a cheer from the living room.

I looked questioningly at Will and couldn't help but smile when I heard him groan as he let his head fall on the table in the kitchen, "I swear I'll go bloody mad until this is over. Both of them together are just begging for a disaster to happen." He pushed off the table and looked at me pleadingly, "Lizzy, lets sneak out. We'll take the car, go sightseeing, ignore the lunatics in the living room…"

I could help but get up and walk to stand next to him, running my fingers through his hair. "You haven't seen Georgiana god knows how long and you're already bored of her? What kind of big brother are you?"

I was staring into his bright blue eyes, noticing the little flecks of green that added to the mystery and uniqueness of the man I loved, when he grabbed the arm I was touching his hair with and pulled me down on his lap.

"I'm the kind of big brother that can get rather distracted having his girlfriend around." He traced my lower lip with his thumb, "Is it wrong of me to wish we were still alone?"

I smiled at his words and lost myself in his eyes, my hands coming up to cradle his face. I let my fingers spread on his jaw, loving the rough feel of his stubble against the soft skin of his cheek, as I brought my face down to his.

"I would never tell you that wishing to spend time with me alone is wrong." My thumbs started running small circles in his skin as I whispered against his lips, "I missed you so much this morning."

His eyelids came down, my own soon following, and I felt his arms hug me, bringing me closer to him. We lost ourselves in the kiss until a cough brought us down to reality. Will groaned and buried his head in my neck.

"Fitzy, you're a naughty, naughty boy." I could feel Will's hot breath on my skin and it was making me shiver in delight. "Now find the inner nerd in yourself – because he's somewhere in there – and let the girl go." Will looked up, his pleading eyes staring at me, almost succeeding in making me want to rush out of there, with him following me. After a moment, he sighed and I felt his hands drop from where they were on my back. I straightened my spine and got on my feet.

I looked down at Will as his eyes never left mine, as he addressed Richard, wanting to know the reason he interrupted us. His cousin merrily shrugged and said he didn't want us to permanently scar Georgiana more than necessary. Will actually recoiled in himself at the comment, but since I didn't see more than a bit of sarcasm, I didn't respond. I just settled in the chair I was previously occupying, waiting for Georgiana to join us so we could exchange party ideas.

When his sister came in the room, Will got up abruptly and pulled her to his chest. She seemed surprised at first, looking at me from around him, but I didn't have an answer to his strange behavior. A moment later, Will seemed to whisper something in her ear and she visibly relaxed in his arms. A smile appeared on Georgiana's face as her arms went around her brother's waist, her hands balling in his shirt.

I was watching this strange interaction with avid curiosity when Richard cleared his voice from the chair next to me, drawing my attention. "You'll have to give them a moment, your boyfriend just realized he has his sister home with him," he added as an explanation. I nodded and could feel my heart swell for the happiness that Will must've felt at the moment.

We passed the day perfecting our ideas, finally settling for the evening as my stomach grumbled loudly. I blushed at the sound as the conversation ceased and everyone turned to look at me. I sheepishly said I'm sorry and G started laughing only to be interrupted by her own verbalized cry for food. It was decided we were going to order in, neither of us in any disposition to cook.

Once the food arrived, we moved to the living room, taking residence on the comfortable couches, the three of them recalling childhood memories since they were all together. And at that moment, from my comfortable spot at Will's side, taking up the entire couch, G to our left, in the armchair, Rich at her feet, on the carpet, I couldn't help but feel content.

Richard didn't know me for three days and already I felt like he could've been my friend all my life, with our own special jokes and words that nobody else got. G, she was my boyfriend's younger sister and she should've been more apprehensive about me since her brother was in a serious relationship, but she wasn't. I felt she was a second Charlotte. They were Will's family and I felt closer to them at the moment than to my own family. It made me feel like they agreed with me being Will's girlfriend, they accepted me in their circle and I couldn't help but be grateful for the support.

I was sure my face was sporting a big grin as I shifted my stare from one to another. Will's arm was draped over my shoulder, his hand in mine, my hands playing with his long fingers, as we listened to Georgie animatedly recounting a story. She was telling me about the one time Will was sick and couldn't play with the other kids, Richard and her taking it upon themselves to make Will feel more miserable. I could feel vibrations coming from behind me as Will let out small chuckles at the story. Richard was already wiping his tears from remembering.

"…and it got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore and went to mom and just begged her to let him come out and play with us. I've never ever seen William grovel before…" G was mimicking his face and it made me laugh.

"…or after for that matter. Yeah, we know how to exploit the shit out of him, huh?" Richard found his voice and turned to wink at Georgiana. At that, she burst out laughing, tears falling from her eyes.

We were laughing almost to the point of hysteria, when I felt Will tickle me. I started flailing my hands around, trying to get away from him, but he just moved with me.

"Will…William…nooo…please stop…" I was gasping for air from too much laughing and with a quick glance at the two buffoons on my left I realized I was on my own.

I was trying to plead with him, turn around and attack him, when he hugged me from behind, constricting my hands movements.

"You were laughing at me, love? You enjoyed knowing they tormented me?" Will playfully whispered in my ear. I squealed as I managed to pry his hands away and shoot up from the couch, running towards the stairs.

Of course I didn't make it far as I felt myself being pulled back against a rock hard surface. I let out a yelp when Will picked me up and started carrying me up the stairs. I heard two yelled 'good night!' and I responded in kind.

The last thing I remember before I succumbed to sleep in Will's warm embrace was that these last few days seemed almost like a vacation.

This atmosphere remained the same, Will refusing to give in to Catherine's pressure and force us to spend more than a Sunday brunch in her presence, three days before the big event. The meal was extraordinary, what lacked was the company as Catherine managed to insult me twice by asking my name, feigning amnesia, and twice by referring to my 'low breeding' when she heard from Charlotte that I had so many sisters. She even dignified me with a long explanation about the things that were expected of William, things that weren't that manageable if his relationship with me continued. After all, what did a commoner like me know about the being the girlfriend of one of the most sought after men in England?

All in all, it was a fiasco when Richard stormed out of the room, cursing like a sailor, Georgiana feigned a phone call from across the ocean to escape the room, and Will…pff…well, that's the problem. He just stood there and let me take it all like a champ. I don't know what he was thinking but my skin wasn't that thick to not feel the shots his aunt was taking at me. Finally, when I stood up and told him I was going to see him at home, something seemed to snap in his head. He stood up, basically told Catherine to shut it and dragged me out of the house, not bothering with G or Richard.

That served as a wake up call to me regarding my whereabouts. Did I just think I had been on a vacation? I must've been dreaming. I was to attend Charlotte and Colin's wedding.

With each passing day, the wedding was drawing near and I was getting restless since every chance Charlotte had of changing her mind were slowly vanishing in thin air. I didn't really know how to approach the sore subject without making it obvious what I was doing, so I just stuck to the hope of some divine intervention.

I lost my faith in the divine the day before the wedding. It was finally there. I had talked to Jane and Georgiana and we had agreed on the events for the night. I even went far as to formally extend Charlotte's bachelorette party invitation to Charlie's sister. My sister begged me on behalf of Charlie to invite Caroline and I couldn't refuse her.

So here I was, more than twelve hours before the wedding, climbing in a rented limousine, followed by Georgiana, on our way to pick up the other invitees. I planned to start the night with something light and normal, easing up into the debauchery that was to follow. Because one thing was certain, I hadn't been able to make Charlotte change her mind, but I wasn't going to let the losing of her freedom go unnoticed.

I kissed Jane as she climbed in, Caroline following close behind. I had to force a smile on my face and even managed to exchange some pleasantries with her before she focused her attention on Georgiana. I just smiled compassionately at Will's sister, as I turned to ask Jane if she hadn't forgot everything she was supposed to get. When she confirmed she had everything, I was thrilled. We were on schedule and surprisingly, Charlotte hadn't had a clue what I had planned for her. It was perfect so far.

We opened a bottle of champagne as the limo pulled in front of the house Char and Colin were living in. I poured each one of us a glass and held up a full one to my best friend as the door opened and she climbed in. We all started screaming hellos for the future wife, making her blush and smile innocently at us.

"Jane, you have to tell me what you have planned for me. I tried all this time to pry information from Elizabeth, but she's locked tighter than a Swiss vault," Charlotte started batting her eyelashes at my sister hoping to soften our resolve, "please…"

Jane didn't disappoint as she remained silent on that subject, eliciting a groan from Charlotte.

"Babes, it's ok. I promise you won't regret tonight," I had to reassure her. She rolled her eyes at me and mumbled something under her breath as she downed the glass of champagne.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I made Jane pick up the presents so we could give them to Charlotte. My sister tried to fight, saying it wasn't that appropriate for the public, but she didn't know everything about the location. Yes, we were having dinner at a restaurant, but it was in a private room, rented out only for our use.

We were laughing at one thing or another as we finished eating and Charlotte seemed to actually relax.

I was talking to Jane when my friend's question picked up my attention, "So one of you must know what the men have planned for tonight. Two of you are their girlfriends," and she pointedly starred at me and Jane, "and the other two are their sisters," she pointed a finger at Georgiana and Caroline. "So tell me, what is my future husband doing at the moment?"

I almost burst out laughing at the mental image that sentence gave me, but the feeling was quickly overridden with nausea at the picture.

I started shaking my head as I heard Georgiana respond, "Aw, you miss future hubby already? Don't worry, he won't remember a thing of tonight…And you know what they say…if you don't remember doing it, then you didn't."

We all stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. It was the silliest excuse I had ever heard.

Charlotte picked up her wine glass and clicked it with Georgiana's, "You brits are one of a kind, little one. I love you all." She downed her glass as we continued laughing.

Georgiana had a peculiar look on her face as she finished her glass and gazed at each and every one of us at the table. Her look was a calculated one; she almost seemed to plan to her next move. It was an expression so eerily similar to her brother's that I couldn't help but smile.

I opened my mouth to tell her exactly that when Charlotte spoke up, "Since you're the only one that's willing to share with me, tell me what your brother has planned as the best man." When Georgiana started shaking her head and mimicked a closed zipper, Charlotte turned to me, "You instructed her well, Liz. Is it that horrible that no one wants to tell me?" Her voice sounded sad, but from the smile on her lips I knew she was faking it.

"First, what do you think 4 men are doing alone tonight? Second, you have got to stop thinking about Colin tonight. And third, please enjoy yourself and don't judge." Charlotte furrowed her brow at my last statement, but chose to not address it.

She turned and started talking with Georgiana in hushed tones. I gave G a silencing look and then stood up to retrieve the gifts. It was time for the night to truly begin.

I laid the wrapped boxes in front of Charlotte and motioned for her to open them. She smiled up at all of us and proceeded with the first one.

Once the paper was torn away and she saw what was inside, she started laughing manically, "I suppose this is your gift, Lizzy." She held up the piece of material to me to put it on her.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, "I wore black to mourn our friendship and the loss of your freedom, Char. Nothing more or less. This…it's just a small joke – from all of us I might add - so you mourn your freedom also." As she rolled her eyes at me, I continued, trying to put the black veil over her head, "Please…you're mourning the passing of your single life."

Once I finished, I gave her cheek a kiss and motioned towards the other package. She gave me a skeptical look before reaching out and taking the other present. I wanted to laugh at how silly she looked with the black tulle veil attached to the barrette decorated with flowers and white pearls. Wasn't there a superstition about wearing pearls for you wedding?

As she unwrapped the second gift, I sent Georgiana a smile over the table, nodding in approval. She smiled sheepishly at me and lowered her head towards Charlotte, to the right, hiding her soulful black eyes.

I frowned when I saw something at the base of her neck just as Charlotte started laughing once again about her present. My best friend said something, but I didn't really hear her as I was focused on the shadow I could see on Georgiana's neck. It looked like a discolored line on her skin that ran from her hairline, down the side of her neck and disappeared beneath the sweater she was wearing. Was it there all this time and I didn't notice?

Jane snapped her fingers in front of me, effectively bringing me back to the conversation as Charlotte was thanking us for her two gifts. My friend was grinning from ear to ear, all thoughts of Colin apparently forgotten.

We were just about to wrap things up at the restaurant and move to the other venue when I saw my window of opportunity as Georgiana excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once inside, I made sure to stay to the left of her, being clear to me that I hadn't really looked at her properly before. I was feeling guilty and slightly awkward analyzing my boyfriend's sister like this, but something about that discoloration seemed important.

I was checking my make up in the mirror next to hers when I couldn't help myself any longer, "G, what's that on your neck?"

She frowned in the mirror before her eyes seemed to widen and she slapped her hand over her neck, effectively hiding it from view, "Huh? I have nothing on my neck."

"I think it's safe to say we both know you do. Your actions gave you away." She looked panicked as I approached her and tried to pry her hands away to get a closer look. "Don't worry, whatever it is, you can tell me and I'll make sure Will never finds out. I can barely see it. Actually I just saw it for the first time today." I managed to discover the side of her neck and in the fluorescent light of the bathroom I could clearly see it was a fine scar.

The hair on my arms stood up as I lifted a finger to trace it. Before it touched her skin, she pulled away, her hand going back to cover it. "It's truly nothing Lizzy. Please," her eyes seemed to plead with me, "forget you saw anything." She hastily retreated, leaving me alone.

From what I got to see it was a scar. From what I could tell, but it was long and rather fine, although it seemed to have covered a deep wound. It must've been rather dangerous considering its location. It seemed to continue down her torso not before it split into finer, smaller scars.

I was still trying to piece together what I saw when the door opened and in came Jane. She stopped abruptly when she saw me and became serious. "What's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

I brushed off her concern as I was determined to let nothing ruin this night. So I splashed some water on my face, gave Jane a reassuring smile and rejoined the party. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Charlotte looked hilarious wearing her two accessories. The black veil only served to add to the naughty air that the Candy Garters were inspiring.

I took her arm and started dragging her towards the limo. "You know, your dress works perfectly for what I have planned next," I complimented her.

Charlotte gave me a wide grin as she laughed. "What? That means there won't be stripers to help me eat my garter? I'm disappointed in you, Lizzy."

"That was my initial idea actually," I decided to give credit for the idea, "but then G actually thought it would be nicer to show you there are guys out there that will willingly eat your garter, guys we don't have to pay for." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Of course you could save it for Colin…since you're giving your garter away at the wedding, you can have this one for the night."

I expected her to blush and maybe slap me for the forwardness of the idea, but Charlotte just started laughing and shaking her head as she ducked down to enter the car. I guess the champagne and the wine was starting to take effect.

We were a bit in front of the rest of the girls, so she used this time to tell me in a secretive voice, "You know, Georgiana is a really cool girl. I expected her to be scary like her brother, but she's…" Charlotte started waving her hand in the air, "…more open than Darcy. Don't you agree?"

This brought to the forefront of my mind the scene in the bathroom where it was clear Georgiana was putting up a front for everyone. I just hoped she'd grow to trust me enough to tell me what had happened. Even if she didn't want Will to find out, I wanted her to be able to tell me. I would have protected her trust and help her any way I can.

I opened my mouth to answer Charlotte, but we were interrupted as the door opened and in came the rest of the group. Once everyone was seated and holding a new glass of champagne, Jane cleared her voice trying to silence the limo.

"As you all know, we're here to say goodbye to Charlotte Lucas in her last hours of singlehood as in less than twelve hours she will be standing before a church full of people and declaring her eternal love for her chosen." Jane looked around to all of us in the dim lighting of the limousine before continuing, "As Georgiana so eloquently said it earlier," my sister tipped her glass towards G, "what you don't remember happening, didn't happen." We all smiled and I wished I would have had a camera to record Jane actually encouraging us. "So Charlotte, that's our motto for tonight. We'll make sure you have the time of your life, but don't remember a thing about it tomorrow, so you can enter your marriage with a clean slate." Jane once again rose her glass as she ended her speech, "With that said, bottoms up ladies and may we remember to forget!"

Jane downed her glass and we all followed suit, my hands going around Charlotte to hug her. She looked a little tipsy as she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

We spend the rest of the ride to the club drinking the bottle of champagne away. I was feeling the warm buzz from the alcohol numbing my brain, making me move slower and talk faster.

When I got out of the limo behind Jane I remember thinking I should stop drinking and switch to water, but when Charlotte bumped into me from behind I realized we were all in the same place. The alcohol had only loosened us up. So I followed the future bride inside as she giggled and started dancing to the faint beet of the music.

I was dancing with Jane and Georgiana when I felt something vibrate in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a text from Will. I clicked on it to read it and stopped dancing so I could focus better on the letters on the screen.

**From: Will**

**Just got back home. Party went well. I'm not even buzzed. Miss you. I hope you're having fun. **

I was smiling like a lunatic as I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I didn't really feel like responding, so I looked around and motioned to Jane that I was going to the bar to get a drink.

The next thing I know, Georgiana was right next to me, both of us sipping from our glasses, commenting on the men that were fussing over Charlotte. She was laying on the sofa, at our table, with her head in one guy's lap as the other was trying to persuade her to allow him to eat the candy strapped to her thigh. His hand kept creeping upwards on her leg as her hand kept swatting it away each time he got closer. She would start giggling like when we were little and hide her face behind her arm each time.

"I thought she would be more restricted to do all the stuff she did," Georgiana yelled at me over the music. At my questioning look she continued, "Well the one time I saw her, she was so proper and tense. I didn't think she could relax this much."

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the morning Charlotte came with Colin to our house to meet G. "She had met with your aunt earlier. And Colin was too absorbed to kiss Will's ass to notice his bride," I offered as explanation.

She stretched her neck and nodded realizing it wasn't Charlotte's nature to be like that. The movement only made the scar more obvious and since my censure filter was drowned for the night, I opened my mouth, "So, you don't want to talk about your scar? I'm a good listener."

She didn't loose time as she bend her head towards me, her eyes still on my best friend. "It's not I that doesn't want to tell you. Will forbade me."

I straightened at her words and briefly wondered if I heard her wrong. "What do you mean he forbade you? He knows?"

She just bobbed her head in affirmation before talking, "Of course he knows, he did it."

I felt my knees bend under me as I struggled to sit on the chair I was leaning against. The movement seemed to attract Georgiana's attention as she snapped her head around and her black stare focused on me. At that moment, I couldn't blame what I had heard on alcohol. She looked more awake than at morning breakfasts. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was starting to form a perfect 'O'. I started to turn towards the bar, but her hand stopped me.

"Lizzy, it's not what you think."

"Isn't it?" I asked as I looked her straight in the eyes, "Didn't you just tell me your brother…" I stopped to search for words, "my boyfriend, gave you that horrible scar on the side of your neck?" Georgiana averted her eyes and pursed her lips. "This would mean nothing to me if he wouldn't have forbid you to tell me about it." She released my arm and I spun around to look at the counter of the bar. I knew she was followed me as I felt someone occupy the chair next to me. "Because it means he has something to hide. From me."

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I looked up at her. "It means he lied to me."

"Lizzy, he didn't mean…" she tried to speak but I couldn't listen to more excuses.

"He meant everything," I whispered as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I closed my eyes trying to stop more from escaping. "He made me open up to him; tell him things I never told a soul." I opened my eyes to look at Georgiana as more tears ran down my cheeks. "I trusted him."

I wiped away my tears as I motioned to the bartender to get me a refill. We stayed in silence for a few minutes as I downed the glass of gin and tonic and asked for another. My mind was beginning to numb, the pain in my chest subsiding to a quiet ache as the alcohol permeated my blood. I welcomed the feeling, I wanted to disconnect with the world.

I was reaching for the second glass when Georgiana's hand stopped me. "Let me explain, Lizzy. Make you understand."

I let her words penetrate the haze and turned my head to look at her sitting on the stool next to me. Her eyes were pleading with me as her hand squeezed mine.

"The truth?" I remember asking her.

She nodded as she relaxed in the chair. "Yes, the truth." She opened her mouth to start talking, but I held up a finger.

I motioned for the bartender, requesting a pen. As soon as he gave me one, I pulled the napkin holder next to me and prepared myself for Georgiana's story.

I didn't remember to forget.

* * *

**Ummm....I love to know what you thought... and of course the theories you have regarding G's scar. Thank you!**


	22. Holiday greetings and Thank yous

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm ashamed to say this is a false alarm and I have no new chapter for you guys! That's to say, I have no new **_**finished **_**chapter. I've been diligently working on this chapter and I have to say I'm fairly pleased with how well it's going. **

**I might change some things, but in essence, the outline is already set. ;)**

**As a teaser, I decided to let you know how much - or how little, depending on your point of view - ground the chapter will cover. First, the whole problem with Darcy being involved in Lizzy's issues with the federation will be cleared. Second, Darcy's role in injuring Georgiana will be brought to light. There might be a George Wickham appearance. Third, some relationships will be ending, some will move forward onto better times...all in all, it will be a whopper of a chapter that I hope will persuade you to forgive me for making you wait so much for it.**

**With that said, I'll move forward to the purpose of this ghost-chapter. **

**I wanted to wish you all **A Merry Christmas**! filled with lots of presents, lots of joy and happiness and of course, may you all share it with the people you love. **

**And since I'm preparing to go outside and play with my dogs in the snow as I write this, I hope that, wherever you are, you're having a white christmas :)**

**I'd like to take the time to thank each and every one of my faithful reviewers because you give me a small part of the Christmas spirit every time you review! Thank you from the bottom of my heart to **Deviant Devinity, Diamond and Stars, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, HawkAngel XD, honuangel, Jomorox, keiraliz, kaleidoscopicepic, Lily-rox111, Lucy 65, MAB, november21, NightWorldFreak, pisicandru, sara71 **and all the others I might have missed or left me unsigned reviews. Also I'd like to thank everyone that put this story on alert or considered it good enough to be amongst their favourite. You complete me, people. :)**

**So I hope you'll excuse me that I posted this, but I really felt I had to show you all my appreciation for being here with me every step of the way. This story might not exist if it weren't for you. **

**Thank you! **

**Happy holidays and a happy new year!**


End file.
